Rattling Silence
by Anna.The.Kitty.Cat
Summary: Edward has been Deaf since birth. His parents and twin- Alice -have just moved to Forks, where they meet Bella, a girl with an increasingly mysterious past who knows ASL. But life is not as easy and simple as it seems, starting with Bella's family life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine

Chapter 1—Edward P.o.V.

Edward Cullen looked out the window of his father's car as they drove into the little town of Forks, in Washington State. It was a gray, rainy place, Edward could tell. He sighed. He did not like the rain. He thought it looked beautiful, but it was easier to hate what you could not have, right? After all, Edward was deaf. He would never be able to hear the sound of the rain as it fell on the ground. Just like he would never be able to hear his mother's voice, his father's laugh, or his sister's excited blabbering. Whoever said that you could not miss what you'd never had was far from the truth.

Thinking of his twin sister, Alice, his gaze turned to her. She had been asleep for most of the journey, but she had woken up at some point since he'd last looked at her, and she was staring out at the rainy day with as much distaste as Edward. Alice was a girl of fun, partying, and action. She did not like it when the rain confined her to one single place, let alone when she was confined in a new house, in a new place, with no friends or acquaintances.

Alice and Edward's father, Carlisle, was a highly reputed doctor. He had not been practicing for the past year, however, as his old college professor had asked him for the personal favor of taking his place as professor of neurosurgery while he took a yearlong sabbatical. Of course, Carlisle had not refused Aro Volturi's request, and so he and his family had found themselves living in Yale for a year. Alice had not minded too much, since there was a very good party life around the campus. And Edward, of course, had not complained at all, since his position as the only deaf student in his old school had ostracized him. Things had not been much better for the past year, and, in such a small town, he did not expect things to improve.

_It's miserable looking, isn't it?_ signed Alice, grimacing, _I cannot imagine a party like the ones back on campus taking place here. But I suppose I'll have to make due._

Edward smiled before replying, _You always do, Alice. You'll have this place in an uproar in a week_.

That much was true. If there was one thing Alice was good at, it was organizing parties. And the housewarming party she was preparing was bound to be spectacular. Edward was already dreading the night of polite nodding at strangers who tried to strike up conversations with him before finding out he could not hear. And then… then would come the pitying looks, and the gossip about the new freak in town, and before he knew it he would be an outsider again. No, he was definitely not looking forward to the party.

_Cheer up, _signed his mother, Esme, from the front seat. Edward could see her lips moving as she looked at Carlisle, and he assumed his father was relaying a message. Since he was driving, he could not speak directly to Edward. Another thing that Edward would never be able to do; hold a conversation while he drove.

_Your father agrees. You should not worry too much. Life has a way of fixing things._

Edward sighed. Damned idealists, the both of them! His parents were too optimistic, too generous, and too trusting. It was in part for that reason that they had moved to the desolate town of Forks. Their hospital was small and insignificant. They had the smallest staff in the entire country. And so, when Carlisle had been looking through the many available posts (for there were many; if a hospital did not have room for him, they made it. Doctor Cullen was a very respected surgeon), he had decided to go to where he thought he was most needed. And so the family had packed up and moved across the continent.

_Look, _announced Esme, _here we are._

Edward looked out the window. They had driven out of the town at some point, and were now parked in front of a large house in the middle of nowhere. Edward smiled. He liked it. The house was very fancy, very large, and very trendy. A whole side of the house was made of glass, he remarked with excitement. He could imagine living in a house like this.

_Take the bags from the back, Eddie_, ordered Alice as she strutted up the steps to the main door. She ignored Edward's glaring at the use of his much-hated nickname. Reluctantly, he did as he was told. Carlisle grabbed some more bags and, together, they made their way inside. The house truly was astounding. Edward was instantly drawn to the piano in the sitting room. Ever since birth, he had been drawn to music. He could not hear it and he had never learned to play an instrument (it could be done, he knew, but nobody had ever consented to teach him), but something about the idea of it and the vibrations that the music could send through him had consumed him since infancy.

_It's a beauty, isn't it? Maybe we'll finally find somebody to teach you, _signed Carlisle. He had once tried himself, but he barely knew how to play, let alone how to teach Edward. Esme and Alice had never learned either, so they could not help.

_Here? In this little town in the middle of nowhere? I don't think so, Dad. Maybe some other year._

Carlisle frowned, patted Edward's shoulder, and left to bring more bags and boxes into the house. Edward felt guilty for being so unenthusiastic, but did not go out to apologize. Instead, he grabbed a box with his belongings and made his way up the stairs. The biggest room was, obviously, for his parents, but there were three other rooms. Alice was still downstairs, making sure the countless bags of clothes and shoes she had brought were not mishandled.

Edward opened the door to the first room and frowned. It was too large, too open for him. Alice would probably like it, though. The next room was too dark. Since it was in between two rooms, it only had one windowed wall, and what little light could come through it was kept out by the trees outside. The next room, however, was perfect. It was on the corner, and so it had two walls with windows. One of those walls just so happened to be part of the all-glass façade. The other wall, which faced the driveway, had a two large windows and a door that led to a hanging balcony. Edward instantly decided that this would be his room.

The Cullen family settled as well as could be expected. They had a week before school started (Alice and Edward were going to be juniors at the local high school), and so they did their best to prepare for the upcoming odyssey that would be starting at a new school for the third time in three years. Carlisle had promised they would not move away until the town no longer needed him, and, given the state of it, Edward could assume that would not be for a long time. At least, he thought, he and Alice would be able to finish high school in a school they'd attended for more than a year.

The school had arranged for Edward to have most of his classes with a teacher who knew sing language. He would be on his own with this teacher for all but his art and phys. ed. classes, in which he'd be placed with Alice so that she could pass on the orders the teacher gave at the beginning of the class, since they were hands-on classes, rather than lecturing ones. Edward hated to be isolated and be made such a big deal out of, but he realized it was necessary; as well-off as his family was, hiring a private tutor and being homeschooled would be ridiculous.

Before they knew it, it was the first day of school. Carlisle was already at work, but Esme, who had been, up until that point, an interior decorator had had to abandon her job, since there were not many opportunities for her to work in such a small town as Forks, was home. She fretted over them, made them each their favorite lunches, remarked on their clothes, tried to comb down Edward's hair, and spilled a few tears. When Alice and Edward finally got into his silver Volvo, Esme was standing at the door, gushing over her babies and how they were "all grown up."

The drive to school was short, particularly given Edward's tendency to speed, and soon they were in the parking lot to Forks High School. The cars were all rather old and rusty, and Edward instantly felt self conscious about his very new, very shiny car. Alice did not seem to mind at all, however, as she checked her reflection one last time before grabbing her backpack and strutting into the school. Edward followed close behind, as she would need to interpret for him in the main office. Halfway there, however, he was stopped by a tall blonde, and he lost sight of Alice.

"…hello…school…me…you…name…," Edward tried his best not to blink and to keep looking at her lips. He knew some lip-reading, of the basic words used in everyday language. He could recognize his name, as well as those of his family members, and a few basic words. When people just started to talk to him, though, he was lost.

The girl stared at him expectantly, and he realized she had probably asked him something. He shrugged and pointed at his ear, shaking his head. He knew better than to try and sign anything to her! The girl looked confused, and Edward groaned. Just then, however, Alice returned. She must have finally realized she had lost him, he supposed. She smiled at him and then looked curiously at the blonde.

_Who is this?_ she signed, before turning to talk to her. They spoke quickly, and Edward assumed Alice had told her that he was deaf when her eyes widened and moved over to him. She then smiled sheepishly. She said something else to Alice, whose own eyes widened before she turned to Edward.

_She says her name is Lauren. She wanted to meet the, and I quote, "hot new guy."_

If Lauren were not watching him closely for a reaction, Edward would have rolled his eyes. So she was yet another superficial little blonde. He had to give it to her, though, few stayed after they learned he was deaf.

_I suppose you can tell her my name. And that I'm glad to meet her, or something like that, _he signed back.

Alice smiled and turned to Lauren. Her smile widened and she stuck out her hand for Edward to shake. He assumed Alice had passed on the message.

_She's happy to meet you too, in case you could not tell. Now that you are done flirting, can we get moving? We still need to go to the office!_

Edward smiled at Lauren one last time and then pulled away to follow Alice. They made their way through the hallways, ignoring the looks they were receiving. It seemed everybody had caught the little exchange with Lauren. Once they got to the office, and while they waited for somebody to help them (some girl with long dark hair was ahead of them, asking something agitatedly), Alice turned to talk to him.

_That girl is slower than her hair gives her credit for. As we walked this way she shouted out for you to call her. She gave you her phone number. Want to hear it?_

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_I hope she's not too disappointed when that number only ever gets used for your invitation to our home warming party._

Alice snickered. The dark haired girl finally finished up her business and he and Alice stepped up to the counter. Alice exchanged some quick words with the secretary, whose eyes widened and turned to Edward. Again, he held back on rolling his eyes. Would that be everybody's reaction to him? He sincerely hoped not, it was getting really old, really fast.

_Here's your schedule. Art is right before lunch, so that works out. She says your teacher will be here in just a few minutes. Do you want me to wait with you?_

_I'll be OK. Go. Start your revolutionizing. Don't set the building on fire, and don't hurt their feelings too much, alright?_

Alice laughed, earning a bewildered look from the secretary. Edward really did roll his eyes this time. Of course, she would think that you could not be funny in sign language. Of course not. He groaned and Alice patted his head. She leaned over, kissed his cheek, and skipped out into the hallway once again. Edward sat down on one of the old, hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited for her teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: again, if you recognize it, it's not mine!

Chapter 2—Bella P.o.V.

Bella woke up on the first day of her junior year with a major headache. She groaned as she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth, changed, and ran the comb through her hair. Once she deemed herself adequately presentable she made her way downstairs. Waiting in the kitchen was a tray of warm muffins (they were still smoking!), a pot of coffee, orange juice, and apples. Sitting on the counter were three lunch boxes, each with a name inscribed beautifully on the side. Bella let out a contented sigh and sat down to have her breakfast.

Just as Bella finished up her breakfast, a teenage boy came running down the stairs, muttering something about being late on his first day of school. Bella laughed as she put her dishes in the dishwasher. She grabbed the lunchbox with her name on it, put it by the door, next to her backpack, and went back to the kitchen, to sit by the blond boy who'd descended the stairs so loudly.

"Jazz, are you OK? You look like you are going to choke on your coffee!"

The boy, Jasper, set down his mug, made a rather rude gesture at Bella, and proceeded to grabbing a muffin and biting into it. His mouth instantly fell open and he spat it out when he realized just how hot it was. Bella snickered while she handed him a glass of cold milk; she had seen that coming.

"Come on, Muffin-Boy. We have to leave soon. Is Rosalie up yet? If she doesn't come down seen we'll have to leave without her, and I'd rather not face her if we did that."

But before the words were all out of Bella's mouth, the beautiful blonde she had just been talking about came down the stairs, graceful as ever. For the millionth time, Bella sighed in jealousness. Rosalie had everything, in her eyes. She was tall, beautiful, graceful, smart, good at sports… Bella looked down at her long brown hair, small frame (she was only five foot four!), and many, many bruises. To say Bella was clumsy was an understatement.

"Morning, Bella. Did I just hear you suggest you leave without me?"

Bella shivered under Rosalie's gaze. Rosalie was very scary when she got angry, and it was very, very, very hard to gain her trust and friendship. For years, Bella had been deathly afraid of Rosalie. It was only recently that the older girl had warmed up to her and had accepted her.

"Of course not. I was just telling Jasper to go make sure you were awake. Now that we're all here, shall we go?"

Rosalie shrugged, grabbed her lunchbox, her backpack, and her purse and made her way towards the garage. Bella followed, and Jasper brought up the rear. He locked the door as he left and then proceeded to throwing his backpack in the trunk of Rosalie's red convertible. That instantly earned him a few choice expletives from Rosalie, whose car was the most important thing in her life (quickly followed by her boyfriend, Emmett McCarty), and from Bella, who had been so startled by the noise the bag made as it fell in the trunk that she had tripped and fallen flat on the ground.

"Aw, Bella, I'm sorry," Jasper said, offering her a hand to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up, frowning at him. She got in the car, taking the passenger seat, leaving Jasper to sit in the back.

"Fine, be that way! I'll take shotgun on the way back home, though!"

Neither Bella nor Rosalie answered, both simply rolling their eyes. Rosalie turned on the radio to a station playing the song of the summer. Appeased, she finally pulled out of the garage, getting them to the school by the time the song was coming to an end. Bella would never understand why Rosalie always turned on the radio before going to school if the ride only took two minutes.

"OK, guys, here's the deal. I have a date with Emmett tonight, to celebrate that we're finally back from Alaska. This means I have to get home as soon as possible to get dressed. Unless you are here by the time I get to the car, you are walking home. Got it?"

Bella and Jasper nodded. The Hales had family up in Alaska, and every summer they went to visit them for the whole summer. They had only gotten in the previous evening, and Rosalie could not wait one more second to see the love of her life. As soon as she saw his Jeep pull into the parking lot she ran towards him. Bella watched with fascination, as she did every time, as the six foot five tower of muscle that had half the school population scared to death was reduced to a puddle of goo simply by the appearance of the fearsome Rosalie.

"Come on, Bells. Didn't you have to go to the office about your schedule?" asked Jasper, pulling her along, towards the school building. Bella's eyes widened as she remembered.

"That's right! I still can't believe they put me in Phys. Ed. again. Did the fact that I broke three different bones last year, just in the first semester, not teach them that I cannot do sports? Seriously."

Jasper did his best to hide his laughter, but he could not help himself.

"I do recall more than three broken bones last year, Bells."

"Yes," replied Bella, suddenly somber and quiet, "but those were not from school."

Jasper's eyes widened and he instantly paled, making him appear almost translucent. He put a hand on Bella's shoulder and, when she did not pull away, pulled her in for a hug. She held him tightly for a few seconds before pulling away, a smile on her face once again.

"Well, come on! Do you want me to go to the office with you? Maybe I could testify for your clumsiness."

"No, that's OK," answered Bella lightly, "I don't think they'll require evidence. They are the ones that have to call the doctor one a week because of me, remember?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Jasper squeezed her hand before letting go to go find his homeroom. Along the way, he saw Lauren Mallory standing in the middle of the hallway with two new students. They were good looking, and, from their clothes, were probably rather well off, so it made sense that Lauren would want to talk to them. What did not match Lauren's usual course of action was that the girl—she was a pretty little thing, short and pixie looking—was signing to the boy. One of them was deaf. He made a mental note to tell Bella, looked at the pixie girl one last time, and finally made his way to his classroom.

In the office, Bella was not having much success with changing her schedule.

"Mrs. Cope, you know perfectly well that Phys. Ed. is a hazard to my health. I don't need a doctor's note for that! How many times have you had to take me to the E.R.?"

"Not as many as your father, I'm sure, and you don't get a doctor's note to get out of that!"

Bella froze. All the blood left her face, leaving her pale and dizzy. Mrs. Cope did not look as if she realized what she had just said, so Bella assumed she had not meant it in the way she had interpreted it. Either way, she did not want to spend one more second there. She grabbed her bag and turned around, leaving the office as quickly as she could. She did not even notice the two very pale new students waiting behind her.

She made her way to her homeroom and sat down heavily, glad that the homerooms were alphabetized by last name; she did not feel as if she could face Jasper just then. Her homeroom teacher, Mr. Banner, was going to be her biology teacher this year. She groaned, remembering his tediously slow teaching pace. She would sleep through the entire semester, she was sure.

After the typical beginning of the year speeches (don't dress like you're at the beach, no PDA , no smoking, no drinking, no fighting…), which everybody ignored, they were dismissed to their classes. Since Jasper was a year older than her—a senior—, she only had art and Phys. Ed. with him. However, there was a new girl sitting right in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. It's very nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella," she said, shyly. Bella was not very fond of being the center of attention. She was not popular and she knew it, and so she tried to stay out of the way of the "in" people, such as Lauren, out of precaution. It seemed Alice Cullen had everything Lauren looked for in a member of her clique.

"So, what do you know about this Mr. Mason? Is he a fun teacher? Is the class easy? What are we going to read? Would you like to come to my house today after school? Maybe we can hang out and you can tell me everything about this school!"

Bella stared at Alice in shock. How could such a small girl hold so much air in her lungs, to get all that out without breathing? She was so amazed at the speed with which Alice had spoken that she did not even process what she had said for a few seconds, so she simply began to answer her questions.

"Well, I know some people who had him last year… Apparently he is a very easy grader, with really low expectations from his students. I don't think he's very fun, though. None of the teachers here really are. It's kind of sad, though, because you could do so much fun stuff with _Pride and Prejudice_, which is what we're going to read right now."

Alice nodded along until she got to the end and did not answer her last question.

"So, would you like to come to my house?"

"You are serious?" Bella asked, surprised. She could not imagine somebody being so outgoing and friendly so as to invite somebody they'd only just met to their house. She was very trusting.

"I don't think I can. My dad's expecting me home. Maybe some other time. He doesn't like my going out on weekdays."

Truth was, he did not like her going out at all… Good thing he never really took much notice anyway.

"Maybe this weekend? You could show me around. I hear there are some cool stores in Port Angeles."

Bella shrugged. She was not one for shopping, and, even though she had grown up in Forks, the only shops she really knew about in Port Angeles were the bookstore and the music store. She did not want to admit this to the pixie in front of her, however. She seemed very nice, and few people were so friendly to her; she did not want her to realize their social circles did not usually meet.

"It's a shopping date, then! I'll pick you up at eight. Be ready to shop 'til you drop!"

Bella stared at Alice in amazement, her mouth wide open. Had she agreed to the shopping trip without realizing it?

"Look, Alice, that's really nice and all, but I'm kind of broke. Maybe you should ask somebody else…"

"Don't you want to go with me?" asked Alice, her face instantly saddening, her green eyes tearing up.

"No, that's not it at all! If you want, I'll go with you. I just can't really go shopping."

"That's OK," replied Alice, her eyes instantly dry and her smile back on her face, "I'll treat you."

"What? Alice, you can't do that. You don't even know me!"

"Come on, it will be like payment for showing me around. It will be fun. I promise."

Before Bella had time to tell her that she could not let her pay for her, and that maybe she should ask Lauren or Jessica Stanley to go shopping with her. Mr. Mason came in and started his lecture, effectively quieting her qualms. But Bella was not going to give up like that. She would talk to Alice again later.

* * *

Thanks to **theadventurer**, **purple is my color**, **kdcullen**, **VAmpGUrl112**, **JazzyJasper**, **Bookworm365**, **IntrepidLlama**, **Paris Tokyo**, **Love for Romance**, **Alyria Phoenix**, **Anonymous freak**, **iWant2BaMonsterToo**, **Wolfy Pup**, **Chicki Babie**, **xBLOODYxDEATHx**, **EvonGreen07**, **CullenistFanpire**, and **UltravioletSpark** for their encouragement.

Special thanks to:

**HONVampyreChick**—I'm glad you like my writing style! Few people take the time to remark on anything but the plot, and I love it when people take notice of my work. Thanks so much!

**5tarRach6330**—I actually spotted some mistakes after you pointed this out, but thanks nonetheless… in fact, it was your saying that there were no mistakes that led me to re-re-read it, so thank you!

**BroadwayBound96**—I already expressed my gratitude in the P.M., but I thought I would thank you again, more publicly, for the wonderful compliment. It puts a smile on my face whenever I read it!

Questions:

**EvonGreen07**—Edward was born deaf; like most people who were born deaf, he never learned to speak and so, in a way, he is dumb. He does have the ability to speak, he just does not know how to.

**CullensitFanpire**—Edward's teacher knows ASL, but most of the other teachers don't.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, don't sue me.

Chapter 3—Edward P.o.V.

Edward did not like his teacher. At all. Mr. Carper was a pompous, self-centered, elitist man, who believed himself to be above all others because he was hearing AND he could sign. Within the first five minutes of making Edward's acquaintance he had managed to humiliate himself and show just how little he really knew about Deaf culture.

When Mr. Carper had first walked into the office, he had gone up to Mrs. Cope and had, Edward assumed, introduced himself. Mrs. Cope had responded quickly before pointing at Edward. Then, much to Edward's surprise and disgust, Mr. Carper had walked over and started to talk to him. Out loud. For Pete's sake!

_I can't hear you, Mr. Carper. I am entirely Deaf._

Mr. Carper had laughed and shrugged it off.

_Of course you can't. I forget sometimes that you guys really cannot hear. Well, let's go! I have much to teach you._

Edward picked up his bag reluctantly and followed Mr. Carper out the door. He led them to the library, where Edward was to take most of his classes. Edward took a seat, while Mr. Carper went to look for a blackboard. Edward groaned and took out his laptop. He always typed his notes, so that he could access them more easily. He had struggled to learn how to write, and his handwriting was messier than most. He was opening a new Word document to take his notes on when a hand appeared between his face and the screen, waving. Edward blinked a few times, unable to believe that anybody could be rude enough to do such a thing. When he looked up, however, he found an expectant Mr. Carper.

_Goodness, boy, you need to pay more attention!_

Edward gritted his teeth.

_Mr. Carper, I'm sure you could have gotten my attention just as well by tapping my shoulder._

Mr. Carper got a strange expression on his face, as if he found what Edward had just said amusing. Edward did his best to behave politely.

_Anyway, you can stop signing out Mr. Carper. This is my sign name,_ he demonstrated a sign that was a mix of "teacher" and "wise." Edward did his best not to laugh._ I came up with it a few years back. What is yours?_

Edward watched Mr. Carper in shock. How could anybody become a Deaf teacher if he had no idea of proper Deaf culture or etiquette? A sign name was to be assigned by a Deaf friend, mentor, or family member, not oneself. It was supposed to represent a trait about the person, since spelling out somebody's name every time you wanted to let them know you are talking about them would be tiring and time consuming. Edward's sign name was the sign for bronze, followed by the sign for quiet. His grandmother, Esme's mother, who had also been deaf, had given it to him when he was still very young.

_Well, we should start class. Let's start with English. Look at this sentence, _Mr. Carper wrote "The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog," _now, this is a pangram. That means it uses all the letters in the alphabet. OK?_

Edward rolled his eyes. Mr. Carper, like most hearing people, thought he was stupid. He did not seem to realize the difference between being dumb (not being able to speak) and being stupid.

_Actually, Mr. Carper, that sentence is not a pangram. You see, you changed the tense of "jumped." It is supposed to be "the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog," because otherwise you do not use the letter S._

Mr. Carper looked at Edward, back at the board, and then back at Edward. He did not look happy to have been caught in the wrong.

_Alright, fine, _he signed, quickly changing the verb into the present, _now, tell me which word is the subject, which is the verb, and which is the indirect object._

Edward could not believe his ears. He was a Junior, for Pete's sake! Did this man, this alleged teacher, think that he was at such a low English level?

The rest of his classes went pretty much like that until the hour before lunch, at which point he went to the art classroom. Since in that class the directions were given briefly at the beginning of the class, he was allowed to take it with other students, as long as Alice interpreted the directions over for him. He got there before the other students and sat down at one of the large tables.

They were rectangular, and each could probably fit six students. He sat at a corner and put his belongings on the stool at the head of the table, where he knew Alice would want to sit. From that seat she could see the entire class, and from his seat he could see her easily if she signed to him. He also had a very good view to the blackboard.

The students began to arrive and take their seats. Alice was the last to come in, and she came in with a girl only slightly taller than her, with long brown hair. Edward remembered her from the office that morning. Now that he could see her more clearly, he saw that she was really, truly too pale to be healthy. She wore nice enough clothes, but, next to Alice's, they seemed to be dim. She looked very shy, particularly when Alice began to wave frantically at him. He found her blushing to be…cute.

_Edward, this is Bella. She's in all of my classes so far! Isn't that cool? I'm taking her shopping over the weekend. I can already see it, we're going to be best friends!_

Alice signed this so quickly even Edward had trouble keeping up. The other students, who had been moving around the room, probably chatting, all turned to look at them now. Edward groaned for the third time that day. They would, of course, notice that Alice was signing as soon as she did it. He risked a look around; everybody looked shock, slightly afraid, some freaked out, and a lot of them apologetic. Perfect, Edward thought, just perfect. Resigned to the situation, he turned back to Alice.

_That's great, Al. Tell her I'm glad to meet her._

The girl, Bella, looked shocked at their signing. That would be awkward, of course. If Alice had taken such a liking to her, she would probably be over at their house often. He would not enjoy the awkward standing around, the curious glances, the patronizing attitude… not that he would ever begrudge Alice her friends, of course. He just did not enjoy their reactions to him.

This girl, however, surprised him. Just as Alice was turning to rely the message (or so Edward hoped; Alice had been known to pass on "modified" messages when she felt the need to), Bella herself responded.

_That's alright, I can understand you. It's nice to meet you. My name is Bella. _

Alice and Edward exchanged a bewildered look. They had not expected to come across a signing teen in Forks.

_Well, that makes things easier,_ commented Alice, taking the seat Edward had saved for her_, Bella, sit on my other side, will you? That way we can all sign easily._

Bella did as Alice said. Edward smiled; that was the smart thing to do. Nobody could really stand up to Alice and come out of the ensuing conflict unscathed. The teacher began to talk, and Edward tried to read her lips, but could not make anything out. She was dark skinned, and her name was Ms. Sanchez, so he assumed she was foreign. If she had an accent that could affect how easily he could read her lips.

However, as promised, as soon as Ms. Sanchez finished giving her instructions Alice signed it all to him. It was a simple assignment; they had all had to buy special journals for the class. That day they had to fill up the first page, simply writing about themselves, their family, and things that represented them. No art, Ms. Sanchez had said; this was going to be a map to their journey through their art.

_Isn't that just a tad cliché? Journey through our art?_ asked Alice once she had finished signing, _and, besides, don't we all kind of already know things about us and our family? Why should we write it down?_

_Well,_ answered Bella, her signing slow, either because she was out of practice of because her shyness reflected even into her signing, _maybe this is for you to be able to develop your ideas. Once you start writing, the thoughts will just flow. You might discover a thought somewhere in there that you had never considered before._

Alice shrugged and began to write, as did Bella. Edward watched Bella for a little bit, shocked by her response, before he began to write as well. He wrote, as he always did in assignments such as this, about his being Deaf. Since this was an art class, he wrote about how visual ASL was, and how that affected his life. He wrote about his family, and how they supported him. And then, without really thinking much about it, he wrote a sentence about Bella.

"Some people," he wrote, "are put off by my being deaf. They think I'm a freak, or they feel as if I was broken and they had to fix me. Bella, however, has not shown any second thoughts about being my friend, and she is treating me perfectly well and amiably." When he realized he had written this he went back and crossed out Bella's name until you could not recognize it any more. He then wrote "others" in its place, and changed the verbs to fit the new subject.

For some reason, he felt as if his thoughts about Bella were too private to put down on paper. Where had they come from? He'd barely known her for ten minutes! He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and saw her avidly writing. Her handwriting was very small and precise, filling up every available centimeter of paper. Once she had finished with the front of the page, she turned to the back. Edward was fascinated. How could she have so much to say?

He then looked over at Alice, wondering if maybe he had written too little. Instead of Alice's pretty, curvy handwriting, however, he found clothing designs all over the page. He sighed. Alice had never been good at following directions when she did not agree with them. She always believed she knew better than others, and that nobody should bet against her. She was too sure of herself, Edward thought at times, but that only added to her charm. Suddenly Alice looked up. Edward noticed that most of the class did as well. He supposed Ms. Sanchez was speaking again. He was right, of course, and Alice passed on the directions smoothly.

_Now we have to exchange our journals with somebody else. Our assignment for tonight is to take this other person's journal and draw in the next available two pages whatever the person's writing inspires us to do. If we do not feel confident with our drawing yet, _she said, scorn in her voice; she was obviously more than confident with her drawing skills, _you can write, make a collage, or any other way of expression you can think of._

_Alright. Do we have to give our journal to a specific person, or can we choose? _asked Edward, to clarify.

_We can choose. Bella, _she said, turning_, will you exchange with me?_

Bella's eyes widened in—could it be?—horror. She gripped her journal tightly and held it to her chest. She shook her head, her dark curls framing her face. She was even paler than before. She really did look terrified. Alice, on the other hand, looked very offended. I felt bad for her.

_I'm sorry, it's just…I wrote some really personal stuff in here. I didn't know we were going to share. It's a big load to lie on a new friend's shoulders, _Bella signed, distressed, trying to make the hurt in Alice's face disappear. It did, slightly, but she was obviously still bothered by it. _I will take yours, though. Ms. Sanchez did not say that we could only take the journal of the person we gave ours to. I'm sure Jasper won't mind giving you his, though, so we can do a triangle. Or a square, _she added, looking at Edward_, if you want._

Alice agreed quickly, trying to hide the hurt that she still felt. I was curious now to know what exactly she had written that was so entirely private. Also, I wanted to know who this Jasper was, whom she trusted with this "big secret." Lucky for me, she seemed to be calling him over, so I would get to meet him soon.

* * *

Thanks to **UltravioletSpark**, **iWant2BaMonsterToo**, **5tarRach6330**, **Viper003**, **BroadwayBound96**, **beachcutie12**, **LJSkywalker**, **Paris Tokyo**, **JazzyJasper**, and **kdcullen** for their encouragement.

Special thanks to:

**BroadwayBound96**—thank you so much for the insider tips! Would you mind terribly if I P.M.'d you some more as I go through the story, to clarify some things?

Questions:

**Alyria Phoenix**—oh, you're quite right, I'm making it confusing…but I'm doing it on purpose. Guess what's in the journal? Don't worry, I'll clear it up as we go along. I try to show you only what the person's P.o.V. would know, so it's a big ambiguous.

**Chocks**—by dumb I mean somebody who cannot speak, not somebody with a lower intellect. I'm sorry if you found it offensive.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ! Also, thanks to those who complimented how I depict specific characters. I take the time to think about them and try to write them as realistic as possible, and I love it when people notice!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4—Bella P.o.V.

Much to Bella's delight, the surprisingly friendly Alice Cullen was in all of her morning classes. Since they were not doing much, it being the first day of school and all, they spent most of the morning talking. Or, rather, Alice talked and Bella listened. It did not take long for Bella to learn that Alice was completely obsessed with two things: fashion and parties. Alice was most definitely a party girl and, much to Bella's own amazement, she found herself slightly jealous of Alice's carefree ways. This discovery shocked her.

"Oh, on Saturday, after we go shopping, maybe you can sleep over! That way you can meet my family!"

"Alice," Bella interjected, "we're going shopping in the morning, we'll be done by noon. And, besides, shouldn't you check with your parents before inviting me to your house? They might have plans."

"They won't," answered Alice, her face confident as could be, "trust me. I'm never wrong. Besides," she added in a lighter note, "we will definitely need a place to crash after all that shopping. I don't understand what you mean 'done by noon.' It will take hours to find any good stores around here. From what I've seen, Port Angeles only has one decent dress store! Maybe we should go to Seattle…"

Alice drifted off with her shopping fantasy, leaving Bella to shake her head at her new friend's madness. Trig was almost over, and she started to gather up her things. The next class was art, and Bella was not too sure she wanted to go there; it was an accident waiting to happen. The art class had boxes and boxes full of scissors, knives, cans of paint… No, Bella was most definitely not looking forward to art. Alice, on the other hand…

"My brother is in art with us, you know?" Alice said, back from her little dream world, "You'll like him. He's my twin; his name's Edward. It would be amazing if you two could get along!"

Bella tipped her head to the side, slightly confused by the dreamy tone of Alice's voice. It seemed as if she thought getting along with her brother would be impossible. Given the high opinion she seemed to have of him, Bella did not understand that. She would understand soon, though, it appeared. The bell rang and they stood up to make their way to the classroom.

On the way out, they were stopped by Mike Newton, a boy their age who had once been Bella's friend. They had drifted apart over the years, however, and were now mere acquaintances. It seemed he wanted to change that now, however.

"Hey, Bells. Want to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Ummm, sure," Bella stammered, shocked by Mike's straight forwardness. She turned to Alice, "this is Alice Cullen. Alice, this is Mike Newton. He's a junior as well. His parents own the sporting goods store in town."

"Nice to meet you," said Mike, leaning into her, obviously trying to flirt, "if you ever need a hand, don't be afraid to ask. And if you need anything from the store, my friends get a 5% discount."

"Well, that is very nice. I'll keep that in mind if I ever decide to buy…"she looked Mike up and down, noting his worn hunting attire. Bella wondered whom he was trying to impress; everybody in town knew he could not hold a rifle for his life, "well, if I ever need anything, I'll ask," concluded Alice, obviously not having found anything on his frame worthy of a compliment.

"Oh, hey, look, there's this movie playing in Port Angeles that I've been meaning to watch. Maybe you want to come with me? I don't feel like going alone."

"I have plans," Alice answered, even though he had not even mentioned a date yet.

Mike shrugged and turned to Bella. His eyes drifted down her body appraisingly, and a wide smile filled his face. Bella shuddered instinctively.

"What about you, Bella? How about this Saturday?"

Bella's eyes widened, obviously mortified. She could not believe the audacity of Mike! He had just asked her friend out, right in front of her! What the heck was wrong with him? She did not want to go out with Mike Newton, not now, not ever, and his actions had only just proved how right she was in her decision. Before she had time to answer, however, Alice answered for her.

"Sorry, she has plans with me and my brother. We're actually just about to go see him now…he's such a cutie, isn't he, Bella?"

Bella did not even really process what Alice had just asked, simply agreeing with whatever she had said. Mike frowned and adjusted his grip on his backpack.

"Alright, then. I'll see you around, though. Right?"

"Don't doubt it for a second," answered Alice sarcastically before dragging the still-petrified Bella into the art class. Most of the students were already there, and Alice began to wave frantically at a tall, handsome guy with messy bronze hair. Bella realized this must be Edward. She remembered now that she had agreed with Alice that he was handsome without having ever even met him. She saw now that handsome did not even begin to cover the sight that was Edward Cullen. She could barely put it into coherent thoughts in her head.

They approached Edward, Alice confidently and Bella shyly. Bella tried to avoid Edward's deep green eyes, staring at the floor instead. Her eyes were caught, however, when Alice began to sign to Edward

_Edward, this is Bella. She's in all of my classes so far! Isn't that cool? I'm taking her shopping over the weekend. I can already see it, we're going to be best friends!_

Bella stared at the two of them in shock. Could it be? Was Edward Deaf? And Alice had not mentioned it at all? Her suspicions were confirmed when Edward, smiling kindly at her, signed back to Alice:

_That's great, Al. Tell her I'm glad to meet her._

It took Bella a second to react accordingly, but before Alice had begun to rely the message she was signing back.

_That's alright, I can understand you. It's nice to meet you. My name is Bella._

Alice stared at her in surprise for a second before turning to look at her brother. Edward looked just as bewildered, if not more. Bella assumed neither had expected to find somebody who knew ASL in such a small town. She smiled shyly, glad to have learned ASL when she had. Alice pulled herself together quickly, though, faster than Edward, and took control of the situation once again.

_Well, that makes things easier,_ stated Alice lightly, moving the bag and coat on the stool at the head of the table and handing it to Edward. He must have saved her a seat, Bella realized. She began to wonder where she should sit when Alice continued her sentence, her hands once again empty_: Bella, sit on my other side, will you? That way we can all sign easily._

Bella did as she was ordered, having realized fast during her four-hour friendship with Alice that it was best to do as she asked. She was still being shy, but she made sure to keep looking at Alice and Edward now, trying to be polite. Whereas a hearing person could get your attention easily when you were not looking at them, it was harder for a Deaf person, and so it was very rude to look away from them during a conversation. Before they could begin a conversation, however, Ms. Sanchez began to speak, and Bella had to turn around to watch her as she spoke; the seat Alice had told her to take faced away from the Ms. Sanchez's desk and the board.

"Hello, students," Ms. Sanchez said, her voice heavily accented, "I can already see that this shall be an interesting class this year. To start out the year, I want you all to make a blueprint of what you will be working on this year. This shall be a map for your journey through your art." She paused for the dramatic effect, looking around at the students with a large, pearly white smile, "The assignment is very easy, there is no art required. Just pick up a pen and write in your journals. I want you to write about yourselves, your family, your friends, your likes, and your dislikes. Just write about anything that is important to you. Anything that shapes you and helps make you, you. Alright? Get to it, then!"

Bella gnawed at her lower lip, already thinking of what she was going to write. She was vaguely aware of Alice's transferring the message on to Edward, who looked dubious. Alice did not seem too happy with the assignment either.

_Isn't that just a tad cliché? Journey through our art?_ asked Alice once she had finished signing, _and, besides, don't we all kind of already know things about us and our family? Why should we write it down?_

_Well,_ answered Bella, always one to defend anything related to writing, that kept her from showing her horrible, horrible, drawing skills, _maybe this is for you to be able to develop your ideas. Once you start writing, the thoughts will just flow. You might discover a thought somewhere in there that you had never considered before._

She liked the sound of that, she realized. It sounded much more mature and smart than it had in her head. She put her head down, letting her long hair hide her face before letting a small smile take over her face. She enjoyed those small accomplishments, when she surprised even herself with a new insight.

With that in mind, she turned to her journal. She opened it to the first page and smiled at the sight of the entirely blank page. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and set her pen to the paper. Soon, her pen was soaring across the page, leaving its inky black signature behind. If there was one think Bella loved to do, it was to write. She could get lost in the writing, particularly when, like now, she was writing the truth, her feelings, and her reality.

"To say what shapes me, it is imperative to talk about Mom, and her decision to leave Dad. When I was three, my mom decided she did not love my father any more. She packed her bags, picked me up from my daycare, and got in her car, ready to leave my father. When my father realized, he started to drive after us, trying to stop us…Mom freaked and ended up crashing into a tree. She died instantly, but nothing happened to me. My dad has felt guilty ever since…"

She let the whole story flow out. She had never actually written it, and she found that doing so helped her. It felt like an emotional cleansing. She wrote and wrote and wrote until Ms. Sanchez's voice cut through her concentration. She wrapped it up quickly, and snapped her journal shut. Ms. Sanchez's next words, however, made her blood freeze.

"OK, now that you're all done…give your journal to a friend or classmate. They will read it and draw, write, make a collage, or something like that based on what they've read. You will be able to work on it in class tomorrow, and it will be due at the end of class then."

Bella gripped her journal tightly to her chest. She could not let anybody read it! Only Jasper and the Hales knew the whole story, she could not let anybody else find out. She just couldn't. She looked over at his table desperately. However, she caught Alice's turning to her out of the corner of her eye and turned to face her, dreading what was coming.

_Will you exchange with me?_

Bella tightened her hold on her journal, shaking her head mutely. The mere thought of letting Alice read her journal, to shed such darkness in Alice's happy world of shopping and parties, to earn her pity instead of her friendship…no, she could not do that.

_I'm sorry, it's just…I wrote some really personal stuff in here. I didn't know we were going to share. It's a big load to lie on a new friend's shoulders, _Bella signed. She did not like disappointing people, and Alice looked like she had been very hurt and offended, but she could not let herself share that part of her life with anybody. At least, she thought, not yet. _I will take yours, though, _she added,_ Ms. Sanchez did not say that we could only take the journal of the person we gave ours to. I'm sure Jasper won't mind giving you his, though, so we can do a triangle. Or a square, _she added, looking at Edward, not wanting to make him feel left out_, if you want._

She knew she was making excuses, but she could not bring herself to anything else. When Edward and Alice agreed, she looked over at Jasper and motioned for him to come over. He started to make his way across the classroom, a crease between his eyebrows as he frowned in concern at her.

* * *

Thanks to **Wolfy Pup**, **iWant2BaMonsterToo**, **bluebaby3296**, **Viper003**, **BroadwayBound96**, **UltravioletSpark **, and **maegirl** for their encouragement.

Special thanks to:

**BroadwayBound96**—I think you're stuck in here for good, you know? Thanks for the compliment on the sign name!

**GrlWithoutAName**—thanks so much for pointing that out! I fixed it now. Thanks!!!

**HONVampyreChick**—thanks so much for taking the time to notice the small things, and pointing out the good parts! I really appreciate it.

Questions:

**Alyria Phoenix**—I'm glad you liked my clarification. If you find anything that you think is offensive, just tell me, I don't mind! To answer to your question, I actually know very little ASL. I've wanted to learn since I was very young, but, amusingly enough, I did not start studying it until three days ago, when I finally decided to write this story. It is being very fun so far! I am learning via YouTube, and if you keep practising you will remember the signs… when I have free time I just sign either the alphabet or the few phrases I have learned, and I can do them more and more fluidly now. It's very fun!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, would I be writing FanFiction? No, let me tell you, I would be writing this to be published, instead. And I would make quite a few changes in the actual Twilight saga.

Chapter 5—Edward P.o.V.

Edward watched the approaching boy curiously. Bella had said his name was Jasper, but that was all I knew about him. He looked slightly reserved, like Bella, but Edward could see just from the way he held himself and his facial expressions that he was rather confident in himself, unlike what he'd gathered from Bella. He was tall, standing taller than everybody else in the room, maybe even Edward himself.

When he sat down next to Bella, the contrast between the two was startling. Being Deaf, Edward had grown to rely greatly on his visual perception; he found it very easy to read people based merely on their facial expressions and physical presence. From his quick observation of Jasper he could see that he was hyper aware of those around him, and Edward was rather sure that he could tell you their weak points at a second's command. He wondered slightly what made him so aware of his environment and the dangers in it; it was not something typical for a teen. Despite this apparent constant alertness, though, his eyes, which were blue, seemed surprisingly soothing and calm.

Bella was rather the opposite; she slouched, as if she were trying to make herself look as small as possible and she let her hair fall over her face, hiding her from sight. When she had first come into the class, she had avoided his gaze, only looking up at him once she'd realized he was Deaf. Afterwards, her gaze had not strayed. She had followed all the conventions of Deaf etiquette and culture, and she had been friendly enough. She had not, however, volunteered any personal information. Edward could easily tell, from all of that, that she was very self conscious and that she was probably not comfortable being the center of attention. She was selfless, wanting to please others. She was polite, caring, and observant. She would be good for Alice, Edward thought.

Edward was pulled out of his reverie when Jasper began to sign to them. He was rather shocked, since he had not expected to find any signing people in the school and he had already met two.

_Hey. My name's Jasper Hale,_ he signed, before adding, _my sign name is _[a J quickly followed by the sign for calmness]_. It's nice to meet you._

While Alice made her own introduction (she seemed rather interested in this boy, Edward thought, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye), Edward stopped to think about the fact that Bella had not told them her sign name. Maybe she felt awkward about it. She was self conscious, he thought, and very private, and sometimes a sign name could be very personal. He would not ask her about it; it might be very private to her.

_Hello_, he finally added, once Alice was done explaining the story behind her own sign name (the sign for shadow; Edward had given it to her, since, when they were little, Alice would follow him around all the time. At first it had been meant to be teasing, but it had stuck), _I'm Edward. I'm glad to meet you._

Once they were all acquainted, Bella asked Jasper to take her journal, but to please give his to Alice. She signed this, but also said it out loud. Edward could see from Jasper's hesitation before signing back that he was not very confident on his signing.

At the end, Alice ended up giving me her journal, and Edward gave his to Bella. Jasper had taken hers and had given his to Alice. It was the only way that their little square would work, even though it seemed slightly pointless to get his sister's, since he should already know everything she had written down, but maybe she would surprise Edward. It was not likely—they barely ever kept any secrets in their family—, but not impossible.

Jasper and Alice kept on talking for a while, at first in ASL, but as they got more and more into the conversations they dropped the signs and simply spoke out loud. Edward was happy for Alice; she had been so sure she would not find anyone worth her time in the little town. She had obviously been wrong, Edward thought. He did not feel like starting on the assignment just yet, so he turned to Bella for the time being. She had just opened the journal he had given her, and she was reading curiously. Edward felt surprisingly self conscious as she did this. She had had so much to write, and he had barely taken up a page, since he did not feel very comfortable writing.

_Bella?_ he signed. When he got no response, he leaned over the table and tapped her on the shoulder gently. She looked up and, when she saw his expectant look, blushed.

_Hey. What's up?_ Edward asked, _Is my writing up to your standards? It looked like you were writing a lot back there._

_Oh. Well…_she blushed again, _I really like to write._

_I can see that. Are you a writer? Do you write stories?_

Bella nodded shyly. It seemed her blush was a permanent quality, Edward realized. It was strangely becoming on her.

_I'd love to read some. That is, if you don't mind. I'm afraid I'm not much of a writer myself. I am not very artistic at all._

_At all?_Bella looked remarkably surprised, _but there must be at least one form of art that you find enjoyable. Do you like drawing?_

_Not particularly. I can draw inanimate objects realistically enough, but I do not find much enjoyment in it._

_Poetry, maybe? That does not have to be written, signed poetry is beautiful, _Bella insisted. She obviously felt very deeply about art. Edward smiled; he liked people who had a passion.

_Sorry,_ he said, shrugging apologetically, _I'm afraid not._

_Music, then? _

At Edward's blank stare, her blush came back, stronger than before. _I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Oh, wow, I feel like such a fool. I am really, really sorry. _

She was having issues signing accurately; her hands were shaking from the embarrassment. Edward tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

_I mean, I know some Deaf people can play and write music, but I shouldn't have assumed—_

Jasper and Alice must have caught on to what was going on, because Jasper leaned over and took Bella's hands in his own, effectively shutting her up. Edward watched in shock; he would never think, let alone dare, to shut someone up like that. Jasper must have asked Bella what was going on, because she was talking to him quickly, her blush deepening. She looked as if she were about to cry.

_Bella, calm down, please. _Once he had her attention again, Edward continued, _I actually happen to enjoy music. A lot. I just have never found somebody to teach me to play the piano. Please, do not think you offended me, you were actually right on the mark._

That seemed to calm Bella down a little bit, but she still seemed uncomfortable. When the bell ran she shot out of her seat and ran out the door before any of the other students even had time to gather their belongings. Edward and Alice shared a worried look, and Jasper ran after her after grabbing his things. He looked really worried, but Edward supposed that if he saw Alice run out of a room like that, in such a state, he would run after her too.

Alice and Edward headed to lunch and sat at an empty table. They took out their lunches and ate while watching the rest of the students. After about a quarter of an hour, Jasper returned with Bella in tow. They looked around and walked over to their table. Jasper must have asked Alice if they could sit with them, because next thing Edward knew, Bella was sitting across the table from him. They took out their matching lunchboxes (earning themselves a _how cute! _from Alice) and began to eat in silence. Bella still looked shaken.

Halfway through lunch, a tall, shapely blonde and a very large, imposing guy approached their table. Edward was the first to see them, since he was facing her way. Jasper, who sat next to Edward, was the next, and he waved at the couple. When they got to their table they smiled at them.

"Hello! … meet you…sit?"

When Alice nodded and they sat at the table as well, Edward realized they must have asked for permission to sit with them. Bella set down the apple she was eating to introduce the newcomers.

_These are Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty. Rosalie is Jasper's twin, and Emmett is her boyfriend._

Edward looked at Rosalie carefully. Yes, he could definitely see the family resemblance there. He put out his hand for them to shake.

_Do they sign? _he asked.

_No, they don't. Sorry, _was Bella's reply. She really did look sorry, _Jasper and I are the only ones at school. Forks may be rainy, dark, and cold, but there must be something in the water...there have not been any Deaf people born in the last two generations. The Deaf community here is poor, if existing at all._

_Well, _Edward replied, answering to the first part, _tell them that I'm glad to meet them. And, I must say, that, despite however lacking the Deaf community is, I am glad to have met you two._

At first, Edward was simply going to say he was glad to have met her, but he realized that he technically had no reason to prefer her over Jasper, and so he amended his statement before even making it.

Bella passed the message on, and Rosalie and Emmett smiled at him. Soon, Rosalie and Alice were discussing…fashion? Edward recognized some colors they said, and the motioning at their clothes, shoes, and hair gave some of their conversation away. On the other hand, Emmett and Jasper were in deep discussion about…no, no matter how much Edward tried he could not figure that one out. He sighed and returned to his lunch.

_I'm sorry if we intruded. You probably wanted some alone time with your sister, to talk about your day. We should have sat somewhere else, shouldn't we?_

It was Bella. Edward stared at her in shock for a second before replying quickly. He could not believe she would assume that!

_No, no, I'm very glad you came to sit with us. And I'm glad Alice is making new friends. I'm afraid she would have just stayed here to make me happy otherwise, and then I'd feel guilty._

_But, _Bella replied, looking rather pensive, _shouldn't you be making friends as well? I thought—well, never mind. _

She looked very dejected, and it took Edward a second to realize why this might be. He felt like an ass when he realized what his previous statement must have sounded like.

_I am also glad to be making friends myself. I never expected to meet signing teens here, in Forks, of all places. I must say, you were a welcome surprise!_

Bella's face was instantly taken over by a wide smile. She looked radiant when she was that happy; her whole face lit up, the apples of her cheeks turned pink, and her eyes danced. Edward fought the urge to bring his hand to the pinkness on her cheeks.

_I am very happy to have met you! I…well, I don't have very many friends. _Much to Edward's puzzlement, Bella sounded neither sad nor regretful about this fact, she just said it as if it were an irrefutable fact of life,_ It's nice to meet new people. And, _she added as an afterthought, _my signing was getting rusty. I hadn't signed to anyone in a long time. Jasper doesn't really enjoy it, and I'm afraid a mirror does not really answer when you tell it about your day._

Edward laughed, attracting the attention of the whole table. Alice looked surprised; he did not usually take to new people very well. When they saw that neither teen was willing to share, they shrugged and returned to their conversations.

_Why did you learn ASL? Do you know somebody who is Deaf or Hard of Hearing?_

Bella froze for a second, paling even further. She looked down at the table for a second, letting her hair fall over her face. When she pulled it back behind her ear and looked back up at Edward, he saw unspoken sadness there and instantly regretted the question. It was too late to take it back, though.

_My grandmother is deaf. I learned for her. Jasper did it to humor me._

Edward noticed the present tense, and was confused by it. If her grandmother was still deaf, how come Bella would not practice her ASL with her? He then realized that she probably did not live in Forks. He felt sorry for Bella; he missed his own grandparents terribly. They lived in Chicago, where his family was originally from.

His great-grandfather, after whom he was named, had ended up there in the late 1800s, when his family had been broken up and displaced because of the Spanish Influenza. He had ended up dying of the same disease not long after, leaving his wife and children behind to carry on the family name. Too bad that his grandfather had had a daughter, his mother, rather than a son, and so the family name, Masen, had been lost.

_Well, I can assure you that you have not lost your skill. You sign wonderfully. How long ago did you learn?_

_I started when I was five. I kind of taught myself, using videos and watching my grandmother. By the time YouTube came into the picture I already knew ASL well enough to be able to practice by looking up videos and trying to interpret what they were saying._

Edward was rather impressed. He knew his parents had struggled to learn ASL. His grandparents had never learned, but they communicated just fine through writing. Alice had not had any problems, since she had been brought up alongside Edward, being exposed to ASL just as much as to spoken English. He, of course, could not relate to learning ASL, just like Bella could not relate to learning English, because they were just things they grew up into.

_You did very well. I'm sure your grandmother is very proud._

Again, Bella's eyes filled with sadness. Edward wanted to ask her about it, or to try and get her to smile again, but before he had time to do so everybody in the cafeteria shot up in their seats and began to stand up, gathering their trash and their belongings: the bell had rung. Resignedly, Edward headed back to the library for more instructional time with Mr. Carper.

* * *

_Thanks to:_

**Viper003**

**klsymrrsn**

**5tarRach6330**

**Cabtwilighter**

**Beachcutie12**

**JazzyJasper**

**UltravioletSpark**

**bluebaby3296**

**Soccer11**

_Questions & Comments:_

**iWant2BaMonsterToo**—there's a reason for her knowing ASL; you'll find out later in the story

**..Attic**—what's the title? It sounds like it'd be interesting

**Joykohl**—would it make you more comfortable if I changed it? I do not really mind, the only reason I used "dumb" over "mute" was to clarify for somebody who asked me about it

_Special thanks to:_

**HONVampyreChick**—I'm glad you liked it! Your review put such a giant smile on my face, I read it out loud to my sisters and they agreed just how nice you were. Thanks soooooo much!

**BroadwayBound96**—you're in here for life, babe


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I hope you aren't too disappointed to find out that I'm not Stephenie Meyer and, therefore, do not own Twilight.

Chapter 6—Bella P.o.V.

Bella was mortified at herself after she asked Edward if he liked music. Of course, she knew Deaf people could play music and dance to it just as well as any hearing person could, but she still felt incredibly awkward. To top it off, that fact reminded her of her grandmother, who had learned to play the piano despite being Deaf. Bella could not remember much about her grandmother's musical skills, since they did not really interact much, but she knew that, when she was a child, she had been impressed.

Bella felt as if her emotions were on a roller coaster and her stomach had suddenly become an inflatable castle; she was definitely not comfortable. She closed her eyes quickly to try and calm herself, but opened them again in less than a second so as to keep eye contact with Edward. As soon as the bell rang, however, she shot out of the class, trying to get as far away from her classmates as possible. Right then, she needed silence and time to pull herself together. She heard resounding footsteps following her and assumed it was Jasper. She just kept running.

"Bella! Bella, stop!"

Now Bella knew for a fact that it was Jasper. She had gotten to the parking lot and into the edge of the forest by now, and she finally slowed down. She had a stitch on her side but, other than that, she was just fine. She had surprised herself, running for that long without tripping over anything. Breathing hard to try and catch her breath again, she rested her back against the trunk of a tree. Jasper caught up rather quickly.

"Bella, are you OK?"

Bella nodded, too out of breath to answer. She felt tears begin to burn at her eyes and she wiped them away angrily before they could spill over onto her cheeks. She let herself fall to the ground so that she was sitting with her back against the tree. The tears just kept coming back, and she kept wiping them away before they had time to form fully.

"Bells, there's obviously something wrong with you. Is this because of all the talk about your grandma?"

"I think so," Bella answered quietly after having finally gained her breath back, "I don't know why it's affecting me this much, though. It's not like the situation is new at all. I should be used to it."

"Well, yes," replied Jasper matter-of-factly, "but most people know not to ask. Since Alice and Edward are new here, they obviously didn't know. Would you like me to explain to them? I'm sure Edward did not mean to upset you."

"Oh, yes," Bella spat out sarcastically, "I can already see how that conversation would go. 'Hey, guys, you know how today Bella ran out on you? Well, it's because you were talking about her grandmother, the one who has ignored her existence since the age of eight and who made it hell for five years before that.'" Bella finished bitterly, the tears threatening to fall once again. Exasperated, she dried them again before continuing, "yes, I'm sure that's exactly what they want to hear about the strange girl they only met five hours ago. Perfect start to a friendship."

Jasper said nothing, he just sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Bella taking comfort simply in Jasper's presence. Whenever Jasper was around he seemed to calm her down; she did not know why that was, but most people agreed with her. Even her grandmother, who despised her so dearly, had taken to the "sweet boy."

When Bella and Jasper were still young, Bella had decided to learn ASL to be able to speak with her grandmother. All she had received in return had been teasing and bullying from her. Jasper, on the other hand, had only been encouraged and praised, despite the fact that he could barely get through the alphabet at the time. Bella's grandmother had gone so far as to give Jasper his sign name while ignoring her granddaughter's existence.

"Bella, it might be good for you to share your story with some more people…I mean, I don't mind being your confidant, but I think you might be getting too dependent on me. What are you planning to do next year, when I'm in college?"

Bella shuddered. She tried not to think about that. She did not know what she would do when Jasper and Rosalie were gone. Where would she spend her weekends, then? Where would she run off to when things got too difficult in her own home? Of course, the Hales had taken her in as one of their own, but Bella rather doubted Mr. and Mrs. Hale would still be comfortable having Bella living with them three days a week once their own children were gone.

"Look, Bells, it might be a good thing that these kids have moved here. Maybe it's fate, you know? Telling you to spread those little withered wings of yours. You have to fly free, Bella. Fly!"

Bella and Jasper stared at each other for a second before breaking out in laughter. Bella laughed so hard that she fell over, hitting her head on a stone on the ground.

"Ow! That was not there before!"

"Only you, Bella. Only you," muttered Jasper, shaking his head in amusement, still laughing.

"I can't believe you said that. It was so entirely corny."

"What can I say?" asked Jasper, shrugging, "you have played too many chick flicks for me. I swear, I hang out around you and Rosalie so much that your moods affect mine. Let me tell you, your PMSing is nothing to what I go through every month, with both you and Rosie going up and down and up and down and up—"

"Alright, Jazz, alright! I get it! Are we quite done acting like corny BFFs?"

"I think so. No more chick flicks for a week, though. Look at what you do to me!" exclaimed Jasper as he helped Bella up.

"Alright. But you still have to read Wuthering Heights. It really is beautiful…"

Jasper smiled and put up his right hand as if he were swearing something. Bella punched him lightly on the shoulder as they made their way back into the school building. When they were getting to the cafeteria, however, Bella began to feel shy again. She was nervous about what Alice and Edward's reactions had been to her running out. It had definitely not been the most normal behavior, and they were probably contemplating just how much of a freak she was, and how much better off they were without her.

As if reading her thoughts, Jasper dragged her into the cafeteria, heading straight for the table where the siblings had settled. Bella stood nervously behind Jasper as he approached Alice.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Not at all! Jasper, you sit next to Edward. That way Bella can sit next to me!"

Still somewhat awkwardly and shyly, Bella did as Alice indicated. She took out her lunchbox at the same time as Jasper did, and Alice's eyes bulged out when she saw that their lunchboxes were basically mirror images of each other except that Bella's was blue and Jasper's was red, and they each had their owner's name inscribed.

_That is so incredibly cute! Edward, have you seen those? We totally get some like that. Where did you get them? Oh, my, God, I totally have to get Mom to get those!_

Bella blushed, letting her hair cover her face. She did not like the attention, particularly when it came over something that the Hales had given her. She did not like to feel indebted to anyone, let alone somebody who, like Jasper's family, had given so much to her without ever expecting anything in return.

_Alice, _answered Edward, _if you even think about matching me in any way, I swear, I will burn your favorite shoes. Yes, _he added at her terrified expression, _I'm talking about those new Prada boots you bought yourself as a consolation price for moving to the middle of nowhere. _

_No lunchboxes. Got it._ answered Alice, still looking terrified. Bella watched their banter with a sad smile on her face. She was dwelling on Jasper's upcoming graduation again, even if it was nine months away. She could not help but wonder what her life would be like once her best friend was gone. She did not have much time to think about this, however, because they were joined shortly after by Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett.

"Hello!" exclaimed Rosalie, obviously curious as to whom Alice and Edward were, "You must be new. I'm Rosalie, this is Emmett. It's very nice to meet you. Do you mind if we sit?"

While Alice nodded and motioned for them to sit, Bella looked at Edward out of the corner of her eye, trying to figure out if he was being made uncomfortable by their speaking out loud. Despite her knowledge of ASL and basic Deaf culture, she had barely ever had any experience with any Deaf people, and she did not really know how Edward might react to her friends. He did not seem to mind, though, and he only had a look of polite interest on his face.

_These are Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty. Rosalie is Jasper's twin, and Emmett is her boyfriend._

Bella had undertaken it to make the proper introductions, at least to Edward. She was too used to being the oddball, the person always left out, to want anybody to ever feel left out. She was relieved when Edward extended his hand to shake Rosalie and Emmett's. She smiled when they looked like they were going to get along.

_Do they sign?_ asked Edward, still smiling at them.

_No, they don't. Sorry, _was Bella's reply. She wondered if that would damage her relationship with the Cullens, since they were obviously more likely to interact with signing people. She wondered if they realized just how incredibly small the Deaf community was in Forks, and decided to let him know, _Jasper and I are the only ones at school. Forks may be rainy, dark, and cold, but there must be something in the water...there have not been any Deaf people born in the last two generations. The Deaf community here is poor, if existing at all._

_Well, _Edward replied, _tell them that I'm glad to meet them. And, I must say, that, despite however lacking the Deaf community is, I am glad to have met you two._

Bella's heart fluttered. She was not a very popular girl, as just about everyone in Forks knew her story and tried to stay away from her, and so just this sign of friendship made her feel loved. With a goofy smile on her face, she passed the message on. Nobody was paying much attention to her anymore, though. Alice and Rosalie were talking precisely about Alice's new Prada boots, and Emmett and Jasper were talking about the newest videogame they had bought.

Bella turned back to Edward just in time to see him sigh. She felt a stab of guilt; he had probably wanted some time to be alone and calm with his sister! He might have had something important to talk to her about, or maybe he was going to tell her that he really did not like them, or…the possibilities going through Bella's head were endless.

_I'm sorry if we intruded. You probably wanted some alone time with your sister, to talk about your day. We should have sat somewhere else, shouldn't we?_

At Edward's shocked face, however, Bella was forced to reconsider whether she had interpreted his body language right. She had always prided herself in understanding body language better than most, since it was such a large part of ASL, but maybe her own mood was affecting her interpretations right now…before she really had much time to over think it, Edward replied.

_No, no, I'm very glad you came to sit with us. And I'm glad Alice is making new friends. I'm afraid she would have just stayed here to make me happy otherwise, and then I'd feel guilty._

He was selfless, Bella realized. She smiled softly; from what she had seen so far, Edward was a great human being and a very caring brother. She wondered if his selflessness had something to do with the fact that, being Deaf, he must have had to rely on others a lot during his early years. Suddenly a thought stroke her. He had said that he was glad Alice was making friends; he had said nothing about himself.

_But, shouldn't you be making friends as well? I thought—, _when she realized how impertinent her next question—whether he considered her a friend or not—would be, she decided against asking it; _well, never mind. _

So, she thought, this boy did not consider her a friend either. She shouldn't feel so dejected, that was perfectly normal. She was shy, mousy-looking, and not at all interesting. It was normal for Edward to not think much of her. She was surprised he thought anything of her at all! After all, boys like him ended up with people like Lauren. Maybe not Lauren, she amended, somebody nicer, but definitely that good looking.

_I am also glad to be making friends myself. I never expected to meet signing teens here, in Forks, of all places. I must say, you were a welcome surprise!_

Of course he would think her a mere acquaint—she stopped halfway through her thought as her brain finally interpreted Edward's signing. He considered her a 'welcome surprise!' She was elated. She smiled widely, not even attempting to disguise the joy that Edward's confession brought her.

_I am very happy to have met you! I…well, I don't have very many friends. It's nice to meet new people. And, _she added as an afterthought, _my signing was getting rusty. I hadn't signed to anyone in a long time. Jasper doesn't really enjoy it, and I'm afraid a mirror does not really answer when you tell it about your day._

That much was true; it had been a long time since Bella had done any real signing. Back when her grandmother could still bear her presence, Bella would visit her once a week to help her with the house. They would sign then, and that was how Bella picked up most of her conversational flow. Her grandmother was quick to tease her when she signed too slow or used an inaccurate sign. She was snapped out of her reverie by Edward's laugh. It was slightly too loud, but it sounded beautiful to Bella.

_Why did you learn ASL? Do you know somebody who is Deaf or Hard of Hearing?_

Bella froze. Had Edward been listening to her thoughts or something? He was very close to the truth. She contemplated lying to him for a second before she decided that, technically, honesty really was the best policy.

_My grandmother is deaf. I learned for her. Jasper did it to humor me._

Bella's eyes unfocused slightly as she remembered her grandmother and the days when they had still had an easy relationship. That was a long time ago. Too long for Bella to remember much but the smell of jasmine perfume and a beautiful melody coming from the piano…

_Well, I can assure you that you have not lost your skill. You sign wonderfully. How long ago did you learn?_

_I started when I was five, _replied Bella, remembering the days when she would stay up until ungodly hours, studying ASL by the light of a flashlight under her bed's sheets. _I kind of taught myself, using videos and watching my grandmother. By the time YouTube came into the picture I already knew ASL well enough to be able to practice by looking up videos and trying to interpret what they were saying._

_You did very well. I'm sure your grandmother is very proud._

Bella felt her heart fall slightly. Her grandmother was far from proud; she hated her guts. Not that Bella would ever tell this to anyone but Jasper. Her grandmother had a reputation to uphold in the town and she could not let any sort of rumor spread with her at the center. Halfway through this thought, the bell rang and Alice gathered her things, heading behind Edward toward her class. She waved goodbye at him when they walked past the library, where his class was, and she continued to her science class.

* * *

_Thanks to:_

**GrlWithoutAName**

**Viper003**

**klsymrrsn**

**bluebaby3296**

**Cabtwilighter**

**Kolored**

**iWant2BaMonsterToo**

**maegirl**

**5tarRach6330**

**Agonizing Darkness**

**Beachcutie12**

**Raven-Rach**

_Questions & Comments:_

**cheesepuff311**—all shall be revealed with time! Don't worry! (And thanks for reading AND reviewing!)

**Dramione12—**I'm glad I was of help! If you want to learn more about sign names, just google the term; you'll find plenty!

**Alice-the-irish-dancer**—I'm afraid my characters are all human...they have no (supernatural) powers.

**..Attic**—thanks, I found it very easily, and it was rather awesomely cool. I'm actually a swimmer myself, so that was great. As to your questions….it shall all be unveiled as we go on. Since I'm also writing Edward's perspective, I'm trying to show you only as much information as he has. The pieces will come together soon enough, trust me.

**twilighter11**—ASL stands for American Sign Language. Each country has a separate system, and even British sign language and American sign language are very different. As to the switch between first person and third person...thanks, I went back and changed it. It's kind of hard to write a story from two entirely different points of view while still sticking to the third person. Since last chapter was so filled with realizations and emotions it was particularly hard. Thanks for pointing it out, though!

**Joykohl**—will do! I don't have a preference for one over the other, and I see how mute might work better. Thanks for being sincere!

_Special thanks to:_

**Hannajamesnivek**—yay, new reviewer! And a long one at that! Thanks so much for taking the time to give a thorough review. Thank you so much for your compliments! I'm rather flattered. From your comments I'm assuming that you, like me, are one of those people who read the books, liked them without quite understanding why, and realized just how lacking some sections are...I have often commented that Twilight is written rather well at FFN standards, but it doesn't hold a candle to works like The Lord of the Rings. Anyway, I won't bore you with my criticism. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**JazzyJasper**—I'm glad you spread the love for ASL around! I never really got to, but since my sister keeps seeing me signing things over and over at the mirror she has gotten interested, and is trying to learn now herself. It makes me happy. And, big giant thanks for your compliment! I really do consider a lot of things art. Even speaking, if done well and with thought behind it, can be an art! I am glad that I have reached out to you guys, and that you take the time to mention it. It feels great! I am really honoured that you would consider my story to be that good. I will try my hardest to make it worth the title!

**HONVampyreChick**—You are quite welcome! And thanks again for noticing and remarking on what others don't....I was actually pretty worried that I was making Edward be OOC, but you have reassured me...All that work is entirely worth it when readers like you come along. And replying to my reviewers personally is no problem; I like making the link and getting to know you all. It feels better to know the people who are reading, rather than to see them as faceless screen names. Also, I suppose it's selfishness in part...you are more likely to review if I take the time to write back! =]

**BroadwayBound96**—thanks!!! Giant smile back on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Anna Kismet Stephenie Meyer. Got it?

Chapter 7—Edward P.o.V.

Edward suffered through his math, history, and biology classes with Mr. Carper, doing his best not to call him out on all his mistakes, both in his teaching and his assumptions on Deaf culture. When Mr. Carper finally dismissed him to go to Phys. Ed., the last class of the day, Edward was ready to burst. He made his way to the locker rooms and changed before making his way to the gym.

Edward knew that Phys. Ed. would be a difficult class for him, since he would not be able to hear any shouted directions, warnings, or corrections. However, Alice was supposed to be in the class and would stick around him to help him out if he needed it. Sometimes, Edward felt guilty about putting Alice in such a position. He hated to have to rely on her almost as much as he hated to use her. Suddenly he caught sight of the girls coming into the gym through another of the gym's doors. He immediately scanned the crowd for Alice and was happy to find her chatting with Bella. He walked over to them.

_Hey, guys. Bella, it's nice to see you again._

_You won't keep saying that after you see me in action, _Bella replied, her face lighting up in amusement. Edward tipped his head to the side, confused, and so Bella developed on her answer. _Let's just say…I'm not the most coordinated person._

Over Bella's shoulder, Edward saw Alice perk up and look behind him excitedly. Thinking that something important was happening behind him, Edward glanced back quickly. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was just Jasper and turned back to Bella.

_Sorry, I thought Alice had seen something important, _he explained, excusing his having looked away during their conversation.

_That's alright. Although, from what I've seen so far, Alice thinks Jasper is something important._

_Well,_ _is he?_ Edward asked, curious as to whom exactly his sister had taken an interest on.

_He is one of the most important people in my world, _Bella answered, her face entirely serious. Edward nodded, accepting this. He was willing to give Jasper the benefit of the doubt.

_So, Bella, I'd been meaning to ask you—_Edward's question was interrupted when Bella suddenly covered her ears, her face scrunching up in…pain? Edward looked around him and found many people in similar positions. He furred his eyebrows, wondering what had just happened.

_Sorry, _explained Bella once she had returned to normal, _Coach Clapp just blew his whistle. It's a very…_Bella seemed to be struggling to find the appropriate description,_ a very painful sound._

Edward nodded to show her that he understood.

_We have to gather now, so that he can call roll and tell us what we're going to do today. Come along._

Edward followed Bella as she approached the large man. Coach Clapp eyed Edward warily, obviously not comfortable with having a deaf student. Edward tried to not let it get to him; he got that reaction often enough, yet it was still hard to shake it off when people were so obviously awkward about you.

Edward watched as Coach Clapp spoke, assuming from the tenseness of his neck, thickness of the veins on it, and the redness of his face that he was screaming. He watched in disgust as little pellets of spit escaped his mouth as he pronounced certain words. No matter how much he tried, Edward could not interpret any of Coach Clapp's words. He decided to wait resignedly for either Bella or Alice to interpret it over to him.

When Coach Clapp finished, two boys went to the center of the gym while the other students gathered in an excited and expectant clump.

_We're playing soccer, _Bella informed him, since Alice seemed busy with Jasper, _Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are choosing teams._

_Oh, great, another event where I'll be the last picked._

_I wouldn't be so sure, _Bella said, amused, _I'm usually the last chosen. Nobody wants me in their team._

Edward shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. Despite Bella's statement, she was the first person Mike picked. She looked very shocked while Mike looked rather smug. Edward's eyes quickly went to Tyler, amused to find jealousy and disappointment in them. Ah, he thought, so that's the way things are. Mike and Tyler both had a crush on Bella and were competing over her. He gazed at Bella, wondering idly if she was aware of this and if she returned either of the boys' affections. From the awkward way in which she held herself and the aloof expression on her face, he guessed not.

As he had predicted, all the students were picked at the end except for Alice and him. From the looks Mike and Tyler were sending Alice's way, he guessed the reason she had not been picked was because they did not know her name. He fought the urge to roll his eyes; he was supposed to be mingling with the other students. He watched as Bella walked up to Mike and told him something. He assumed she was telling him Alice's name. He was surprised when a radiant smile filled her face, and he doubted his previous assumption that Bella was indifferent to Mike. However, Bella's next actions surprised him.

_Edward! Come on over!_

Somewhat in shock, Edward walked up to her. She smiled widely at him.

_This is Mike, _she signed, turning to Mike and saying something to him. When Mike put his hand out for him to shake, Edward realized she was probably introducing him. While this happened, Tyler motioned for Alice to join his team. Much to her delight, Jasper was in his team. It seemed things were set for them to begin playing.

_Since there's too many of us, some of us have to sit on the sidelines. We're playing soccer for two weeks, so we'll all have time to play, _she grimaced at the last part, heading to the sidelines and sitting comfortably against the bleachers. Edward did the same. Much to their surprise, Alice was chosen to play that day. Edward suspected Jasper might have had something to do with that, particularly due to the smirk he sent towards the sidelines before pulling Alice to a centerfield position.

_What are we supposed to do in the meantime? This seems awfully boring._

_We're supposed to sit and watch in silence. Lucky for us, we can chat in silence, _suddenly Bella did not look so sure of herself, _that is, if you want to. If you want to watch the game, that's OK, too._

_We can chat; I don't think it will be much of an interesting game. Besides, that way we get to learn more about each other. For example, where are you from? Has your family always been in Forks?_

Bella looked shocked for a second before answering somewhat nervously._ My dad has always lived here, but my mother's family is from Arizona. Phoenix, I believe. How about you? Where did you move from?_

_We moved from New Haven. My dad was teaching at Yale last year. Before that we were in Washington D.C., and in Alaska for a short time. That's where Alice and I were born. But our family's from Chicago. We move a lot._

Bella's eyes widened; Edward supposed that, in such a small town, people did not move about too much.

_I've always wanted to go to Alaska. It sounds so pretty. I don't think I'd do very well with the wet and the cold, though. What's it like?_ Bella asked, her face bright and her signs hurried in her excitement.

_To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I only lived there until I was three. I can tell you more about Washington, though._

Bella nodded eagerly, and Edward spent the rest of the class telling her stories about his childhood in the capital. Every once in a while, Bella would laugh, earning her a glare from Coach Clapp, but since they were, technically, not speaking, he could not do much else. The same could not be said for Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, who got sent to run laps around the building when Coach Clapp had to tell them to stop talking on three different occasions.

Finally, Coach Clapp dismissed them to go get changed. Tyler's team won, and Alice's enthusiasm seemed to be rubbing off on Jasper, who had a large smile on his face. He walked over to help Bella up.

_Hey, sorry we have to leave in such a hurry, but Rosalie will leave without us if we aren't at the car by the time she gets there. She has a date with Emmett tonight, _explained Bella, looking very apologetic.

_That's OK. We'll see you tomorrow!_ answered Alice, her smile still wide and in place. She then turned to Edward, _let's go get changed and meet by the car, alright? _

Edward agreed and headed to the locker rooms. By the time he was getting in, Jasper was already running out. His coat was hanging from his mouth while he jumped on one foot, trying to get the other into his giant boot. Edward got out of the way, laughing at the sight. He looked down the hall and saw Bella in a similar situation; she was trying to tie her hair up into a ponytail at the same time as she ran down the hall, her backpack resting on just one shoulder. When she was halfway down the hall she tripped over…over nothing, Edward realized in amusement, and fell. He rushed over to help her up.

_Are you OK? Did you get hurt?_

_No, I'm OK. This happens often. I told you I wasn't the most coordinated person out there, didn't I?_

Edward chuckled, holding her hand to pull her up. She finished tying up her hair and he held out her backpack to her. It was rather heavy and he wondered what she had in it. Smiling gratefully at him, Bella grabbed the bag, put it on, and, after waving goodbye one last time, ran towards the parking lot. Shaking his head in amusement, Edward finally got into the locker room and changed. By the time he got to the parking lot, Alice was leaning against his beloved Volvo, looking significantly annoyed.

_How long does it take to get changed? Seriously?_

_Sorry. Bella tripped and fell on her way out, so I stopped to help her. _

Alice's eyes softened as he unlocked the door and she threw her bag onto the back seat. She slid into her seat and turned to look at Edward, who'd just taken his seat as well. They had to finish their conversation before Edward started to drive, since he would not be able to keep the conversation going once he started the car.

_She's really sweet, isn't she? I like her. Even if her taste is terrible. Did you see what she was wearing? Poor girl, I really do have to take her shopping. You'll see, this Saturday will do wonders for her._

_Whatever you say, _signed Edward amused before turning the key on the ignition and pulling out of his parking space and into the line of cars waiting to get out of the parking lot. In such a small town, there were no school buses, and so everybody drove to school, leading to traffic jams such as that every morning and every afternoon. After a few minutes, Edward was finally able to pull into the actual road. From there, the drive home went quickly, particularly with his disregard for the posted speed limits. Good thing that the Forks traffic enforcement had not set up cameras or radars to catch those who went over the speed limits or who skipped lights.

Once they were finally at home, Alice ran in to tell their mother about the wonderful day she'd had and the new friend she'd made. She really did look sure that she and Bella would be best friends soon. Edward wanted to ask where Jasper came into the picture, but did not want to make her too uncomfortable. He would save that for when he needed blackmailing material.

_Oh, Edward is that true? This…Bella knows ASL?_

Edward nodded at his mother, went over to kiss her on the cheek, and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table next to her. Esme, however, slapped his hand away.

_That's there for decorative purposes! Go get something from the kitchen._

Edward did as Esme said, wondering why his mother was decorating the house with real fruit. If he did not eat it, it would go bad! He knew better than to fight with her over her decorative style, and so he went up the stairs to his room without a comeback. He dropped his bag on his bed and sat at his desk, pulling his laptop out of its case. He turned it on to check his email.

He had a message from one of his Deaf friends back in New Haven and one from his ex-girlfriend, Tanya. They had parted in friendly terms, simply because they did not think they could manage a long-distance relationship, and still emailed each other often. She asked him about his first day of school, making quite a few snide remarks about the hearing students. He wrote back, telling her about his horrible teacher and then about Bella and how she knew how to sign. He wondered for a second if she might think he was trying to make her jealous by telling her this, but when he thought about it he decided Tanya was too mature for that. Content with what he had written, he pressed the "send" button.

He did not have any homework except for his journal assignment, so he took out Alice's journal and opened it to the first page. Much to his surprise, he saw actual writing among the drawings. He had thought Alice had ignored the teacher's directions entirely. He set to reading it. Most of it was Alice's regular gushing about fashion, parties, music, and boys. However, he found a paragraph that surprised him.

"It is quite likely that I'm the person I am today because of my brother, Edward. He is Deaf, but he does not let that affect him. Watching him, knowing that he does not make a big deal out of being different from everybody else, has made me realize that, in fact, he is not different at all. It has made me see that no matter how I perceive a person, or how I think about them, there are hidden depths to them that make them good, even if it's deep down. This knowledge lets me face the world with a smile on my face every day. Thanks to Edward, I am a better person. But, Bella, don't tell him that!"

Edward allowed himself to laugh at the last line. Alice had truly been expecting to give her journal to Bella. She would probably not have written that if she knew he was going to read it. He allowed himself to think about what he had just learned. He had never known that Alice felt that way. It was flattering to know that Alice thought of him like that, but he could not help but doubt the truth of what she had written. He did not see himself as such a good person, and he most definitely let his deafness affect him. He got moody sometimes, frustrated, and very angry. He resented his whole family, sometimes, for being able to hear while he could not. He never voiced these feelings, but that did not mean he did not feel them.

Forcing himself to think about Alice and her journal entry again, Edward turned to the next page and began sketching, trying to think of something that was purely Alice. Once he found something, he began to draw in earnest. He was finished by dinner time.

Esme had made mushroom ravioli, his favorite, in honor of their first day of school. Their father, Carlisle, was back from the hospital and so they sat down to eat. The food was delicious, as always (Esme made delicious Italian food), and the conversation was entertaining. It mainly centered about Bella, since Alice had so many classes with her. Carlisle and Esme smiled at their daughter's excitement. When Edward also joined in, adding certain remarks about the clumsy girl here and there, their smiles widened. They had felt guilty about moving somewhere where Edward might feel isolated, but obviously they had done the right thing.

_You said that she's sleeping over on Saturday? I better make something good for dinner then. Can you find out what she likes?_ Esme asked, a thoughtful look on her face. Alice agreed instantly, excited that her parents had taken a liking to her newest friend without having even met her.

_So, Edward, _Carlisle asked once the Bella conversation was over, _how were your classes? Is your teacher nice?_

Edward groaned, hitting his head against the table. Esme looked shocked, but Carlisle and Alice laughed. When Edward began to tell them about Mr. Carper, they stared at him in disbelief. Esme could hardly believe that everything Edward was saying was true, but Edward reminded her that she would see for herself in a week, during the Back to School Night, when the parents would go in to meet with their children's teachers. He could hardly wait to hear her reaction to him at dinner that night.

* * *

_Thanks to:_

**bluebaby3296**

**twilighter11**

**Viper003**

**Kolored**

**UltravioletSpark**

**Cheesepuff311**

**Music ADD**

**SRK1012010**

**Makoto-Gerou**

**Anastazia Patricia**

**Raven-Rach **

**GrlWithoutAName**

**..Attic**

**Beachcutie12**

_Questions & Comments:_

**Bitemeplease235**—actually, I'm not Deaf and I don't really have any experience with anyone who is…I've just done a lot of research before writing this story (still am!), and then, of course, the wonderful **BroadwayBound96** is helping me with the more personal aspects of living in a Deaf family.

**eek-cullen-eek**—Deaf etiquette is very much real! Everything I write about Deaf culture is from the real world; I have a pile of Deaf Culture books on my desk, for quick reference when in doubt! Deaf culture is very different from hearing culture, and so they have their own traditions and customs.

**DAE MRS CULLEN**—oh, your comments would not bother me or waste my time at all! I enjoy getting reviews, they help me better my writing, and they help you guys get a story more suited to your taste. Just look at the reply to **Hannajamesnivek**'s review! Trust me, if you have something to say, I'd love to hear it. Even if you don't review, however, thanks for reading!

**Hannajamesnivek**—I actually agree whole-heartedly with your Stephenie-bashing! And your problems with Bella. I promise Bella develops a backbone later on in the story. I also loved Midnight Sun, it was much better than the actual Twilight book. I really hope Stephenie Meyer decides to continue it...Now, to address your actual review (xD). As I said, Bella will become more of a real character as we go on. I want her to go in different directions, but I also know that if I just introduced a Bella that was very distinct from the original I might start to write all of my characters OOC, and then things such as Alice would not happen. Speaking of her, I'm glad you like her! Don't worry, there will be plenty of her to come. We'll have a meet-the-Cullens chapter soon. And, of course, her friendship with Bella (and, by extension, with Jasper) still has to be developed. I'm glad you like my Jasper-Bella scene! I think the two of them make rather awesome friends, but nothing more. I was worried people might get the wrong impression from the last chapter...Hopefully, nobody did. As to the flashback, I had not considered it, but now that you say it it really does sound like a cool scene to write. I think I will work it in there somewhere. Maybe during a Journal assignment? I don't know, we'll see. And, last of all, (oh, wow, I'm afraid this reply might be longer than the actual chapter!), I was actually going to start drifting away from the double-scene chapters, I was just doing it for now to show how the friendship develops on both sides. I hate stories where all of a sudden two people become friends entirely out of the blue; I wanted you to see where they were coming from. As the story goes on, each character will focus on the things that are most important to them. Well, I'll wrap it up now...Thanks so much for your thorough review and encouragement! I hope you will keep making such honest comments for the duration of my story.

_Special thanks to:_

**BroadwayBound96**—boohoo, no review this time around? I'm feeling hurt. =]


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself every day? I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own Twilight, and if you recognize it it's not mine. I'm getting tired of reminding you of this daily.

Chapter 8—Bella P.o.V.

Bella had enjoyed Phys. Ed. tremendously that day. When Mike had picked her first, she had been surprised and somewhat disappointed that she would not get more time to hang out with Edward, but when she realized that Mike was hesitating over whether to choose Alice (a girl, obviously a disadvantage) or Edward (he was deaf; could he even play soccer?) she quickly made her way over to try and coax him into picking Edward. As she had told Edward earlier, she was not very popular, but Mike was one of the few people who took an interest in her. He was a good friend, she thought, and he would not mind doing this one favor for her.

When Edward was not only picked, but told that he would be in the sidelines along with her, Bella was elated. She enjoyed their conversation; she wanted to learn all there was to be learned about him. For the first time in her life, Bella felt as if Phys. Ed. had finished too early. She wanted to stay behind and chat some more with Edward, but she suddenly remembered Rosalie's date with Emmett.

She said her goodbye quickly and got to the locker room as fast as she could without tripping over her feet. She managed to change quickly, efficiently, and only falling over twice. Her luck seemed to be coming to a close, however, when she tried to multitask on her way out of the locker room. She was not really looking at the ground in front of her, and, since she was tying her hair up, she could not stop her fall when she tripped. She hurt her knee, but it was not anything she had not done to herself before. She was mortified, however, when she realized that the object of her thoughts had seen everything.

_Are you OK? Did you get hurt?_ Bella blushed, taking the hand Edward had extended to help her up.

_No, I'm OK. This happens often. I told you I wasn't the most coordinated person out there, didn't I?_

Edward chuckled and Bella's smile returned. If her falling over brought a smile to her face, she would make sure to do it more often. On a second thought, she realized, she didn't even have to try, she just had to make sure to be around him more often. She was just about to sign something else when she realized that Rosalie and jasper were completely capable of leaving without her.

She grabbed her bag from Edward's hand with a grateful smile and sped off, getting to the car just on time. Rosalie huffed in disapproval, popped the trunk open, and waited impatiently for Bella to get her bag in it and get in the car. As soon as Bella had closed the door, Rosalie sped off down the road, before the other students had time to even get to their cars.

"So, Bella, am I dropping you off at home, or do you have to go back to your dad's place?"

"Um…I have to grab some things from your place, so just drop me off there. I'm sure Jasper won't mind driving me to James' when I'm done there. Right?" she asked, turning to face Jasper, who was sitting on the back seat.

"That's just fine, Bells."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. When they got to the Hales', Rosalie ran out of the car and to her room as fast as humanly possible. It was only a matter of minutes before Bella heard the shower of her bathroom start up. She shook her head in amusement as she went into her room. She looked around at the plainly decorated room; she had always been so thankful to the Hales for allowing her to spend so much time with them.

When she was 10 Mr. and Mrs. Hale had surprised her by decorating the guest room and telling her that it was to be for her from that point on. She spent so much time over anyway, they said, that they might as well make it official. That had started the tradition of Bella going over on Friday afternoons and staying until Monday mornings. She was just another member of the family to them. Thinking about these happy memories, Bella began to gather up her textbooks and the clothes she needed to wash. She had clothes at the Hales', courtesy of Mrs. Hale and Rosalie, but she never left her laundry there; she felt she had to do at least that little bit to make the Hales' life easier.

When she was done, Bella descended the stairs carefully with her bag and her backpack and set them by the door. Jasper was playing a videogame, so she decided to give him until the end of the level before she asked for the ride. James would still be at work and so she could afford to be slightly late. She did not really want to leave, either, but when Jasper's character was blown to bits by an invading space ship she cleared her throat to inform him as to her presence.

"You ready?" he asked, throwing her backpack over his shoulder, "ouch. What do you have in here, rocks?"

"No," Bella answered, smirking, "just my Jane Austen collection. I have the feeling I'm going to have lots of time to read this week; the teachers sound as if they are going to give us this week to cool down from the summer."

Jasper rolled his eyes as he put the bag in the trunk. He knew better than to throw Bella's books around, at the risk of being hit hard over the head. Besides, he knew just how much Bella loved her Jane Austen set. He had bought it for her, last Christmas. She had various different editions of the book, all in different levels of wear, but all of them old and ratty. And so, when he had seen that nice boxed, leather bound set…He had bought it on impulse; his family could afford such splurges. Bella had ranted at him for an hour about spending money on her, but she had not been able to turn his gift down.

"OK, Bells," Jasper said as he pulled into the driveway of Bella's house, "if anything happens, just give me a call, alright? No matter the time. And you know you can come by whenever you want. You have your key, right?"

Bella nodded, smiling at Jasper's protectiveness. She was calm now, but she knew that, as soon as Jasper 's car turned the corner of the street, her anxiousness would return. She would not let Jasper see, however, or he would worry too much.

"I'll call you tonight, after dinner. Thanks for the ride, and for having me this weekend. Now, go back to your invading aliens, or whatever they are."

"Thanks, Bella," laughed Jasper, ruffling her hair before she stepped out of the car. As soon as she had both her bags, he drove away. Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face her house. Her red pickup truck was sitting right where she'd left it, and everything looked exactly the same as it had Friday morning. Bella allowed herself to hope that everything would be alright. She fished the key out from her pocket and opened the door.

The house was dark; all the curtains were closed. She went around, opening them, and gasped at the sight of the many beer cans spread throughout the ground of the house. She would have to spend half the afternoon cleaning again. She made her way into the kitchen and found it in a deplorable state. Of course, she thought. There were take-out boxes spread over the counters and throughout the floor. A box of pizza was on the ground, three slices still in it. The leftovers she had so carefully stored and labeled in the fridge were still in there, untouched.

"Great job, James. I can see how well you can take care of yourself," Bella said, more to herself than to anyone else. She knew better than to speak to James like that.

After cleaning up, Bella made her way up to her room. She was glad to find the door locked, like she had left it. She took the key from the top of the doorframe and opened the room. Everything was just as she'd left it, and she let out a relieved sigh. She would hate for him to go into her room, particularly when she was not there.

Bella dropped her backpack by her desk and set about unpacking her bag. She put the clothes to be washed on a pile to take down to the laundry later and then sat down at her desk to start on her homework. It was all pretty simple, except for the Journal assignment. She had Edward's, and she wondered what she might find in it. Curious, she opened it to the first page. Edward had not written much, and he had not really made any personal revelations. As Bella had guessed, he was probably uncomfortable with written English.

Bella decided to let her thoughts on Edward guide her response, not just his actual writing. She thought about the way he held himself, the smile he had given her during Phys. Ed., and his friendly hand when she had tripped over. With all this in mind, she gathered her materials and began her response.

When the clock struck five, Bella got up, went to wash up (how had those pencil shavings gotten on her hair? And, was that green paint on her forehead?), and made her way back downstairs, to the kitchen. She contemplated warming the leftovers for dinner, but she decided not to risk it. James would not be happy about that. Instead, she took out a cutting board and a knife and began peeling potatoes and carrots. She then chopped them and set them aside. Next she chopped up a green pepper and some garlic. She set all that aside and set a pot with oil on the fire. She cut an onion into eight pieces and dropped them in the pot. She stirred, to make sure the onions did not burn or stick, for five minutes and then added the vegetables. She kept stirring for another two minutes and then added enough water to cover all the vegetables.

She set a timer to warn her when that was ready and then dug some chopped beef from the fridge. She set about making burgers. By the time she was done with the burgers, the timer for the soup went off. She tried it, added some salt, and took it off the fire. Just as she finished setting the table, a loud bang announced James' arrival. Bella quickly took out a beer from the fridge and served it for him, just like he liked it. She brought the food over to the table and served it just as he came in through the kitchen door.

James was not wearing his work clothes, and she wondered where he had been all day, if not at work. She did not dare ask, however. He sat at the table and grabbed the beer glass, downing half of it in one gulp. Bella hurried to sit across from him. James ate the soup and the burgers quickly, without even looking at her. Bella began to harvest the hope that he might leave her alone for the night. When she started clearing the table, James got up to get a second beer and leaned casually against the counter.

"So, I got a new job."

"Oh?" was Bella's only response. She did not know what else to say. Had he lost his last job? Had he quit on his own? What was his new job? How would that affect his schedule? She was already beginning to plan her new schedule when he spoke again.

"Yes, I'm teaching some deaf kid at your school. Of course, it's a hopeless case, but what can I do about it. It pays well, and it's a pretty stable job. Kid can't even complain if I do something he doesn't like, so it's great."

Bella froze. There was no way that James was Edward's teacher. But it made sense. Her family was the only one with any ASL background in Forks. Why had she not thought of that before? A sudden thought struck her; James working at Forks High meant that he would be at her school all day long. He would be able to hear about what she was up to, he would know what she did in her free time, whom she hung out with…he would be able to control yet another aspect of her life.

"Surprised you there, huh? Too much for one little brain to grasp? I was going to surprise you at school today, but there was some stupid teachers' meeting."

Bella was shocked, but she knew better than to stop cleaning up. She went through the motions without considering them, however. Her mind was too busy making contingency plans. She could not let anybody find out the truth about her. She just couldn't. Even Jasper didn't know the whole truth, and James could let it out of the bag so easily…No! She could not think like that. James did not want the truth to be known either. He would remain quiet. For now, at least.

"Are you ignoring me, you little slut? Look at me when I talk to you."

Bella set down the plate she was washing and turned to face him. He was glaring at her and she shuddered. He took a step closer to her and moved her bangs out of the way with his hand. She closed her eyes, backing away lightly. She tried to disguise the way her breath hitched with fear as he got closer to her.

"Isabella, you are…" he took a breath, a small smile overtaking his face, "a slut. A worthless little slut. You are aware of that, right? As a good father, I don't want you to get disappointed in life when nobody wants you, you see. So I am telling you the truth straight out, without disguising it. You are a stupid, little, worthless, ugly, slut, just like your mother." He moved his hand, letting her bangs fall back over her face, and stepped back, away from her. His expression turned to one of disgust. "Get out of my sight. Now. Just, get out!"

When he started screaming, Bella jumped and ran up the stairs to her room as quickly as she could. She never tripped when she was running from him; she supposed the fight or flight instinct overrode her clumsiness at times like those. Once in her room, Bella threw herself on her bed, crying. She wanted to believe what James said was not true, she really did, but sometimes his words dug deep. He had never hit her, but he did not need to to make her cry in pain. His words felt like a fork, and he kept jabbing her.

After she had had a good cry, Bella forced herself to pull herself together. She walked over to her bookcase and pulled out a photo album from the lowest shelf. She carried it over to her bed and opened it. It was her parents' wedding album. Her mother looked beautiful in all the photos. There was a small bump on her stomach, where Bella was growing.

Renée and James had married quickly, fresh out of high school, because of Renée's pregnancy. Due to this, their marriage had not been very happy. They had not had time to really get to know each other, and during their marriage they had found out that they had less in common than they'd ever thought. And so, three years after their marriage, shortly before Bella's third birthday, Renée had decided to leave James. She was not the sort of person for paperwork and official things, so she had just packed her bags one day and left with Bella on tow, not even telling James.

When James had gotten home that day, he had found Renée's drawers and closet empty, and her car gone. He had instantly realized what had happened. As always, it was raining and dark in Forks. Renée had been driving fast, trying to get out of Forks as fast as possible. When she realized James was following her, she had gotten nervous. She had lost control of the car, and they had propelled directly into a tree. Renée had died upon the impact. Bella had survived, barely a scratch on her.

Bella had told herself that James felt guilty about what had happened. That's what she always told others, even what she told Jasper. That would explain his drinking and the consecutive violence. Only three people knew the truth: James, Bella, and James' mother, Victoria. James and Victoria had told the tale to Bella often, to try and ruin her image of her mother, the only thing she had left. They enjoyed telling her about Renée's adultery, her teen pregnancy, and the fact that Bella was not truly James' child. Bella would never share this story; she herself was in denial. She would never allow anything to ruin her image of her mother.

With these memories, Bella allowed herself to drift to sleep. She forgot entirely about calling Jasper, and did not wake up when her cell phone (again, courtesy of the Hales; as if James would ever spend any money on her!) began to ring. She slept through the night, and, in fact, woke up late the next day.

James was already gone when Bella dragged herself out of bed. She looked at the clock and groaned; it was halfway through fourth period by this point. She went to the shower and had a quick breakfast. She grabbed her bag and ran to her truck. She drove to school as fast as the motor allowed her, which was not very much.

Before going into the school building she checked her phone for missed calls or messages. When she saw the ten missed calls from Jasper she realized she was in trouble. When she heard his worried messages, she realized what he must have thought when she did not pick up. She quickened her step, hurrying to art class. Luckily, Jasper was in that class, so she could clear things up with him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**—OK, guys, I've been kind of spoiling you, giving you 3000 words per day…But tomorrow I go back to school, and so I don't know with what frequency I'll be able to write. I will post at least a chapter every three days, though, unless I have previously announced some other time frame. Please, don't hate me for it, but life gets in the way of writing. That shall all stop when I'm a published author, thought. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Also, if you want the **recipe for the soup**, just ask me! I'll be glad to share.

_Thanks to:_

**Viper003**

**Kolored**

**Klsymrrsn**

**UltravioletSpark**

**Bitemeplease235 **

**Hollandjs**

**Alyria Phoenix**

**Skittleysweet**

**Alice-the-irish-dancer**

**Cheesepuff311**

**xXRawkin-ZwinkeyXx**—I must say, getting a review from an iPhone is pretty amazing. =] You put a smile on my face!

**Kleintje88**

**Dramione12—**don't feel bad, I've done that before. Just so you know, as a rule, I post a chapter per day. That might change once the school year starts up again.

**adri :)**

**bluebaby3296**

**Tianna M.V.A.**

**BOREDOM14**

**JazzyJasper**

**Music ADD**

**Mkitkat**

**sammie15265**

**beachcutie12**

**Makoto-Gerou**

**Ashley**

_Questions & Comments:_

**Spun Trumak**—well, welcome, and hello, Becca! Thank you for reading my story and for sharing your sign name with me. Please, if you find anything that you think does not match the Deaf world, don't hesitate to tell me!

**SRK1012010**—I have contemplated the idea. It might happen, but not for a while yet. There's a lot of story to go, still!

**SweetSouthernGal**—actually, you weren't missing anything. I'm making it ambiguous on purpose...I want you guys to really be able to connect with Edward and Alice's budding friendship with Bella, and that includes being kept out of her secret! It's just...a very laaaaaaarge cliff hanger.

**JK5959**—at the end of chapter 6, Edward asks Bella how she learned ASL. She tells him that her grandmother is deaf, but that she does not get to practice ASL with her anymore. Edward assumes that Bella's grandmother moved away, since she speaks in the first person but talks about their time together in the past. But, about your deaf Edward story...PLEASE, go ahead and write it! I'd like to think that my writing encouraged you, rather than discouraged. I'd love to read it, too! Please? I'd be disappointed otherwise.

**LoveFashionPeace—**yay, ASL-aware reviewer! You guys make me happy. To answer your questions, Lauren gives Edward her phone number because she is stupid and does not realize that he cannot call her if he is deaf. As to the "Eddie" thing…wow, I hadn't even realized that. Huh. I suppose she could spell "Eddie" out, although that is farfetched. Hm. I'll have to come up with a good sign nickname. Thanks for pointing that out! As for your sign name fact; I don't really know much, just the stuff I've researched, but a lot of my sources said that you can take a defining characteristic and make a name sign out of that. Was I wrong?

**CullenistFanpire**_—I'm glad you enjoy my replies! I actually have been on FFN for years now (maybe 6?), and at first EVERYBODY answered to their reviewers. Like you said, I loved seeing what others thougt_

**..Attic—**I don't know why! I always type it back again on the Document Manager, and it keeps doing the same thing!

**Cabtwilighter**—everything shall be revealed in the end! BTW, you are my 100th reviewer. =]

**5tarRach6330**—to tell you the truth, I realize that the drama level is low. I'm hoping to start getting the more exciting stuff in soon. This chapter was more exposition that anything. Thanks for pointing it out, though!

**HONVampyreChick**—thanks so much! All my reviewers have me blushing today...as for your comments about Mike...I'll probably explain this further later, but the reason he let Edward join his team is because he wanted to please Bella, and he does not see Edward as competition. He thinks that, because he's Deaf, Bella can't be interested romantically. It's really nice that you notice that kind of thing! When I see reviews in which I can see that the people have actually thought about what they are saying, I see that all my work (3000 words per day!) actually does pay off. Thanks!!!!!

_Special thanks to:_

**Hannajamesnivek**—please, "hog" as much reviewing space as you want! I love getting thorough reviews, particularly when, like this one, they take time to remark on helpful things. I think the art class idea is actually pretty damn good. I'll start working on building up to it. As for Bella—thank you so much! I was actually having trouble deciding where exactly to take her as I built her "new" character, but as you (and some other reviewers) reviewed, I started getting a clearer and clearer idea. Thanks so much!

**Attackoftheemo**—There is a gigantic smile on my face right now, all thanks to you. Wow. Thank you so much. When people from the Deaf community review it really brightens up my day. And I love that you want to tell me your story, so don't apologize at all. I am only just beginning to learn ASL and about the Deaf Community right now, but everything I have learned I am loving. I really want to sign up for ASL classes at the community college nearby...Anyway, back to your review. Again, thank you so incredibly much for your compliments. I am glad that you like my story and that you feel it is accurate to the real world. So, please, I beg you, if you find anything that you feel is not accurate, might be offensive, or is not realistic, TELL ME. I will love learning more about your world! As to your other comments, about Bella's backbone and Edward's confidence, I'm glad that other people also realize what is lacking. I will do my best to make my characters better-rounded as I go on. As long as I have reviewers like you I'm sure I will be able to do my best. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and telling me about you!!!

**BroadwayBound96**—I'm glad I made YOU smile for once. =] And I'm glad you are back and not exhausted. Yay for my #1 reviewer!!

**DAE MRS CULLEN**—oh, wow, now I feel like you must think I was fishing for compliments...You have so much good stuff to say! I'm blushing almost as severely as Bella, now. Thanks so much! I'm really flattered.

With this chapter I got my **REVIEWER NUMBER 100!!!!!! **Wow, I never expected to get so many reviews. Thank you all so much for your support!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hm…I'm having issues coming up with original, fun, disclaimers, so for today a simple "I don't own Twilight" will have to do.

Chapter 9—Edward P.o.V.

Edward drove to school as madly as ever. He felt like seeing Bella again, particularly since she had taken his journal home last night. He was curious as to what she had done as a response. Remembering the delighted look on her face as she wrote the previous day, filling the paper with her thoughts, he assumed she had written in response, rather than drawn. He would have to wait to see, though.

When they got to school, he parked and looked around the parking lot, trying to find the Hales' ostentatious car. He was surprised to find Jasper standing by it, his arms crossed over his chest, his brows furrowed. He looked deep in thought and very concerned. What was wrong? He looked over at Alice, to see if she had caught sight of the blond as well, and found her watching with just as much curiosity. He stepped out of the car and started to approach Jasper, but thought better about it. He really did look rather worried. He stopped Alice, who was also walking towards him.

_I think he needs a minute. He looks really worried about something. Let's just go,_ he signed, _we can ask him about it later, if it's OK with him._

Alice agreed, reluctant. She always wanted to know what was going on, particularly when it had to do with someone she cared about. And she had indeed grown to care about Jasper, even if they'd only known each other for a day. Edward had found himself growing attached to Bella and Jasper as well, and he worried about what that might mean. He had always been weary of hearing people outside of his family, yet Bella made him feel so entirely accepted…it was a strange feeling, but not at all unappreciated. Just…slightly disconcerting.

_Hey, Edward, is that guy over by the library your teacher? That Mr. Carper?_

Edward looked over to the library and, indeed, saw Mr. Carper. He really did look angry, and Edward could not help but wonder why. Would that affect his teaching? If so, how? He worriedly bade goodbye to Alice and made his way into the library. Mr. Carper glared at him but followed him to their table without an explanation or an angry outburst. Once the school day had begun, however, it was a different story. He was short tempered and particularly scathing, even though Edward had not made any mistakes.

_What kind of handwriting is that? How old are you, again? This is such a lousy attempt! Do I need to go back and teach you the basics? If you insist in writing like a child, you shall be treated as one. You are going to write the alphabet a hundred times. Now, start!_

Edward growled in the back of his throat, taking out a new sheet of paper and a pen, instead of the pencil he had been using. He spent the entire morning copying out the alphabet over and over and over again. When he saw that art class was going to begin shortly, he began to put his things away.

_Have I dismissed you? _asked Mr. Carper angrily, _where do you think you are going? You have not finished your assignment._

_Mr. Carper, I have art class right now. If you don't mind, I would like to get there in time, _Edward replied, his eyes icy cold. It was obvious to both men that there was no love lost between them. It was easier that way, Edward thought, that way they would not try to put up fake fronts. He could tell when he was being lied to much too easily; people's body language and facial expressions could give away so much, it was like reading their minds!

When he got to class, he found Alice sitting at their table, alone. She looked worried now, as well. Her eyes kept scanning the door whenever a new crowd of people shuffled in, and she was holding her hands tightly on her lap, as if she were trying to hold them back. Edward smiled as he realized that she was probably trying to stop herself from biting her nails; it was a nasty habit that had taken their family a long time to break her from. Edward could not understand why she would ever bite her nails; it would only make them look ugly and distracting when he was signing.

_Alice, you OK? What has you in such an uproar?_

_Oh, Edward! _Alice signed, obviously startled. She had been so immersed in looking for…whatever she was looking for, that she had not noticed his approach. _Bella was not in any of our morning classes. I'm worried about her. Do you think she's sick?_

_She did not look sick yesterday, but you never know. Don't worry too much, Alice,_ signed Edward back before turning to watch the door himself. When Jasper came in, he looked even more worried than he had earlier on that morning. That on its own caused Edward to worry. What was going on? Where was Bella? It was completely irrational to worry that much about a girl he had only just met, but he could not help himself. He had never expected to meet anyone who spoke ASL in the little town of Forks and so, when he had, she had immediately become somebody that he wanted to search out and get to know further. He worried for the friend he was hoping to meet.

Ms. Sanchez was not letting one student's absence bother her, though, and started the class. Both him and Alice were rather distracted, though, and so Alice did not really pay attention to the directions and, therefore, could not pass them on to Edward. While everybody began to get up and shuffle around, they stayed at their seats. Eventually, Jasper came by. Apparently, he had the ability to compartmentalize his emotions enough to focus on other things.

_We're exchanging the…_he seemed to struggle for the word. Edward assumed he meant the Journals, but he did not want to patronize him and so allowed him to finish signing what he thought. If he was wrong, he'd correct him, as simple as that. If he was right, however, he would get a confidence boost. _The notebooks, _Jasper finally finished. Satisfied, Edward took out Alice's while she took out Jasper's. He realized that Jasper had brought Bella's and had set it aside, as if she were about to come in any second. He wondered if she really was about to come in, if she had had a doctor's appointment or something else that would justify her absence, or if it was wishful thinking on Jasper's side.

Since Bella had his journal, Edward could not really look at what she had done in response to his writing. Alice was smiling and it seemed as if she were happy and excited about Edward's response. He was glad; she had demonstrated such trust in him through her writing, he could not help but want to demonstrate that he was worthy of it, even if he did not truly feel it. Jasper also seemed to be excited about whatever Alice had done with his journal. Edward was curious as to what was in it, and leaned over to try and see it, but when he caught sight of scraps of fabric and lace in it, though, he decided he did not really want to know.

The assignment for that class period was to, on a separate sheet of paper, write what they thought made the other person's response artistic. They had to write what they liked, what visual effect it had, what emotional effect, etcetera. Edward sat quietly while everybody else did this, his mind once again drifting to Bella. Or, rather, her absence. Where could she be? Jasper looked so worried, yet…weren't they siblings? Should he not know where she was? Maybe she truly was sick, and that was why Jasper was worried. Or maybe she had gotten in a fight with him and had run off? It did not seem like something Bella would do, from what Edward had gathered about her, but, what would he know? He had only known her for about 24 hours.

Halfway through the class period, the door opened and in walked Bella. As soon as he saw her, Jasper jumped out of his seat and ran to envelop her in a bone-crushing hug. She returned it fiercely, pulling away reluctantly. She walked to Ms. Sanchez's desk and explained that she had overslept. Ms. Sanchez nodded and went back to her work. She was obviously not a very involved teacher.

Edward (and Alice, from the looks of it! Her eyes were wide and her mouth had opened as if she were trying to start asking questions) wanted to find out what was going on, but before he had time to approach Bella, Jasper had grabbed a bathroom pass and had grabbed her hand, leading her to the hallway. Edward sighed and sat back down, set on waiting. The two were gone for about 15 minutes, and they returned for the last quarter of the class. Jasper looked much more relieved and calm than he had before, and Bella had a small smile on her face. Just what was going on?

_Edward, _Bella signed, _I have your Journal. Wait a second, OK? _she asked before starting to dig through her bag. She took out a battered copy of Pride and Prejudice followed by a newer-looking copy of Emma. There were some more books in her bag, but she only shifted these around, she did not truly take them out. No wonder her bag had been heavy the day before, Edward thought. Did she carry a whole library in there? Eventually, she pulled out Edward's Journal. He took it almost reverently, his thoughts rushing as he tried to figure out what her reaction might have been.

Taking a deep breath he opened the book and was instantly glad for that breath, since the wind was knocked out of him by what he found. Bella had painted the entire page black. Bella had then cut pieces of paper in the shape of hands, some open, some signing, and glued them all over the page. Upon a closer look, Edward could see that the paper she had used had had E. E. Cummings poetry on it. On top of all of this, running from one end of the page to the other, were words. But they were not written; Bella had made them out of construction paper and had attached them to a string so that, when the Journal was opened, the stood up and were on 3D. These letters read: "The mind is for seeing, the heart is for hearing."

Edward looked up at Bella, who was sitting at her seat by this point, looking shyly up at him. When his eyes caught hers, she blushed and ducked her head so that her hair created an efficient wall between them. Edward rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked around the table to stand next to Bella. After he'd stood there for a minute, Bella finally dared to look up at him. She was still blushing, and she looked as if she really did not want to meet his eyes. She was too polite to ignore him, though.

_Bella, it's beautiful. Thank you. I love it._

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears and her face was filled by a wide, radiant smile. Edward felt his own lips turn up into a smile; Bella's happiness was contagious. They were smiling, simply staring into each other's eyes, when Alice suddenly interrupted, trying to see Bella's Journal. She must have said something out loud, because Bella's eyes shot to her and she shook her head, looking slightly panicked again. Edward sighed and went back to his seat, still staring at the Journal. He realized that some of the hands could be moved to reveal something behind them, so he did just that. Behind each hand he found one of the words he had used to describe his family. Under the last one, Bella had written his name intertwined with Alice's. It was beautiful.

They were dismissed to lunch quickly after, and they made their way there together. They sat at the same table they had used the previous day and they were joined by Rosalie and Emmett soon afterwards. Edward felt a strangely warm feeling inside; he had never felt so accepted by hearing people before. When Emmett or Rosalie wanted to talk to him, they talked directly to him, looking him in the eye and enunciating carefully while allowing Bella or Alice to interpret it over to him, and they then waited patiently for them to interpret a message back at them. They did not give him sympathetic or pitying looks, and they did not tiptoe around him, they just treated him as one more. He appreciated that more than he would ever be able to express.

Edward could not help but notice that Jasper was sticking close to Bella at lunch and that he kept glancing from her to the door and back, his eyes tightening with worry every once in a while. Rosalie looked worried as well, and Edward could see that she was also feeling protective towards Bella. What was going on with her? Edward could feel his curiosity grow exponentially. Much too soon, however, lunch came to an end.

During lunchtime, Edward had seen Mr. Carper come into the cafeteria for a little while. He had looked around and, when his eyes had landed on Edward's table, he'd glared even more than before and had stalked out of the cafeteria angrily. Edward could not help but wonder what was wrong with him. When he went to the library after lunch, however, Mr. Carper was smiling eerily at him. It looked like a very fake smile, overly sweet. Edward was instantly in guard, expecting an attack of some sort. He did not receive that, however.

_So, I see you have made some friends. Congratulations._

_Thank you,_ Edward replied tentatively, still unsure of what to expect from Mr. Carper. He just kept talking, though, the sickly sweet smile still in place.

_I saw that you were sitting with the Hales and their friends. Do you know them well?_

_Yes, _signed Edward, still wary about Mr. Carper's behavior, _Bella and Jasper are in my art class. Bella knows ASL._

Mr. Carper nodded, trying to look superior, as if he were listening out of kindness. Edward could see the hardening of his eyes, the tightening of his jaw, and the way in which he flexed his fists on top of the table. What was going on? What did Mr. Carper have against the Hales? It made no sense. For a second, he considered asking, but then realized the futility of such an action. First off, Mr. Carper would not answer. And second off, that would probably only get him angrier. So Edward said nothing and turned to the lesson.

Mr. Carper was not a good teacher; he had anger management issues, he did not know the subjects he was teaching, and he had no respect for Deaf culture. He was slowly driving Edward up the walls. When the time finally came for Edward to go the gym for Phys. Ed., he could not have been happier. To be sincere, Mr. Carper scared him slightly. More than fear, however, he felt anger towards the man. He was still thinking about this while he changed and as he headed into the gym. His eyes instinctively sought Alice out and found her with Bella and Jasper. Much to his amusement, she had a jump rope and was jumping while she spoke to the two teens. Where had she gotten that jump rope, anyway? They were playing soccer!

_My teacher is driving me crazy. He is a nutcase with one heck of an anger management problem. _

As he signed this, he noticed both Jasper and Bella stiffening. Bella's eyes widened with something akin to…fear? No, it could not be. Why would Bella even know his teacher? He had to be imagining it.

_Oh, yes, he was complaining about him last night, _Alice added, stopping jumping. She had been crossing the jump rope in front of her before jumping, uncrossing it once she had jumped over it, and she had tripped, so she had decided she had had enough, _our parents cannot wait to meet him, just so we can make fun of him. He sounds like such a jerk._

The conversation was postponed while Coach Clapp called attendance and organized them back into groups. This time all four of them—Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice—were on the sidelines. They went over to sit, Bella sitting so close to Jasper that it looked like she was sitting on him. She was holding his hand, and Edward noticed her grasp was so tight her knuckles were white. What was making her so anxious? He could not understand it.

_Bella, speaking of my parents! Mom wanted me to ask you if you, and your family, of course, _Alice looked over at Jasper for a second, smiling at him, _would like to come to dinner on Friday. She says she'll make your favorite, whatever it is!_

Edward watched with increasing curiosity as Bella stiffened again. Her eyes turned to look for Jasper's, a scared question in them. What was going on? Those reactions, so full of fear and secrets, were starting to get on his nerves.

_I don't know if that'll be possible. I'll ask. _Bella turned to look at Jasper, _would you guys mind very much coming?_

Jasper shook his head, hugging Bella tight. She seemed to relax, the tension in her shoulders dropping, her eyes softening. Edward realized that he had been tense himself, just by watching her reactions.

_I'll ask if everybody's free Friday night, then, and get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for the invite!_

The rest of the period passed without much incident except for, of course, Bella managing to get hit by the ball when it wasn't even coming her way. Edward was not capable of understanding how it had happened, but the ball, which had been speeding off in quite the opposite direction, had bounced off…something, it must have bounced off **something**, and propelled itself back, to hit Bella right on the head. She had been dizzy and confused for a few minutes, but at least she had not been knocked unconscious. By the end of the class period she was feeling just fine.

At the end of the day, after they had all dressed back in their regular clothes and were heading out to the parking lot, Edward realized with interest that Bella was not heading towards the red convertible, with Jasper and Rosalie. Instead, she was heading to the end of the parking lot, towards a rusty, old, red truck. She opened the door and got in, turning the engine off. From Alice's wince and the amount of birds that took off just about then, Edward assumed the engine was loud. Very loud.

Edward kept watching as Bella drove out of the parking lot and headed in the opposite direction than Jasper and Rosalie. Just a few minutes later he watched as Mr. Carper stalked off to the parking lot, got into a rather fancy car, and drove off in the same direction Bella had left. He wondered where Bella was heading. Maybe she had a job in town, or maybe she was going to the library. Either way, he thought, he would see her the next day. And so, with that in mind, he finally pulled out of the line to get out of the parking lot and sped his way home, much to Alice's delight.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—**Thanks for all the support! As of right now, we have 171 reviews. I can't believe we got so many! Thank you all for your support. Just for that, you get a chapter today, even at the cost of a few hours of precious sleep. Look at how nice I am to you! Now, just to clear things up, since it was apparently unclear in the last chapter, JAMES IS NOT BELLA'S FATHER. Just to let you know. It will become important as we go through the story. Now, on to review replies…

_Thanks to:_

**Klsymrrsn**

**Dramione12**

**Cabtwilighter**

**JK5959**—he's not...did I make that unclear? I'm sorry!

**Kolored**

**LoveFashionPeace**—thank you! I really do appreciate it when people help me improve my story!

**Beachcutie12**—well, thank you for the very long review, and thank you for lending some of your time to reading my story. Knowing that there's people out there reading makes the extra work time sooo worth it.

**Bitemeplease235**

**Viper003**

**Skittleysweet**

**Mkitkat**

**Alyria Phoenix—**yay! I enjoy keeping people on their toes. It makes life so much more fun. Just make sure to tell me when you feel you're about to tip over, and I'll try to ease it a bit.

**not-a-writer-ish**

**Music ADD**—you're actually the first person to catch up on all the missed calls and their consequences! Woot for you!

**Goldenrose37**—really? I was just writing her as both worried about her future and his state of mind. After all, if he's really angry, something really bad might happen.

**BOREDOM14**

**SRK1012010**

**Tianna M.V.A.**

_Questions & Comments:_

**LyssAU17v**—that's just, what? I'm curious now! [puppy eyes right back at you]. I do not know yet if I will make healing Edward a possibility. It would seem slightly wrong to make him regain his hearing to get him a happy ending. In all truthfulness, I have been fiddling more with the idea of Bella going deaf that with that of Edward regaining his hearing. As for killing James...we have no superhuman powers here, and I can't really imagine (this) Edward chasing James with a gun. Can you? But I am sure something interesting will happen between the two.

**5tarRach6330**—Charlie was replaced for plot purposes...he might come in later. But don't scream at me if he doesn't, that just a plot bunny for now.

**cheesepuff311**—a lot of the confusion is intentional, I want you guys to be aware of the fact that Edward does not know a lot of these things, and the best way is to make you not know them as well. As for Bella's full name, it has not technically been disclosed, but it's Bella Marie Carper. I want you guys to realize that this Bella is very different from the books' Bella, and starting with a different last name is a good step.

**GrlWithoutAName**—well, it depends. Who do you think is Bella's real father?

**Bluebaby3296**—no, he does not. He does not hit her, just verbally abuses her.

**HorsecrazyJr**—thank you for sharing that with me! I can see how you can understand it but not sign it, though, because that happens to me a lot too. You know the signs, you just can't really remember them unprompted, to e able to use them. However, when somebody signs something, you remember it and can understand. And I'm glad you like my story. I am actually fiddling with the idea of having Edward have a cochlear implant, but I don't know if I'll go through with it. If I do, I will PM you to ask you about it!

**UltravioletSpark**—Victoria is the deaf grandmother, so, technically, it's not a grandmother at all...

_Special thanks to:_

**Hannajamesnivek**—ultra nice review! Both in length and content. Let's address everything individually...I'm glad things are beginning to make sense! However, the reason I was reluctant to state everything so openly is that you need to know that Edward does not know anything. He knows just as much as you did before yesterday, maybe even less. Please keep that in mind in following chapters. As for Bella's developing character...I'm not quite sure where I'm taking her yet, but I definitely want her to actually do more stuff than she does in the books. There she just...exists. Not cool. Then, the James/Carper situation. Interesting stuff, no? I was not sure if that was a good direction to take it, since so many people write an abused Bella, but I think I can manage to make my story avoid the main clichés. I hope so, at least. Your "bizarre ideas," as you call them, are actually helping! Hearing what my readers want is one of the best ways of delivering what they want! Now, for the questions. Yes, the "consecutive violence" is the verbal abuse. Violence does not necessarily have to be physical, and a lot of what I'm trying to show through this story is that You don't have to be bruised and battered to be abused (or abusive!). Emotional and mental abuse can be more scarring that physical abuse, sometimes. Last of all, for the school thing...Actually, this is a bit embarrassing, but I'm still in High School. I am not a native English speaker, I moved here when I was 13, and did not speak English (only Spanish), so I was held back a year until I controlled the language. So I will be heading off to college next year, where I will study French and ASL. I was considering going into Literature, but language interests me more... Yours was a good guess, though, and I'm flattered! I am going to try and finish my chapters quickly (I have a class at school that I can basically spend outlining, so I get half the work done there) so that you can still be somewhat spoiled. Best wishes!

**Attackoftheemo**—well, it's nice to know that people who are part of the Deaf community do not think I am being intrusive or pretentious by writing this story! I was afraid somebody would come along and call me out on a bunch of mistakes, but that has not happened yet, and with the number of members of the Deaf community that are offering me their support, I think I can make this story work even better. I hope you don't mind if I randomly PM you to ask you about certain aspects of Deaf culture or how it has affected your life, I think personal stories will help me make this all the more accurate. As for what you said about how people behave around you...I understand what you mean, to a slight degree (I will not attempt to claim to understand what it's like to grow up Deaf!), and I am trying to show that through Edward. I hope that, by seeing (or rather, reading) how that treatment affects this one character, my readers will become more educated on how to be polite and understanding. That's part of the reason why I'm going so much into Deaf culture and etiquette. I am really glad that you like my story, though! It makes me so happy to come home and see all these nice reviews. I feel like a horrible flame will have to come at some point (but I really hope not). Lastly, as for your sign name, that is so funny! That is a big coincidence, and I hope it made you smile. If I had a more unique name, I am sure I'd be excited when I found others who shared it (Anna is a bit too typical, though). Well, I can't wait until your next review and, again, I ask you, tell me if you see anything that could be improved!

**HONVamyreChick**—thank you! You warm my heart and make me smile (which is just what I need before going off to school). What she means by the whole truth (sorry if I made it confusing) is that she is not truly James' child. I hope that clears it up!

**BroadwayBound96**—it's a good plot twist, then? I was worried I might be crowding my plot up a bit much, but I didn't want to have a story that was all exposition.

With this chapter I got my **REVIEWER NUMBER 150!!!!!! **W00t!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, Esme would have a personality, Edward would have flaws, Bella would be less perfect, and Twilight's plot would show up before page 343. Obviously, I'm not her.

Chapter 10—Bella P.o.V.

Bella made her way to her art class, wondering if Ms. Sanchez would ask her where she had been. She hoped not, she did not feel like giving explanations. Then again, Ms. Sanchez did not usually take much notice of what was happening, so she would probably not care that she had been late at all.

As soon as Bella walked into the class, she found herself in Jasper's arms. Realizing what he had probably thought had happened and remembering the previous night, she returned his hug just as fiercely. He brought her so much comfort all the time and his protectiveness made her feel loved, a feeling she lacked at home. She pulled away for long enough to check in with Ms. Sanchez who, as predicted, barely even glanced up from her desk to greet her. She did not seem to mind that Bella had been late at all.

When Bella started to head over to the table she shared with Alice and Edward, Jasper grabbed a bathroom pass from the front of the class and dragged her out of the classroom and into the closest supply closet. Once he had closed the door and he knew nobody could hear them, he turned to face Bella, hugging her once again.

"What happened? Where were you? I was so worried when you didn't pick up your calls yesterday or this morning. And when you weren't at school…did he do anything?" he rushed out, his words flying almost faster than Bella had the capacity to understand. After he had finished, however, she took a few seconds to process his questions before answering.

"I'm so sorry I worried you. To tell you the truth, nothing really happened. I found out something…new about James last night, and then we got into a fight. I ended up crying and it must have taken more out of me than I thought, because I fell asleep and didn't wake up until about twenty minutes ago."

"Well?" Jasper asked, curious and anxious to find out what the new information about James was, "What was this new something?"

"James," Bella started, taking a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, "James has taken a teaching position here, at school. He is Edward's teacher. They needed somebody who knew ASL, and the only adults in town who know any are James and Victoria. Since Victoria does not even have a college degree, it had to be James. Obviously, he took the job. It pays well and has relatively short hours. And with only one student, he has to spend much less time grading or planning."

Jasper looked as shocked as she had probably looked the previous night. His eyes widened and his jaw tightened, his concern for Bella obvious. He leaned over to grab her hands and squeeze them lightly in his much larger ones. Bella looked about to cry and she was avoiding his gaze.

"Bella? Please, don't be like this. I know you are worried and I know it hurts, but don't block me out. I'm not someone worth blocking out, am I?" he asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, of course, as most of his attempts to cheer Bella up tended to do. Bella shook her head, unable to help the little giggle that escaped her; they had had this same discussion too many times before. She leaned onto Jasper, hiding her face against the crook of his neck while she gathered herself again. Once she thought she was feeling better and was ready to face the public again, she pulled away. Jasper smiled adoringly at her.

"You ready to go back? I'm sure that Edward boy is anxious to see you again. You should see how excited he gets whenever you come around," joked Jasper, teasingly shoving her on the shoulder. She shoved him right back.

"Yes, because you know so much about his feelings. He's just excited that there is somebody else he can sign with. It must get lonely, being apart from everybody else in such a crowd as our art class. You and Alice, though…I see potential there. You two are always together, ignoring everybody else. I feel abandoned," Bella said, only half joking, but pouting teasingly to soften the statement. She was happy for Jasper and she did not want to hold him back; she could not help her low self confidence, however.

"I won't argue that!" Jasper joked, throwing his arm around Bella's shoulder and leading her back towards the art class. Once they were there, Bella realized she should return Edward's journal. She took it out of her bag and handed it to Edward nervously. She did not know what he had been expecting; she did not know if he would like it or if he would think it was stupid and pointless. She really hoped that he liked it but, just in case, she hid behind the curtain of her hair, carefully avoiding looking towards Edward. She was afraid that, if he did not like it, she would see it too clearly on his face and she would get too upset.

Bella was sneaking a glance his way, to try and judge his reaction, when he looked up and their eyes met. She blushed, ducking her head again. Her hair fell between them once more and she used the "privacy" to try and figure out what his reaction had meant. He had been smiling, but maybe he was faking it for her benefit. It was likely that he hated it. It was too simple, too plain. She had not wanted to crowd it, had not wanted to make her statement via common visual artifacts. Being Deaf brought the visual world to a much higher plane, and she had wanted to play on that. She was afraid she had failed at the attempt, maybe even offending Edward.

Bella had heard a stool pull away from the table, scratching against the floor, and footsteps approaching her. She had assumed it was Edward and had not wanted to look up. What if he was very angry? What if he thought it was a joke, or that she had put no effort into it? Painstakingly slowly, Bella looked up and met Edward's eyes.

_Bella, it's beautiful. Thank you. I love it, _he signed, and with that everything was fixed. Bella no longer felt uncomfortable about her work. She kept looking into Edward's eyes, smiling, trying to show him the gratitude she felt for his kind words. However, they were interrupted by Alice shortly after.

"Bella! Can I see your Journal? I'm sure Jasper's work was beautiful!"

Bella's shoulders stiffened slightly and she looked down at her closed Journal, unsure. She had not opened it yet, unsure of what she would find. What if Jasper had done something that was very telling of her secret? She could not let Alice (or anyone!) see it without knowing that it was safe for their eyes first. And so, she shook her head once again, Alice gave up and Edward drifted back to his seat, to keep examining his Journal. Bella relaxed and put her Journal back in her backpack, to look at later, in the safety of her room.

Not long after that, the bell indicating the beginning of lunch rung. She gathered her things and made her way to the cafeteria with Alice, Edward, and Jasper. They were joined at their table by Rosalie and Emmett, who, Bella found, much to her delight, were treating Edward perfectly, with good manners and everything. She interpreted for them half the time, and Alice did the other half. Alice and Edward struck up a conversation at one point, leaving Bella free to chat with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie without feeling awkward, as if she were ignoring Edward.

"Bella," Emmett said, "how are things?"

He stressed the word "things," to make it clear what he was referring to. Of course, the Hales knew the basics of Bella's situation. Rosalie knew most of it, but nobody (but Bella herself, of course!) knew as much as Jasper (who did not know the whole truth, anyway). When Emmett and Rosalie had become truly serious (they had been dating for a long time now; since the beginning of High School), Rosalie had asked Bella for permission to share the story. She did not want to keep secrets with Emmett, she said, and he had asked repeatedly why Bella had her own room and bathroom in the Hale household.

Bella had granted this permission, albeit reluctantly, and Emmett had been over protective of her. With Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper by her side, Bella always felt stronger and more loved. Unless, of course, James was around, in which case Bella would just stiffen awkwardly, unable to stand up to her "father." These thoughts reminded Bella that James was somewhere in the school building, possibly even in the cafeteria at that very time. She looked around nervously, and Jasper seemed to catch up quickly because soon they were both looking around nervously for James. They did not see him at any point, however, and, by the time lunch ended, left somewhat more calm than they had been upon their entrance.

Bella's afternoon classes passed by very slowly. To counteract the fact that all of her morning classes were with Alice, she was mainly alone for all of her afternoon ones but Phys. Ed. The only person in her afternoon classes who went out of his way to speak to her was Mike Newton, and he was not the sort of fellow a girl wanted going out of his way for her. And so, by the time that the hour for Phys. Ed. rolled around, Bella was beyond excited. They had some time to relax before the game itself started, and so she was standing around with Jasper and Alice.

_My teacher is driving me crazy, _signed Edward, as a way of greeting, _ He is a nutcase with one heck of an anger management problem._

Bella's eyes widened at this, and she leaned slightly against Jasper, whose muscles felt tight and coiled, as if he were as tense about the situation as hers. Her heart swelled; she loved that Jasper cared as much for her as to get tense about her personal problems, such as James' existence. Bella took care not to make any comments to Edward, however. She did not feel comfortable disclosing the fact that Mr. Carper was her "father," or at least not yet, so she ignored Alice's further comments on the situation.

The whole rest of the class was awkward, though, despite the fact that, that day, even Jasper and Alice were sitting on the sidelines with Edward and Bella. When Alice asked Bella and "her family" over for dinner, Bella stiffened once again; what could she say? "Sorry, I can't, my father is a maniac with anger management issues, and you hate him. He also happens to be your child's teacher." No, she definitely could not do that. On a later thought, however, she figured that she could always go with the Hales on a Friday. She would enjoy that, and so would Jasper and Alice.

At the end of the class, Bella said her goodbyes and headed to the locker rooms to change. Once she was done there, she went to the parking lot and got in her trusty old truck. She felt a shiver go down her spine when she saw James' car sitting in the teachers' parking lot. As soon as she was out of the lot, however, (that took longer than usual; why was traffic so bad?) she forgot about it. When she got home she went directly to her room, hoping James would have to stay after school and would give her a few hours of peace. If she did have free time, she thought, she would use it to look through her Journal.

In her journal, she had explained her story (except for her mother's infidelity and her not truly being James' child), much as Jasper had already heard it. Jasper's response was as beautiful as it was touching: he had drawn a tall building with many, many windows and, in each window, was a small, rectangular piece of a picture of her. Her right eye was in one window, half her nose in another, and so on. Bella smiled at the simplicity of it; it was so Jasper. She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of the house's door slamming closed. James was home, and not in a good mood.

Worried for her well being, and slightly concerned for James, she went down the stairs, careful to make no noise, and approached the kitchen. Still wearing his suit jacket and tie, James was standing by the fridge, drinking beer of out the can. Bella did not let this bother her, however, since she had grown so used to the image over the years. She was fine.

At some point, Bella must have made a noise, because James turned to look at her.

"Look at you, pathetic little whore. Useless, stupid, toy. What good are you for, huh? I'll tell you the answer: none!"

James' rant continued on for quite a while, and Bella did her best to ignore the hurtful words that he hurled at her like simple paper airplanes. Too bad her self esteem was so weak that even the smallest of sighs would be able to knock it over; those paper air planes were like fire bomb attacks for poor Bella. Once James was quite done screaming at her, and telling her how worthless she was, Bella ran up to her room and locked herself in. She jumped on the bed and began to cry. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—**and here I go again, spoiling you. There is not as much writing, though…I was falling asleep (quite literally; closed eyes, dreaming, funny pot bunnies) throughout writing the second half of this chapter, at which point I kind of realized I could hardly stay up. So, sorry if it's not what you're used to, but it's better than nothing at all!

_Thanks to:_

**Skittleysweet**

**bluebaby3296**

**not-a-writer-ish**

**iWant2BaMonsterToo**—yup!

**JK5959**—sorry that was unclear!

**UltravioletSpark**

**dolphingirl79**

**ameeona**

**Music ADD**—poor Bella...

**PlatypusFreak**

**Katevangogh**—me too!

**Tianna M.V.A.—**OMG! That's almost a 100 reviews in two days...

**LKDunck3**

**G**

**A. Fire. In. The. Attic**

**SRK1012010—**you're reviewer number 200!!! W00tness!!!

**BOREDOM14**—clear what up? I'd love to help you, but it'd be strange for me to summarize the whole chapter.

**Viper003**—attentive! No, they don't. Obviously, Edward can't hear it during attendance, and Alice is not the type to sit quietly, listening to the teacher.

**HorsecrazyJr**—thank you! Even if I end up deciding not to do it, I still appreciate simply that you offered your help.

_Questions & Comments:_

**Cabtwilighter**—James = Mr. Carper = Bella's guardian, but not father. Is that better? You were right about all of your assumptions, and, as to your question...they hired him because he was the only signing person in town, basically. I'm happy you like where my story is going!

**GrlWithoutAName**—she is her guardian; he was the husband of her mother.

**Kolored**—hey, that's OK! We all do things differently. I'm just glad you review at all!

**5tarRach6330**—she was just so exhausted and drained out from James' words that she just kind of...kept sleeping. Obviously, James does not care if she goes to school or not.

_Special thanks to:_

**Attackoftheeemo**—that makes me happy and relieved. And your review made me smile (which is good, because I decided to sit and write today's 3000 words at 10 PM, which is about when I got your message, and it cheered me up enough to actually do the writing. So, thank you! And, of course, thank you for your permission to PM you; that will only help me improve. I am really, really, really thankful that you are allowing me to take a look into your life and that you are willing to share your experiences with me. As to the names...first off, I think your mother and I might probably be similar, if we both came up with the name, particularly since various people have reviewed telling me that it was not very likely for anybody to use that sign as a name...And I think Jordin is a nicer name than Anna; do you know how often I hear people calling out my name when they aren't really talking to me? Everybody is named Anna!!!! *Sigh* And since I have only just started learning ASL, I don't know anyone from the Deaf community, so it will probably take a long time for me to get a sign name. I will just have to deal with my very common name. Boohoo!

**Julia**—new reviewer! Thank you so much for taking the time to give me such a thorough review. I am very glad you like my story and that you care enough to point out ways to improve it. To address your points/comments, as to James' disrespect of Deaf culture, it is in part due to his completely jerky character, but (this has technically not been revealed yet, but whatever) Victoria was not born deaf. In fact, she grew up hearing, and with the idea that Deaf people were below her. When she became deaf, she did not truly change her mind, and so she did not grow to care much about Deaf etiquette. Obviously, James didn't either. As to the name, I was thinking about changing it, but I got a review on a previous chapter from a girl whose sign name was just like I described Jasper's (J followed by "calm"). Since it seems and acceptable name and since so many people have read that name already as being what it is, I think it'd be a bit strange to change it now. Thank you so much for helping my understanding of ASL and Deaf culture, though! Then, about Edward's lack of a reaction to Jasper's sign name. I thought of writing a reaction, but I thought that, since Edward could see that he was not very comfortable with ASL, he would probably not want to put him in the spot by making him sign. He did ask Bella about her ASL experience later, though. I am trying to present the community-oriented factor of Deaf life, but it's hard when the Deaf community is so small. If you can think of any ways to make it more noticeable, however, please don't be afraid to tell me! I am so glad that you like my story, and very flattered that you would recommend it to a friend. I hope both of you enjoy it!

**Hannajamesnivek**—I'm happy I made that more clear. I think that, in trying to keep you slightly in the shadow, I make things too confusing and ambiguous. I will have to work on that. I'm also glad that you can understand what I mean by the effects of abuse, although I'm most definitely not happy about the way that you have had to find out. I am so happy that your parents do that sort of thing for other children; there shall always be children in need, but as long as people who are willing to help them exist, the world shall be a slightly better place. Now, as to Alice and Edward's concern...you don't think I'm rushing it? As I wrote it, I kept thinking that maybe it felt like they had become friends over a practically nonexistent period of time. I think the fact that it took me eight chapters to write two days, however, helped with that. I sure hope so! And I will try and get you that conversation between Alice and Edward soon, don't worry! I am really glad you are liking it. And thank you so much for complimenting my English! It really does make me feel good about myself!

**Cheesepuff311**_—_oh, wow, that was entirely my bad. Thanks, I fixed it now. I'm kind of embarrassed...Silly me! As for the abuse thing, that comment will actually take part in the larger scheme, and a sub plot. It will be explained at a later point. Either way, thanks for pointing it out!

**HONVampyreChick**—again, I'm highly flattered! But, I must say, I have been considering replacing names and making this an "original" story. I'm part of a writing society, and I think I might submit it to them. If their reaction is anywhere near the one I'm getting here, on FFN, that'd be amazing...As for your comments, I'm glad that I'm beginning to make things less confusing. James would get in my last nerve as well, if it wasn't because, without him, my plot would be rather limited. But, don't worry, I'm already thinking of ways for Bella to get her revenge! Mwahahahaha!

**BroadwayBound96**—yay!

**As of the time of this posting, I have 202 REVIEWS. Thank you all so much for all the support! You are all helping me so much to take this story to the best of its potential. I cannot thank you enough.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Apparently, my last disclaimer was taken as a big giant burn, so I'll try and be less opinionated this time around. I do not own Twilight, and my initials are not S.M. Is that better? xD

Chapter 11—Edward P.o.V.

Edward groaned and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of his room. He rolled over to look at his alarm clock and saw that he had woken up a half hour too early. He groaned and put the pillow over his head in frustration; there was no way he could fall asleep for a half hour. He got up and went into the shower. Much to his surprise, he found Alice sitting on his bed when he got out of the shower. He glanced at the clock, but it was still early.

_Are you OK, Alice? What are you doing up so early?_

Alice shrugged, motioning for Edward to sit down. He did as she said, sitting with his legs crossed so that he was facing her. It was always easier to sign if they were facing each other directly.

_So, Edward…what's up?_

Edward shrugged, _nothing, really. Why?_

Alice rolled her eyes, obviously believing her brother to be either oblivious or stupid.

_I mean, how are you doing at school. I know how difficult this must be for you. And I know how strange it must be to change from a School for the Deaf to a public school. I was just worried!_

Subconsciously, without being able to do anything against it, Edward felt his lips curl up into a smile. He leaned over to hug Alice, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_Thank you, _he signed, once he had pulled away, _I really appreciate it. But I am fine. Sure, Mr. Carper is a major ass, but other than him, everything is great. Bella and Jasper are great. So are Rosalie and Emmett, for that matter. _

_That's good. I worried that I had been paying too much attention to…other things, _she blushed, _and that I was ignoring you. Do you miss your friends back at Yale?_

_I guess I do, _answered Edward truthfully, thinking about it, _but it's not a horrible kind of missing. I email with a few of them._

Alice nodded, looking very serious. Edward snorted when he realized just how much like an approving mother she looked. Alice looked offended.

_Hey! What are you laughing at?_

_You! _Edward replied, now full out laughing. Faking anger, Alice picked up a pillow and threw it hard at Edward. He sat still, absolutely stunned, for a second before he pinned Alice to the bed and began tickling her. She was screaming something that he could not hear, but, from the way she looked, he assumed she was asking for pity. He only tickled her harder.

Once Edward and Alice had finished their little tickle fight (of course, Edward had won), they made their way downstairs, to eat breakfast. Esme was already there, making scrambled eggs for them. It seemed she enjoyed the life of the housewife. Sitting on the counter were two lunch bags, a small, foldable umbrella next to each. Outside the rain fell hard. Every once in a while, Edward saw flashes of lightening and by Alice's jumping on her seat he could tell when the thunder roared. The storm was practically on top of them.

_Be careful driving today, alright, Edward? Don't speed too much, _Esme asked, looking worriedly out the window over her shoulder.

_I won't, Mom. I don't have a death wish, _Edward joked back, rolling his eyes. He finished his eggs and followed them down with a mug full of coffee. It scalded his throat and stomach on the way down, but he would not admit to his mother (much less to Alice!) that he had not thought about that before making his macho gesture.

_Well, are you ready to go? Remember that you have to remind Bella that she is coming for dinner tomorrow. We wouldn't want to inconvenience her family if they forget!_

_I know, Mom. I'm not a little kid with a nonexistent short term memory. Not anymore._

Esme laughed, her long blond hair falling behind her in waves as she threw her head back. Her green eyes, just like Edward's, shined with her laughter, and Edward yearned to hear the beautiful sound that her joy was bound to produce. Sighing, he picked up his bag, kissed Esme on the cheek, and hurried out to his beloved Volvo. Alice followed shortly after. Once she had gotten in the car, since the ride would be longer that day, due to the rain, she turned the radio on, playing with the tuner. When she finally decided on a station, Edward felt the vibrations from the speakers on his hands, which were holding the wheel. It was a rather slow song, with very strong bass. Edward felt himself relax under the vibrations.

They got to school slightly early, due to their early morning that day. Despite the storm going on overhead, and the cold, the students were going about their day normally. They did not seem to be in the least affected by the bad weather outside, whereas Edward and Alice found themselves missing the more reliable and warmer climate of Washington D.C.

_How are they not dying of the cold? And, do they have no taste? Don't they know that you don't wear that in this weather? A nice pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt in a dark color go much further in a day like today. Seriously. _Alice signed, frustrated. She was talking about Lauren and Jessica, who were wearing short skirts and short sleeved shirts. Edward shuddered, quickly scanning the room for a possible escape route. He had managed to avoid the two flirts so far, but he did not feel like risking his clean slate now.

From what Bella and Jasper had mentioned, as well as Alice's remarks here and there, the two were completely superficial preps, both of whom were more interested in their appearance than anybody else. Bella had not said it in as many words—it fact, it seemed she had a tentative friendship with Jessica—, but Jasper and Alice were not shy and nowhere near as careful about their words.

_Too late! They're heading right towards us. Quickly, fake some Deaf disease!_ Alice exclaimed. Edward stared at her in confusion. What on Earth did she mean by "some Deaf disease"? She interpreted his look right, because she signed back quickly, watching the approaching figures out of the corner of her eye, _well, they know nothing about the Deaf world. For all they know, all Deaf people have to take meds, or have random panic attacks. Fake something!_

Edward rolled his eyes. What a coward Alice was being! And, of course he would not fake some "Deaf disease!" He spent his whole life trying to prove to others that he was just the same as them, that there was nothing wrong with him except for his inability to hear. He was not about to throw all that right out the window because he did not like some bratty preps who were coming towards him!

"Hi, Edward," he read in Lauren's lips. He looked over at Alice. Lauren must have realized that it was rather silly to go up to him and begin talking to him, because she turned to look at Alice. She spoke quickly, and Edward watched as Alice tensed. It was almost imperceptible; he had only caught up on it because he knew her so well and because he was so attuned to his visual environment. Lauren and Jessica did not seem to notice Alice's negative reaction to them.

_She said, and I quote, "Greet him for me, will you?"_

Edward held back the groan that he wanted to let out. So not only they insisted in talking to him, but they were the kind of people who would not really talk directly to him, but rather give vague directions to his "interpreter," in this case, Alice.

_Greet __**them **__for __**me**__, then, _he signed back, faking a smile in their direction. He could swear he saw Jessica bat her eyelashes at him, and he shuddered. Again, the two girls seemed oblivious to the fact that they were not wanted. When Alice passed the message on, Lauren's face fell, a large frown overtaking her face. Jessica looked shocked. Together, the two girls turned and walked away without a word of goodbye.

_Alice? What did you tell them I said, _Edward asked, worried. Alice smiled innocently at him.

_Nothing. Well, I might have mentioned that we were waiting for Bella to show up, and that you were just __**so **__excited to see her, _she signed, batting her eyelashes now, as if she were a cute little child. Edward could not help but laugh at the situation. No wonder Lauren had looked so offended! He stopped soon, though, when he realized something.

_But, wait…now they'll think I have a crush on Bella!_

_So? _Alice signed, not understanding what was wrong with that concept, _it's not like you are interested. If you are, I'll go over and tell them that you are very much available, if you wish. But, from what I have seen, you seem much more interested in Bella than you do in either of them. And I like Bella better. Even if her sense of style is worse than even theirs, _Alice finished, once again glaring at the offending pieces of clothing.

Edward nodded begrudgingly; he could not deny what she had said. However, he felt awkward about saying that he liked Bella "in that way." In part it was in his own behalf; he did not know if he liked her in like that, let alone if he wanted to go spreading that rumor around. He also did not want to spread rumors about Bella without knowing what she wanted. Based on how rumors went, it was quite possible that, by lunch time, people would believe he and Bella were dating. If she had her eye set on one of the guys at school, she probably did not want such rumors flying around. When he voiced this concern to Alice, however, she waved it aside.

_Bella doesn't like any of the guys in school like that, don't worry. I'm sure that, even if those kinds of rumors are going around later, she won't even notice. And, if she does, she probably won't mind. She'll laugh it off and be glad that she was of service._

Edward frowned. The way Alice was speaking of Bella, it sounded like he was using her. He did not feel quite comfortable with that. He was about to voice his worries over this when he saw Bella walk into the school, Jasper and Rosalie following not far behind. Edward wondered if they had driven together or if Bella had used the old red truck again.

_Good morning, Alice! Edward! How are you? You are here early, today. Usually Alice runs into first period in the last second, _Bella commented cheerfully. Despite her cheer, Edward noticed, the way she carried herself proclaimed her tiredness. She was slightly hunched over, her head cocked to the side, her eyes rather sleepy. There were dark circles under her eyes, and he, once again, began to worry about what might be wrong with her. He did not dare ask, however, since they had not known each other for very long.

_Edward woke up early this morning. He was so loud in the shower, he woke me up._

Edward's eyes moved over to Alice quickly. Was that why she had been awake? He had woken her up? He, of course, could not tell when his noise level was too loud, or when that loud could do things such as waking people up. His alarm clock flashed a bright light and vibrated, the idea of sound waking somebody up was rather incomprehensible to him. Of course, growing up with hearing people, it was not an alien concept.

_Was I, really? I'm sorry, you should have told me earlier._

_It's OK, _Alice shrugged it off, _I had been meaning to ask you if we could start coming to school earlier anyway, so that we could all hang out before classes began. It worked out just fine, _she reassured him with an easygoing smile. Edward was not quite sure if she was being sincere, but he chose not to argue with Alice; he rarely ever won, tickle fights being the exception.

_Well, today it was us that were behind schedule. I'm afraid I overslept. The bell is going to ring any second now, _Bella said, looking at them apologetically. Just as she had predicted, all the students that were sitting around them suddenly got up and started to gather their belongings and say goodbye to one another as they made their way to class.

_I'll see you in art class, then, _Edward signed at Alice, Bella, and Jasper. He smiled at Rosalie before heading towards the library. He found that Mr. Carper was not there. He figured he was probably running late, due to the traffic, so Edward sat to wait. Halfway through the first class period, however, when Mr. Carper had still not shown up, he made his way up the librarian to ask.

The librarian, one Ms. Kraus, knew him by sight, but, since she did not know ASL, they had never truly met. Always prepared, in case he had to approach a non-signing person, Edward carried a little pad and a pen around. He took those out and wrote "I'm sorry, Mr. Carper is not here. Do you know where he is?" Ms. Kraus looked slightly startled, as if she had never thought of communicating with him via paper, but she quickly gathered her wits again. She wrote back: "I don't, but I'll go over to the office and ask. You just stay here, dear." And with that, she did as she had stated she would do.

Edward watched through the doors as Ms. Kraus walked across the hallway to the office. She spoke with Ms. Cope, who picked up the phone and dialed a number. Edward was not surprised that she knew the teachers' numbers by memory; the town was small enough, and there were barely 20 teachers in the school. There seemed to be no answer, however, as she hung up without speaking.

Ms. Cope then made another call and this one was answered. It was a very fast call, however. Barely a minute long. He kept watching as Ms. Cope and Ms. Kraus chatted lightly until Bella came down the hallway, looking worried. Edward could not help but wonder what she was doing in the office. Was she in trouble? She simply went up to Ms. Cope, however, and spoke with her rather quickly. She looked over her shoulder, towards the library, once. She then turned around and walked towards the library, followed by Ms. Kraus, who picked up a pen and scribbled back: "Mr. Carper is sick. You will be going to regular classes today, and Bella and your sister will interpret for you. The teachers have been informed."

Edward wanted to tell her that that was not necessary, and not to bother anyone for him, but he did not have time before Ms. Kraus had turned to work on whatever a school librarian in such a small school worked. He turned to Bella.

_I'm sorry. I didn't know they would do this. I know it must be annoying to have to interpret for me._

_Not at all! _Bella answered, her eyes drifting to his empty table for a second before coming back to meet his gaze. Edward realized she seemed uncomfortable in the library. He did not quite understand that, since she seemed to be such an avid reader, but he would let it go. He did not want to pry too much into her life; he knew very well that some things were private and personal.

Edward followed Bella to her class; she was in English. She had been given a note to give to the teacher, who frowned and motioned for Edward to sit in Bella's desk. He then set Bella up front, to sign the lecture over to him. She was blushing and shaking, obviously not very pleased or confident about sitting in front of the entire class, doing something as noticeable as signing a lecture. She bore it with courage, though, and, as she got deeper and deeper into the lecture, she seemed to forget about the other students.

Edward was fascinated by the class. They were reading _Hamlet_, and Mr. Mason was explaining the thematic effect of certain religious diction. Compared to Mr. Carper's teaching, this was very advanced. Edward found that he loved this class. Sure, Mr. Mason's lecture was not very rupturing or entertaining, and he seemed rather detached from the text, but the content of the lecture…it was marvelous. As his pen ran through his notebook, taking down every word Bella signed, he decided that he would ask the office to put him into the regular classes. Maybe Mr. Carper could interpret over to him.

That class ended soon, and from there they made their way to math. There was a very short lecture in that class, which Alice signed, and then they were set free to work with their books. Again, Edward found the work to be challenging and appropriate for his age group. He worked through the class period without looking up from his paper once.

Much of the same thing happened in history, where the teacher, Miss Evans, lectured passionately about the Thirty Years' War, going into explicit details. Bella, who had offered to sign that lesson, was exhausted by the time Frederick V fled the Palatinate. By the end of the class period, her hands could barely respond, yet she was elated. She had been signing quickly and accurately, and Edward had had a large smile on his face all throughout the class. Since Bella had not been able to take notes, Alice had offered to lend hers to her, but when she realized the state Bella's hands must be in, Alice decided to copy them over herself.

As usual, Alice signed the assignment to Edward at the beginning of the lesson. That day they were going to start working on the principles of art. Ms. Sanchez put up slides of notes for them to copy and barely discussed them at all. She put up some examples but, other than that, the class went by pretty slowly as they had to pay attention to the presentation. Edward much preferred it when the class had a looser structure and they could chat, move around, and do as they pleased during class. Ms. Sanchez promised that they would return to that style the next day. She just had to get the notes out of the way, she said.

By the time the class had finished, Edward felt like all the new things he had learned that day were floating about in his head. He was a smart guy; in all his previous schools, he had always been in the most advanced classes, much further ahead than the regular level for his age group. However, under Mr. Carper's tutelage, he had begun to fall behind slightly. The rush of returning to an active learning environment had him jumping on his seat with excitement.

_Edward, calm down, _Alice signed, _I think you are scaring Bella. _

Edward looked over at Bella and saw that she did, indeed, look much paler than usual. He frowned, worried. She had looked very tired and weary that morning, and she had been working hard during all of her classes, signing the lectures to him. He leaned over, placing his hand on her forehead; it was cool to the touch. She looked sick, though.

_Bella, are you sick? _he signed, the worry etched on his face, _maybe you should be home, asleep?_

Bella pulled away, shaking her head slightly. Jasper, who had been chatting with Emmett, looked over for a second and turned back around before his eyes snapped back to Bella. They widened with horror and he was instantly at her side, his arms around her, trying to soothe her. His presence seemed to calm her, and some color returned to her face.

_I'm alright. I just didn't sleep very well last night, and signing lectures is harder than it would seem. I'm just…just a tad tired. I'll be better after a good night's sleep, _she reassured Edward, smiling up at Jasper. Jasper seemed to read some hidden meaning in her words, however, because his brows furrowed together and his hold on her tightened.

_Are you sure? A lot of the time a bad cold will start with you just feeling tired. Then you end up in bed for weeks, sneezing and coughing up your weight in phlegm, _Alice signed, her expression very serious. Edward rolled his eyes at her overdramatic statement, but could not help but agree. Their father was a doctor and he had always warned them about the importance of realizing when one was getting sick.

_Think about it; maybe you should go home, _he signed. Again, Bella shook her head, and Jasper seemed to agree. Edward wondered what on Earth could make Jasper choose against whatever made Bella safer and healthier, but did not go too deep into it when Bella's eyes began to flutter closed and as her head lolled to the side. As soon as Jasper shook her a bit, however, her eyes opened again and she lifted her head. She had just been sleeping.

_I think, _Jasper signed, _that Bella should just sleep for the rest of lunch. Hopefully it will help. If it doesn't, we can always take her to the nurse later on. Let's just wait and see, _he said, looking down at Bella worriedly as she arranged herself so that she was laying on the lunch table's bench, her head on his lap. Before he even had time to finish his sentence, Bella was out of it once again.

_Is she really just that tired? _Edward asked Jasper. Jasper just shrugged, his hands pulling strands of hair away from Bella's face. Her face kept turning into deeper and deeper frowns; she looked like she was having a nightmare. Edward wondered if that was what she meant when she said she had not slept well. It did not look like that sort of sleep could provide her with any rest at all. A little sleep was better than no sleep, though, and so they just let her sleep away.

When the lunch bell rang, Bella's eyes shot open. They were red shot and heavy with sleep, but she seemed determined to go on with her day. She looked less tired, in any case. Worried about her, Jasper asked Alice if she minded if Edward went with Bella to her afternoon classes, rather than to hers, so that he could keep an eye on her. Her afternoon classes (Biology, Spanish, and Phys. Ed.) were not classes with lots of lectures (Biology was usually PowerPoint Presentation driven, Edward had never studied Spanish, so he would not do anything in the class, and they were all together in Phys. Ed.). Alice agreed, of course, so Edward headed with Bella towards her Advanced Biology class.

The Biology teacher, Mr. Banner, sat them at a back table and set his PowerPoint. Edward copied down the notes at first but, as he saw Bella begin to nod off, he got worried about her and forgot about the notes. Why had she been sleeping badly? She looked as if she had severe sleep deprivation, not just a night's worth. He felt bad for her, and really wished that he could help. He allowed her to rest slightly against him and did his best not to move a muscle, so he would not shift her and wake her up. By the end of the class she seemed to be in a much better state.

Mr. Banner had not even noticed that Bella had been asleep, and they started to head off to Spanish when Mike Newton appeared to ruin the moment. He started speaking quickly, yet Bella seemed to tired to either process his words or rely them, and she did not bother replying. Since Edward could not tell what he was trying to say (he spoke so fast! He could barely read a word in five!), he excused himself by nodding respectfully at him and waving his hand in the air, and leading Bella away. Once in the Spanish class, he shifted her to a seat in the back, once again, and let her sleep. Nobody realized a thing, and Edward assumed that Bella must regularly be an excellent student for the teachers to ignore her misbehaviors so easily. He was not about to complain, however, since that meant that he did not have to struggle with some stranger interpreting to him.

The Spanish class went by slowly, particularly since Bella was practically asleep and, therefore, could not chat with him, and because he did not understand any Spanish. Then again, he could, technically, not understand any English either, so that was not as bad as it sounded. When the class was dismissed, however, he began to worry. What would happen in Phys. Ed.? What if Bella had to play? He shook her awake, picked up her books for her, and led her, hand in hand, to the locker rooms. There he returned her bag to her and motioned for her to go in.

_Go along, and get changed. I will see you in just a few minutes, OK? I promise I won't leave._

Like a young child, Bella nodded her head, grabbed the bag, and went into the locker room to do as she had been told.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—**w00tness, more spoilage! I think I have gotten too used to writing to quit now. Too bad, because I was practically falling asleep in my classes today, and I had an in-class commentary on John Donne poetry…Gah! (Kind of how Bella is in this chapter; guess where my inspiration came from!). Anyway, I have an **IMPORTANT QUESTION TO RAISE WITH YOU **(my readers): I have been considering alternating Points of View within chapters, instead of doing a whole chapter by each person. If I do this, however, the chapters will probably have to be longer, so they will take longer to write, so you will get updates much less frequently. What do you think? Please drop me a word to tell me! I want to make this story enjoyable for all of us.

_Thanks to:_

**Cmedina2002**

**zapeable**

**Bluebaby3296**

**Viper003**

**Beachcutie12—**yay! I'm very happy you like it!

**Kolored**

**iWant2BaMonster2**

**ameeona**—yay! Thanks so much!

**5tarRach6330**

**not-a-writer-ish**

**skittleysweet**

**dangwe**---thank you! I hope _this _plot twist is not too tiring to read?

**Tianna M.V.A.**

**ChanceTakerHeartBreaker x3**

**SRK1012010**—I always try to get more to you guys as soon as I can, don't worry! =]

**beachcutie12**

**itsisa**—well, thank you for reviewing this time around! As for James...I think I made that very confusing. Renée got pregnant as a teen by somebody OTHER than James. When she found out, she married James. But Bella is NOT James' child.

**BOREDOM14**—I'm glad!

**reborn-fire-bird**

**dramione12**

_Questions & Comments:_

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**—I'm glad you like it! The double scene is because I want to show you the events that happen from both points of view. I am considering doing alternating PoVs in chapters because, otherwise, my chapters would be twice as long, and since school also gets in my way, you would get chapters less often. As to James—he is not Bella's father biologically, he fulfils the role bureaucratically. And Edward...well, Edward is doing the best he can, since nobody has stopped to tell him Bella isn't related to Jasper, and she does not seem to be making any advances to tell him so. He will eventually find out, though, and then there will be the overprotective Edward we're all looking forward to. I hope that answers your questions!

**HorsecrazyJr**—Victoria is James' mother, so she is, technically, not really related to Bella, but, if she were, she would be her grandmother.

**A. Light. in. the. Attic.—**I put spaces between the words and the periods, to see if it would accept it. It obviously did. Yay! And I'm happy you liked the chapter. I was kind of falling asleep as I wrote it, so I was not very sure if it came out very well.

**goldenrose37**—as in, eat lunch? No, she eats at school. Other meals, yes she does.

**Twilight Is My Second Language**—I don't see Bella as the sort who would; she's too much of a martyr. (Yay, new reader!)

**Cabtwilighter**—I don't really have a place I come up with the ideas for the Journals from…I just like art! I'm glad you don't think they are too childish or simple.

_Special thanks to:_

**Scarlett—**thank you so much! I am very, very, very happy that you enjoy my story not only plot-wise but stylistically and where it relates to Deaf culture. Yay! Please, keep reading, and don't be afraid to leave any comments or corrections you feel I need.

**HONVampyreChick**—you have me blushing, over here! Thank you so much for your encouragement. I will work my hardest to make sure I'm worthy of it.

**Hannajamesnivek**—yay, Stephenie Meyer bashing! Thank you for your review, as well as for your praise for Jasper. I will try to reduce the "doubling up" chapters. I have been thinking of having alternating PoVs within one single chapter. Do you think that's a good idea? As for Alice and Edward's relationship, it will be developed soon. I have been outlining, and I have added in a few sibling bonding scenes, most of which spent with talk about Bella and Jasper. Finally, to address your question...Renée is not really unscrupulous...but, from what I've deduced about her character, I think she is the sort of woman who would cheat on her boyfriend/husband if she got tired of him. She just seems like the type who gets bored with what she has easily, but does not want to go to the trouble of ending it. That is, at least, the character I'm trying to give her. I realize that I am blowing up a lot of character traits from different characters (Alice's perkiness, Jasper's empathy...), but I think I work best when I can assimilate a character with one specific trait, to have a backup in case I have writers' block. Renée's trait is her ADD-like qualities. I hope that answered your question! I hope to hear (or read) from you soon!

**cheesepuff311**—actually, my exams are not for another week, thank goodness. But I wish you good luck with yours for now! And, just so you know, when you pointed out my mistake I got REALLY embarrassed. I could not believe I had written that! As to my sources for Deaf culture...if you don't know very much about it, I recommend a book along the lines of **The Complete Idiot's Guide to ASL, **or **ASL for Dummies, **(I mean no offense, I have found those books very helpful!). If you know a little bit more and are willing to read a few more serious books, your library probably has a section devoted to ASL and Deaf culture, so you'll be able to find great sources there!

**BroadwayBound96**— =]

As of the time of this posting, I have** 235 REVIEWS.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: by general petition, my "fun" disclaimers shall return. Now…what to say? I suppose, for today, you will have to make do with my clarification that Stephenie Meyer would probably never dare to write a story with a main character who is Deaf, as she would be too afraid that people would not be comfortable with it. Not only have I obviously written a story with a Deaf main character, but I have proved that, when written well, people really do care about the Deaf community and its members! Yay!

Chapter 12—Bella P.o.V.

Bella woke up to her beeping alarm clock and groaned, rolling over in bed to try and get away from the noise. When it did nothing but grow louder, she gave up. She slithered out of bed and unplugged her clock before grabbing her things and heading to the shower. James had stayed up late the previous night, drinking and screaming and singing loudly and off key. She had barely gotten any sleep.

Much to her surprise, Bella found that there was hot water left still in the shower. Usually James stayed under the shower head until all the hot water was gone before getting out. Why hadn't he done that that morning? Of course, Bella was not about to complain about getting a warm shower without having to go over to the Hales', so she simply finished showering and made her way downstairs. She found the answer to her questions in the living room. Or, rather, on the floor.

James must have drunk much more that she had thought the previous night because, despite his high alcohol tolerance, he was laying spread out on the floor, surrounded by empty beer cans and bottles, snoring away. When he woke up he would have one heck of a hangover, Bella realized. That did not bode well for her at all. Trying to make as little noise as possible, so that James could, hopefully, sleep it off, Bella made herself some breakfast and then made her way out the door.

It wasn't until Bella opened the door to the outside that she realized that there was a thunderstorm outside. She looked at her old, decrepit truck and shuddered. There was no way it could drive her safely to school and back home, not when she was so sleep deprived and the weather was that bad. Groaning, she took out her cell phone and called Jasper. He picked up before the dial tone even began sounding.

"Bella? Are you OK?" he sounded worried, and Bella allowed herself to roll her eyes. Jasper always thought something bad had happened to her, no matter the situation. Although, thinking about it, she only ever used her cell phone when there was an emergency. It was on the Hales' plan, and she always felt guilty about their spending money on her. She hated it when anyone spent money on her.

"I'm fine, just a tad sleepy. I don't know if I can stay awake all the way to school. Come pick me up? Please?"

Her voice was whinier than she had intended for it to be, yet it seemed to have the exact same effect that she would have expected anyway; Jasper was delighted. He always made jokes about her truck and how old it was.

"We'll be there in five minutes. Rosalie is just finishing up her juice now, and we'll be out the door in a matter of seconds. Stay inside until we get you, or you will get soaked and frozen. With your luck, you'd manage to fall into a puddle face-first and drown to death."

Bella frowned as Jasper laughed into the phone. So she was clumsy. So, what? Lots of people were uncoordinated! She just happened to be less coordinated than anybody else in the Olympic Peninsula. By the time she had thought of a good comeback, however, Jasper had hanged up. She stayed inside the house, as agreed, but she remained right next to the door, staring out the window. Every couple of seconds her gaze would roll over to the unconscious figure on James and she would shudder. She was not looking forward to that evening.

While she had been watching James, Jasper and Rosalie pulled up to the driveway and honked. On the living room floor, James stirred and groaned. Before he even had time to take in a breath, Bella was out in the porch, the door shutting closed behind her. She ran into the car, her heart thundering in her chest almost as loud as the storm overhead. As soon as she was in the car, safe, however, her eyes began to drift shut again and she leaned her head against the window, embracing the soft pressure of sleep falling over her. She had been sleeping badly lately, both because of James' bacchanalia and because of her much-too-common nightmares.

Before Bella had been able to truly fall asleep, however, Jasper shook her awake gently. She blinked repeatedly, trying to get herself to wake up fully. When that did not work, she shook her head about wildly and slapped herself, yet nothing seemed to work. She was still half asleep, but at least she could walk in a straight line without looking drunk. Obviously exasperated, Jasper picked her up from her seat and deposited her gently on the parking lot ground. Bella took a deep breath, shook her head once more, and, forced herself to wake up. It worked, but she could tell that the tiredness would return soon.

"Are you sure you're OK? Maybe you want to stay home today," Jasper said, his hand reaching out to steady her. Bella was naturally clumsy; when she was tired, she was likely to topple over without any cause, "I'll drive you home. I don't mind."

Bella shook her head, smiling at him and slightly losing her balance as the world danced before her eyes. She really needed either some sleep or some caffeine. The first was more preferable, the second more likely. Indeed, just as these thoughts crossed Bella's mind, Rosalie pulled out a can from her backpack. Bella stared at her in amazement; it was an espresso shot. Even as Rosalie placed it on her hands, she could not believe it. Rosalie loved her caffeine almost as much as she did Emmett.

"Rosalie, are you…do you…are you really giving this to me? You're not just telling me to hold it?"

"No, silly!" Rosalie teased, her light smile and teasing tone belied by the lines on her forehead and around her eyes, which showed her true concern, "I noticed you had been increasingly tired. The dark circles under your eyes are getting much too dark and much too large. Would you like me to take care of those for you?" she asked, searching through her bag for her make up kit.

"No, that's alright. But, Rosalie, thank you. So incredibly much," Bella said, her tone still amazed as she opened the can. She inhaled the smell of the coffee and sighed happily before taking the first drink. She finished it in just a few minutes, before they were even fully in the building. The caffeine did not seem to have too much of an effect on Bella, but at least she was not struggling to stay awake any more.

"Feeling better?" Jasper asked lightly, obviously amused by Bella's quick consumption of the caffeinated drink.

"Much!" Bella replied, looking much happier. She ran a bit ahead of them to throw the can away, tripping over her feet once, but not falling. She saw Alice and Edward standing in the library and headed towards them. She started chatting with them, but, before long, the bell rang and she and Alice headed off to English. They had been sitting in class for a while when the speakers came to life to make one single announcement:

"Mr. Mason, could you please send Bella down to the office?"

Bella groaned and got up. She had a faint idea as to what that was about; she had assumed that, when James woke up, he would get himself to school. If he had not, however, or he had not woken up, people would be wondering where he was.

"Bella, darling, do you know where your father is?" Ms. Cope asked her as soon as she walked into the office. Bella had been spot on.

"Oh, sorry, I should have come by earlier. He was not feeling very well this morning. I think he has the flu," she lied easily. Over the years, it had become increasingly easy to lie to everybody. Everybody but Jasper, that was.

"Oh. That's not good. That deaf kid is in the library, and I don't know what to do about him. Should we send him home?" Ms. Kraus asked Ms. Cope, looking worried and nervous.

"Ehm…Ms. Kraus? Maybe I can talk to him. Would it be possible for him to, maybe, come to my classes today, Ms. Cope? I'll sign everything for him, so he won't miss a whole day of class."

Ms. Cope and Ms. Kraus looked incredibly relieved, so Bella made her way to the library and found Edward. She smiled at him while Ms. Kraus scribbled a note to him. When he read it, his eyes widened. Bella found it endearing how he was trying so hard not to be an inconvenience. She managed to convince him that he wasn't one, and finally she convinced him slightly. Bella felt nervous in the library, so close to where James spent so much time, and so she led Edward towards Mr. Mason's English classroom as soon as she could.

At first she was embarrassed signing, but when she saw the smile on Edward's face, she gained more confidence. She knew she was making some mistakes, and, at first, felt bad, but as she signed more and more she started to get the hang of it, and she got to a pretty fluent mode. By the time the bell rang, however, she was starting to be exhausted again. Math class was much easier in that she did not have to sign, but much harder in that she had nothing to really keep her from falling asleep. History returned that to her, and she actually enjoyed herself quite a lot. It had taken all she had to deliver the lecture, though, and by the time she got to art she could not keep her eyes open for one more second. The fact that they were watching a presentation presented in the overhead projector, which emitted a low hum and some heat, and with the rest of the lights turned off, was not helpful at all.

At lunch, Bella could barely hold herself together. The blood in her head was thrumming, her eyelids were dropping, and she felt her every muscle grow heavier and heavier. Edward, on the other hand, was sitting right across from her, jumping up and down on his seat, appearing as excited as a young child set loose in a theme park. She began to drift off, only to be startled rather severely by a hand touching her forehead. It was Edward, checking that she was feeling alright. He was also worried about her, she saw. If she had not been so tired, she would have smiled at his concern. It was cute. She simply shook her head; James was home. She could not stay home with him.

Things seemed to happen rather quickly (and loudly, she thought) when she was feeling sick, and so Bella suddenly found herself encased in strong, comforting arms. She inhaled the familiar scent and let it calm her; it was Jasper. She pulled away from him and smiled up at him, trying to reassure him. She also signed her reassurance to Edward, to make sure he stopped worrying. As soon as she could, though, she fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_Bella was eight, and she was sitting in her grandmother's living room. There was a large piano there, and she watched it, as she had every time she had gone to visit Grandma Victoria. Without thinking much about it, she walked over to the stool. Grandma Victoria was teaching Jasper how to play, and Jasper had invited Bella to watch. She could not participate, though. Grandma Victoria wouldn't approve. At the time, however, Grandma Victoria and Jasper were not there. Maybe she could play, just a little bit? Grandma Victoria had taught her to play, back when she still liked her. Bella did not remember much, though._

_Checking that nobody was coming, Bella sat at the stool and began to play. It did not sound at all good, not like when Grandma Victoria played, but it was nice to play the piano. Suddenly she felt somebody yank her from the back of her shirt, pulling her off the stool. It had hurt, and she rubbed her neck, trying to soothe the pain. She looked up to see her attacker and found Grandma Victoria smiling down cruelly at her. _

Get off the piano, worthless girl. You cannot play. You aren't even good enough for that, _she signed, an angry and hateful expression on her face. Bella held back her tears; Grandma Victoria would only laugh if she cried._

Are you crying? What kind of a stupid girl are you? Get out of here before that nice boy, Jasper, _she signed his name; she had given him a sign name not long ago_, is in the bathroom. He won't want to see you crying when he gets out; you get all ugly. Like that whore of a mother you had.

_Taking her grandmother's advice, Bella ran out of the room before Jasper could find her. Once in Grandma Victoria's guest room, she allowed herself to cry. It was not a nice feeling at all, but at least it was feeling something._

_End Dream Sequence_

Bella was brought back from her memories when she heard the bell ring. She sat up quickly, making the blood rush to her head, making her dizzy. Once she had finally settled and stabilized herself, she realized that Edward, Jasper, and Alice were trying to decide what to do about her.

"Guys," she said, signing at the same time, "I'm OK. I can go to class just fine!"

The three teens looked at her for a second before turning back to each other and chatting some more. They ended up deciding that Edward would go with her to help her. At first, Bella had thought that was pretty much a joke; why would she need help? But when she fell asleep in Biology and had trouble keeping her balance on her way to Spanish, she realized in just what a needy state she was. At this point she allowed him to lead her, taking comfort in his warm hand around hers. For some reason, it made her feel a bit safer.

After being able to practically sleep her way through Spanish, Bella found herself, once again, being led by the hand to the locker rooms. Not really comprehending the situation, let alone being able to oppose it, she changed into her Phys. Ed. uniform, as Edward had ordered her to do, and shuffled her way into the gym. She had never before noticed how loud the students were…she made her way to a corner and rested her back against it, allowing herself to slide all the way down to the floor. She rested her forehead on her knees and began to drift off to sleep once again. She was woken up by Coach Clapp blowing his whistle.

"OK, guys! Today's teams are as follows…," he started, beginning to read names from a list. Bella barely processed it when Coach Clapp read her name, but Alice and Jasper surely did, and Edward interpreted their horrified looks accurately, so when Bella looked up to see what was going on she found three pairs of eyes watching her worriedly. Alice had also signed to Edward to inform him that he was playing that day, so he walked over to help her up and lead her to the field. He found them a corner that he did not think many people would come around to and told her: _stay here! Don't move, don't try to get the ball, and don't fall asleep. It's just a half hour class; we can get through it without harming you too horribly, alright?_

Bella nodded, still half asleep. She could barely see through her half-hooded eyes, though, and she began to sway on the spot. Edward was watching her worriedly while also trying to look out for the ball, in case it came too close and they had to move. A sudden movement to his right caught his attention and he turned around to look at it. Bella got dizzy by watching his sudden moves and tried to lean over to hold on to him. She misjudged the distance, however, and grabbed empty air instead. She fell over and sheer, piercing pain ran through her ankle. She let out a whimper and Edward was instantly kneeling at her side, a regretful and guilty look on his face. Bella was too tired to dwell on it, though, and, despite the pain, finally allowed herself to drift into proper sleep.

Bella's eyelids fluttered open and she found herself staring up at the ceiling of her room at the Hales'. She blinked, not truly understanding what she was doing there. What had happened? She remembered school, and she remembered Edward having been in her classes…She remembered changing for Phys. Ed., and then…nothing. She had been too tired and too sleepy to remember. Truth was, she had probably slept more during the school day than anything else. She rolled over on the bed to find out what time it was and, when she saw the clock, she almost screamed. It was six thirty. She was supposed to have dinner on the table an hour before. She should have been home hours ago…

She got out of bed to find her ankle numb. She looked down and found it wrapped up in bandages, and she remembered falling in Phys. Ed. and, upon realizing that she was wearing pajamas, changed into some of the clothes she always kept stored at the Hale's. Bella then made her way downstairs and found Jasper and Rosalie watching T.V. It seemed Mr. and Mrs. Hale were out on a date.

"Bella, you're awake! How are you feeling? Do you want something to eat? Does anything hurt? How is your ankle?"

Bella groaned, trying to stop the volley of questions she was receiving. Seeming to realize the problem, Jasper quieted down and waited for her answers.

"I'm better. Much more rested. Only my ankle hurts, and it's more like a numb pressure than anything else. However, I should get home soon. James expects dinner at five fifteen everyday, you know that!"

"I know, I know," sighed Jasper, obviously unhappy as to that fact, "come on, I'll drive you. If he does anything bad, though, promise to call me. Alright? No trying to brave things out. I want to help you, you know that."

Bella nodded and kissed his cheek. She also hugged Rosalie before following Jasper to his car. Jasper drove rather fast, acknowledging the fact that Bella should get home as fast as possible to cause the least conflict possible. He got there quickly and parked right outside. He stopped Bella before she could go outside.

"I mean it when I tell you to call me. If I have the slightest reason to suspect you kept something from me, I will do something drastic, alright? You need to learn that we care about you and your well being!"

Bella smiled, nodding. She was too chocked up to reply in any other way. She kissed Jasper's cheek once more and got out of the car, grabbing her backpack from the trunk. Jasper drove away, so that James would not see the car waiting outside and think anything fishy was going on, and Bella headed into the house. She was met by silence. This did not last long, for, as soon as she had set down her bags, James came out of his room, his face red with anger.

"So the slut finally returns home. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Abandoning your home, your chores, your family, and your responsibilities? I bet you were off with some guy, getting it on. I bet you he paid you, too. Nobody would want to be in a real relationship with you, you are too stupid, too ugly, too worthless. Why would anybody want to stand you when they can have you in any way they want to? I can see the appeal. You may not believe me, but I can. That, of course, does not change anything. You are still a slut. Just because you are having more success now that you did before does not change anything. Who was it? Was it that Hale boy? I bet it was. Ma always says he's a good boy, but, if he hangs out with you, he can't be. Nobody worth two pennies would hang out with you without getting anything in return. You're just like your filthy slut of a mother."

"Don't you dare say that!" Bella screamed back, startling not only James, but herself. She never talked back, no matter what he said. Today seemed to be different. "Don't speak about Mom like that. Like you knew her. Like she was anything to you. Don't you dare ruin her name. So she made a mistake. Big deal. Everybody does, and she was just a kid. You have made many more mistakes throughout your life, and you are an adult, a parent. What is your excuse? Huh? You don't have one. So don't you dare judge. And don't you dare talk about either Mom or my friends like that!"

With that she shot up the stairs before James had time to pull himself out of his stupor and chase after her. By the time he was able to do that, she was already locked in her room. She barely slept that night, worried about James' coming in and doing something to her. Despite her sleepless night, however, she had never felt so good. She had loved standing up to him.

The next morning, Bella did not dare come out of her room until she had heard James leave for school. She then hurried to the shower, she changed, and she ate breakfast. Like every Friday, Jasper and Rosalie were waiting for her outside. She skipped over and put her bag in the trunk. The twins stared at her in amazement, not understanding what had her in such a good mood.

"Bella? Did anything happen last night? You look very…cheerful."

"What," Bella answered, "can't I just be happy that it's Friday and I get to spend the weekend with you? Come on, Rosalie, just drive."

Rosalie did as Bella said, still confused as to her behavior. Neither she nor Jasper were going to complain, though. They enjoyed the cheery Bella much, much more.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—**OMG, today was very exciting (in a very passive way). I was in the bus to get home from school, and there was this guy sitting right across from me. I had finished the chapter of the book I'd been reading and he had been just watching the streets go by, so our eyes kind of met and I smiled at him. He smiled back. We were getting close to my stop, so I was putting my stuff away. When we were one stop away from mine, he leaned over, tapped the bus driver on the shoulder and **SIGNED** "one more stop." I was so excited! I wanted to say hi, introduce myself, or something, but just then we got to our stop. He got out before me and started to walk down the street, and I began to wonder whether it would be rude of me to go up to him and introduce myself. I don't know ASL very well, so it would be pretty awkward, and I didn't want to use him as a lab rat. So I just let him go. I feel like I'm kind of a chicken, now, but it was still exciting. He lives a street down from me, so there is a chance I will meet him again. Next time, I will introduce myself!

_Thanks to:_

**Skittleysweet—**gah! Don't remind me about APs yet! I have 5 months of blissful oblivion ahead of me.

**Kolored—**thanks for your "vote!" See, that's what I think, too.

**morganator9939**—thanks for your input!

**Katevangogh**—thanks for the vote!

**dramione12**—thanks! And thanks for the vote as well. That is what I figured and what most people are saying.

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**—I know! I want an Edward for myself! Then I could practice my ASL.

**reborn-fire-bird**—yup, yup, that's what everyone is voting. Thank you for your input! (BTW, you can have Jasper if I can have Edward!)

**Veronicaloves05**

**Dangwe**

**iWant2BaMonsterToo**

**Music ADD**—I'm hoping that won't happen, either! I'm so not good with Bella/James writing. Oh, and I find it very interesting to see that most people prefer to refer to him as Mr. Carper, rather than James, as he is known in the books. I feel like I'm creating a whole new character! Oh, BTW, you are reviewer #250. Congratulations!

**GrlWithoutAName**—thanks for the input!

**Viper003**

**Scarlett**—thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I definitely loved the sibling scenes; I actually have five siblings (two blood sisters, two step brothers, and one step sister), but most of us don't see each other much...I'm the second youngest, so most of them are off in college. I thought a lot about them as I wrote this! As for updates...since you are not registered, that is slightly problematic, isn't it? I remember the days before I got an account, with the gazillion bookmarks. You can do one of two things: if you give me your email address, I will email you whenever I have updated. If you do not feel comfortable with that, I will tell you that I always update between 10PM and 1AM, daily. I hope that helps you!

**A. Fire. In. The. Attic**—I am quite flattered that I can make you worry about a fictional character. Yay! And, just so you know, I also live in a state of constant sleep deprivation...this chapter was pretty easy to write, because it's basically the story of my life... T_T

**PlatypusFreak**—I'm glad you liked it! I'm already working on the next chapter, and I have outlined quite a bit into the story already. And, I must say, you are not quite right about it having been a day. Trust me, I update every 24 hours! Quite regularly, actually. I tend to post at 11.30-ish. So there. xD

**Beckayyboo**—thank you for the input! I had actually not considered having other characters have P.o.V.s...now that you mention it, I think that'd make for an interesting story. Would you like a separate story, made up of random Alice or Jasper P.o.V.s? It would probably be made up of one shots. Tell me what you think; if you like the idea, I'll try and start working on that.

**Maegirl**

**ChanceTakerHeartBreaker x3**—it would take longer, because I'd be writing both perceptions of the story in one single chapter, so it would be doubling the chaps up...so 10,000 words per chapter, instead of 5,000 (those are scary numbers!!!)

**AsItThunders**—of course I'll check out your story! It may take me a little bit, because I have exams next week, but I will before the month is over, OK? I am really flattered that you like my story, so the least I can do is read yours back! I do not think you are being stuck up at all, and I am really happy and flattered that you would think so highly of me. As to how I know so much about ASL and Deaf culture...I did my research before writing this story. I'm very interested in languages, and so I think ASL is the coolest thing ever. Deaf culture kind of comes hand in hand with it. Also, I have some AWESOME, INCREDIBLE, LOVABLE, reviewers who actually are part of the Deaf community and who have been helping me out. I love them!!! (And you, of course. I love all my reviewers!)

**beachcutie12**—high school sucks. Then comes college, and you can sleep. I can't wait until I have classes that start at a decent time. My school starts at 7.15 every morning.

**Cabtwilighter**—I'm glad you liked it, and I hope this answers your questions. Your assumption about Jasper's worry was right, by the way. You were the first person to assume the truth! Yay for you!

_Questions & Comments:_

**Tianna M.V.A.—**I know! I was so sad when I realized I didn't get to write sleep-talking Bella. But, we do get a dream sequence!

**not-a-writer-ish**—huh? Amnesia? I'm confused...I hope my chapter answered your question, though...

**HorsecrazyJr**—I have been considering adding a Laurent. I'm not sure what kind of a role he would play...any suggestions would be welcome!

**twilight-maximumride-cross**—I hope this chapter answers your question!

_Special thanks to:_

**cheesepuff311**—don't apologize for long reviews! I love them! They make my day and cheer me up, making me write more, faster! I am very happy you liked the chapter. I think this has been my favorite chapter to write so far, actually. As for Esme's hair…There is no real reason for it, other than my wanting Bella to go in a little wordless rant about blond women versus brunettes. Sorry if that confused you, or something. . I really hope you keep reading and reviewing (long or short reviews, whichever you are most comfortable with!).

**Hannajamesnivek**—I actually wasn't aiming my disclaimer at you, you just reminded me about some complaints I had gotten before. . I'm so happy you liked my Edward/Alice scene! I wrote it especially for you (I had one saved for later on, but when I got your message I decided to write one now)!! And, to clarify, Renee and James got together during their senior year, Renee got pregnant halfway through it, they married right out of high school, and then Bella was born. Renee and James were together for four years before Renee died. As to idea bouncing...I have a little plot bunny literally bouncing around my head. I will probably PM you at some point (if I haven't by the time you read this chapter) to talk to you about it. It involves Esme, Jasper, and Bella. 'Nuff said. I am very, very, very happy you like how I am developing my characters. There are some I am unsure of, and some I have to work more with (Carlisle and Emmett, namely). And I'm glad you enjoyed my Lauren and Jessica appearance. They will keep popping up and being..."regular" teens. I got the idea for Edward going to class with Bella as I was writing, actually. It seemed like such a great idea that I completely abandoned my chapter outline for the day and improvised. I had to spend all of my Environmental Sciences class rearranging outlines today, but it was worth it. I thought it would develop the Bella/Edward relationship and give some more insight into Edward's personality. I'm glad I was right! Lastly, about the P.o.V.s...I think I have actually figured out a way to not repeat chapters and still show different perspectives. I have to work with it some more, but I will unveil it to the world soon. I hope you will be around to see it! Thank you so much, and, please, keep reviewing like you do! A lot of my ideas are actually coming from your suggestions and inferences.

**HONVampyreChick**—Thanks. I had actually not really thought about the fact that I won't be writing sleep talking. I'm slightly relieved; I'm horrible with dream sequences.

**Attackoftheemo**—did I get your last review? I don't know, since, if I didn't, I wouldn't know...I reply to every review I get, so if you had not reply, I probably didn't get it. And thank you!

**BroadwayBound96**—I'm glad you enjoyed it! I actually had lots of fun writing the Alice-Edward interaction...

**As of the time of this posting, I have 266 REVIEWS!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is sitting rather comfortably in her large house right about now, thinking about how much money she has made and how much more she will make in the future. She will never have to work one more day of her life. Obviously, she does not have to worry about semester exams next week (agh!!) and can, therefore, focus on writing more if she so wants. I think the fact that updates will be more scarce in the next two weeks gives you a pretty good hint that I am NOT her. Sorry to disappoint.

Chapter 13—Edward P.o.V.

When Bella had fainted in Phys. Ed., Jasper had run to her side immediately. Coach Clapp had stopped the game and there had been instant confusion and hubbub in the gym. With all the people mobbing around him and Bella, the shoving, the curious looks, and the obvious gossip, he felt lost and displaced. Edward had never learned to do very well in large crowds of people and so, much to his shame, he had not been able to do much for Bella. Jasper had done well enough, however, picking her up and rushing her to the nurse's office.

Coach Clapp, shaken by the experience, had dismissed the class early, and everybody had headed to the nurse en masse. Edward and Alice had attempted to as well, but Ms. Cope had stood outside the office door and blocked anyone from coming inside. She had allowed Rosalie in, because she was Jasper's twin sister, but she was the only exception, so Edward and Alice had reluctantly made their way to his Volvo and had driven home. They had been rather unable to concentrate, though, focusing too much on Bella and how she might be feeling.

_Alice? _Edward signed, trying to get her attention, _do you think Bella is alright?_

Alice dropped her head to knock it against the table repeatedly. That was the fifth time Edward asked her that question in less than an hour, and she was, obviously, getting quite tired of it. Edward could tell that she was worried as well—her eyebrows were furrowed and there was a small chink between them, and her lips were tight and puckered, like they always were when she was deep in thought—, but he could not help himself. It was instinctual for him to worry, since he could not hear if something was wrong, causing him to be hyperaware of everything that might ever go wrong.

_If something horrible happens, they'll call us, alright? Now, _she stressed, her signs becoming larger, more exaggerated, and more extravagant, _calm down!_

Edward frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and his lips pouting. He sat still in his isolated corner on the edge of the sofa, facing away from Alice. It took exactly five seconds (he was counting down) until Alice tapped his shoulder, offering him an apologetic and conciliatory smile.

_Alright, I'll call them, but you have to calm down. OK?_ she signed, obviously exasperated. Edward nodded vigorously and she took out her cell phone, sighing. She looked through her agenda until she found Jasper's number and pressed the green "call" button. Edward watched as she brought the phone up to her ear and rolled her eyes at him; she must be getting the dial tone. Edward knew what that was—the sound before somebody picked up—, but could not quite understand how a sound could be boring. He probably never would. Alice's expression changed quite suddenly, though, her face filling with a smile, and he assumed somebody had picked up. She spoke animatedly, her lips moving quickly as she nodded her head, twirled her hair with one hand, paced back and forth…it looked like she was having quite a bit of fun during this phone call.

At long last she hung up the phone and walked over to him. She did not sign anything, merely smiling goofily out into the distance. Edward groaned, rolled his eyes, and leaned over to her to shove her teasingly.

_So, how is she? _ he asked, trying to feign aloofness now that he had been slightly reassured; he knew Jasper would not have stayed on the phone for that long if something were badly wrong with Bella.

_She who?_ Alice teased for a second before replying in earnest, _she's just fine. She slept for hours, woke up at about dinner time, and, except for a slight limp, which Jasper claims is Bella's natural state, she was just fine. Stop worrying._

_I just can't believe I let her faint. I thought I was taking good care of her!_ he said, a pained expression on his face.

_Edward, it wasn't your fault! _

_I could have at least stopped her from falling. I didn't even notice. _His frown deepened and his head suddenly snapped up, _did she call me?_

_What do you mean?_ Alice asked, looking quite clearly confused.

_Did she, you know, call out my name? When she was falling. _

Alice's eyes softened as she realized what Edward meant. _No, she didn't. We didn't even realize what was happening until she was halfway to the ground. It is not your fault. Nobody blames you, OK?_

Edward shrugged and, now that he knew what he wanted to know, stood up to go to his room. Alice tried to stop him, probably to tell him about how it was not his fault, but he made his way around her and went to lock himself in his room. He paced around for a while before he decided that it would be best if he calmed down a little, at which point he sat down to read. He remained like that until dinner time, when Alice came to fetch him.

_Edward, stop mopping and come down for dinner. Mom made your favorite, and she wants to ask some more about Bella._

Looking up from his book, quite obviously angry to be interrupted, he followed Alice down the stairs. He remained incommunicative throughout dinner, looking down at his plate and refusing to meet his parents' eyes. He finished his dinner, took his plates to the kitchen, and went back to the dining room.

_Thank you, the food was great, _he signed before going over to kiss each of them on the cheek. He then went back to his room to wallow some more. He could not fall asleep until quite late, and his sleep was restless. He barely ever dreamed, but that night he kept waking up from nightmares in which his friends and family were in danger, calling for him, calling for help, and he could not hear them.

The next morning, Edward was woken up by an excited Alice, shaking him madly. His head hurt, his eyes did not want to focus on anything, and his whole body hurt. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Alice, however had other plans. It seemed that his mother did as well, because she was standing by his bed, smiling quite excitedly at him. He turned to look at the clock on his bed side and groaned, bringing his hands to his face, to hide the light and the sight of his sister. She did not give up, and shook him again.

_Get up, Edward! It's Friday! Bella is coming today! Get up, get up, get up! We need to fix the house. Come on!_

Edward pushed Alice away and got out of the bed, grabbing his things and going into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. No matter if he could not hear the door, he knew how dramatic an exit that was. Besides, slamming it let him release frustration. After the hard night, he definitely did not enjoy being waken up earlier than usual, in such a careless manner.

The shower did not improve his mood at all, and when he went back into his room to find Alice waiting for him there still, he felt like screaming. Alice jumped off his bed when he came back in, examining his clothes carefully. She frowned and began to pull at his shirt, trying to rearrange the wrinkles and how it sat on him. Edward pulled away angrily.

_Stop it, Alice! Leave me alone, OK? _he asked. She did not pay attention to him, though, and kept at it. Edward slapped her hands away angrily and shoved her out of his room. He was most definitely not in a good mood that morning. He remained in his room, checking his mail, for a while before finally going downstairs to have breakfast. By the dishes in the dishwasher he could tell that Alice and his mother had already eaten. He ate quickly and then went searching for Alice so they could go off to school. He found her in the dining room, comparing dinner sets against tablecloths.

_Alice, if you want to get to school today, I recommend you get your butt over here. Now, _he signed, his mood not at all improved. Alice did as he said, her expression somewhat worried. He did not pay it much attention, though, and simply walked to the garage. They got into the Volvo and drove to school, Alice not even bothering with the radio. It seemed she had finally realized that he was in a bad mood, and so, even when they go to school, she did not turn to him. She merely went to her locker and headed to her English class from there.

As Edward headed to the library, he found himself wishing that Mr. Carper would still be sick and he would get to go to the regular classes again, but then he realized that would mean spending all day with Alice, and he did not really know what he wanted to do. When he got to the library, however, he saw that he did not have much of a choice; Mr. Carper was waiting at their table, his face overtaken by a deep scowl.

_Sit, boy. I want to start as soon as possible._

Edward did as he was told, his anger flaring at the rude expression on Mr. Carper's face.

_Here, complete this sheet. If you need help, don't ask me. I'm not in the mood to deal with stupid questions, _he signed harshly, tossing a rather simplistic worksheet about trigonometric derivatives at him. Edward began to complete it without qualms, doing his best to ignore Mr. Carper. It looked that, despite his bad mood, he wanted to talk, however.

_So, I see you have been spending a lot of time with Bella, _he signed, trying to hide interest. Edward wondered why Mr. Carper would take any interest on her, and simply nodded.

_What do you think about her?_

Edward shrugged, unsure as to Mr. Carper's intentions. Why was he taking an interest now? What was he up to? Edward began to worry.

_What, you have no opinion? Come on, Edward. You must think something._

_She's nice, _Edward responded tentatively, cautiously examining his face at the answer. Mr. Carper rolled his eyes.

_Nice? That's all you've got? That's a mighty small impression for spending lunch with her every day. Or are you trying to be polite? _

_She's nice, _Edward signed, gritting his teeth. He was obviously angry. A spark of—was that accomplishment? Indeed it was,—accomplishment seemed to light up in Mr. Carper's eyes, _isn't that enough? If you want to know more, why don't you go talk to her and leave me alone?_

Mr. Carper smiled, and Edward shuddered. There was something wrong with that smile, as if he were thinking of something that should not at all be funny. It was a twisted kind of smile.

_Is that an invitation to lunch? I had some plans, of course, but those can be changed. I shall arrange it at the beginning of lunch, and join you and your…friends, when I am done._

Edward was too shocked to reply anything, and it seemed that that was settled. The next thing Mr. Carper signed was about the lesson again. The rest of the morning went by tensely, and Edward's mood did not improve at all. By the time art came around, Edward was ready to explode. He stalked over to the art class and sat down at what had become "their" table and sat down, glowering at everybody around him.

Alice and Bella came in, chatting with Jasper. Bella laughed at something Jasper had said, and Edward tightened his fists. There they went, joking and laughing, out loud, so that he could not partake. They did it on purpose, they were isolating him. What kind of friends did they think they were? And Alice? She was supposed to be his sister, shouldn't she side with him? When the trio finally sat down at the table, Edward kept glowering at them.

_Edward? Are you alright?_ Bella asked, a concerned look on her face. He snorted and turned his head away roughly. He saw her hurt face off the corner of his eye and felt somewhat guilty, but when Jasper leaned over and whispered something in her ear he felt his rage come back. There they went, keeping secrets around him again.

Deep down, he realized he was being unreasonable. He knew that they were not trying to keep him out of anything, that Jasper was probably trying to comfort her because of how he had hurt her. Often, when he got angry, he found himself hating the world for not being suited to him and hating himself for not being suited for the world. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he did not want to follow reason, he wanted to be angry; it let him purge.

_Edward! _Alice signed, having walked around the table so she was in front of him. She looked angry. _You can be as angry at me as you want, but what has Bella done to you? Apologize!_

Edward glared at Alice. Who was she to boss him around? To tell him what to do? She was his sister. She was younger, if only by three and a half minutes. She did not get to boss him around. So he did what best he could do to block her out; he turned to the table and closed his eyes. He did not want to listen to what she had to say. However, as always when he used this particular method of avoidance, he had to open his eyes soon; he was not comfortable not knowing what was going on around him.

He saw that Alice was at her seat, drawing with angry, deep strokes. She would probably cut through the paper if she kept it up like that. Next to her was Jasper, who looked calmer, but whose anger was still obvious to the trained eye. He turned his eyes to Bella last, trying to avoid the unavoidable. She held a pencil lightly in her hand, but she was not drawing. She looked deep in thought and her sadness and hurt was written all over her face. The guilt came back, a thousand times stronger than before. He was too proud to apologize, though, and so he just sat, staring at her.

The whole class seemed to be working on something, but he did not know what it was. He did not want to ask Alice to interpret; she looked like she would stab him with her pencil if he so much as sneezed. Resigned, Edward took one of the pieces of paper at the center of the table and began to doodle. Bella must have looked up from her own paper because she reached over to take his hand.

_We're sketching one item in the room. Pick any and sketch it. No erasing. All mistakes are made for a reason, and they are what make art. _

Even as she signed this she looked hurt. Edward did not dare to say anything now, though, and he merely nodded and looked around the room. He saw a backpack sitting on a chair two tables down, and he decided to draw that. He set to it, but could not concentrate. When the class finally ended he looked down at his paper, only to find it covered by spirals and circles. He shouldered his bag, tossed his paper, and followed Alice out the door. Jasper pulled Bella aside once again, and Edward had the uncomfortable thought that Jasper was going to comfort her because of his coldness.

Alice was still angry at him, and so they sat at their cafeteria table without exchanging any pleasantries or small talk. When Emmett and Rosalie arrived they greeted them, but they must have noticed the tension between the siblings, because they settled to talk quietly among themselves. Bella and Jasper came by not long after; Bella's eyes were slightly red and puffy, and it looked as if she had been crying. They also sat quietly, staring at their food wordlessly. He grew uncomfortable with the awkwardness of the meal and finally snapped.

_One of you, say something! Why are you all acting like this?_

_Edward, we were just, _Bella started, looking apologetic. But Edward did not let her finish.

_You were just, what? Huh? Don't try to act the perfect angel, Bella, you're far from it, _he answered, his tone lethally furious. Bella winced and looked away while Jasper looked murderous. Emmett could not understand what was being said, but he quickly assessed the facial expressions of those around him and he turned to glare at Edward, his expression hard. Alice was whispering something quickly to Rosalie, probably summarizing what was going on, and they both looked as angry as Emmett. None of their angry expressions, not even all of them together, amounted to Jasper's look, though. Edward found himself afraid.

_Look, Bella, I, _Edward began to sign, only to stop when he saw Bella's eyes widen with complete and absolute terror. Next to her, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stiffened as they looked over Edward's shoulder. Their eyes widened, their jaws tightened, and they closed their hands into tight fists. Edward turned slowly to look over his shoulder. Mr. Carper was coming towards their table, the twisted smile from that morning once again on his face.

_Mr. Carper wanted to come talk to Bella, _Edward signed detachedly, _he decided to come sit with us at lunch. I forgot to mention it._

_You randomly decided to invite somebody to sit with us? _Jasper asked angrily, scooting closer to Bella and putting one arm around her waist while Rosalie, who was on Bella's other side, put hers around Bella's shoulders, taking a protective stance, _you realize you are new to this group? You have no idea about anything. How could you invite him? Who do you think you are?_

Edward would have replied something about how he thought they were friends, and friends did not have rank to pull over one another, but Mr. Carper had gotten to their table by this point.

_Well, this is a lovely gathering, _he signed, his expression sickeningly sweet, _you don't mind if I join you, do you? _He did not wait for an answer before he sat next to Edward, directly across from Bella. _Edward, you must introduce your little friends to me. It's such a pleasure, _he signed, his eyes never once leaving Bella. She looked terrified.

_This is Bella. Next to her are her sister Rosalie and her brother Jasper. Next to Rosalie is Emmett, and next to me is Alice, my sister, _Edward signed. He did not miss Mr. Carper's amused look as he introduced Bella and the twins, but he did not understand it. Was it that they already knew each other?

_Well, how nice. It is so very nice to meet you, _he signed, ignoring the glares that he was receiving and focusing only on Bella and her terrified face, _I suppose I will see more of you soon. I just wanted to drop by and say hello. I have to go now, _he signed before standing up and leaving. Bella's terrified look relaxed slightly, but it was by no means gone. The same could be said for the others' angry faces which were now trained on Edward.

_How could you invite him to lunch? What were you thinking? What the hell is wrong with you, boy? _Jasper asked before seeming to decide Edward was not worth it and turning to take Bella into his arms, pulling her onto his lap. She buried her face on the crook of his neck and grabbed his shirt tightly. She was shaking, but Edward did not dare to ask why. She was still shaking when the lunch hour ended and, while everybody else began to get up and gather their things, she remained on Jasper's lap.

Jasper turned to Rosalie and said something. Rosalie nodded, and understanding look on her face. She ran her hand through Bella's hair once before setting off towards the office. Jasper picked Bella up bridal style, swung her bag onto his back, and went out into the parking lot and towards their car. He was taking her home, it appeared. When they were almost to the car, however, Bella looked up and said something, motioning towards Edward, who was still standing in the cafeteria, feeling guilty and confused. Jasper brought Bella back.

_Edward, _Bella signed, _I know you invited me to dinner last night, but if you don't feel well…I mean, if you'd prefer that I didn't go…I don't mind._

Edward stared at her in shock. Did she truly think that he was that rude? That he was angry at her specifically? He shook his head quickly.

_Bella, you and your family are still invited to my house. Alice and Mom would kill me if you didn't come just because I was being stupid. And, besides, I want you to come. Please. Forgive me for being so rude._

_Alright, _Bella signed back, looking slightly better despite being dwarfed by Jasper's arms around her, _we'll see you at seven, then._

And with that Jasper turned back around and took her to the car. He put her in the passenger's seat and got in the driver's seat before pulling away quickly. Still feeling guilty and remorseful, Edward headed to the library, where Mr. Carper was waiting with his twisted smile still on place.

* * *

**Author's Note—**I am so sorry I haven't updated this week! I feel really horrible, but life was kind of catching up with me. I have been having my semester exams (my last one is tomorrow: English), drama rehearsals, I've upped my standards for my ASL learning, and I had to catch up on some sleep. To top it all off, I had the worst case of writers' block you will ever encounter; I knew exactly what I wanted to say and what I want to happen in the story, but I just…didn't know how to write it. It was horrible. I think I'm over it now, though! Yay for me! And yay for my AWESOME reviewers who kept reviewing even though I was gone. Über special thanks to **HANNAJAMESNIVEK, **who P.M.d me to check up on me and tell me to take it easy and not to stress. I feel so loved!! (Although, let's face it, what you guys love is Edward...)

_Thanks to:_

**Zapeable**

**OECD**

**Grace**--yay for reviewer # 300!!

**Katevangogh**

**PlatypusFreak**

**Twilight is my Second Language**

**Divamercury**

**Kolored**

**Music ADD**

**UltravioletSpark**

**Bluebaby3296**—I will be less shy next time. Yupyup.

**Tianna M.V.A.**—you are far from pathetic! I actually thought the idea was far fetched...which is, in a way, why I went with it!

**iWant2BaMonsterToo**

**beachcutie12**—lucky! I have to be out of bed at 5. Since I usually stay up writing until midnight or so, my sleep is being severely harmed...

**SRK1012010**

**dramione12**

**A. Fire. In. The. Attic—**thanks! I'm so happy you liked it!

**HorsecrazyJr**—I know this is random, but...could you kind of give me a summary of what you know about cochlear implants? Either through a review, a PM, or an email, I don't mind which. I am trying to decide if Edward is, indeed, getting one, but I need to have a lot of info. Do you know, for example, who is eligible, what are the success stats, etc? Also, of course, your own personal experience. Any help you could provide, even if it's just a reference to a book or a website, would be highly appreciated.s

**Skittleysweet**—my final is on Thursday...I'm actually in the IB program (do you know what that is?), so, other than APs, I have IB exams...and my semester exam consists of a set of five essays. No DBQs, just a theme (causes for the French Revolution, Connection between the Renaissance and the Reformation, etc). It's going to be hell!!!!

**Viper003**

**Cabtwilighter**

**Ameeona**

**Not-a-writer-ish**

**Attackoftheemo**—I'm glad you are liking it!

_Questions & Comments:_

**Paris Tokyo—**eventually…nobody is really helping him (or Alice) by telling him her last name, and she always talks about the Hales when they ask about her family.

**Jules**—actually, I write my review replies as I receive them, and my author notes as I make realizations about the story (or myself!), but they are written pretty much in passing. I don't know if you write, but, if you do, you probably know that the writing process takes a lot more out of you than you realize. It's not just about sitting at the keyboard and typing, and I spend an average of 4 hours a day working on this story. It kind of hurts that you would think that I do not put as much effort as I can into my writing. Just from the fact that my notes are, as you put it, "incredibly unprofessional," you can tell that they are written without much thought, as the thought strikes me. You seem to think my story is good, so, what do you have against my replies? The personal connection not only motivates me, but helps me get ideas, develop plot, and allows me to bounce ideas off people. If you don't want your reviews replied to, however, just tell me. If my writing improves dramatically by not answering to ONE reviewer, your point will have been proven. If not, no loss no gain, right? I just find responding to the people who take the time to read my story to be common courtesy as well as helpful for both them and me.

_Special thanks to:_

**PrettiaLydia**—yay, iReviewer!!! I'm so flattered that you know my story, screen name, and updating frequency (even if that last one has been a bit weak recently...). I am also really happy that you are spreading the word. Thank you!!! I hope my story doesn't end up disappointing either you or your friends...And don't sweat the iPod's correcting...you should see me try and text. It's pretty pathetic, particularly because I am a total grammar Nazi. Well, keep reading and reviewing as cheerfully as you have!

**Erin Cade—**please, never apologize for reviewing! I am really happy that you like my story. When I started to write it, I was afraid of exactly what you described; I thought I was aiming too high, writing about a subject I could never fully understand. The reader responses have been great, however, and many people from the Deaf community have reviewed, giving me ideas, advice, corrections, and personal stories so I could understand the Deaf world better. I really enjoy hearing from you! So, thank you very much for sharing your story! I hope you (and your cousin) will enjoy it and, if you ever see something that seems wrong, that might be offensive, or that makes no sense, please don't doubt to tell me! As to your questions, Bella's _real_ father shall make an appearance, but I (technically) cannot tell you who he is yet. It is rather self-explanatory, though, no?

**Hannajamesnivek**—I do believe this is the longest review I have ever received; it brought tears to my eyes. Thank you! (And yes, indeed, SM bashers, **please, **unite!) As to your time zone issue...actually, I'm on the East Coast. I update at around midnight, sometimes earlier, sometimes later, depending on how late I get home that day. What that means, however, is that, if I PM you, I will get a reply by the next morning, so I can take in into consideration as I begin to do the blocking for the chapter. Yay! And, please, _please, _please, **please, **set your snarky journalist side on my as often as you want! It really does help me! I will make sure to try and cut down my sentence length. I have been told that I am rather wordy...I am glad you liked my character AND relationship development, though. And, I think the reason chapters are getting to start in the morning is because, with the increasingly late hour at which I get up, I have come to realize the importance of mornings...so much family interaction that you usually never even think about! Well, I should end about now, or my review replies will be longer than my actual chapter. Again, thank you very much!!!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**—yes, I will talk to him. I will talk to him. I will! I just have to figure out what to say so that I actually know how to sign it, instead of having to fingerspell everything out. Oh, and, on second thought (xD) I'm glad you liked the chapter. I have been thinking of working with this kind of thing to make the chapters work without repeating myself, where, unless Edward and Bella were apart, I have a little "flashback" kind of thing, really fast, summarizing the character's feelings about it...Most people voted towards keeping things as they are, so they could get more updates.

**Scarlett—**thank you! I'm very, very, very happy you liked it. As to your questions, yes, revealing Bella's dad will become relevant to the plot as we go on, and Jasper met Victoria because he was close friends with Bella and because she was giving him piano lessons.

**Cgcopyrighted**—new reader and reviewer! It makes me very happy to see the new names on my email...Well, thank you very much for reading! I am elated that you like it (but, please, don't lose too much sleep over my story!). I think part of the reason why you can, as you put it, "see" the story is because, since Edward is Deaf, I try so hard to describe things visually and emotively. If it shines through, I'm doing a good work! I am sincerely happy that you are on board, and to have another fellow 19 year old reading. I hope your semester is wonderful as well, and I hope I will keep seeing your screen name pop up in my email whenever I update.

**HonVampyreChick—**I'm glad you liked it! This dream sequence was not as bad, since it was a memory. When I'm coming up with my own dreams…now that's tough. It is not very good at all. But I am glad you like the coherency of my chapters. As I said, I spend my entire Environmental Sciences class plotting this story out!

**Cheesepuf311**—I'm sorry I update at such strange times…I really do post just as I finish writing, though…trust me, it's not doing much for my sleep deprivation either! In fact, this chapter described what I've been up to for the past week rather well. I'm glad you liked it, though. Oh, and, as I'm sure you noticed in today's chapter, Bella and the Hales go to the Cullen's on Friday (today). I find it amusing, now that I think about it, that I'm posting my Friday chapter on a Friday. Hm. Interesting.

**BroadwayBound96**

**As of the time of this posting, I have 302 REVIEWS!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer—I totally own Twilight! Oh, wait…no vampires. No Mary Sues (or Marty Stues!). And I believe I see the resemblance of a plot. This isn't Twilight at all! Damn it.

Chapter 14—Bella P.o.V.

Bella's good mood passed quickly that day; Alice seemed to be in a bad mood, which she blamed on Edward, and when they got to art class Edward was just as angry as, if not more than, Alice. When Bella had asked him how he was, he had ignored her, scoffing and turning away. Bella had been hurt, but she had tried to not let him get to her. She had not been very successful, however, and she had soon found herself fighting tears.

Jasper realized, of course, as he always realized when she needed him, and so he had taken her hand under the table, where nobody else could see, and had traced circles and waves on it with his thumb. At the end of the class, he pulled her aside. He took her to the very same closet they had been in when he had been so worried about her, and simply hugged her for a while. She relaxed onto his warm, comforting hold, letting the tears that had been building up peek out of the corner of her eyes. She blinked them away, but a few traitorous tears escaped.

"Bella, it's alright. He's not angry at you. Alice said he was angry at her, right? He was just being a jerk. Don't listen to him."

Bella nodded, trying to smile, but the result was not at all convincing. Besides, Jasper had always been able to tell how she was feeling and he would have known that her smile was not sincere. He hated it when she tried to hide her real emotions; he thought repressing her emotions would backfire on her. That reminded Bella of the previous night, when she had finally put James on his place. She smiled again, this time sincerely.

"Oh, Jasper, guess what happened last night?" Jasper looked at her expectantly, not sure if he should be worrying or not; her tone told him not to, but the situation left him unsure, "when I got home, James had been drinking. He started screaming at me—you're a stupid, ugly whore, you're not worth it, you know, the usual," Jasper tensed, nodding curtly. The fact that Bella considered it to be usual and unimportant did not make it any better in his eyes. If anything, it made it worse; how could Bella think that it was normal to be told those things? How could she have ever believed that they were true? In fact, Jasper was sure that, deep down, Bella still believed those words. He let Bella continue, however. "—but then he started talking about Mom, and I got so angry! So I screamed back. I told him never to talk about her, or you, like that. He was so stunned, he didn't even have time to react before I locked myself up in my room. It was amazing."

Jasper's hold on Bella's arms tightened. Bella winced slightly and he released his grip, but his eyes were angry.

"Bella, why would you do something that stupid?" he asked, obviously upset. Bella watched him, confused, "don't you realize what he could do to you? And you say he was drunk… you can't just do that, Bella! What if he hadn't been stunned? What if he had hurt you? Don't you realize what could happen? I am the first person who will tell you to stand up to him, but not like that! Your memory of your mother and your image of me, they are great, wonderful things to have, but they were not worth being hurt. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded, tears falling down her cheeks once again. Jasper pulled her into a hug again, placing his chin on top of her head and rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I don't want to hurt you, and I love the fact that you were brave enough to stand up to that animal, but I just…if something were to happen to you, I…You're like my sister, I love you; I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me you won't risk yourself like that again?"

Bella nodded and Jasper sighed, pulling away and kissing her forehead. He smiled at her and she wiped away her tears and smiled back.

"I love you too, Jazz."

"Alright. Let's head to lunch now, OK? Come on, poor Alice is bound to be wanting to strangle her brother by this point."

Bella laughed and followed Jasper out of the closet and towards the cafeteria, where Alice was, indeed, busily avoiding Edward's eyes. They sat across from them, facing the doors. Rosalie was sitting next to Bella, excited about their getting to spend the weekend together. Their relative calm—relative, because the silence between them was not the most calming they'd ever had—was interrupted by Edward, who finally burst out angrily about their ignoring him.

Bella felt hurt beyond words; after his ignoring them so rudely earlier, he was angry that they were leaving him alone? When she tried to explain, however, he only lashed out at her. She winced, trying to not let his words get to her. She heard similar things every day at home, she should be used to it, but it hurt much more when it came from somebody she had not expected it from.

She lowered her eyes, looking down at her hands, on her lap. She felt Jasper tense up next to her and she put her hand on his leg to try and calm him down, but it did not work. Everybody else at the table was glaring at Edward as well, and Bella felt guilty; Edward had probably just woken up in a bad mood that morning, and now everybody was angry at him because of her. That was not what he needed, she was sure. Edward, however, looked repentant.

_Look, Bella, I, _but, as he said those words, Bella caught sight of James walking towards their table. His face was twisted into what was supposed to resemble a smile, but Bella knew better than that. She did not see that smile often; James reserved it for when he was truly angry. She froze with fear. She knew James would probably be incensed by her speaking back the previous night. She had expected him to leave her alone, though. At least until Monday, when she returned home. She never thought he would approach her in school.

_Mr. Carper wanted to come talk to Bella, _Edward signed detachedly, _he decided to come sit with us at lunch. I forgot to mention it._ Bella could not believe her eyes. Edward had invited James to lunch. James was going to come…would he tell Edward and Alice the truth? Would he tell them that she was not a Hale, that she was not anybody, and that she was just the worthless daughter of a dead adulterer? Her fearful eyes turned to Jasper, her protector. He looked angry. No, angry didn't cover it. He looked ready to kill.

_You randomly decided to invite somebody to sit with us? _he asked while getting closer to Bella. He felt her beginning to shake in fear, and put a hand around her waist, to try and calm her down. He knew her well enough to know she would not like for others to see her shaking in fear. On her other side, Rosalie, ever her older sister, wrapped her arm around her shoulders, lending her some comfort, _you realize you are new to this group? You have no idea about anything. How could you invite him? Who do you think you are?_

Bella closed her eyes for a second, hoping this was all a nightmare. She opened her eyes and, then, James was standing behind Edward, his eyes trained on her. She did not miss the evil glint in them, or his self-satisfied look.

_Well, this is a lovely gathering, _he signed, his expression sickeningly sweet, reminding Bella of that one night, the previous year, when he'd…no, she would not think about that. Not now. _You don't mind if I join you, do you? _Bella wanted to cry, to scream, to get up and run away, but she knew she couldn't. Not only would that give her away, but James would be angry. He would be very angry indeed. _Edward, you must introduce your little friends to me. It's such a pleasure._

He was lying! He was acting as if he didn't know her. Why? He was playing with her, the evil look on his eyes and the fact that his eyes never left her, told her as much. But, why? What was his plan?

_This is Bella. Next to her are her sister Rosalie and her brother Jasper. Next to Rosalie is Emmett, and next to me is Alice, my sister, _Edward signed. Bella's eyes shot to Jasper's in terror when Edward introduced her as a Hale. What would James' reaction be to that? What would he say? Jasper tightened his hold on her waist, letting her know he was there. James did not show any reaction to the introduction, however, besides a raised eyebrow.

_Well, how nice. It is so very nice to meet you, _he signed, his eyes never leaving Bella's face. What was he thinking? What was he going to do? Bella was beginning to hyperventilate, _I suppose I will see more of you soon. I just wanted to drop by and say hello. I have to go now, _and, with that, he left.

Bella tried to calm herself down, but she was not doing very well. She needed Jasper, but just then he unwrapped his arm from around her waist and signed angrily at Edward, telling him off for inviting James over. Bella knew Edward hadn't meant anything by it, he didn't know the situation, but she could not find it in herself to speak up. Thankfully, Jasper seemed to realize that Bella needed him more than Edward needed a scolding, and he turned to take her in his arms.

Finally feeling somewhat safe, Bella allowed her emotions to take hold. She hid her face on Jasper's neck so that nobody would see her cry. She did not want to see the rest of the students, either. She wanted to be in her room at the Hales', calm, without James, without anger. She wanted, above anything, to be a Hale. She grasped Jasper's shirt tightly, trying to collect herself. She could not let herself lose all control. She had to calm down. She had to…

The bell rang, and Bella stiffened once again. She didn't want to go back to class. She couldn't. She couldn't be alone. Jasper understood her without her having to explain anything, and he tightened his hold around her, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her nose…He pulled away for a second,

"Rosalie, can you go to the office and tell them that Bella and I are sick? We're going home."

Rosalie agreed. She ran her hand through Bella's hair once, comfortingly, like a mother would to soothe her child, and then set off, Emmett behind her. Jasper stood up, carefully bringing Bella up with him. She hated to be carried, hated to be treated as a child, but right now she was too worn out and too in need of comfort to pull away. In fact, it felt comforting and safe. She snuggled into Jasper's chest as he picked up her bag and led her out into the parking lot. She suddenly realized something.

"Wait, Jasper! I have to tell Edward something. Go back!"

Jasper tightened his hold on her, looking rather reluctant.

"I don't think…Bella, I don't like the way he's talking to you. Maybe you should just let him cool down?"

Bella smiled at his worry, but shook her head. For one, she would not let him dictate her life. The more important reason, however, was that she simply thought she owed Edward the chance to allow him to tell her the truth. If he was angry at her, and if he really thought what he had said, he probably did not want her in his house. She would not impose her presence on him, and she said as much to him when Jasper took her back into the cafeteria.

_Edward, _Bella signed, _I know you invited me to dinner last night, but if you don't feel well…I mean, if you'd prefer that I didn't go…I don't mind._ In truth, of course, she minded. She had been excited about meeting his parents, about being invited to meet a family such as his. She had been looking forward to the chance of being with the Hales and the Cullens, without worrying about going back to James. If he didn't want her, though…She could just meet Alice the next morning to go shopping, she didn't have to sleep over.

_Bella, you and your family are still invited to my house. Alice and Mom would kill me if you didn't come just because I was being stupid. _Bella felt her heart tighten; he didn't want her to go, he just didn't want his family to get angry at him, _And, besides, I want you to come. Please. Forgive me for being so rude. _She brightened up a bit, still hurting from his previous words and from James' visit. Edward didn't hate her, though. He really did want her to go to his house. She smiled weakly at him.

_Alright, _Bella signed back, _we'll see you at seven, then._

With that they went back to the car. Jasper was silent, obviously upset. Bella felt guilt biting at her. He probably didn't want to leave school early. He was bound to want to spend some more time with Alice, if only in Phys. Ed. He was always doing things for her, she realized with despair. She brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. Jasper saw her do this out of the corner of his eye and sighed. Realizing that she was stepping on the upholstery of his beloved car, she put her feet back down. Jasper groaned and pulled over, even though they were only a block away from his house.

"Bella, I can practically feel the guilt rolling off you. It's suffocating me. What do you have to feel guilty about?"

"It's just that you're always doing things for me, and I feel so bad! Like now, you probably want to be in school, with Alice, but you're not. And it's all because of me. You don't have to do that, you know? I don't…I can take care of myself. I don't want you to have to give up on anything because of me. And I just feel so bad about being so weak and so stupid, and worrying you all the time."

Jasper cut her off. He looked angry again. Really angry. She turned to look at her feet, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look back up at him.

"Bella, I love you, alright? You always come first. I want to help you and be there for you, I'm not just doing it out of some messed up sense of pity, alright? Because I know better than to feel pity for you; you deserve respect. Because, no matter what anybody says, least of all that fucked up excuse for a man that the law calls your father, you are worth it all, and some more. You are not weak, and you are not stupid. You are the most courageous girl I know. If I were in your situation…if I were in your situation, I would have broken years ago. I would never had had the balls to stand up to him like you did last night.

"You are amazing, Bella. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. And, as long as I can, I will protect you and help you and be there for you. Alright? We are family. I don't care what the law says, what we have, what you, and I, and Rosie, and Emmett have, that is family. And we will always be there, through the good and the bad. And we want to be there. So don't feel bad when you need us. Don't feel bad when we help you because, God damn it, we want to do it, alright?"

That was, by far, the longest speech Bella had ever heard Jasper give, and she found herself in tears again. She nodded and threw herself over at him, hugging him tightly, burying her face on his neck. He hugged her back, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair. He began to cry as well, and they remained in their embrace until they both had cried out all the tears they had in their bodies. When they had finally calmed down, Jasper started up the car again and drove them the rest of the way home.

Jasper's parents were at work, so there was nobody there to ask why they were home so early. They decided to just relax and watch a movie for a while. Bella had had a very emotionally taxing day, and Jasper decided she should unwind before going over to the Cullens'. That would be the first time she ever went to sleep somewhere other than her own house or the Hales' since her mother's death.

They settled up in Jasper's room, and watched Romeo and Juliet, the version with Leonardo DiCaprio in it, laughing at his acting through all of it. Jasper knew better than to make fun of Juliet and her flat, lacking, and undeveloped character; for some strange reason he would never comprehend, Bella saw a kindred spirit in her.

When the movie finished, and they had eaten enough junk food to last for a century, they cleaned up slightly and just sat around in comfortable silence. They did that a lot. Jasper was not very fond of words, preferring to judge people by their actions, and despite Bella's love for words, she much preferred the written word to the spoken one. So, quite often, their time together was spent in silence, reading, watching movies, listening to music, or just enjoying the sound of silence. The noise of the front door opening ended their quiet time.

"Bella? Where are you guys?"

It was Rosalie. Jasper groaned, but called out to her anyway. Rosalie was up in his room in the blink of an eye, enveloping Bella in her arms. Rosalie had always loved children; she could not wait to be a mother. When Bella had come into their lives, just weeks after losing her mother, Rosalie had undertaken the role of a mother in Bella's life. He realized that Rosalie probably wanted some "alone" time with Bella, so he lifted Bella off his lap, kissed her forehead one last time, and made his way downstairs, most likely to play some videogames.

"How are you doing, Bella? Please, tell me you didn't take Edward seriously. He was just being an ass, you know? Alice says she and her mom pulled him out of bed an hour early this morning so that they could prepare the house for you. Apparently, they even made up the guest bedroom for you. They are all just so excited that you are going to sleep over."

Bella nodded, a slightly worried smile on her face. She did not know what to think of the high expectations the Cullens seemed to have of her.

"And…Bella? Can I…it's just…Ugh, can I just speak plainly? I don't know how to say this subtly."

Bella nodded, confusion coloring her face.

"I'm worried about James. I'm afraid he might try something. He seemed…I don't know, like he was plotting something, today at lunch. So, can you just…be careful? I know you're spending the weekend with us, but you won't be spending every second with us. You're going to be shopping with Alice, and she doesn't know about James. What if you find him in town? If you go out on your own, just keep your cell phone with you? Alright? Be careful?"

Bella nodded, moved by Rosalie's concern. They chatted for a while, until Jasper came back up, knocking on the door gently.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, Jasper, I didn't even realize we'd taken your room! Come in! I'm sorry!"

Jasper came in, laughing. He strutted over to Bella and kissed her on the top of her head, smiling.

"It's quite alright. Now, come on, it's four thirty already. If we have to give up our Bella in two hours and a half for who knows how long, we better get some enjoyment out of it now!"

Rosalie giggled, nodding her agreement, while Bella crossed her arms across her chest, faking anger. She would not lie, however; she enjoyed being "their" Bella, and knowing there was one place where she belonged and was wanted.

They spent the rest of the evening, until their parents got home and the left for the Cullens', playing D.D.R. Bella lost, as she had a tendency to do, but she only fell once. Rosalie, as always, was the uncontested champion. They were having so much fun, Bella almost forgot about the troubling events of the day. The fear, hurt, and concern that James' visit to their lunch table had produced, however, were very much still in the back of her head, bottled up along with the many other similar feelings she had encountered over the years.

* * *

**Author's Note**—I know I'm supposed to be drifting away from repeating scenes from both points of view, but I thought you'd like to see James' little "visit" from Bella's point of view. Anyway, today I got out of school early, because I only had one exam, so I was out of school by 9.30 (amazing, right?) so I decided I might as well write more than one chapter, to make it up for not writing for the past week. I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: By this point, I sincerely hope you have realized that I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. This means, of course, that I don't own Twilight. Or any of its characters. Or that slight bit of a plot that shows up on page 372 (I actually looked that one up!). So, don't sue. Then again, if you've stuck to this story for 60,000 words, you are not likely to want to sue me anyway…But, who knows?

Chapter 15—Edward P.o.V.

Edward's bad mood had passed, only to be replaced by remorse and guilt. When he got angry and moody, his family just let it go. They never reacted too badly; they knew that it was normal for him to have bad days every once in a while. Due to their treating it as such a normal event, though, Edward had never realized that he could cause any real damage with his cold mien. Bella's reaction, however… Edward closed his eyes, his stomach churning at the memory. Bella had looked much too hurt by his actions for his liking.

Mr. Carper was sitting in the library, looking rather smug as he flipped through a magazine. Edward's eyes hardened and he tightened his fists at his sides; Mr. Carper had obviously upset Bella. He did not understand how or why, but something Mr. Carper had done had scared Bella rather badly. Her eyes had been too wide, her face too pale, for it to be simple surprise at being visited by a teacher.

_Ah, Edward! Sit. I enjoyed our meeting. It was short, though, wasn't it? Maybe I should join you more often. The Hale girl and the McCarty boy don't know ASL, right? I should act as an interpreter. It's settled, then; I'll have lunch with you every day. _

Edward stared at him in shock. What the heck was he talking about? No. He couldn't let him sit with them daily. Not after seeing Bella's reaction. Not after seeing the whole gang's reaction, actually. He had seen their stiffening, their getting closer to Bella, their angry expressions. He knew something was going on, and he did not want to be the one to put them through that.

_Mr. Carper, I'm afraid your service won't be necessary. Bella and Alice do a perfectly good job of interpreting, _Edward signed, his eyes cold and serious. Mr. Carper, however, was staring at Edward's hands, not his face, and missed this. Or, Edward thought, it could be that he just did not care whether he was wanted or not.

_Nonsense, Edward! You don't want your friends to spend their entire lunch just interpreting for you, do you? _

But Edward would not be swayed. He rebuked every one of Mr. Carper's points, leaving no doubt as to the fact that he would not stand for Mr. Carper joining them at lunch. At the end, even he had to get the point and accept it.

_Alright. But, again, wouldn't you want your time with your friends to be spent in an actual conversation, rather than interpreting what others are telling you? Think about it, you only have 45 minutes a day with them!_

_Actually, _Edward interrupted, trying to get him to finally drop the issue and move on to a lesson, _the Hales are coming to my house for dinner tonight. Bella is sleeping over._

Edward was glad to have finally learned Bella's last name; he had learned it through Mr. Carper's comment about "the Hale girl." In his thinking about this, and storing the information, he almost didn't realize the shocked expression on Mr. Carper's face. It was quickly replaced, however, by the twisted, maniac smile that Mr. Carper had sported at lunch. Edward winced; there was something wrong with that smile.

_Oh, really? That's…interesting, _was Mr. Carper's only reply. After that, he moved on to the actual lesson. He looked distracted, though, and his eyes kept moving over to the clock, his face filling with something resembling anticipation. Edward tried to avoid meeting his eyes, focusing entirely on the much-too-easy bookwork. When he was finally dismissed to go to Phys. Ed., he was elated. He ran down the hallways towards the locker room, eager to get away from Mr. Carper.

Coach Clapp seemed to be in shock about Bella's fainting the previous day, and so, instead of soccer, they were playing ping pong that day. Edward rolled his eyes as he made his way towards Alice. Since Bella and Jasper were both gone, he paired up with her for the day. He won the first match, but lost the last two. Usually, Alice would have been beaming and bouncing off the walls, excited about having won, but it seemed she was just as distracted as Edward. They made their way to the locker rooms without exchanging a word and then drove home faster than usual.

At home, Esme had been going crazy preparing for the Hales' visit. The dining room was set and decorated, the table fit for a royal banquet. The whole house smelled gloriously of almond soup, honeyed chicken curry, and fresh bread. Edward was instantly soothed by the familiar smells of his mother's cooking, the same recipes that his grandmother had used so often herself. He made his way into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek.

_It smells delicious, Mom, _he signed, _but I think the chicken could use a bit of rosemary. _One of the pluses of being deaf was the way in which his other senses had developed; cooking was one of Edward's favorite pastimes, and his sense of smell was beyond excellent.

_Do you really think so? _Esme asked, her eyes turning to the oven worriedly. She really wanted everything to turn out perfect, and Edward immediately felt guilty for making her doubt herself.

_Well, you know me; I'm a sucker for rosemary. It's probably perfect as it is, just let it be,_ he amended his previous statement. Esme still looked somewhat unsure, though, so Edward took a piece of bread, opened the oven, and dipped it in the sauce. He chewed the bread slowly and deliberately under Esme's expectant eyes. When he was done, he smiled widely. _It truly is perfect. You have outdone yourself. Just ignore me._

That seemed to finally calm Esme down, and she ruffled Edward's hair before leaning over to kiss his cheek. After their exchange, Edward made his way upstairs, to his room. On his way to it, he passed the guest room. On the first day in the house, he had thought it was too dark. Now, however, he could hardly tell how he had developed that idea. Esme had done a wonderful job decorating, and the light colors and the way the furniture was arranged made it look so much more open and welcoming. The bed was made up for Bella with midnight blue and teal sheets, contrasting beautifully with the lighter colors of the carpet and the walls. Edward could imagine Bella in there quite easily.

Happy with his examination of the room, Edward finally got to his room. He dumped his bag by the door and went over to his computer. He checked his mail, finding a reply from Tanya. She sounded slightly jealous of what he had said about his new "gang" on his last email, but Edward was quick to reassure her that she would always hold a place in his heart. Once he was done with all of that he decided to shower and change; with the level of effort Esme had put into the house and the dinner, the least he could do was dress nicely.

Once he was done, he went off in search of Alice, but she claimed to be too busy changing. Dejected, Edward wandered about the house for a while until he decided to settle in the attic to play videogames. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly with Kingdom Hearts, and, before Edward really realized what was happening, Bella and the Hales were arriving.

Alice came to fetch him, saying that a car had just pulled into their driveway. Edward saved his game and rushed down the stairs. Just as he was coming down the last flight, the door opened and in walked the Hales. Rosalie was stunning, of course, dressed in an extravagant pink dress that Alice was instantly gushing over. Edward could see that she took after her mother, who had the same tall and thin frame, the same long face, and the same blond hair. The eyes and the nose, however, seemed to be direct replicas of her father's. Jasper looked like a younger and taller version of his father.

When Mr. and Mrs. Hale had finally stepped in, Edward finally saw Bella, who had been hidden from view behind them. She was standing awkwardly, looking around the house somewhat uncomfortably. Edward noted with delight that she was wearing a blouse the same color as her bed upstairs. Unlike all the other women in the group, she had opted for black slacks and a nice blouse, and he found it remarkably appealing on her. She was wearing flats, he realized with amusement, and her hair was just in a messy bun, not a fancy up-do. She looked rather cute.

The parents were talking, and so Edward made his way to the younger group, whom he knew he could use ASL with. He knew that either Mr. or Mrs. Hale had to know ASL, since Bella's grandmother was Deaf, but he did not know who of the two did, and he did not feel like slipping up.

_Hey, guys. What's up? _He asked, smiling at them awkwardly. He had not forgotten about Bella's reactions before, or about Jasper and Rosalie's anger.

_Edward! Are you feeling better? _Bella asked immediately after seeing him, looking anxious. Edward smiled; he might have only known Bella for a school week, but he could already tell that she always put others before her; she was not doing it just because he was Deaf. He did not like to be babied, but if she did it to everybody then it was slightly passable.

_I'm fine. And I am so incredibly sorry about before. Please, forgive me. I was out of line. _

Bella smiled widely and nodded. Jasper looked somewhat unsure, but when he saw the honesty on Edward's face he rolled his eyes and extended his hand for Edward to shake as a sign of camaraderie. Rose, going off Bella and Jasper's reactions to Edward's signing, assumed what was being said and smiled at him. Not long after, Esme called them to the dining room for dinner. The seating ended so that Edward was sitting on one side of Rosalie and on one side of Mrs. Hale. Next to Rosalie was Alice, and next to Mrs. Hale was Jasper. Across from Edward sat Bella, with Carlisle and Mr. Hale on either side of her. Alice was next to Carlisle, and Esme was next to Mr. Hale.

_So, let's dig in!_ Esme signed, while, Edward assumed, saying the same thing out loud. Everybody started eating happily. Edward could see Mr. and Mrs. Hale chattering away with Esme and Carlisle, and he felt rather isolated. However, Bella began to sign to him soon, and he felt much better. Halfway though dinner, everybody's heads shot up. Esme explained to Edward that it was the phone while Carlisle excused himself hurriedly to get it. Not very many people had the phone, and so when they received a call it was usually important.

Everybody was just getting back to their food when Carlisle emerged from the living room and walked over to Bella. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing her eyes to widen with surprise. She excused herself as well and followed him out of the dining room. Everybody exchanged uneasy glances before turning back to their food, any previous conversations forgotten. After a few minutes, Carlisle and Bella walked back. Carlisle looked like he had a lot in his mind, while Bella looked rather scared and hurt. What had happened? Edward could not help but wonder if his father had said or done something to make Bella feel that uncomfortable.

_Who was it?_ he asked, trying to appear light and aloof. He received a stern look from Carlisle, though, not at all like the answer he had expected.

_That is truly none of your business, Edward. Go back to your food._

Shocked, Edward did as he was told. Bella still looked shaken, but she brought herself to smile for him.

_Don't worry, Edward. Everything's fine, _she signed. Edward could not bring himself to believe her, but at least he calmed down a little. The rest of dinner went smoothly. Edward was disappointed to find that neither Mr. nor Mrs. Hale seemed to be signing anything. When any of Edward's family, Bella, or Jasper spoke, they also signed whatever they were saying. When the older Hales or Rosalie answered, however, somebody had to interpret for them. Edward began to wonder if, maybe, whoever had the Deaf mother had never learned to sign. It was not entirely uncommon; it happened in some families. He was just surprised, since Jasper and Bella both knew ASL.

After dinner, the adults went into the living room while the teens made their way to the attic. Alice and Rosalie seemed to be enjoying themselves; they were looking through fashion magazines, the kind that only teenage girls would ever buy. Jasper had gotten distracted by the wall-to-wall shelf of videogames, and was staring at them in amazement. Edward chuckled, pointing it out to Bella, who rolled her eyes and walked over to Jasper, to smack his head.

_You want to play something? _Edward asked him, amused. Jasper nodded eagerly, so Edward motioned for him to choose the videogame of his choice while he walked over to the T.V. to set up the PlayStation. Much to Edward's surprise, Jasper picked a war game about the American Civil War; he had thought Jasper was a calmer, more pacifistic person. He had obviously been mistaken. Before immersing himself in the game, Edward looked around to make sure that Bella was being entertained. It seemed she had brought a book with her and she had her nose buried in it. Satisfied, he turned to the T.V. screen again.

The game was very fun. Alice didn't really enjoy playing with him, so Edward had not been able to pay any of his two-player games in a while. He was glad to be getting back to them. Much to his surprise, however, despite all his previous training, he lost to Jasper by a surprisingly high margin. Jasper just gave him a self-satisfied smile.

_Want to play another round? _he asked, teasingly. Edward growled and pressed the 'reset' button and quickly they were thrown back into battle. Their game was lighter this time, though; there wasn't as much stress between them. Three matches later, Edward had yet to win a game. Rosalie and Alice had gone down to Alice's room, to gush over her clothes, and Bella had finished her book, so she was sitting on the window seat, looking out at the darkening sky. It was getting dark fast, and the Hales would have to leave soon. All but Bella. Trying to get her attention, Edward stomped on the floor. Bella's head shot up and turned towards him.

_Bella, do you want to play? I'm ready to relinquish my seat._

Bella laughed, throwing back her head and allowing her already-messy bun to come undone. She shook her head once she'd calmed down, grabbing at her hair for the bobby pins or hair band that must have been holding up her hair. Once she had found it, she turned back to Edward.

_You don't want me to play any sort of videogame. Ask Jasper. Hand-eye coordination is most definitely not my thing, in case you haven't realized this yet._

Edward turned to Jasper for confirmation, although based on the many times he had seen Bella trip over the past four days he believed her. Jasper nodded, his eyes full of laughter and the corners of his mouth crinkling up.

_You should see her when we play D.D.R. She can't deny us, because we're just too loveable, and so she loses every time. Tends to get a bunch of bruises while trying, too!_

Bella stuck her tongue out at Jasper, crossing her arms across her chest and sticking her nose up in the air. The only response she evoked was laughter, coming from both Edward and Jasper. She smiled slightly as well before letting herself join them in full laughter.

_Alright, no Bella playing videogames, then. But, you know, games that don't require your trying to dance are less dangerous…._

_Not for me, _Bella answered, her amusement obvious on her face, _you really do require too much hand-eye coordination for my taste. Trust me, I will get nervous and end up hitting myself with the remote. Stranger things have happened. _

Edward finally relented, and he and Jasper decided that they had played enough for one day. They put away the game and the PlayStation, and headed downstairs. They had pretty good timing, too, because their parents were getting ready to go fetch them. It was late, and they wanted to leave. They said their goodbyes quickly, and soon it was just Bella and the Cullens.

_Bella!_ Alice signed excitedly, _we haven't shown you your room! You have to see it!_

_Oh, right, dear. Please, tell me if you like it, _Esme added, looking as nervous about this as she had about the chicken curry before. They made their way up the stairs, only to stop in front of the closed door to the guest room. Bella looked nervously around her before realizing that the Cullens meant for her to open the door. Taking a deep breath she stepped closer to the door and pushed it open. Her eyes widened and she seemed to stop breathing.

_Is it OK? Do you like it? We can change it, if you want, _Esme stated quickly, looking about the room rather self-consciously. Bella, however, shook her head.

_It's beautiful, Mrs. Cullen. Truly, I don't know if I should sleep in here. It looks too nice and elegant. Maybe I could just sleep in a sleeping bag, on the floor of Alice's room?_

_Nonsense! _Esme replied, looking very stern, _you'll stay in here. And, please, call me Esme. _She showed Bella her sign name; the sign for mother made with the E-hand shape. _Now, my room is the one down the hallway. Alice is on your left and Edward is on your right. If you need anything, just come fetch one of us, alright?_

Bella nodded, still looking somewhat apprehensive, but much more comfortable than before.

_Carlisle—_she demonstrated Carlisle's sign name, the sign for a wise leader,_ and I are going to bed now. You guys can stay up late, but remember that you are going to leave early tomorrow. Good night!_

With that she went into her room, leaving the door open for Carlisle, who was coming up the stairs.

_Be good, kids, alright? I have the morning shift tomorrow, so I'll be gone by the time you start to wake up. Have a good time!_

He then went into the room he shared with Esme and closed and locked the door behind himself. Bella turned to Alice and Edward.

_At what time are we leaving tomorrow? Esme made it sound as if we were going to get up so early!_

_We leave at 9, _Edward replied, with a grimace, _Alice wants us to go to Port Angeles. And she'll take about two hours to get ready…Then she'll want to dress you up…so, I'd say, we have to get up at 7._

Bella stared at him in shock. She seemed to be waiting for him to tell her that he was joking, or something similar, but his face was too serious. She turned to Alice.

_He's joking, right? You aren't going to take that long to dress up, you aren't going to dress me up, and we're not getting up that early. Right?_

Alice didn't answer, simply wiggling her eyebrows suggestively before bidding them good night and going into her room. Bella groaned, then turned to Edward again.

_Wait, you're coming with us? I didn't see you as the shopping type._

_I'm not, _Edward answered, his eyes serious, _but Alice won't give me a choice about joining you or not; I'm the bag boy. Anything you buy, I'm stuck carrying. _His eyes suddenly widened, and Bella found herself on the receiving end of his puppy eyes, _Say you won't buy a lot. Please? Think of me and my poor back!_

_Don't worry, I'm not planning to really buy anything. I'm broke. I'll window shop while Alice enjoys herself._

Edward eyed her suspiciously, not truly believing her. He cast an eye at Alice's closed door, somewhat amused.

_You realize that Alice will force you to buy things? She'll pay for you. Trust me. _

_But I don't want her to spend money on me!_

_You don't have much of a choice, Bella. Nobody gets away with shopping with Alice without coming back with, at least, two Gucci bags. _

Bella groaned once again, hitting her head against the wall repeatedly. Edward held in a chortle, but he must not have disguised it too well because Bella turned an accusing glance on him and, without a word of goodbye, walked into the guest room, closing the door behind her. Edward laughed out loud now, as he too headed to his room. It had been an interesting evening, he thought. And he could not wait to get to know Bella better the next day. He was growing quite fond of her already, and he could see that his whole family was too.

* * *

**Author's Note**—So, guys, I actually have a favor to ask of you today. You see, a lot of what I'm learning about ASL comes from YouTube. I really enjoy watching signed songs, and they help me learn new signs. I have learned how to sign some songs myself! But, in case you haven't heard, most of the music on YouTube is being taken down. I posted two links on my profile discussing this and talking about what you can do to stop it (one is spoken, one is signed; they are labeled). Please, look at them and do what you can. I would really appreciate it.---On a brighter note, I watched _Children of a Lesser God_ last night, and I loved it! I could even understand some of it! Yay!!! I was very proud of myself. ---Last, but not least, the reason I didn't update earlier is because I had written this whole chapter, but I ended up deciding to change it. I originally had the Hales tell the Cullens the truth about Bella. I decided against it, though, so now you have…this. Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to:

**PlatypusFreak**

**KateVanGogh**

**GoldenRose37**

**iWant2BaMonsterToo**

**SparklingTopazEyes**

**SkittleySweet**

**DivaMercury**

**UltraVioletSpark**

**StephMeyerFan14**

**IHeartCSINewYork**

**Viper003**

**MusicADD**

**KlsyMrrsn**

**Emmett-Cullen-1935**—I looked at The Woodbridge School…, but it doesn't seem much my style, though. Sorry. Cold and Hurting, however, is pretty cool. Your grammar and syntax, however, could be better. Have you considered getting a beta? I would offer, but I'm so busy…

**Dramione12**

**SRK1012010**

**NotAWriter-Ish**

**A. Fire. In. The. Attic.**

**Runs With Horses**

**Reborn-Fire-Bird**

**Twilight Is My Second Language  
**

Questions/Comments:

**Tianna M.V.A.**—Yes, Bella fainted because she was dizzy (and more than a bit tired!). Edward, however, feels as if it were his fault. He thinks that he should have been paying more attention to her, and should have realized that she was feeling badly enough to faint. Anyway, as for your confidence boost…We all need them, constantly. It is inherent in human nature to doubt ourselves. Don't let that rule your life, though. We're much better than how we see ourselves.

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**—Edward's just cranky because…well, he woke up cranky, and he's just managing to find things to make it worse. Have you never had a day like that? I call them my Black Days, and you're better off if you don't come near me on them! But, now seriously, his asshole-y-ness is just his being angry at the world for a day. Nothing more. As for Jasper's behavior towards Bella…does it really seem romantic? I was trying to show how far his concern goes, nothing more.

Special Thanks to:

**HONVampyreChick—**how could your parents do that to you? *gasps in absolute horror* Well, I'm glad your internet is up and running again! I'm glad you liked what I put up while you were gone. I am enjoying the character development so much, in particular Rose's…I'm thinking of doing a one-shot on her view of all of this (when I have more time, of course). What would you think of that?

**BeachCutie12**—I know, isn't five such a horrible time? Soooo not cool. But it's worth it, because we get out of school early, so we get out of rehearsal at 5.30, so then I have time to write when I get home.

**Erin Cade **(and **Johnny**!!)—I'm so happy you're liking it! I really enjoyed writing the Rosalie/Jasper/Bella interaction, too! And I'm glad my writing was accurate and realistic. I was afraid I might be writing Edward's mood too...scattered and all-over-the-place. I'm glad I didn't. And, Johnny, please, don't be afraid to review (even if you don't have an account yet, submit an anonymous review. If you sign as "Johnny," I'll know who you are!).

**Aurora C.**—I'm so happy that you like this. As I've said before, having members of the Deaf community reading makes me so happy…I feel like, in a way, I am part of it. Hopefully, someday I will be. Anyway, I do not think you are being silly at all, you should see the giddy smile I got when I read your review!!!

**Loveleen**—I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad it's widening your interests and knowledge. That was part of the reason behind my writing this story as it is. I encourage you to learn ASL; I'm starting to learn it myself, and it is very much fun!

**PrettyLydia**—Well, I'm glad reviewing is fun for you! Replying is definitely fun for me as well. And I am glad you like my writing style; I'm often afraid that I write too simplistically, and that I don't express things enough. It's nice to be told that I don't! And I'm glad to have a fellow Grammar Nazi out there, in the FFN cyberspace. Sadly enough, we're highly needed! Anyway, I looked up the fanfic you recommended and read what there is so far. It's pretty good, with very few grammatical or syntactical mistakes; I added it to my alerts.

**BroadwayBound96**—I'm glad you liked it, and I'm flattered that I was in your thoughts! Things are great in this end of the world, how about over there?

**SleepThroughTheStatic**—Yay, new reader AND reviewer! I'm very, very, very happy you like my story. And I'm flattered that you think my Deaf knowledge is good! And I'm happy that you like the fact that I answer to reviews. I have gotten some bad comments about that lately…And, to answer your question…James didn't throw anything to change the ball's course, that's just Bella being a danger magnet. I'm sorry if I made it confusing.

**AttackOfTheEmo**—If only my plot were that simple…I'm driving myself somewhat crazy, with all the plot bunnies…Anyway, I am very flattered about what you said. It makes me feel so happy when people actually stop to think about the work that goes into writing a story. Most people never give it any thought. And I'm happy that you're happy that I'm learning about the Deaf community. As I've said earlier, I was somewhat afraid that people from the Deaf community would think it intrusive of me to write this story. Contrary to that, I have had some wonderful reader responses! It really makes my day whenever I get a review from somebody who tells me about their experience in the Deaf community. That's probably pretty silly of me, but it's the truth. I hope you keep reading and, as I have said endlessly, email me immediately if you find something that is wrong, offensive, assuming, etc.

**CheesePuff311**—Somebody else mentioned that Jasper seems to be turning into a romantic figure, rather than a brother. It's starting to bug me now, looking back at it. I was trying to show the degree of his relationship with her. As you very observantly pointed out, he treats Bella as if she were much, much younger than him. This is because he has had to take such a responsible and somewhat paternal role in her life. I never saw it as anything else. Any suggestions on how to keep that relationship without having it turn romantic? (Rosalie plays a similar role, but I haven't received any complaints about her.)

**Absolutely Cullen**—I am very happy that you like my story so far! And I'm very happy that you are so perceptive, picking up on things that nobody else has. Let's look at them, shall we? First off, Edward's words are, indeed, very important, since they are so similar to what James has always told Bella. Jasper realizes this, and that's why his reaction is so strong. Ten brownie points for you. Secondly, yay for somebody who remembers what I said about Bella and the piano. Another 10 brownie points! And, last but most definitely not least, Bella's sign name. We haven't disclosed it yet, so you haven't missed anything. I'm so happy that you took notice of them, so many people ignore them. That gives you about…hm, maybe 25 brownie points? Great for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy more to come!

And an ultra, amazing, macro thank-you to **HANNAJAMESNIVEK**, whose two amazing reviews totally made my day. I hope you don't mind, I totally had to share, so I copied them and posted them on my writing club's forum. Everybody made sure to remark on what an amazing review it was. Thank you for such an amazing, detailed, helpful review. I don't think anyone has ever taken the time to review so thoroughly. It made me so happy! I got the email with it as I finished my English exam, and I got this **GIGANTIC **smile on my face. My teacher thought there was something wrong with me…So there, talk about getting in trouble in class! Anyway, to discuss your actual review…

*_Review1_—I'm so glad you liked the Edward/Alice interaction. It was great to write…I really like writing the brother-sister relationships here, both this one and the Jasper-Rosalie-Bella one. I see what you mean about Alice's OOC-ness, though, and it makes a lot of sense. And I'm glad you enjoyed Edward's character development. That was kind of hard to write, but definitely fun, and I'm so happy you saw so much in it. Both him and Bella, actually! Your character analysis is so spot-on, it's kind of scary. Particularly with Jasper! I must say, however, that I really like Jasper. He's kind of being a jerk, and he's being too protective and overbearing, but he (thinks he) has good reasons. I like your Jasper-Alice-Emmett-Rosalie idea, and I'll probably use it at some point. I just didn't see it here. It will come soon, though…Mwahahaha!

*_Review2_—Aw, really, you think Jasper is a Marty Stue? I'm hurt, I thought I was doing well avoiding those…But anyway. Bella _will_ eventually wake up and realize what's going on. So will Edward. And so will Alice and Jasper, for that matter. We just have to be patient, that's all. All will come to pass, don't worry! Back to Jasper, though, since you were so focused on him in these reviews. I understand what you mean with his criticism, and I will take it all in consideration as I keep writing the story. And I'll try and avoid cleaning closest. As for Rosalie and Bella's breakdown…thank you! I'm flattered you enjoyed them so thoroughly. And, last but not least (wow, it seems my review replies are longer than my chapter…), I'm glad you enjoyed my not-really-retelling of the previous chapter. I was kind of freaking out over that, but it got a great response. Anyway, as I said before, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I'm out of witty comments, let's just leave it at "I do not own Twilight" for today, while I recharge batteries.

Chapter 16—Bella P.o.V.

Upon seeing the Cullens' house, Bella had felt the blood leave her face, leaving her pale, shaky, and feeling quite nervous. It was a very large house, larger even than the Hales'. She looked at what Mrs. Hale and Rosalie were wearing and then looked down at herself, feeling quite self conscious. She trudged up the three steps to the Cullens' front door, though, still looking around nervously. She almost hadn't noticed when Mr. Hale rang the doorbell and the door opened, but when she had seen the inside of the house her eyes had tripled to three times their original size.

Despite her feeling so entirely inadequate, Bella had been having a lot of fun. Edward had apologized for his behavior, and it seemed everybody was getting along. Dinner had been delicious, and the conversation had been going wonderfully until the phone had rung. Mr. Cullen had excused himself to go get it, and everybody had begun to play with their food, unsure of whether they should wait for him or not. And then, when he had come back, much to Bella's surprise, he had asked for her to follow him. She did as he asked and followed him into the living room.

"Bella, there's a man on the phone for you. His name is James."

Bella froze, staring at Mr. Cullen in horror. No, it couldn't be. Could it? She reached for the phone, which Mr. Cullen handed to her graciously. Trying to stop her hands' shaking, she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice weak and thin.

"Well, if it isn't my ungrateful little daughter. Having fun? I suppose you are, hanging out with your little friends. Are these the people you spend all your time with? A fucking deaf kid and his family? Is he a good lay, at least? No, don't answer, I don't really care. Just, when you end up like your mother did, don't come to me. Now, put the deaf kid's father back on, will you?"

Mutely, Bella handed the phone back to Mr. Cullen. She was quite shaken, and very surprised; how had James known she was going to be at the Cullens'? How had he gotten their number? And, most importantly, was he going to tell? But as she watched Mr. Cullen's face, she saw that he most likely wasn't hearing anything unexpected. It didn't seem like James was saying anything. Had he just meant to scare her? To show her his power over her? Well, she wouldn't let it bother her.

"Please, don't worry, that's quite alright. Alright. Thank you, have a good evening," finished Mr. Cullen before hanging up the phone. He turned to Bella, "shall we go back to dinner?"

Bella nodded, and they went back into the dining room. Everybody looked rather curious, but it was Edward who asked the question that had to be in everybody's mind.

_Who was it?_

Bella stiffened, looking over at Mr. Cullen. If he said that it had been James, the Hales would freak out. Jasper was likely to try and take her home, to 'protect' her. But, thankfully, Mr. Cullen did not tell them who it was. Edward looked put off by his father's coldness, and so Bella made it a point to comfort him, but he did not seem to be too reassured. The rest of the dinner went by rather quietly and awkwardly; it seemed the phone call and Mr. Cullen's cold answer had damaged the atmosphere, and Bella felt guilty. She could only hope the tension would fade when they finished eating.

It seemed as if the tension really did dissipate then, because the adults were having a nice conversation downstairs, Jasper and Edward were playing videogames, and Rosalie and Alice were gushing over clothes and shoes. Bella relaxed, watching them all have fun, and took out her battered copy of _Emma_. It was not one of the novels she liked best, but she had not read it for a while. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, until it got too late and the Hales had to leave.

"Remember to be careful tomorrow, alright? Keep your phone on, and, if anything happens, tell Edward. He's a good guy. OK?" asked Jasper before leaving. Bella made a show out of rolling her eyes and nodding, but inside she was very pleased that Jasper seemed to be accepting Edward. "And don't be too mean to Alice. She's really excited about taking you shopping," he added. Bella brightened up at that.

"Ooooh, somebody has been paying attention to Alice," she teased, delighting when, for once, it was Jasper who blushed crimson. He shoved her shoulder playfully before hugging her once more and following his parents out the door. Rosalie simply hugged her and wiggled her eyebrows at Bella before leaving. Now, Bella was alone with the Cullens.

_Bella! We haven't shown you your room! You have to see it! _Alice signed, looking much too excited about something as simple as a guest room. Having met Mrs. Cullen, Bella could now see where some of Alice's energetic spirit had come from. It was still somewhat tiring, nonetheless.

_Please, tell me if you like it, _Mrs. Cullen had added worriedly. Bella smiled widely at her. She liked Esme, with her shy quietness that could turn into a passionate speech when the right topic was reached. Bella was thinking about this, following Alice, Edward, and Esme up the stairs without much thought, when they got to the door to the room. When they all just stood around it expectantly, Bella realized they were waiting for her to open the door herself. She took a step towards it and pushed the door open.

The moment Bella set her eyes on the room she felt the wind being kicked out of her. It was amazing. It was beyond amazing. She could not believe what she was seeing. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen, decorated in light pastel tones, without too many ostentatious decorations. And the bed…it was beautiful, with a delicate carved headboard in mahogany and the most beautiful dark blue and teal sheets. Bella blinked repeatedly and quickly, trying to blink her tears away.

_Is it OK? Do you like it? We can change it if you want,_ Mrs. Cullen hurriedly signed. Bella shook her head, not even wanting to think about the possibility of changing a thing about the room. It was so beautiful she could not even really contemplate the idea of sleeping in it. When she mentioned this, however, Mrs. Cullen instantly chided her. She also asked that Bella call her and Mr. Cullen—Carlisle—by their first names (or their sign names). Bella felt so flattered and welcome, she almost started crying then and there. Once Esme and Carlisle had gone to bed, Bella turned to Alice to find out about their plans for the next day. If she'd ever thought Alice was crazy, that one single conversation provided all the proof she would ever need; who the heck got up at seven in the morning to go shopping? It wasn't natural.

After discussing this with Edward, Bella finally headed in to the guest room. She changed into her pajamas and got in bed, her mind full of the day's activities and thoughts. Her thoughts turned to James and his phone call, but she did not have time to dwell much on it; not an hour after she had gone to bed, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey!" it was Alice, "you didn't think you were going to get away with any actual sleeping at a sleepover, did you?"

Bella groaned, covering her face with the pillow. Alice giggled and ran over to the bed, jumping on it and laughing out loud when she bounced on it.

"Come on, Bella! We need some bonding time!"

Reluctantly, Bella sat up; she was in Alice's house after all, and she was her guest. She could not disobey or be rude.

"Don't put on such a long face! We're going to have so much fun. Come on, I have to do your nails, and your hair, and we have to talk about boys!"

Bella was too used to Rosalie's moods to disobey Alice. She knew that what usually followed disobeying such orders during a sleepover situation was an even larger makeover.

"Alright, Alice, bring it on. But take pity on me!"

With a gigantic grin on her face, Alice lunged for Bella, opening a large pink makeup kit that Bella hadn't even seen before. Alice began to pull out tubes and bottles of cream, lotion, blush, lipstick…Bella stared at it all with horror.

"You're not going to put all of that on me, are you? I don't know if I trust you to do that without going overhead. I don't want to look like a skank!"

"Bella! You wound me. Come on, don't you want to look pretty for Edward?"

Bella felt the blood rush to her cheeks and heat build up in them. She stared at Alice, her throat and mouth dry.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Edward!" Bella hissed back, whispering Edward's name. Alice just laughed in response.

"So you say. And, why are you whispering? Esme and Carlisle are asleep, and Edward can't hear you. But, anyway, you soooo like my brother. Don't worry, I don't mind. I think it's cute how neither of you seems to realize it, though."

"I don't like him! We are friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. That's it. Just ask him, I'm sure he'll agree!"

But Alice was not listening, she was too busy pulling hair curlers out of the seemingly never-ending makeup bag.

"So, we really should have had you wash your hair before so that this would work better…But don't worry, I won't make you shower now. We'll just do it with your dry hair. It should have some sort of effect. You're going to look so pretty with defined curls. Edward won't be able to tear his eyes away from you!"

Bella wanted to protest again, either at the fact that Alice was putting curlers in her hair or at the comment about Edward, or at both. She really wanted to. She did. But, for some reason, the thought of Edward staring at her and only her made her feel warm inside, and made butterflies start to flutter in her stomach. But that did not mean that she liked him, did it?

"You are crushing soooo badly on him, Bella. Look at your cheeks, they're red as tomatoes just at the mention of his name. It is so incredibly adorable."

Bella's blush only deepened when she realized that the conversation was leaning towards centering on her. She quickly thought of something else to talk about, anything that would take the attention from her, and she finally decided on something.

"Well, you like Jasper!"

Much to Bella's horror, however, Alice did not blush, she did not stutter, and she did not deny it. She shrugged, trying to hold back a smile, and, when she realized she really couldn't hold it, smiled widely while bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I can't help it! He is so amazing. He's cute, and he has a nice fashion style, and he he's smart, and he's a senior, and he's so caring, and so protective, and…. He's just amazing. And, look at it this way, if you hook up with my brother and I hook up with yours, then we're all related. We'll be one big happy family!"

Alice's words did not have the desired effect, however. Bella did not join in her happiness, nor did she blush or try and deny her affection for Edward. She just remained absolutely still, the smile on her face having fallen away to make room for an expression of utter sadness. 'Yes,' she thought, 'one big, happy family.'

"Bella, are you OK? Look, I'll stop teasing you, alright? It's just… I can already see you and Edward together. You'll make a wonderful couple, believe me. You're both so incredibly nice-looking as it is, if you add my choosing your clothes for you, you will be perfect. I bet you I can make you Prom King and Queen."

"Alice, we're juniors! The Prom King and Queen are always seniors!" Bella exclaimed, "Besides," she added as an afterthought, "Edward and I aren't going to the Prom together. We're not going anywhere together. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. We're just friends. That's it."

But, of course, Alice ignored Bella's claims altogether and simply continued playing with her hair. They stayed up late and ended up falling asleep over the sheets, Bella's head resting on Alice's lap. That's how Edward found them the next morning when he went to wake Bella up. He stood at the door for a couple of minutes, watching Bella with a smile on his face. Her brows were furrowed, her whole frame rather tense, and her lips were moving, as if she were talking. Was she talking in her sleep? Edward wanted nothing more than to know what she was saying, to gain a little bit of insight into her mind.

He finally pulled himself away from the doorsill and walked over to the bed, careful to avoid all the makeup bottles, cans, and tubes that had fallen off the bed and onto the floor while Alice and Bella slept. He shook Alice awake first, instantly motioning for her to remain quiet before pointing at Bella. Alice's eyes weren't on Bella, though, but on the clock on the nightstand. Her eyes widened.

_Edward, why didn't you wake me up earlier! I won't have time to get ready now! We're going to be so late!, _she exclaimed before jumping off the bed and running off to the bathroom. That left Edward to wake Bella, so he shook her gently. She stirred, rolling over to the other side, and giving Edward a rather nice look at her legs and her butt. He pulled his eyes away and shook her again. Her eyes fluttered open this time and they moved about the room, unfocused, until the fell on Edward. Bella gasped.

"Edward?"

Edward cocked his head to his side. Of course, he knew enough lip reading to recognize his own name, but not much else. Bella seemed to realize that she had spoken out loud, not signed, because she blushed deeply and sat up so she had both her hand available.

_Hey, what time is it? Are we running late?_

_It's eight, you and I aren't late. Alice, on the other hand…_

Bella stifled a giggle and a strand of hair fell over her eyes. When she went to push it away she realized that she was still wearing the blasted curlers. When she realized that Edward was sitting on her bed, chatting with her, while she wore them, she blushed, openly embarrassed. She quickly reached up to take them out of her hair, but it was harder than it had looked. Alice had made it seem so easy, but they were really stuck to her hair.

She was about to give up and go find Alice when Edward leaned over to help. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of his hands on her hair. When she realized what she was doing, however, she opened her eyes wide, mortified at her own reaction. Edward was better at it than she was, though, and her hair was soon curler-free and, as Alice had predicted, all curled up.

_You look very pretty, _Edward signed, amused. Bella blushed once again, shrugging.

_Alice must have done something right._

_Oh, no, it's not Alice's doing. You are very pretty on your own. Trust me, _Edward answered. Bella sighed. He was so perfect he was practically making her insides turn into goo! She ignored the rush of blood coloring her face and looked up at Edward, thinking of something appropriate to say, something that would tell him how much he meant to her without telling him what she truly felt—she was not ready for that yet—, but before she could say anything she heard somebody run into the room. It was Alice.

"Bella!" she said out loud, unable to sign due to the fact that she was holding up her towel with her hands and she was entirely bare under it, "It's so late, and I can't find my hair iron!"

"Alice," Bella groaned, "you brought it in here last night, when you couldn't decide if you wanted me to have straight hair or curly hair," she said, at the same time as she signed it for Edward's sake. "It's probably under the bed."

Alice looked down at herself—only covered by her little towel—and back up at Bella, her eyes pleading.

"Can you look for me? Please?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella got on her knees and looked under the bed. As she'd predicted, the hair iron was there, just out of her reach. She sighed and crawled under the bed, groping for it. When she'd finally gotten hold of it, she began to pull out from under the bed, but somehow managed to hit her head against the edge of the bed. She grunted, holding her head gingerly as she finally got back out. When she looked up at Alice and Edward she saw them drop their hands quickly, guilty looks on their faces, as if they'd been discussing something they did not want her to know about.

"Here you go, Alice," Bella said, handing the iron to her. Her eyes, however, widened, and she backed away.

"Oh, I…well, I thought about it, and I realized I don't really need the iron. Haha, silly me. I'll just go change now, OK?"

And with that she turned around and ran out of the room and towards her own. Bella groaned, falling backwards onto the bed. When she looked up at Edward, she saw that he was staring at her with a strange expression on his face. She blushed, realizing how weird she must look to him. She sat up, straightening her clothes slightly before realizing that she was still wearing her pajamas.

_Edward? I'm sorry, but would you mind leaving so that I can change?_

Edward blushed and shook his head, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. He said his goodbyes and hurried out the door while Bella made her way to her bag. She rarely ever slept over at anybody's but Jasper's and she felt awkward. She wanted to shower, but would it be strange for her to ask? Would they think she was being a pig if she didn't, when they realized that she had not showered at night and she'd obviously not showered in the morning? She didn't know what to do!

For a second she debated just sitting on her bed and waiting for either Alice or Edward to come; if they offered her a towel, she could shower. If they asked her why she wasn't ready, she wouldn't. Unfortunately, nobody came by the room. Finally she groaned and walked over to her bag, taking out her change of clothes and setting it on the bed. She was going to the bathroom before changing; maybe they had set out a towel for her.

_About time! _exclaimed Edward, who had appeared by her room immediately, _I thought you said you took less time than Alice to get ready? You haven't even changed yet!_

_Sorry. I got…_she struggled to find an excuse other than 'I was waiting to see if you were a courteous host,' _distracted. That really is a beautiful room. Is it done up for anyone in particular?_

_Yes, _Edward replied, his lips curling into a smile and his eyes shining with laughter, _for you. Esme worked so hard to try and make a good room, based only on what we had told her. Alice picked the designs, I picked the colors. Do you like it?_

Bella could not help but simply nod, staring at him. It seemed rather unbelievable that somebody would spend the time and money required to make a room special for her. Even the Hales had not gone to so much effort, and they had only made up the room once her sleeping over had become a regular habit, only two or three years before.

_I'm glad, _Esme said, having finally emerged from her room. She was already dressed for the day and she was carrying a set of light-colored blue towels under her left arm. She walked towards Bella.

"Here you go, darling," she said, handing the set of towels to her, "go ahead and shower. The bathroom is the door right across from Alice's room."

Bella filled with gratitude as she took the towels. She could not believe Esme's thoughtfulness as she headed to her room, gathered her clothes and bath things, and went into the bathroom. She showered quickly, not wanting to hold Alice and Edward back. For all she knew, Edward had not showered yet! As soon as she was finished showering, dressing, and fixing her hair (to the best of her abilities, since corkscrew curly hair was not something she usually had to deal with), she got out of the bathroom. There was nobody waiting by the door, though. In fact, she could hear people downstairs, probably in the kitchen. She made her way there only to be met by the most delicious scent of pancakes.

_Sit down, Bella! Would you like some orange juice? I'm just finishing these pancakes, _Esme signed hurriedly, keeping an eye on the pancakes so they wouldn't burn while she signed, _and there's some cereal and some coffee on the table. Just ask Alice or Edward for anything you need!_

With that she turned back to the pancakes, removing them from the pan in the perfect moment, just as they got delightfully golden. Bella sat at the table with Alice and Edward, smiling shyly at them while pouring herself some cereal and milk. She ate quickly, feeling somewhat awkward about sitting while Esme cooked. She was usually the one doing all the cooking, even at the Hales' house, where Mr. and Mrs. Hale got home late from work at their law firm. Breakfast passed quickly, however, and soon they were ready to leave.

_Are we all ready? _Alice asked, giving both Bella and Edward a once-over before allowing them to head towards the garage. Once she was satisfied she let them through.

_We're taking Edward's Volvo, alright?_ she asked, already getting on the back seat, "you can take the passenger seat," she said out loud, since Bella could no longer see her, "I have more room back here, so I won't wrinkle my clothes."

Rolling her eyes, Bella got in the car, feeling, once again, awkward. What was she supposed to do? Should she try and sign to Edward? Just keep a conversation going with Alice? Would it be OK if she turned the radio on? There were so many situations she had never faced with her grandmother, situations that she had never had to consider. She did not want to seem rude, but she did not want to just sit there, looking like a decoration. Much to her amazement, Edward must have noticed how uncomfortable she was, because he leaned over, took her hand, and squeezed it gently. He set it back down to sign something to her.

_J_ust relax, alright? You can play music if you want. If you really need to say something, I can see your signing out of the corner of my eye, I just don't like to get distracted. You can talk with Alice, though. I won't mind. Alright?

Bella nodded, most of her doubts cleared, and her whole self feeling lighter and much more relaxed. That is, of course, until Edward started the car and pulled out of the garage. Who knew somebody could drive that fast?

* * *

**Author's Note**—sorry I haven't written in a while. I got some dumb virus on my computer that killed my beloved Microsoft Word and I lost everything I'd written. Thank God the new FFN allows you to upload files for recovery later on…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to:

**SparklingTopazEyes**

**SkittleySweet**

**GrlWithoutAName**

**IHeartCSINewYork**

**ReaderOfTheClassics**

**CabTwilighter**

**Viper003**

**Tianna M.V.A.**

**DivaMercury**

**SingerOfHeartSongs**—you remind me of me when I first went to Starbucks. My friends regret taking me to this day. It was the day after my first swim practice, so I had gotten up at 4….I had two Venti Mocca Frappuccinos. Oh, it was soooo much fun.

**Reborn-Fire-Bird**—I had actually never played until last weekend. All of my friends love the game (some even write fanfics for it), and I had heard a lot about it, but I didn't really know what it was. It was pretty damn cool, though!

**Music ADD**

**LoveLeen**

**KateVanGogh**—Patience, young grasshopper, patience! xD

**Dramione12**

**HarryEdwardGirl93**

**CuteyAngel2008**

**CullenLuv01**—wow, you're the first to realize that. Yay!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**

Questions/Comments:

**GoldenRose37**—The Warner Music Group has decided that they want people to buy the CDs before having even heard the music. They're stuuuupid.

**SleepThroughTheStatic**—everybody in Forks knows that Bella is actually James' daughter, so the Hales have never had to claim her as their daughter. For this reason, they have not even thought about the fact that the Cullens might not know the truth.

**PrettyLydia**—I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you enjoy my writing style in general. =] Aren't sign songs fun??? Again, look up AllyBallyBabe, she has amazing songs up, and they're very easy to understand and copy back. Anway, as you said, back to the story. Or, at least, back to FFN. I do like AU fics, but not for all fandoms. For HP, I tend to like timeturner fics, but not AU…For Tolkien, however, there have been some awesome AUs!!! Oh, and about the alternate P.o.V.s….what would you think of an Alice P.o.V.? I've been toying with the idea. And, please, don't kill me for taking so long to update!!!! I swear I didn't mean to, it was the effing virus!!!!

**HorseCrazyJr**—I'm glad you thought Edward was so in character! I'm happy I got it right. Oh, and about the "Hale girl" comment…I meant it as the "Hale girl" being Rosalie (James says that she "doesn't know ASL"). Edward assumes that Bella's last name is also Hale because he thinks that Bella and Rosalie are sisters. That's all. I'm sorry if it was confusing.

Special Thanks to:

**AttackOfTheEmo**—I know! I have had to start an "Ideas" file, in which I write every plot bunny I get in a very, very summarized way (for example, if I thought of Bella going to a dance, tripping, and pouring all the punch all over herself, I'd write "Punch" (not to worry, that is not an actual idea, I just wrote it for the example)). If I go back a few days later and don't remember what it means, I just get rid of it altogether. That way I can keep the ideas that have some sort of lasting impact. Anyway, as always, thank you, I am quite highly flattered with your compliments and comments. I'll do my best to be worthy!! And, w00t, exams are over!!!!

**CheesePuff311**—is this making the Jasper-Bella-Edward situation better? I really hope so…*Grrrr* Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and keep reviewing!!

**Erin Cade**—I'm glad you liked it! I had lots of fun writing reluctant Edward. He's so cute!

**Johnny** (yup, you get your own reply!)—I'm so happy you are liking my story! And, as I have said many times before, don't be afraid to correct me if I make a mistake. I was unsure about Esme and Carlisle's sign names, so the fact that you liked them is quite a relief! Please, keep reading! It's always nice to have a reader who is not only form the Deaf community, but also a _male_!! That doesn't happen very often around here.

**HannaJamesNivek** (aka, my favorite reviewer in the history of ever!)—yay, I'm done with exams! It is such a relief. Now I have a breather until March, when I have my IB Orals and the National Latin Exam. *Shudder* So, Jasper…I am giving it so much thought, trying to come up with ways to get myself out of the hole I've dug with him. Goodness, rereading the chapters, you're right!!! *Grrrr* I'm trying to do as you said, and have more Jasper-Edward befriending scenes. Also, I'm starting with the Jasper-Alice relationship, so that should help. I hope. As to the whole thing with Jasper never asking Bella for permission to pick her up, carry her, kiss her, etc, I was kind of trying to show how he treats her as if she were so much younger and weaker. Edward will sweep in and show her that is more than that later on. I think. Then, with Rosalie…I'm trying to see if I want to give her a back story similar to the one in the book. It doesn't seem to match her personality here, though. What do you think? Oh, and I'm thinking of sticking _her _in a cleaning closet. Would you object to that?---As to the other P.o.V.s, I have been considering putting one in for Alice every couple of chapters. Particularly now, as there begins to be more to the story than just Bella and Edward. I'll have to find a good place to write her in…---Esme…I love Esme just as much. She's a very sweet character to write. And you're right, there are lots of parallels to take advantage of, I just need to figure out how.—"The Hale Girl…" a lot of people have misinterpreted that, and I was wondering what you had thought of it. "The Hale girl" is supposed to be Rosalie, (Carper says that she doesn't know ASL), and so Edward assumes that Bella's last name is also Hale, because they're "sisters." Is that how you saw it? Did I make a mess out of it? Argh, I don't know!!!---So, as you could see, the bedroom _was _made specifically for her. It's not relevant to the plot, but I thought it would be a nice detail. Very Esme-ish, don't you think?---The Edward-Bella interaction was fun. I was trying to write them as awkward teens trying to be as relaxed as possible. Did it come out as that? I don't really know.---Anyway, you don't get your James-in-Port-Angeles-Plot-Revealing-and-Solving scene, but I hope you liked this nonetheless (even if I kept you checking your email inbox compulsively). If not, again, don't be afraid to tell me!!!! Lots of love!!

**HONVampyreChick**—glad you liked it!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I haven't written for two weeks, I'm sure you want my "originality" to go into the chapter rather than into saying "I don't own Twilight."

Chapter 17—Edward P.o.V.

Edward had never enjoyed shopping with Alice. She always got too focused on the clothes, running from rack of clothes to rack of clothes thoughtlessly, and forgot all about him. He was usually just there to carry her bags. This time, however, it was different. Because this time Bella was with them, and she seemed to enjoy shopping even less than he did.

_We aren't really going to buy anything, right? I mean, I can't let you buy me clothes, and I don't have money to spare, _she signed worriedly, eyeing Alice nervously as they walked into the mall. Edward struggled to hold in his laughter; Bella obviously did not know Alice very well yet. He appreciated the fact that she was signing at the same time she spoke, though. He hated to have to guess what they were talking about.

_Bella, I want to do this for you, OK?__ Please, please, please, let me? _Alice replied, her face the perfect puppy-dog replica. Edward could see Bella's resolve crumbling. He did not know much about her yet, but he did know that she always wanted to please everyone. That disturbed him slightly; he could not imagine it would be at all easy to keep a life in which you are always working for others. How could she look out for herself at the same time?

_Edward! Come on, you're lagging behind. Where shall we go first? _

Edward didn't bother replying; he knew that Alice would pay no attention to whatever he suggested anyway. She probably wouldn't even notice if he had replied at all. He was not angry at her for it—not at all—t was just how she was when they went shopping. But with Bella going along, he had felt he should go. From what he had gathered, Bella did not like shopping. He would never subject anybody who disliked shopping to a shopping trip with Alice alone. He would never subject anyone who liked shopping to it either; such trips were like an extreme sports outing.

As Edward had predicted, Alice immediately made up her mind as to where they were going to start and, grabbing Bella's wrist tightly, set off in that direction at an amazing speed. Edward followed closely behind them, struggling to hold in his laughter at Bella's terrified expression.

_It's OK, _he signed to her, _she won't kill you. I can't promise she won't inflict permanent mental damage, however. _

When Bella's expression became even more horrified, Edward really did laugh out loud. That did not seem to calm Bella down in the slightest, and she was tense and jumpy for the greater part of the morning. After about two hours of Bella refusing to buy anything, Alice decided that a stricter mode of persuasion than simple threats was needed. Edward watched wearily as she pulled Bella aside. His fears of physical harm coming to Bella, however, were unfounded.

_Bella, _she signed, slowly and clearly, _it would mean a lot to me if you let me buy you some clothes. Please? I thought we were friends, but you aren't acting like it._

At Alice's puppy eyes, Bella's expression turned from annoyed to horrified. Edward realized with anger that she was horrified at herself, probably for disappointing Alice. He glared at Alice; she was faking, of course. Could she not realize that Bella would not notice that? That Bella would feel bad and think she was being a bad friend? He stomped over to the two girls and grabbed Alice's wrist tightly to pull her up from the bench she had set herself down on.

_Alice, you are not being fair to Bella. It's one thing to bring her shopping with you, but it's another altogether to make her feel guilty for not wanting to buy unnecessary clothes. You are supposed to be her friend and, instead, you are making her feel as if she were at fault._

Alice looked at him, bewildered, then back down at Bella. Her horrified expression had turned to one of anger.

_Stop it! Stop fighting about me as if I weren't here. We can figure this out like normal human beings, alright?_

Surprised and more than a bit scared, Alice and Edward merely nodded. Bella had a spark in her eyes they had never seen before, and she really did look angry.

_Alice, does it really hurt your feelings that I don't want to buy anything?_

_Well, _Alice replied, trying to defend herself, _it kind of bugs me. I don't understand why you won't let me buy you pretty clothes!_

_I don't need pretty clothes, Alice, _Bella replied calmly, _I have my own clothes, and I'm happy with them. If it makes you happy, I'll let you buy me one thing. But one thing only, OK?_

Alice nodded eagerly and Bella turned to Edward.

_Now, Edward, why are you angry?_

_Alice was treating you horribly, taking advantage of you._

_Do you really think I'm that easy to control? _Bella asked, her face somewhat sad and hurt. Edward wanted to reply that he didn't, that he thought her much stronger than that, but, in reality, as much as he wished he knew her better, he didn't. And he had only ever seen her being rather weak and subservient to Jasper. His lack of response told Bella everything she needed to know.

_Alright, _she replied, the hurt expression still on her face, _you can think that. But I'd like to think I'm not. If you think I'm being taken advantage of, tell me, don't try and act like a knight in shining armor. It's best not to meddle in my affairs, they're not very pretty._

Edward cocked his head to the side, looking confused at the last statement. He was, of course, hurt by Bella's dismissal of his protecting her, but, in a strange way, he could understand what she meant. He did not like it at all when people thought that he needed to be saved and protected because, since he was Deaf, he could not take care of himself. It was not true, just like, he supposed, it wasn't true that Bella was entirely helpless.

_Now that that's all been fixed, let's get back to shopping, alright?_

They all agreed readily, and they set off to shop some more, albeit much more calmly. Alice seemed much more meek, although that meant little; she was still bouncing around from store to store and, although she stuck to her promise to only buy one item for Bella, she made Bella try on just about every item in the entire mall. By the end of their excursion, Alice had five new dresses, seven new shirts, three skirts, four pairs of jeans, nine scarves, an umbrella, three pairs of sandals, two pairs of boots, and a new hat.

Bella had, much to her despair, a new dress. She had started to feel guilty about "screaming" at Edward and Alice not five minutes after the event, and she had been trying to placate their possible anger by agreeing to their every request. There had been no anger to speak of, as both Edward and Alice saw the reason behind Bella's outburst, but it was in her nature to attempt to please others.

_Well, that was a productive trip, don't you think? _Alice asked excitedly as she skipped towards the car. Edward was behind her, carrying most of the bags. Bella was walking beside him, carrying the rest. Alice seemed oblivious to the giant piles of clothes and shoes that her brother and friend were carrying.

_I'll drive back, so that you can talk, alright, Edward? That way, if I want to say something to you I can tell Bella and she can sign it, and vice versa._

And with that she fished Edward's keys out of his pocket and got in the driver's seat. Since Edward was still carrying the bags, he was not able to tell her to stop, to remind her that nobody was allowed to drive his precious Volvo but himself. By the time he had put all the bags in the trunk, Alice had already adjusted the seat and the mirrors, and so Edward resigned himself to riding as a passenger. Both he and Bella got in the back so that they could see each other better, leaving Alice alone in the front seat.

_That wasn't all that bad, was it?_

Bella shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, but the way her eyes widened and shot to the overly-stuffed trunk told a different story. Edward laughed.

_That's normal for Alice. What's not normal is that she didn't do the same for you! I'm glad, though; I don't know if I'd been able to carry the bags if she had!_

Bella smiled, but it was a tight smile, obviously not entirely sincere.

_Bella? What is it?_

_It's just…please, don't think I'm being intrusive, I don't mean to be rude, but…where do you get all the money? _

Edward was surprised at the question; he had not thought that Bella would be much bothered by their having money, since the Hales seemed to be rather well-off themselves. She did not seem to be as comfortable as Jasper and Rosalie about it, though. In fact, now that he thought about it, Edward realized that Bella's clothes were much more demure and worn than her siblings'. He was drifting off, wondering as to that, when he realized that Bella was still waiting for an answer. She was blushing and avoiding his eyes, and he realized she thought he was angry or offended by her question. He reassured her quickly.

_I don't mind at all, it's normal for you to wonder. __The truth is, my dad's dad was big into investing. He had learned from the Great Depression, and was wise with his money. He got rather wealthy that way, and when he passed away, he left each of us a trust fund. We don't like to use them much, for the most part, but Alice…well, Alice will be Alice._

Bella seemed rather shocked by this new piece of information, and Edward wanted to know why; it was inherited wealth through Wall Street, what was so shocking about that? So he asked.

_Oh, it's just…you have to be very, very well-off to each have a trust fund, no? I mean, and for Alice to use it up like that without denting it…I'm kind of shocked. I don't even have a college fund, let alone my own personal fortune!_

She seemed mortified at her words, because she immediately blushed, put down her head, and let her hair cover her face while she fiddled with her hands on her lap. Edward was instantly embarrassed himself, wondering if his words had come out in a conceited way. He leaned over and patted her shoulder to get her attention.

_Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude._

_Oh!_ Bella's eyes widened with surprise, _you weren't rude at all. I just speak too much. I'm sorry._

Edward shook his head, smiling at her.

_You don't speak too much at all. I want to learn more about you. Don't feel bad for telling me anything about you, OK?_

Bella's blush, which had began to subside, came back with full force. She nodded and smiled back at him, but then turned to look out the window. That was a bad idea, however; before, she had not realized the speed at which Alice was driving. The trees around them were zipping by at incredibly speeds. They were almost to Forks already. She called out, and Alice turned to look at her, not slowing down at all. They had a short conversation, which Edward did not understand, and which ended on Alice smirking at Bella and Bella cowering against the back of her seat, her eyes closed.

_Bella?_ Edward signed, touching her shoulder with one hand to get her attention, _are you alright? What was that about?_

Bella opened her eyes and looked over at Edward, and Edward saw the fear in her eyes.

_I don't like speeding. I really don't like speeding._

She was biting her lip, and her eyes kept shooting past Edward and out the window. She looked really terrified. Edward nodded, a determined look on his face, and he leaned over to tap Alice's shoulder. She turned to look at them again, and this time the car swerved slightly, making Bella slide towards Edward as much as her seatbelt would allow. She was shaking now, her eyes tearing.

Edward started to get angry at Alice; was she purposefully teasing Bella? Could she not realize that she was truly afraid? Edward was sure that Bella must have made some sort of noise, so why was Alice not responding? What seemed like hours later, but was in reality just over a minute, Alice pulled over and turned around to see what was going on. She glared at Edward, taking no notice of Bella's curled up, shaking form.

_What was that for, Edwar__d? I was driving perfectly well; I wasn't going to crash your precious car!_

Edward motioned towards Bella. When Alice noticed her, her eyes instantly widened before softening. She looked repentant, but Edward didn't know whether to believe her or not. He unbuckled his seat belt and scooted down, over to her. He pulled her onto his lap, placing his chin on top of her head and rubbing her back, trying to relax her. It did not seem to be working much at first, but she then started to slow down her shaking and she relaxed onto his frame. Edward felt his own muscles relax; he hadn't even noticed how tense he had gotten when Bella had freaked out.

_Bella? Bella, I'm sorry, OK? __I won't do it again. _

Bella nodded, accepting her promise wordlessly. Edward was not quite as satisfied, wanting to know just what was wrong, but it seemed Bella was not willing to volunteer that information. He was surprised, however, when Bella made no effort to pull away from his arms quite yet. She remained in his embrace until Alice finally started up the car again, at which point she reluctantly pulled away from Edward's arms and got back in her seat, buckling her seat belt sheepishly.

_Thank you, Edward. That was very nice of you. I'm sorry to have bothered you._

_It's perfectly alright, Bella. Could you tell me what was wrong, though? You were really scared._

Bella shrugged, not wanting to answer. She had been afraid of speeding ever since she was a child, when her mother and she had gotten in that terrible accident. She did not usually go in cars at all, so it was usually not much of a problem. Today had obviously been different.

_Alright. If you ever want to tell me, though…_Edward drifted off, a hopeful look on his face. Bella felt guilty for keeping secrets from him but she did not want him to find out about her real home life. She did not want to be pitied, and she did not want to put that load on anybody else. She realized that if she were to tell them they would probably feel as if it were up to them to make things better for her, like the Hales had felt, and she did not want that to happen. She could manage on her own. Or, at least, she would try.

**Author's Note**—Hey, guys!!!!! So, to start, let me tell you how incredibly, absolutely, and incredibly sorry I am that I haven't been updating. I really have not had the time, it's not that I've been avoiding you. I know I had been telling you how happy I was that exams were over but…exams being over means drama picks up. What does this mean? It means I have rehearsal until 6.30 every day (including Saturdays). And this Saturday we start going until 10. So, Sundays are spent catching up on sleep, and I haven't had time to write. And then, add to that the fact that I have some serious writers' block and you get…well, you get my not updating for almost a month. Again, I'm so incredibly sorry! I will try to not let life get in the way of my writing, but sometimes it's harder than others. Hopefully you will not get another unannounced update-less month again. I know this chapter is shorter than usual, and that nothing very big happens, but it's the best I've been able to do. I promise that, within the month, I will go back to longer, more frequent chapters, alright? Just hold on!

Thanks to:

**Viper003**

**Kolored**

**SkittleySweet**

**CuteyAngel2008**

**FRK921**

**IHeartCSINewYork**

**UltraVioletSpark**

**Tianna M.V.A.**

**Music ADD**

**Cheesepuff311**

**AsltThunders**

**SparklingTopazEyes**

**Nomad Vamp**

**Reborn-Fire-Bird**

**SleepThroughTheStatic**

**A. Fire. In. The. Attic—**You got a sign name? Congrats! Do I get to know it? I'd be very interested (as well as jealous, but…). Anyway, I'm glad you liked this!

**Mimaindi**

**DontBeVain—**I'm glad you like this!

**ObsessedTwilightFan09**—I'm glad you like my story. However, could you, please, refrain from making comments such as "fagtard?" It's offensive, both in the "retard" and in the "fag." I happen to be quite active in the LGBTQ community.

**Riiko Shea**

**Dramione12**

**Deeyahna**

**HorseCrazyJr**

**Aeiril**

**GothicaGirl-911**

**Anima Bella**

**CullenGirlz**

**Lozzarah**

**Twilight Is My Second Language**

**JustMe**—sorry!

**Jazzy loves me**

**Twilighter1598**—oh, wow, thank you! I actually have read A World Without Sound (I read all the Deaf Edward/Bella stories around…), and I'm very flattered!

Questions/Comments:

Special Thanks to:

**Johnny**—*Squee!!!* I'm so excited to finally get a message directly from you! Thank you so much, your compliments make me feel so happy!!! And I will not doubt to ask you if I have any doubts, if you don't mind!

**Erin Cade**—Yay! I'm glad you liked what I'm doing. But don't be impatient! Alice and Jasper (and Edward and Bella) will get together when the time is right. We don't want to rush things, right?

**HannaJamesNivek—**So, yay, exams are over, but, boohoo, drama is on full-time…don't kill me for not writing! I like your suggestions for Edward-Jasper-Emmett time…I think I'll act on that. And on the whole Emmett-as-big-brother thing. And I'm glad I'm deviating from the Jasper-Bella trend I'd apparently started. I also see and like what you're saying about Rosalie. As I said before, I don't think her book past fits in here. I'm glad you agree. Moving on to Esme now… I do see her as taking on a motherly role, but I don't think I'll have the overly-clichéd meltdown-and-consequent-fluff scene. I will, of course, have some drama and some fluff, but not to the degree you seem to want it. Sorry. Then, Carlisle…He is not as oblivious as you seem to have pegged him. He /did/ notice Bella's silence. It is precisely because he noticed this that he was so cold to Edward; he did not want to make things more awkward. It shall be developed further as we go on.

You put so much weight on this chapter, and I feel I might have disappointed you. On top of drama, which means a heck of a lot of sleep deprivation and much-too-little free time, I had some horrible writers' block, and I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. Grrr…. Anyway, sorry this reply is so short compared to your review, I'm practically falling asleep over the keyboard….

**PrettyLydia—**I'm flattered! I'm glad you and your friends all like my story so much. I'll try to keep up to the standard! And, don't worry, I'll try to get back to my one-chapter-per-day rate from /before/ drama and exams.

**HONVampyreChick**—I'm glad you liked it…And, yes, James got the number from the school.

**AboveTheNightSky**—again, oh, wow, fancy meeting you here! . Anyway, I've already replied to your message, but whatever…Of course I extend the same right to bash me to you as I do to the rest of my readers….so, seriously, don't be afraid to hurt my feelings and be as mean as you want if you feel the need. Oh, and thank you for the comment about my writing style…I've gotten some reviews telling me that I read just like SMeyer, and it's beginning to worry me.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, I would be putting my energy into _Midnight Sun_, not into a fanfiction…and I wouldn't have to grovel to ask for forgiveness, because everybody just accepts whatever she says with no issues. I wish that happened to me…

Chapter 18—Bella P.o.V.

Bella had quite enjoyed her outing with the younger Cullens; despite the one argument they had had when they had decided to speak about Bella as if she weren't there, and the situation in the car back home, everything had been rather fun. Even if she did despise shopping, the trip itself and the company had been refreshing. She never did things like that with Rosalie, let alone Jasper. And, to be entirely sincere, she liked the dress Alice had gotten her, no matter how expensive it had been.

Jasper had gone to pick her up from the Cullens' about an hour before (not before Esme asked repeatedly if she was sure she did not want to sleep over again) and had driven her to his house; Bella did not have to go back to James' house until Monday, after school. Jasper bombarded her with questions about the outing, if she had had fun, if she had felt at all uncomfortable at any point… Bella replied positively to everything; she said nothing about the car. She knew Jasper would overreact.

"Edward was a gentleman. And Alice was wonderful. Isn't she an amazing girl, Jasper?" Bella asked, teasingly. She smiled when, for once, it was Jasper blushing instead of her. She was glad Jasper had found somebody to fawn over; she had often worried that he was so centered on her that he would never find somebody for himself. She had once tried to explain this to him, but he had shot down her argument before she had even finished her sentence.

"Bella," scolded Rosalie playfully from behind her magazine, "leave poor Jasper alone. Can't you tell he's so in love?" she asked, stressing the last three words.

Bella and Rose laughed at Jasper's embarrassment and the rest of the evening passed quite enjoyably for the three of them. Bella cooked while Rose and Jasper worked on their homework and they all ate together in the dining room. As usual, Mr. and Mrs. Hale were out, this time at a charity event. After dinner, Rosalie helped Bella clean the kitchen. Then, the three of them settled in the living room to chat and watch TV. Bella felt herself relax considerably; just being with Rose and Jasper, whom she considered her family, was enough to make her forget about the bad in her life.

At around one in the morning Bella fell asleep. Jasper, who was getting tired himself, picked her up and started taking her to her room carefully. Rosalie followed behind him and opened the door to Bella's room for him and pulled back the sheets on the bed, where Jasper set her down. He kissed her forehead and went to his room. Rosalie took off Bella's shoes and socks and set them aside. She tucked Bella in, brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her on the forehead as well before going to her own room.

The next morning, Bella woke up feeling refreshed, although slightly uncomfortable. When she realized she had gone to sleep in her jeans things made more sense. She got out of bed, grabbed some clothes from her closet, and headed into the bathroom. She showered, washed her hair, and changed into clean clothes. She let her hair to dry on her own and made her way down the stairs. She was surprised to find Rosalie already awake.

"Good morning. What are you doing up?"

"What? Oh, morning," Rosalie replied, looking every bit like she should still be in bed. She took a sip from her mug of coffee.

"Rose? Are you OK? Why aren't you in bed?"

"Emmett," she answered, using the word like a curse. Bella could not help but giggle, coming to realize what had probably taken place.

"He had practice today, didn't he?" she asked knowingly. Rosalie nodded, groaning. Emmett called Rosalie first thing in the morning every day. He claimed she was his lucky charm and that, if her voice was the first thing he heard in the morning, his day would turn out perfectly. It was actually very sweet. However, once a month the football team had practice on Sunday mornings. True to form, Emmett would call as soon as he woke up. Unfortunately, his phone calls were not very well received on Sunday morning at seven.

"What do you say to some pancakes, then?" Bella offered as she walked over to the pantry to gather the ingredients, "I can make enough for just the two of us, and Jasper can just be jealous when he wakes up."

Rosalie smiled—or attempted to, at least—and nodded, "that'd be great."

Bella got started quickly, gathering the ingredients and mixing them quickly and efficiently. Rosalie watched her over the rim of her mug; she loved to watch Bella cook. Her mother did not cook much; they had a cook during the week. Since her mom did not cook, Rosalie did not really know how to cook much either. Watching Bella move so comfortably around the kitchen, creating food so easily out of what seemed like entirely detached ingredients, seemed like a sort of magic to her.

"Bella?" she asked tentatively. Bella turned around, dropping the bag of flour in her hands in the process. The flour went all over the place, covering Bella in it. She sighed and dusted it off as well as she could. Rosalie smiled, holding back her laughter. Bella stuck out her tongue at her, but she could barely contain her laughter either.

"Yes?"

"Would you…" now it seemed silly to Rosalie. She was afraid Bella would think she was being silly, or that she was joking. She forced herself to ask, though. "Would you like to teach me how to cook? Not anything big or overly complicated," she amended quickly, "but, you know, enough to get by. Please?"

Bella's smile widened and she rushed over to hug Rosalie.

"I would love to! You'll see, cooking is so much fun!"

They pulled away, and that's when Bella realized that she had hugged Rosalie while still covered by flour; Rosalie was now just as dirty as Bella.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" screamed Rosalie, rushing over to the counter and grabbing the bag of flour. She took a fistful and threw it at Bella, who held up a plate as a shield. She then rushed over to the counter with all the ingredients and grabbed the carton of eggs. She rushed for cover behind the breakfast island, miraculously not dropping the eggs, and settled where she could see Rosalie but Rosalie could not see her. She then took out an egg and threw it at Rosalie. Unfortunately, her aim was not as good as she would have wished, and the egg hit the wall instead. On top of that, Rosalie now knew exactly where she was and what her plan was.

"You little cheater!" she called out, grabbing the carton of milk and running over to where Bella was. She grabbed Bella tightly, so that she could not escape, and poured the milk over her head. Since she was holding her so close, she got dirty as well, but she did not mind anymore; this was about revenge.

"Ow, ow, ow, Rose!"

Scared of hurting Bella, Rosalie let go of her, only to find herself flat on her back, Bella tickling her.

"Cheater! Cheater! Not fair!" she got out between laughs. Suddenly, however, both girls stopped laughing when they felt something sticky being poured on them. They looked up and found Jasper, holding a bottle of maple syrup aimed at them. He suddenly looked scared, when he realized that two very angry teen girls were glaring at him like they wanted him dead.

"Was this not an open party?" he asked innocently. Seconds later he was running up the stairs, towards his room, both girls running as fast as they could after him. He was too fast, however, and locked himself in his room. Now, the girls looked at each other and couldn't help but break out into laughter. The flour had mixed with the milk and had hardened into a hard, gluey substance sticking to them. At some point during their fight, they had rolled over the eggs, and they had egg and eggshells sticking to them in weird places. And, due to Jasper's rude interruption, they had maple syrup all over their hair.

"I'd just showered and washed my hair!" complained Bella, whose curly hair gave her more trouble than it was worth.

"Well, look at the bright side," Rosalie replied, "egg is wonderful for your hair."

Bella couldn't help but laugh some more as she headed into the bathroom to wash for a second time that day. Rosalie headed to her own bathroom to do the same thing. Both were happier than they had been for quite a while; it had been a long time since they had had so much fun.

Jasper was worried. Very worried. Worried didn't even begin to cover it. And that made Bella and Rosalie very happy.

They had been plotting their revenge ever since they had gotten out of their showers that morning. Jasper had been wise enough to stay in his room for the rest of the morning, but, when he had finally come down to try and get some food, fully expecting an attack, he'd been met with smiles and kind words, which had scared him even further. That was, of course, the girls' plan. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold, and part of the fun of it was getting the victim when he least expected it. Since he was obviously expecting it now, it would be no fun to carry anything out. Besides, it was too much fun to watch Jasper squirm.

It was Sunday night now, and he still had not received an attack. They were heading off to bed, and he was jumpier than ever. Bella was starting to feel guilty—poor Jasper, he'd just wanted to have fun with them!—but Rosalie would hear nothing about it; they had to have their revenge. The problem was, neither of them could come up with anything!

Monday morning came and Bella got ready and went down to breakfast lethargically. She despised Mondays, not because school started—in fact, they had no school that day, due to Labor Day—, but because she had to return home. She packed up her things slowly, as if she were waiting for something to stop her, and once she had finished everything that had to be done she reluctantly headed over to the garage, to put her bag in the car so she wouldn't forget it later. She was surprised when Rosalie came downstairs earlier than Jasper—she usually took the longest of them all!—and told her to get in her convertible. Bella did as she was told and got in. Rosalie shot out of the garage just seconds later, heading towards the Cullens' house.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?"

"Since we couldn't come up with anything to have our revenge on Jasper, I though we could do with some help. Don't you?"

"We're asking Edward for help?" Bella asked, confused.

"Edward? Puh-lease, I doubt he could come up with anything if his life depended on it. No, we're asking Alice."

Bella stared at Rosalie, confused. Alice liked Jasper, she thought. Why would she help them get at him if she liked him? She asked Rosalie as much.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… you are so naïve. Trust me, Alice will be elated to help us out. And she strikes me as the sort of girl who has a twisted mind…"

When they were almost to the Cullens', Rosalie handed Bella her cell phone.

"Call Alice, will you? Tell her to meet us with her things in front of her house in three minutes."

Still doubtful, Bella took the phone and did as she was told. Alice sounded adequately confused, but very willing to do as she was told (which struck Bella as somewhat strange). Indeed, when they got to her house they found her sitting in the front porch with her bag at her feet. As soon as she saw them she jumped up and rushed to the car, leaping in gracefully.

"So, what's the emergency?"

Rosalie took the initiative and explained everything. To Bella, it sounded increasingly silly. Not only had they had a food fight, but when they'd been joined by their 'brother' they had gotten so angry they had demanded revenge. Really, how mature was that? Not very, in Bella's eyes, and she always felt a need to be mature in front of the Cullens; they seemed to be wiser and more mature than their age would indicate, despite how silly Alice acted at times.

Bella wondered if it had something to do with Edward's being Deaf. Had that caused him to have to grow up faster? Had it also made Alice age faster, since she had to act as an extension to her brother as well as a sister? They were questions that plagued Bella's mind, but she did not dare ask at a risk of offending them or sounding ignorant.

"You ready, Bella?" interrupted Alice's voice, snapping her out from her thoughts.

"For what?" she asked, feeling somewhat confused. By the annoyed looks Rosalie and Alice were sending her, it seemed as if they had already come up with a plan and all.

"For our revenge! You were not listening at all, were you?" Rosalie asked, halfway between annoyed and amused.

"Sorry…lost in thought and all that."

Rosalie groaned and shook her head. Alice just smiled.

"Edward does that all the time. It's rather annoying when I have been interpreting for him and all of a sudden I realize he has no been paying attention to a single word. Anyway, the plan…we decided to go with a classic. We're going to set off the fire alarm while he's in the shower. And then we'll proceed to pouring a bucket-full of eggs all over him."

At Bella's surprised eyes and unsure gaze, Alice clarified.

"The eggs won't hurt him, and they are good for his hair. It's a win-win situation."

Bella decided to just do as she was told—who knew, maybe they could have fun with the prank!

Rosalie filled the bucket with the eggs and went upstairs, to hide in the balcony that came out right above the front door. Rosalie and Bella went to their rooms, so they could leave running when the fire alarm went off and Jasper wouldn't try and go looking for them. Rosalie was the one who set off the fire alarm, using a match held next to the smoke detector. A minute later she and Bella were running down the hallway, just slow enough for Jasper to see them when he left the bathroom. The two girls got out first, then turned around to see the show.

Jasper came out, clad solely in his towel, which was wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and, much to everyone's amusement, covered by some sort of hair product. Before any of them could ask what it was, however, the product was practically washed away by the dozens of eggs that fell on his head. Rosalie full-out laughed, with no restrictions whatsoever. From the balcony, Alice's laughter tinkled down. Bella smirked for a minute or so before breaking out into giggles, followed by laughter, only to finish with a snort. Jasper glared at them for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter as well and taking off running after his two "sisters."

"Come on, I just want to hug you!" he screamed between laughs. He caught Bella almost immediately, when she tripped over a rock. Rosalie was harder, but he caught her eventually. From the balcony, Alice recorded it all with her camera.

**Author's Note**—DON'T KILL ME. Please? I am so sorry I left so suddenly and without warning for five months. I am very disappointed on myself, too, don't worry; you are not the only ones. It was kind of an agglomeration of different things that just…kept me from being able to write. I had school work, drama, AP and IB exams, and then it was the last bit of summer I had with my friends knowing we would see each other at the end of the summer, so I absolutely crammed my week in the States with activities with them…and then I flew out to Spain (where I still am), where I had no computer and no Internet. I know. I'm an awful person. I apologize. How can I make it up to you? I don't want you all to hate me! And I really hope you don't take out your resentment on my story…the poor thing has not done anything to you! Please, if it is not too much to ask, keep reading my story, even if you now think that I am a very unreliable author? I promise to try and get back to my original updating rate of a chapter a day or every two days as soon as I'm back in the States, in two weeks, OK? Until then, I'm afraid, my Internet connection is iffy, because I'm in the middle of nowhere in the mountains and we have dial-up and only one phone line, so if I plug in the Internet that's bye-bye to the phone, which I can't very well do for three hours a day…My family would kill me. But when I'm back home I'll write a lot, I promise, OK? And, once more, sorry! As for the quality of this chapter…Well, I realize it seems kind of rushed and patchy, but that's because I am currently at an impasse on what the /immediate/ action should be. I will have decided by the next chapter, though, so not to worry!

Special Thanks to:

**Hollywood Girl**—thank you for reading my story so eagerly! I looked at the link you sent me, but it didn't lead me anywhere… =[ Anyway, I had no idea about the balance thing, although I did know that your balance is controlled by your inner ear…I hadn't made the connection. Thanks, I'll work with that!

**Hannajamesnivek**—the last message you sent me was exhilarated about my having updated…and now I feel utterly guilty. Sorry. I did not mean to abandon you all. I hope to get back to my usual rhythm in two weeks, when I return to the States, OK? Don't give up on me just yet! Anyway, on to the "big" review. First off, I do not mind at all about the "directing from the sidelines," as you call it. It gives me new ideas and allows me to get an idea of what I do right and wrong plot-wise. I hope that I have enough of a backbone to say no when I think an idea doesn't fit my scheme of things…Moving on to your review on Edward, I am flattered. I always feel like I'm weakest at writing him, because he's a guy, he's Deaf, and he seems so entirely different from me, so I have to get myself in a completely different frame of mind. Usually there is at least a little bit of me in my characters…But I really enjoy writing Edward. I can't explain why, but it's soothing. Bella, on the other hand, seems like a whirlwind…She changes too much for my taste (as you pointed out). I don't really understand why, sometimes it seems as if she is getting away from me…like when it seemed like she wanted to go off with Jasper (oh, no!). To quote…well, Bella, sometimes she "gives me whiplash." I'll try and improve that. I think that, together, I write them at their best…because I can use both visuals and words, and because I can change the personality I'm dealing with…writing just one personality is very hard at times. And I'm glad you liked it. And I'm glad you did not think the car scene was forced. As I sat writing it I shook my head in despair at myself, thinking about how utterly clichéd it all was. Alice was more difficult. You say she comes out as slightly manipulative, but that it works…I don't know, as I look back, I think she is out of character…I don't quite understand why she was so mean in the car. But part of my writing process involves no editing published chapters until the story is over, so I'll hold on. I'll also work on the "attuned" thing between her and Edward. Any suggestions? Truth be said, I don't quite know how to write a very cohesive sibling relationship. Anyway, I am very glad you liked my little bit of drama. I really don't like those stories where something does happen in every chapter…there is no room for character development! Anyway, as always, thanks so entirely much for taking the time to review in depth! Please, keep doing it! It helps!

**Attackoftheemo**—I'm glad you like my writing style! I never share my FFNs with my friends in person, so they only know my style from my short stories and such, and they don't find it very good…=[ Anyway, I don't plan out the whole story from the beginning, but I know where I want it to go, and I always plan out a chapter or two ahead of where I am…I also have certain scenes from the future that I have known I want from the beginning, that way I don't get entirely lost! And I do know the whole story behind Bella and her family life, don't worry, I'm not making it up as I go. Well, I'm very glad you like it and don't find anything wrong with it…and I am also looking forward to getting a sign name! I start ASL classes at the closest community college this fall (I think) so it should be easier then. Thanks so much for reading!

**Silver Fire Vampyre (aka HONVampireChick)—**I'm sorry I've made you wait so long…I'm very glad you like it and read it just for the sake of it if you're bored. I'm very flattered that you like my writing style and I hope to keep meeting your standards. But, as I tell all my readers, you are very free to complain about anything you don't like!

**Transparent Dancer—**Yes, I've been considering a time jump (time warp!!!) quite a lot lately…I don't think I can keep on with one-day chapters—sometimes it feels like so little happens in one day... Particularly if I do two POVs for each. And as for the character development…That actually helps a lot! I don't know if you read the other review replies (I realize it can be a tedious job), but other people have pointed out similar things. I am working on it…I hope you will notice improvement in the future! Any suggestions as to how to work with Jasper? Whenever I try to add anything else to him he tends to become Bella's romantic interest, which is not at all the way it should go! Well, thanks, and keep reading!

**Erin Cade**—I'm so glad you liked it! You are becoming one of my most faithful and favorite readers. I hope it doesn't change because of my time away! And don't worry, your secret is safe with me! We wouldn't want one of the only guys in the FFN realm to up and leave!

**DaisySweetheart19**—I'm so glad you like what you've read! I will read your FFN as soon as I have some time, I promise! And I am very happy you like my Rose….I always wondered what she would have been like if she'd had somebody to pour her motherly ways onto. And no, I am not Deaf…I just find the Deaf community as beautiful as you do. It's such an important part of our world, we should embrace it!

**Miss-Lena**—oh, shut up! 3

**The Other J.**—this fandom because…it had untapped potential. If I concentrate on both character and world creating I go haywire. I'm working on de-FFNing it, though.

**Defying Logic**—geez, did you all find me on the same day?! Goodness.

_Thanks to:_

**Skittleysweet**

**Anima Bella**

**CuteyAngel2008**

**Amylee06**

**Alison94**

**Ceara1888**

**Viper003**

**Pinkcrystalflame**

**SparklingTopazEyes**

**Tianna M.V.A.—**I do hope you understand Bella more as we go along! Truth be told, I don't understand her half the time either.

**Beckayyboo**

**Iheartcsinewyork**

**a. fire. In. the. Attic.—**your sign name is so cute! Thanks for sharing it with me.

**PrettiaLydia**

**Sammy73**

**Reborn-fire-bird**

**Bemyescape32**

**Cabtwilighter**

**FRK921—**all in due time!

**SunnySkies4Life**—thanks! And I'm glad I've inspired you to learn ASL. If you find any good videos, email the link to me?

**OECD**

**HorseCrazyJr**

**Dramione12**

**JiAhN101**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**

**DennyRose**—yay, a fellow linguist! Please, keep reading!

**Singkat**

**Ange87**

**CullenCovenGirl88**

**Edward-Cullens-Little-Whore**

**CrazyBandGeek**

**CheesePuff311—**sorry I took so long to update! I promise to try and be good now!

**Extragum**

**xLaurenCullenxx**—Bella's grandma was Jasper's piano teacher

**OMGitsLucy**

**LuvAtFirstBite**

**Bellaleigh2009**

**Penguincrazy**

**Bobo's Girl**

**Itisgood—**don't worry, I have found stories like that.

**embirsiphonelilathia**

Questions:

**Cornelia**—the Hales are purposefully acting as if Bella were their sister to "protect" her. It will come up eventually, though. Do not worry!

**Vixen Hood**—in all sincerity, I haven't really used any books, just YouTube…I did buy an ASL dictionary, though. I didn't bring it to Spain with me, but as soon as I return to the States I will send you it's references, OK?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: If I were SMeyer I would probably be more diligent about my writing. Although I feel like the ending of this chapter is uncomfortably similar to something she would write—fluffly teen romance with absolutely no body. Sorry, it's just what came out.

Chapter 19—Edward POV

Edward woke up on Monday morning with nothing to do. He thought of staying in bed for a while, but the utter boredom soon got to him. Where was Alice? Why hadn't she come to wake him up? Why hadn't his mother come to say goodbye before heading off? He got up and headed downstairs, but found everything empty. A cold pot of coffee sat on the breakfast island, indicating Alice's long absence. Where had she gone?

Edward headed up to Alice's room, hoping to find some hint, and found a note on her door. It read: "Gone to Bella's. Come over when you wake up." He was slightly miffed that she had gone off without him. And that he hadn't been invited. He considered not going. However, he soon realized that he would have little else to do otherwise. Besides, he really wanted to see Bella, for some unexplainable reason. He went to his room, showered, changed, and was ready to go when he realized he did not know where Bella lived. He groaned and went to his father's office, where he had all the school documents. Among them, he found the student directory.

Edward opened the directory to the junior section and turned to the H, but he found no entry for an Isabella Hale. He was confused. Had he misread her signs? A G and an H were very similar; maybe her name was Gale? But when he looked that up, there was no entry either. He finally resigned himself to reading the entire junior section; there were only about 75 of them after all. There were no Isabellas under the A's. Or the B's. When he got to the C's, though, he founds something that turned his blood to ice; Isabella Carper.

It couldn't be. He refused to believe it. Had he misread it? Well, maybe there was another Carper. It was not that unusual. Sighing, he looked up the directions to the house and headed downstairs. He threw the directory on the passenger's seat and started driving. It was not the way to the house he'd visited for the dinner with their family a few days before. It was smaller, the streets were more winding, and the houses looked much more generic. His final destination was what looked like it had once been a homely house. Now, however, its paint was chipped, the shutters were tilted, and the glass of the windows was rather dirty. The yard was covered in leaves that needed to be raked quite precariously. However, Bella's infamous red truck was parked in front of the house. Edward sighed, gathered his strength, and left the car.

He walked up to the house slowly, taking careful steps and going back repeatedly. Finally, he made it to the front porch, climbed up the steps, and stood in front of the door for a while. He took three deep breaths, raised his fist to knock, and then turned around to leave. He stopped. He turned around again. He stepped towards the door. He took two steps back.

Could he stand it if he found that Bella had lied to him? That she was not a Hale at all? That, furthermore, she was his teacher's daughter? Maybe, just maybe, he would find some other girl in the house. There could be other Isabellas. Hehad not looked past that entry, after all. Maybe Isabella's last name was…um…Xale? An X looks somewhat like an H. Or a G. If he had really misread it. Or if she had really messed up her signing. She was not native to ASL, there was a possibility she was not very good at finger spelling. She had told him she had nobody to practice with, maybe she was rusty. Who knew?

After having talked himself out of it three times, Edward decided that he had no choice—he had to know. He walked to the door, closed his eyes, took a breath, counted to ten, released it, and finally knocked on the door. He waited. And waited. And then the door opened and Edward's eyes widened, his heart stopped, and his blood ran cold.

_Why, hello_, Mr. Carper signed._ I had been expecting you to come by soon. You took a bit longer than I thought._

_Mr. Carper? Is_, Edward stopped, confused, not quite sure whether he dared to ask. _Is Bella home?_

_No, she's not._

Edward waited expectantly for an elaboration on Bella's location. When he received none, he asked.

_Well, where is she?_

Mr. Carper shrugged, leaning on the doorsill. Edward seemed unable to believe that a father could be so uncaring. He could not imagine his parents ignoring his whereabouts so easily, let alone admitting it in public so uncaringly.

_I could not care less. She'll be back eventually. She always is._

Edward backed away from Mr. Carper, debating what to do. Should he stay and wait for her? Or go looking? Or what?

_How about Rosalie and Jasper?_

_Those kids? I don't know, why would I? _At Edward's confused look, he rolled his eyes and clarified. _They're not mine. Did you really think Isabella was their sibling? Just look at her and look at them; they have class and beauty. Isabella is…plain, stupid. _

Edward's eyes widened. Bella? Plain and stupid? That was so far from his image of her, that he once again had to wonder if they were talking about the same Bella. By now he had long given up on that hope, but it was nice to dream, he thought. Without a word of goodbye, he turned and returned to his car. Once there, he pulled out his directory and opened it to the senior page now.

This time, when he opened it up the H, he easily found Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale, as well as their address and phone number. He squared his shoulders, started driving, and tried to find any street that looked familiar. It took him some time, but he eventually found his way to the house. He saw Alice's car parked in the driveway and he pulled in behind her.

Edward got out of the car and caught sight of Jasper, clad in merely a towel and covered in some sort of sticky, shiny substance, running after a laughing Bella. He stood by his car, watching silently as she tripped over a rock and Jasper finally caught her, covering her in the sticky substance. Jasper then went after Rosalie, while Bella sat on the porch, her shoulders heaving with her laughter and her neck straining as she threw her head back, her hair falling loose from its braid. Edward smiled as he watched her; she was not plain at all.

Alice finally came out through the main door, carrying a video camera. She sat next to Bella and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh some more. Edward started to step towards them and he caught Alice's sight, who pointed him out to Bella almost immediately. Bella turned to look at him and her smile widened. She waved him over excitedly.

_Edward! You missed all the fun!_

_Sorry_, he signed ruefully as he joined them on the steps, _a certain pixie forgot to wake me. _

Bella smiled right back at him, shaking her head at him.

_Well, did you at least enjoy your sleep? _she teased.

_Well, I did. But it seems like you had much more fun here than I. Why exactly is Jasper running around after Rosalie, covered in—_he leaned over to smell Bella's now-stained clothes—_eggs, and dressed in only a towel?_

Alice and Bella laughed and Alice explained quickly. Edward laughed, but was somewhat confused as to what had incurred such a need for revenge. It seemed somewhat disproportionate. He turned to Bella.

_Well, was it fun, despite the eggs and the running?_

_It was, _she answered, smiling widely, _you should have be_en _here. Alice videotaped it; we'll show it to you later._

Edward nodded. His thoughts, however, now turned away from how beautifully happy Bella looked and returned to what he had discovered of her; she was Mr. Carper's child. She noticed the change in his demeanor and leaned into him, placing her hand on his forearm worriedly. Edward looked down at her small pale hand on his arm, somewhat moved.

_Are you alright? What's wrong?_

_I was looking for you before; I looked you up in the directory._

Bella stiffened but said nothing. Edward continued.

_I went to your house. I saw Mr. Carper. Why didn't you tell me? You lied to me. To Alice. I just don't understand._

Bella looked away from him, gnawing at her bottom lip and fiddling with the edge of her shirt. Her eyes flickered from Alice, who was not paying much attention to the conversation, and to Jasper and Rosalie, who were still rolling around on the ground, immersed in a tickle fight. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and started signing.

_My father and I do not get along. I prefer to stay with the Hales. They have taken me in and given me the family my father did not. I stay with them for the weekend, and Jasper cares for me like the brother I never had. Rosalie has taken over the motherly role. Thanks to them, I have never lacked for love. _

Edward cocked his head to the side, not entirely understanding. Having always been loved and coddled, he had never had to encounter a situation in which a child was refused his or her parents' love. It was a concept foreign to him.

_So…do you not live with your father?_

_I live with him during the week. Over the weekend, I live with Jasper and Rosalie. Their parents travel a lot, so we've organized our own little family. We manage quite well. _

Edward felt as if he weren't getting the whole story, but decided to let it lie. It seemed as if this was very difficult for Bella to tell, and he felt gifted that she had trusted him with her story. He placed his hand over hers, which she had not moved from its place on his forearm, and held it tightly. She smiled sheepishly at him.

_Sorry to lay that on you. How are you?_

_Don't apologize. I asked. And, even if I hadn't, I want to know things about you. I am interested. We are friends, right? Friends tell each other things. _

Bella smiled and nodded.

_Alright, so I told you about myself. How about you? What are you hiding in that pretty little head of yours?_

When Bella realized what she had said, she blushed to the tips of her ears. Edward looked amused as he smiled at her.

_Oh, I didn't mean to be insulting. I mean, that sounds so derogatory. Your head is not little. Or pretty. _She blushed once more. _I mean, not that you're bad looking. Because you're very good looking. _She blushed more profusely. _I mean..._

Laughing, Edward grabbed her hands to stop her.

_It's alright. I understand. So, you want to know something about me. _He paused to think. _I am not very good at friendships. I have always felt like my 'friends' were simply circumstantial; when we were together it was convenient to confide in each other, but as soon as there was some distance between us the friendship simply ceased to exist. Alice has been my only constant friend. Well, her, and my friend Tanya back home. _

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect little O. Edward blushed.

_Sorry. Too personal?_

_No, no, not at all. I just…I thought…I mean, I saw myself as your…never mind._

Edward's mouth formed the same little O hers had formed when he figured out what she thought he meant.

_Oh, you are my friend! You are not at all circumstantial, Bella. I did not mean __you__ when I said that! I swear!_

Bella smiled and relaxed.

_Thank you. _She paused for a second. _So you don't think of Forks as home just yet?_

Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly. Bella specified what she meant.

_Before, you said something about your friend Tanya "back home."_

_Oh. That._

He blushed and looked at his feet. Alice, who had finally caught on to the conversation, looked at him curiously, wondering how he would react and what he would respond. Howeve_r, _before he had a chance to answer anything, Jasper and Rosalie, who had been frolicking about the yard, came over, interrupting the conversation.

_Hey, Edward!_ Jasper greeted. _When did you get here? I could have used another guy on my side._

Edward laughed. _No, I don't think anyone could have helped you. And, anyway, based on what the girls have told me, I don't want to get on their bad side._

_True, true,_ Jasper joked, shaking his head. Rosalie, slightly uncomfortable around Edward because of her inability to have a conversation with him without somebody's aid, started up a conversation with Alice and Bella. They all fell into an easy banter that lasted until lunch time. Edward was surprised when it was Bella, not Jasper or Rosalie, or their parents, who got up to prepare their lunch.

_Any allergies, food preferences, utter dislikes? _She asked, coming out of the house, having showered, changed into clean clothes, and putting her hair up. Edward smiled contently; she looked so at home, so comfortable. And, thinking about it, he could not imagine her looking so at home in the run-down house, with Mr. Carper.

_Anything will be great, _he answered, _I'm a growing teenage boy. I can eat anything._

Bella rolled her eyes, but giggled before heading inside the house. Edward made to follow her in, but Jasper held him back, keeping their conversation going. Edward was disappointed; he enjoyed both cooking and Bella's company much more than he did tennis, which was what Jasper was discussing so avidly with him. However, he did not dare try and join Bella again, feeling awkward about being the only one that seemed to want to join her.

By the time Edward finally managed to disentangle himself from all the conversations around him, Bella seemed to be pretty much done. He stood at the doorsill, watching Bella as she seemed to fly from one end to the kitchen to the other, much more gracefully than he had ever seen her. However, suddenly, as she attempted to take a tray out of the oven, Bella seemed to slip on something and she began to fall backwards, the hot tray on her hands threatening to fall on her, along with its contents, and burn her. Edward shot off and rushed towards her. He held her up with a hand on her back, stabilizing her arms to keep the tray, which contained 5 quesadillas, from burning her.

Bella gasped, surprised, as she regained her balance. Her eyes opened wide and turned to Edward, who was still holding her. Her cheeks blushed and she bit her lip once more, but she kept her eyes trained on Edward's. After a few seconds, Edward looked away, feeling awkward. Bella pulled away and straightened up, rushing to the other side of the kitchen to put some distance between them. Edward blushed as well now.

_I'm sorry, I only wanted to help, _he signed. He felt bad for Bella, who looked thoroughly embarrassed.

_No, no, it's alright. Thank you. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing._

Regardless her words, she refused to meet his eyes and she was busying herself with arranging the quesadillas on to plates. Edward sighed and pulled at his hair. He did not want Bella to feel awkward around him; friends who did not feel awkward around him were rare and far in between and he would hate to lose one over something as stupid as…as…he didn't even know what had happened to create that awkwardness.

_Bella, come on. Nothing happened. You tripped and I helped you. Why are we acting so awkward?_

Bella laughed sheepishly. She finally met Edward's eyes.

_I guess. Sorry. I'm OK now._

Edward stepped towards her, extending an arm for her to take his hand. She hesitated for a second before stepping forward and taking his hand, and he pulled her into a hug. She was awkward at first before allowing herself to relax into the hug. Edward smiled contently.

For the rest of the afternoon, Bella and Edward talked calmly. They still had a certain awkwardness about them, but they worked around it, having both decided to place their friendship above all else. Emmett came shortly after, and all six of them spent the rest of the day cheerfully. No more comments were made about Bella's home for the day.

**Author's Note**-I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm a horrible author!!! I've just been so busy, getting settled, getting used to school again, not having free time all the time anymore… But I'm back, and I promise at least 2,000 words a day from now on. Don't hate me, please! I hope you all keep reading. Oh, and, if you want to look it up, I posted a video on YouTube with the sign names for the characters. My display name is "AnnaTheASLKittyCat." I also got a Twitter account that I plan to use solely for Rattling Silence purposes—you can send me ideas there, if you prefer. My name there is the same as here, AnnaTheKittyCat. I hope you enjoy it and, as always, if my signing is awful, please tell me! I will do my best to improve.

**Thanks To:**

_Ange87_

_PrettiaLydia_—yes, I'm finishing this…sorry I was gone for so long…=[

_SparklingTopazEyes_

_Klsymrrsn_

_Cabtwilighter_

_Cheesepuff331—_I realize this isn't really satisfying either…but it's getting there. And Edward finally found out some of what's going on!

_Bellaleigh2009_

_Mkitkat_

_Hollywood Girl_

_A. Fire. In. The. Attic_

_Ceara1888_

_Silver Fire Vampyre—_the feathers would be mean! And they would probably not have feathers just laying around the house. It's a fun idea, though.

_Sleepthroughthestatic_—sorry! I'm back and writing again…I hope you're not too disappointed on me.

_HorsecrazyJr_—well, anyone who takes the time to not only read my story but also review it deserves a gold star, in my opinion. Since I can't easily give you one of those…An individual review reply seems like the least I can do.

_Loves to read_

_Daisysweetheart19_

_FRK921_

_High-off-skittles-XD_

_Penguincrazy_

_Bandgeekcp24_

_Jess_

_Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit_

_Music Loving Bookworm_

_BreyonnaMorgan_

_Bella Baby24_

_Katchelle87_

_LookAtMe612_

**Special Thanks To:**

_Erin—_Again, I hope I haven't been gone for too long for you…I promise, I'm back in the zone and have a pretty clear idea where things are going now.

_Vixen Hood_—now I'm jealous! My friends think I'm sort of silly with my ASL… although we do have some fun with some of the signs (the sign for Germany really cracks them up…). I hope you're having a great time learning more about the Deaf community and feel free to share anything you find with me. It's all fascinating! As for the story, thanks for the comment. I really do try my best to be realistic; like you said, stories that use only stereotypes are just plain annoying. Hope you like what's to come, too!

_Philologique—_Can I just say that I loved your review? It's obvious that you read quite carefully, and that makes me all fuzzy inside. I am working on rewriting some of the story, so I will definitely make those changes you suggested. And, yes, the italics are ASL. I wanted a way to differentiate between speaking out loud and ASL, and thought that would be the easiest. Any other comments or corrections you have, I'd love to hear them! Please, don't hesitate to share!

_TeamASHLAN_—Yay! I loved your review. As always. First off, I hope you had fun at your Twilight Convention and that you finished your last semester of university well (congrats!). Then, on to the story…You are giving me some pretty great insight into my own characters, which is awesome! And you have some spiffy ideas for the sibling relationship, although I'm somewhat hesitant to delve too much into Bella's past…it's so complicated, I feel as if I suddenly made a flashback it would seem too much. But I do see an absolute need for one soon…Bella's situation is developing too much for you to navigate blindly through it, don't you think? I also have to do a time jump. It'll most likely be in the next chapter (which I'm planning to sit down and write _tonight)_. Please, again, don't be afraid to tell me what you think! It helps me more than you'll ever know!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: If I were SMeyer, the characters of Twilight would have shown ordinary people doing extraordinary things, not perfect, flawless characters that only serve to raise the expectations of Twilight's overall public, leading to even more self-image issues. So, no, I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 20—Bella PoV

Bella had been utterly confused and, to an extent, hurt, when Edward admitted to having gone to her house. She felt as if he had breached her trust, going to the one place she never wanted him to learn about. Why had he gone? How had he found out where she lived? Why did he even care?

She bit her lip; that light pain kept her grounded and allowed her to focus on what Edward was telling her. Suddenly, she realized that Alice was sitting next to them, capable of following the conversation if she wanted. Bella stiffened and turned to look at her quickly, hoping to find her looking elsewhere; she wanted as few people to know about her as possible, she didn't want them to treat her differently because she was not a Hale, because she wasn't as rich, because she was Edward's hateful teacher's daughter.

Lucky for her, Alice seemed to be too busy staring at Jasper. That was another possible problem; what if Alice assumed that, since she was so close to Jasper without being his sister, they were together? Would she be angry? Jealous? Hurt? All those awful thoughts and situations danced through Bella's head, threatening to bring on a headache or, worse, an anxiety attack. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down, and then she had told Edward the most basic truth of her story.

She knew Edward could tell she was keeping things from him, but she could not bring herself to care; better he wonder than he be disgusted by the truth she had never even dared to tell Jasper. Her thoughts now dwelled on the topic; the memories almost taking over. She pushed them back by asking about Edward, and he had not disappointed, throwing her a curve ball with his claims about friendships. She had been hurt, at first, thinking he considered her merely "circumstantial," but he had quickly told her that she was a true friend, and she felt so much better for it.

At this point, however, Jasper had finally disentangled himself from Rosalie and he came over, taking Edward's attention away from her and, suddenly, the memories came back. The onslaught of emotion was overwhelming, and Bella found herself unable to concentrate on Rosalie and Alice's words as they chatted about the latest movie they had seen. She stayed with them for a while, nodding where she thought it was expected of her, but, as soon as it was politely allowed, she excused herself to go fix something for lunch; she needed some time for herself. First off, though, she wanted to shower; the gooey eggs were gross all over her skin and clothes.

The moment she went into the shower, Bella leaned against a wall and let herself slide down until she was sitting on the bottom of the tub, her face hidden between her knees and her arms enclosing her entire being in an attempt to keep her from falling to pieces as the cold water rained upon her. She took three deep breaths, she closed her eyes, she tried to relax her muscles. Nothing worked, however, and the memories came back in full force.

_Flashback_

Bella was 12; school had been fun that day and she had gone to Jasper's to play with him after school, so she was happy. In her English class, they were working on a project about their families, and they had to bring in pictures of their relatives. The teacher, Mrs. Sate, had told Bella she did not have to bring any pictures of her mother if she did not want to, but she truly did. So, when she got home, she put her bag away and then climbed down to the basement, to look for a picture of her mother.

The basement was dark and cold, with water stains on the ceiling and walls. The floor was plain cement and the windows did not have any curtains. They used it only as a storage space and it scared Bella a little. But she squared her shoulders and went to a box labeled "Pictures." She took it down from its shelf, sat down on the cold floor, and began to sort through the pictures. There weren't very many pictures of her mother besides those in the wedding album, Bella noticed sadly, but, from the ones there were, she could tell she was a beautiful woman.

After a while, Bella found the most astonishing picture. In it, her mother looked so beautiful, so happy…so perfect. In the picture, she was leaning on a man, looking up at him over her shoulder. The man was leaning down to kiss her lips, his arms wrapped around her very pregnant belly. Bella wondered who the man was. Having always been fond of fantastic stories, she began to come up with a story about the situation. She was so immersed in doing so that she did not hear when the front door opened and closed. Or when her father, James, made his way down the stairs to the basement.

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. Bella shrugged, not tearing her eyes away from the picture. Her mother just looked so…happy. Happier than she had been in any of the other pictures.

James came over to stand above her. When he saw the picture in her hands, his eyes widened with anger. He shoved her to the side and ripped the picture from her hands. Bella looked at him, confused, hurt. He closed his fist around the picture, turning to glare at her. Bella's eyes were trained on the picture, now wrinkled and battered.

"So now you fucking know. Do you see now why you're so mediocre? It's because your fucking mother was a whore. A whore who found herself a boy toy to fuck around with, and she was stupid enough to let herself get knocked up. And to top it all off, she fucking goes and dies, leaving me with her fucking bastard. You ruined us. It's your fault she died; she wouldn't have run if not for you. And you're just like her; a fucking whore whom nobody will ever look at twice. You're pathetic."

Bella stared at James in surprise and fear, her bottom lip quivering. He couldn't mean what he was saying. Her mother was good. She loved her! And she did not die because of her. She couldn't have. The tears, however, began to fall. She had killed her mother. It was her fault. So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't notice when James threw the crumpled picture at her before climbing up the stairs. He turned around, a smirk on his face.

"You'll sleep down here tonight. If you're good, I'll let you out tomorrow."

With that, he turned off the light and closed the door. Bella tried to open the door, but it was locked. She sat down, curled up in a ball, and cried herself to sleep. James did not let her out the next day for school, and by the time he let her out that evening she was practically frozen. That was the first time he did anything to her, but definitely not the last. He did not hit her—too easy to prove, he said—, but his verbal abuse, coupled with the periodic times he locked her up in the basement, were more than enough. She kept it secret for years, until, one day, unable to hold it in for a minute longer, she told Jasper. He had been her hero, even if he did not know the truth; that she was a bastard and that she had killed her mother.

_End Flashback_

Bella refused to cry; she had shed too many tears over a man who did not deserve them. She bit her tongue to redirect the pain and forced herself to get it back together. She showered, dressed, and went back downstairs, to check if Alice or Edward had anything they wouldn't eat. She then headed to kitchen and pulled all the necessary ingredients to make some quesadillas out of the fridge and cabinets; they were simple to make and easy to eat, a perfect lunch item for such a lazy day. Knowing Emmett would not take long to show—he hated to be far from Rosalie—, she made one for him as well.

After putting them in the oven, she made herself a cup of chamomile tea and sat to drink it, relaxing. When there were only a few minutes until the quesadillas were ready, she got up and started to gather the ingredients to make a salad. She was just finishing it up when the oven's timer went off. She hurried over to take the quesadillas out, but she tripped. She began to fall backwards, her eyes wide as she realized she was going to get burnt; she did not want another trip to the Emergency Room. However, out of nowhere, a hand on her back stabilized her, and a firm hand wrapped around her forearm stopped the impending burn from happening. Bella looked over her shoulder and saw that it was not her regular savior, Jasper, but rather the object of her thoughts of late, Edward.

Bella gasped but was unable to pull away. Edward's eyes were so green, so expressive…and so caring. He looked truly concerned for her. She relaxed into his hold, staring into his eyes, as a light blush took over her cheeks. Edward's concerned look soon turned into one of awkwardness, and he looked away. Bella did the same, embarrassed now, and she pulled away. She had let herself think of what wasn't possible and now Edward felt awkward. What if he started acting differently now? She didn't want to lose a friend and, something inside her told her, he was more valuable than just a mere friend. She pushed that thought down.

The awkwardness lasted for a few seconds, as they insistently apologized to each other. Bella sighed, defeated, and turned to arrange the quesadillas on the plates. Right then, she really just needed Jasper. He would hug her and tell her everything would be alright, and she would forget about James for a while longer.

She was considering just going out and asking to talk to him for a second, when she saw Edward had extended a hand out to her. Hesitantly, somewhat confused, Bella took it. Much to her surprise, as if he had read her mind, Edward pulled her into a hug. At first she returned it awkwardly, unsure. However, she found that Edward's embrace was just as comforting as Jasper's had ever been and that, even without saying it, he was silently promising her that everything would be, in fact, alright. She relaxed into it, letting the negative thoughts hide back in the recesses of her mind.

Emmett got there, and they had their lunch. Bella felt much more comfortable around Edward now, touching him with more ease; she would touch his hand as she handed something to him, yank playfully at his hair if she walked past him. Edward reciprocated, not hesitating at all to stabilize her or help her up when she tripped, tucking her hair behind her ear when it got on her face. This new development, however, brought some awkwardness as well. Neither knew how much the other was comfortable with or if they were overstepping any boundaries. Much to Bella's disappointment, that new stage of their friendship was laced with awkward glances as much as with the excitement of a flourishing possibility for "more."

As time passed, and the days became weeks, Bella began to feel more and more comfortable and confident with Alice and Edward. She did not hesitate to call or IM them, to tell them about her day, or to make plans for the weekend. She had told Alice about her family arrangements, but only as much as she had told Edward. Neither knew of the anger, the alcohol, or the hatred.

Bella had always refused to allow that to take over her life and she had decided that she would not let it taint her new friendship at all. She never let Edward see the bad anymore. If she was down, she hid it. If she was exhausted from a sleepless night of screaming, she doubled her efforts to seem happy and energetic. Something in her, a force she had never experienced before, wanted her to make Edward happy at any cost. When he was happy, she felt as if a wave of warmth and happiness enveloped her. She did not understand it, but she followed it religiously.

Unfortunately, the acting was catching up to her, the tiredness and sadness creeping up on her. Jasper confronted her about it.

"Bella, we need to talk," he said as they walked to the lunch room one day. Bella turned to him, confused by his serious tone.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, worried, her tired mind trying its best to remember if something was happening in Jasper's life that would require such a serious tone. She could not remember anything but, considering that she was having trouble remembering even what she had had for breakfast that day, that was unsurprising.

"Yes, Bella. It's you. You've been all wrong lately."

Bella stopped cold on her tracks. Jasper took a second to realize and he kept walking for a few steps, so that he was a few feet ahead of her when he finally realized that she wasn't with him anymore. He turned to look at her and found her with a look of utter hurt and confusion on her face. Within seconds, however, it was gone and, despite how guilty he felt about it, Jasper groaned and pointed at her.

"That's exactly what I mean! Goddamn it, Bella, you have emotions, just like the rest of us. Freaking show them!"

Bella winced and a small crowd gathered around them. They were, after all, fighting in the middle of one of the most crowded hallways during lunchtime, and everyone in the school knew Jasper and Bella as the quintessential best friends. A fight between them was unheard of.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella answered with a small voice, her eyes flickering between the faces around them, "but if you want to talk, we should do it at home. Jazzy, it's Friday, can we just wait until the end of the school day, and then you'll have all weekend to scream?"

Jasper shook his head, his eyes angry but his stance resigned. Bella relaxes slightly, thinking he would heed her advice. The crowd began to part as they all headed into the cafeteria. Bella stepped towards him, smiling widely, ready to hug him. However, when she was about to do so, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. He looked into her eyes as she tried feebly to pull away.

"Bella, you're exhausted and unhappy. Why are you hiding it? What the hell do you think you win by putting on this fucking mask?"

His voice was barely a whisper—he did not want to put on a show for the entire school—but his words hit Bella just as harshly as if he'd screamed them.

"I'm fine, Jasper. I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" he asked angrily, because I saw you almost fall asleep in art, and when we talk you're so moody and look so down, yet you are walking around chatting a thousand miles a minute with that ridiculous fake smile on your face." He took a deep breath, relaxing his grip on her arm as his face took on a worried look. "Look, Bella...does that asshole have something to do with this?" he motioned with his head towards the library, where James taught, "Has he done something and you aren't telling me? Please, tell me hasn't tried anything."

Jasper's voice was strained, so worried, and Bella wanted nothing more than to hug him and make it all better. She hadn't realized she was worrying him that much. She brought a hand up to his face and rested it on his cheek comfortingly.

"He hasn't done anything, Jasper. Nothing you don't know about, at least. It's just…" her eyes quickly scanned the hallway to make sure nobody was around, listening. "This is going to sound ridiculous. It's just that I'm not that. I'm not the bitchy girl, or the emo one, or the pathetic one that falls asleep in class. That's not me, but James makes me seem like it. And I don't want Edward to think that's me. I don't want him to think I'm just some obnoxious poser girl, I just want him to be happy and to like me."

Jasper stared at her as if she had grown a third head. He shook his head.

"That is the most fuckingly stupid idea I've heard in my entire life. What the hell, Bella? Edward knows that's not you. He's your friend, he sees past the bad days. We all have them, we're teens. And you're just making yourself sick faking you don't. You don't have to prove anything to him, Bells. Or to anybody. Just…just be yourself, both the good and the bad. That's who you are, not the constantly happy façade."

Bella met Jasper's eyes and neither said anything for a while. Suddenly, Bella began to cry, all the pent-up emotions and exhaustion of the past few weeks catching up to her. Jasper hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly. They stayed like that for a while before finally heading into the cafeteria.

They took their seats, Jasper next to Alice and Bella on his other side, across from Edward. When they finally came in, Edward looked at Bella worriedly. He leaned over the table to take her hand and squeeze it comfortingly. Bella smiled shakily at him.

_Are you OK?_ he asked, his eyes worried.

_I don't know, _Bella answered sincerely, _it's all so confusing. _

_Well, I'm glad you're back to being…you. The constant happiness was beginning to scare me. _His expression changed, a look of concern overtaking his face, _was something wrong? Anything I could help with?_

Bella laughed sheepishly. He had seen right through her. She should have expected it, really. And, in a way, it made her feel warm inside to know he watched her closely enough to notice such changes in her personality.

_I'm alright now. But thank you._

Edward did not look completely sure, but he accepted her dismissal of the topic. They began to eat and, as they ate, Edward playfully kicked her under the table. Bella smiled and returned the kick. Soon, they were immersed in a game of footsie. Alice and Jasper looked at them, then back at each other, and rolled their eyes, both seeing easily what Edward and Bella seemed so blind to.

**Author's Note**—OK, as promised, more story! And I'm already working on the next chapter. If you're luck and I finish my homework (I have to read the entirety of Virgina Woolf's "A Room of One's Own" for tomorrow), I'll try and post that tonight. If not, expect it tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the clarification of it all; what Bella considers her "deep dark secret." And, of course, the blooming relationship. I figured after 78,000 words and 20 chapters, I better start getting them together! Hopefully that will come soon. I'm afraid I disregarded the sacred "show don't tell" a bit for this chapter, but I just wanted to get it all down and moving on. Did it work nicely, at least? I hope so!

**Thanks to:**

_Sweetiedolphin_

_PrettiaLydia_—please, do bug me on Twitter. That's part of the purpose; you guys can access me at any time. =]

_Bellaleigh2009_

_Incredibelle_

_Ceara1888_

_Bb1028_

_Emmettismyteddybear19_—thank you! As for this being my first story, it is in a way. I have written before, of course, but I have never gotten past two or three chapters and I preferred not to publish it. This is the first time I have undertaken such a large challenge, and I'm glad you like it so much!

_Reborn-fire-bird_

_Mrs. Dom Masbolle_

_Bemyescape32_

_AvaAnne_

**Special Thanks To:**

_Silver Fire Vampyre_—Yay! I hope this finally cleared things up. There is only one important piece of the puzzle missing now, and I'm going to hold it hostage for a bit longer; it plays a big role later on, but it's important that I use it at exactly the right point. Is there anything else that I've made remarkably cryptic that you'd like me to clear up? Since I know exactly what everything means, I sometimes don't realize how confusing some things can seem. Thanks and I'm looking forward to your comments on this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: SMeyer is probably off spending all of her money on something frivolous. Me? I'm sadly sitting at home, counting every last cent, hoping to someday be able to pay for my tuition. So, no, Twilight is most definitely not mine.

Chapter 21

Edward was content, particularly since Bella had dropped her charade of happiness. Sure, he wanted her to be happy, but he hated the fact that she thought she needed to act in front of him. He wanted her to be truly happy and to not be afraid to show her real self to him. He still did not quite know what had made her change her attitude, he had the feeling it had something to do with Jasper, but he had not asked about it; he figured it was personal.

At the same time as his relationship with Bella advanced, he saw Alice's relationship with Jasper bloom. He had been getting to know Jasper more and more as time went, and he rather enjoyed it. For instance, that very day all six of them had organized a trip out to the park, taking advantage of one of the rare sunny days of the fall. The girls were sitting on a blanket, chatting happily and enjoying the sun. The boys, who had been told by the girls were absolutely not allowed to participate in their conversation, were having one of their own. Edward took the time to tease Jasper.

_So, you and my sister. Interesting._

Jasper blushed and Emmett looked between the two of them, confused. Jasper looked down at the floor before mumbling something to Emmett, which Edward assumed was simply relaying on his comment. He then signed back at the same time as he spoke out loud for Emmett's benefit.

_Why is it interesting? We're friends. Big deal. What's with you and my sister?_

It was Edward's turn to blush now, but he simply laughed it off.

_Sorry, Rosalie is not my type, _he joked back, _and I'd hate to steal her away from Emmett. I can't think of anyone else who would stand him._

Emmett laughed as Jasper relayed the message, punching Edward's shoulder lightly, mockingly. Then, using one of the few words in ASL he had learned over the past few weeks of friendship with Edward, he replied:

_Asshole._

Edward laughed loudly, calling the girls' attention to them. Bella looked at him and raised a questioning eyebrow mockingly, as if to ask 'having fun?' Edward shrugged, smiling. Bella shook her head at him and turned back to her conversation with the girls, a smile still on her face. When Edward turned back to Emmett and Jasper, he was met with two identically amused grins.

_I think we all know Rosalie is not the sister to whom I was referring, _Jasper stated. He turned serious. _Edward, I love the fact that you're so close to Bella. I really appreciate how much time you devote to her and how much you care. But, as the older brother, I do have to warn you that if you hurt her I will hurt you right back. She is not like other girls, OK? You need to be careful._

This conversation must have been planned, because Emmett simply nodded along, as if he knew exactly what Jasper was saying. Although Edward understood where they were coming from, he felt as if they had ganged up on him. Furthermore, he felt as if Jasper were completely disregarding Bella herself in their statements. What claim did they have to care about how he felt about her? That was between himself and Bella, that was all. Jasper's words, showing his appreciation for how much he cared for Bella, made it seem as if what Edward did, he did for Jasper's sake, when that was far from the truth; Edward did what he did for Bella herself. If anybody but her had any opinions about the topic, they could keep them to themselves.

Beyond that basic argument, Edward was somewhat hurt in a deeper level. Jasper's claim that he should be careful because she was "not like other girls" was a familiar one, a bit too close to home. How many times had his family made excuses for him when introducing him to others based on the fact that he was "different"? It had only happened too much that people were over-sympathetic to him simply because he was Deaf, and he hated it. He felt as if Jasper were expecting the same thing off him; treat Bella differently, because she is not like you. Well, fuck it all, Edward would not treat her any differently than the amazing girl she was! He had been raised to treat girls respectfully, no matter what, and refused to make Bella feel ostracized for no reason. He was somewhat shocked Jasper would expect him to do so.

_Jasper, I respect you as Bella's brotherly figure, but you are getting into somewhere you aren't wanted. _Jasper's expression hardened, but Edward refused to let that hinder him and he continued on. _If Bella asks you to talk to me, you may do so, but, until then, what happens between Bella and me is just that, between us. And, from what you have said, I'm pretty sure Bella does not know we're having this conversation, so I'd appreciate it if you would back off._

Jasper glared at Edward, mutely, refusing to even address him. Emmett looked from one to the other, somewhat confused, but his eyes hardening; he realized that whatever Edward had said had not fit in their little script, in which Edward would be intimidated and simply agree to be careful with Bella. The doubt in his eyes was clear; he wondered what Edward could have possibly said to anger Jasper so.

The tense silence between the three was interrupted by Alice, who, having finished her talk with the girls, came by to see what they were up to. She leaned on Jasper's back, wrapping her arms around his neck to sign in front of him, where they could all see it.

_Hey, what's up?_

The boys all stared at each other for a few seconds before Emmett took it upon himself to break the awkward silence, prattling something to Alice, who soon found herself deeply involved in a conversation with him. She was not signing, and Jasper did not offer to, so Edward stood up and excused himself. He went off to sit by himself on a bench, but was soon joined by the very cause of his current troubles; Bella.

_Are you OK?_ she asked, visibly concerned.

Edward shrugged, not really in the mood for small talk. Bella looked taken aback for a second before squaring her shoulders and straightening up, as if gathering her strength.

_Edward, don't you act like that. We're friends. Close friends, if I may say so myself. If you don't feel like talking, tell me that, but don't brush me off. I thought we were above that._

Edward stared at her sudden display of strength in surprise. He turned serious and smiled sheepishly.

_Sorry, _he signed, _my mind was elsewhere._

_Where was it? _Bella asked kindly. _Maybe I can help? You looked all moody._

Edward hesitated; he could not tell her what he was really angry about, or she would get angry at Jasper and Emmett. He did not want to strain their relationship. He realized that they were just trying to look out for her, but the way they were doing it was all wrong and painted Bella as weak and in need of rescuing, which she was not. Without thinking, he said the first thing that came to his head.

_Just school. I'm so glad it's the weekend already._

Bella nodded and smiled, although the smile was not a complete one.

_What's wrong at school? Is it James?_

It was then that Edward realized just what he had said and what it implied. He still had not gotten used to the fact that his teacher was Bella's father. He blushed and looked down at his lap, somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he had been about to complain to her about what an asshole her father was. Bella, noticing his internal conflict, leaned over and put her hand over his, to call his attention. When he looked up again, she smiled reassuringly at him.

_Hey, don't worry. I really don't mind. I've told you before; the two of us don't really get along. And I am your friend before I am his daughter. And friends can complain to friends about school without worrying about it, right?_

Edward nodded slowly, still feeling somewhat awkward about the situation. He carefully thought out his words now.

_He's just…I don't know, it seems as if he doesn't expect me to succeed at anything, really. He gives me such easy work and lectures me about the simplest things. He does not challenge me at all and, when I have tried to bring up a more challenging topic, he has dismissed it completely. I feel as if I were unlearning things!_

He stopped, feeling somewhat awkward. He was now afraid that, maybe, he had come out as pretentious, where he really just wanted to express his frustration at the seemingly non-existent standards to which Mr. Carper held him.

_That kind of sucks. I'd suggest talking to the principal, but I'm afraid it wouldn't change much; there doesn't seem to be anyone else who would take his place and he is not at all likely to change his ways, not even if he gets talked to by the principal. _She looked thoughtful. Edward thought it was cute how she seemed to care so much about his complaint. He also found the little crease between her eyebrows very cute, but he would never admit that that little crease was what had been taking up full pages of his art journal lately.

_Maybe, _Bella continued, _you could talk to your dad? I mean, he's a pretty smart guy, I'm sure he could come up with some stuff for you to learn. And you're smart, too, so he wouldn't have to teach you actively, he could just give you readings and exercises. Would that make sense?_

Edward's smile widened and he nodded. That idea had already occurred to him, of course, but the fact that Bella cared enough about his concerns to come up with it brightened his mood.

_That's a great idea. Thank you._

Bella smiled and nodded. However, her smile did not last long.

_Now, will you tell me what you were really thinking about? _At his surprised look she rolled her eyes. _I'm not stupid; you were perfectly content before, then you talked with Jasper and Emmett and something changed. I can feel the tension between you two so much it's almost smothering me. Really, what is it?_

Edward bit his lip and fisted his hands. He debated in his mind whether he should tell her or not. He then decided to apply his own standard to himself.

_It's just something between Jasper and me. I don't feel comfortable sharing; I don't want to influence anyone's opinion on either of us._

Bella cocked her head to the side and watched him pensively. Seeing no lie in his eyes, she nodded and smiled.

_Well, then, let's leave the tension between the two of you, OK? The two of us can enjoy the sun and the park just as well without any of them._

The two of them continued talking for quite a while, oblivious to the other four members of their group. Alice and Rosalie watched them contently, exchanging knowing glances periodically, while the two boys glared at Edward; Jasper had shared what Edward had replied to their "suggestion" and Emmett was not particularly happy about it either. However, where Jasper took issue with being told to back off, Emmett's issue was more with his failure at assuring them that he would not, indeed, hurt Bella. He could see Edward's point and he felt somewhat guilty about it—he did not mean to go around Bella or make her seem weak, because he respected her greatly and though of her as one of the strongest people he knew—, but he wanted reassurance that Edward only had good intentions when it came to her.

The girls, either unaware of or deciding to ignore that new development in their group dynamics, decided that, since the sun was falling and the air was growing colder, they should go to the Cullens' house to keep hanging out, so that they did not have to split up just yet. Jasper immediately demanded to go with Bella, which meant he would be in Edward's car. Alice went with him, so that Rosalie and Emmett were left alone in Emmett's Jeep, following behind Edward's Volvo.

The drive to the Cullens' was not particularly long, but, at least in the Volvo, it was highly awkward. Jasper refused to even look at Edward and he was somewhat miffed at Bella for being in such friendly terms with him while he so obviously wasn't. Alice, however, chatted happily with Jasper and Bella, including Edward during the few Stop signs or lights they encountered. She was obviously aware of the situation—she always was, after all,—, but she refused to let it ruin their afternoon out. As she often did, she presented herself as ditzy and clueless simply to cool the atmosphere, taking note of all their dynamics for later reference.

Once at the Cullens', they decided to go to the basement and watch a movie. They all settled down, Jasper purposefully placing himself between Bella and Edward. Alice tried to help Edward and Bella out, pouting and asking Jasper if he would not sit with her, but he shrugged, still moody. Now upset at him, Alice went off to sit on Bella's other side, crossing her arms over her chest moodily. Bella, somewhat confused by Edward and Jasper's behavior—what were they so angry about that they were ignoring each other? And what did it have to do with her? Because it was obvious something was about her—, kept sending Edward questioning glances around Jasper. Edward simply shrugged, though, refusing to explain. Exasperated, Bella excused herself to help Esme in the kitchen.

After Bella's departure, the tension in the room increased. Alice was annoyed at Jasper for ignoring her, Jasper was angry at Edward, irritated with Emmet for not being as outraged, and infuriated with Bella for seemingly siding with Edward, and Edward was upset that Bella had felt the need to leave and that Jasper was so angry at him. Emmett and Rosalie, currently the calmest of the group, were lost in each other and the movie, exchanging sweet kisses and caresses and whispering in each other's ears jokes about the movie.

Upstairs, Bella was in the kitchen, with Esme who, realizing that Bella was in need of a distraction, had invited the whole group to dinner. They were now working with each other at ease, Esme chopping up some vegetables and Bella rolling some dough, with the intention of making some pizzas for the group. Esme believed that cooking was a deeply emotional activity, that there was something about the process of converting seemingly uninteresting items into an interesting meal for those one loved that brought on as much of a cathartic reaction as watching a romantic movie with a bowl of ice cream did. For this reason, she let Bella do as she wanted to, simply waiting for her to speak up on her own. Finally, she did.

"I just don't understand! What the hell is wrong with them? I mean, I understand that, sometimes, friends fight. But, really, this is ridiculous! Jasper's ignoring Edward, and Edward's acting so superior, and they won't tell me what the heck it is all about, but it is damn obvious that it is about me! They're just such…ugh, such boys!"

Esme listened quietly as Bella let out her anger, still chopping her vegetables. When Bella finished and returned to her silence, Esme spoke up.

"I know this does not seem like a good excuse, Bella, but they are teen boys. They will always get in fights over the silliest thing and will always feel entitled to it. And I have seen this particular one coming for a few weeks now. It may seem hard, but, if this is what I think it is, you should just let it be. It will resolve itself eventually and, if you get involved, it will only cause more trouble. Let them do their thing. When they start making decisions for you, though…that's when you should worry. If they start doing that, or ignoring you, or if it comes down to blows between the two of them…then you send them to be; I'll straighten them out. OK, honey?"

Bella nodded, biting her lip. She had never had somebody to talk to like this before. Sure, she had Rosalie, but there was only so much she could tell her; she always felt as if she couldn't tell her about her frustrations with Jasper since they were family. She didn't want Rosalie to have to choose between their friendship and their family. Esme, on the other hand…Esme listened and was reassuring, she did not seem to be jumping to conclusions or feeling the need to take sides. She made Bella feel comfortable.

"Good. Don't worry about them. They'll figure it out and be friends again in no time; it's probably just a matter of pride. Now," she said, changing her tone, "are you done with that dough?"

"Just about," Bella answered, having finished pouring her frustration out and feeling much better already. She would do as Esme suggested; just give them time. If they remained in such unfriendly terms for long, however, she would have to have a serious talk with them!

"OK. Just you wait; this pizza is going to be the best you've ever had. Carlisle's family is Italian, in case you didn't know, and this particular pizza recipe has been passing down the family line for generations. One of his brothers, Marcus, is a chef in New York, and this recipe won him his Michelin star."

Bella's eyes widened. Cooking was something she loved to do; she loved to feel as if she was helping others, and cooking certainly allowed her to care for those she loved. It relaxed her. The fact that Esme was sharing a family recipe with her made her feel included. Furthermore, she loved to learn more about Edward and his family; she was growing remarkably close to all of them with each passing day and she had trouble remembering her life without them now.

Bella listened and watched avidly as Esme explained to her the recipe and put it all together. When the pizza was finally in the oven, the two of them sat down in the living room, each with a mug of tea, and simply relaxed for a while.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have Thanksgiving dinner with us?"

Bella sat up suddenly, her eyes opening wide. She turned to look at Esme, who looked somewhat vulnerable, as if she were afraid of Bella's answer. She quickly began to amend her statement.

"Well, Alice told me that you don't really get along with your father. And, well, he called that one time when you and the Hales were over for dinner, and what he told Carlisle was not very…pleasant. I just thought that, maybe, you'd like to spend that time with us. It's fine if you don't want to."

Bella was touched. She smiled widely at Esme, her whole face brightening up. Just for that moment, she did not mind that Esme knew about her father, or that James had told Carlisle the truth so long ago without her knowing. She didn't even care that he had been rude enough to be, as Esme put it, "unpleasant." All that she cared about was that Esme wanted her to participate in their family celebration.

"I'd love to," she answered, for, as much as Jasper she was part of the Hale family, they always went down South to their family ranch for the holidays, be it Thanksgiving, Christmas, or Easter, for a family reunion, and Bella did not fit in there at all. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, dear," Esme answered, patting her hand comfortingly, "we all wanted you here. I must admit, I'd already discussed it with Carlisle before Edward approached me about it."

All the frustration Bella had been feeling towards Edward dissipated with that one statement. He had thought of her and how she would be alone for Thanksgiving…and he had asked his parents to invite her. He wanted her with him on Thanksgiving, to celebrate with his family. And, Bella thought, maybe, just maybe, he wanted to have more time with her one-on-one, without school or Jasper. Whatever his reasoning was, however, Bella appreciated it.

"Is there anything I can help with? Would you like me to help with the cooking?" she asked eagerly, much to Esme's amusement.

"Bella, it's still early September. We have time to organize it all, honey. I just wanted to ask, in case you were going to make other plans."

Bella shook her head vigorously, causing Esme to laugh.

"Good, good. Now, I'm pretty sure the rest of the kids are missing you downstairs. The pizza is going to be in the oven for a bit, yet. I'll call you guys up when it's done. And don't let those silly boys get to you, alright?"

Bella smiled and nodded before heading down the stairs. The movie was still going, but she completely ignored it as she walked past Jasper, stopped in front of Edward, and kissed him on the cheek before sitting next to him. Edward brought a hand up to the cheek she had just kissed, a goofy yet confused smile on his face. Jasper glared at her while Alice and Rosalie beamed. Finally, Edward gathered his wits once more.

_What was that for? Not that I don't appreciate it, mind you._

Bella smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and signing in front of them.

_For being so sweet and thinking of me. Thank you._

Edward was still not quite sure just what had brought on her realization, but he did not complain. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, holding her closer, and rested his own head on hers, as they continued watching the movie peacefully.

**Author's Note**: As promised, a new chapter! And I'm working on another, if I'm lucky I'll have that out tonight and I'll kill my guilt. With this chapter I'm trying a new thing, which is having both "points of view" within a single chapter, instead of splitting them up. Was it effective? Did you like it? If it works well, it will save a lot of repetition in future chapters and will allow for more comprehensive chapters; instead of having to wait for the next chapter to come out to understand the situation entirely, you get it all at once. Give me some feedback on it, please, so I can figure out how that works, OK? Thanks!

**Thanks To:**

_Hollywood Girl_

_Ceara1888_

_Quickreader93_

_Sweetiedolphin_

_Xxxdivinecomedyxxx_

_MiloKit_—have fun re-reading! I'm glad you like it!

_Tie Up The Pretty Bow_—well, thank _you_ so much for reading my story, liking it, and taking the time to review it! I hope it keeps living up to your standards and that you keep reading. And I suggest you research the Deaf Community; it is a fascinating topic. Maybe you could find out about the UK Deaf Community and tell me about it? I've only researched the American one.

_FirstLaugh-LastTears_—well, I'm flattered! And I'm really glad you like my story. I don't know if you've caught up yet, but, even if you haven't, here's my greeting to you…you'll find it eventually, I'm sure. Until then, happy reading!

_Mkitkat_

_Incredibelle_

_Meester_

_Bemyescape32_

_FRK921_

**Questions/Comments:**

_Kyrandiana—_ok, clarification…Renée is Bella's mother. James is _not_ her biological father, but everybody thinks he is. The only people who know he isn't are him, Bella, and Victoria (James' mother). We don't know who the man in the photograph with Renée was, but _he _is Bella's father. Take a guess as to whom it is.

_Mrs. Dom Masbolle_—Bella's mom (Renée) did, in fact, get pregnant by somebody else while she was with James. Nobody knew, and her story and reasons have not been revealed yet. This means that, in the eyes of the people of Forks, James is Bella's biological father. Only James, Victoria (his mother), and Bella know the truth.

_Reborn-fire-bird_—I don't know if it was _too _harsh, but I think Bella definitely needed a good talking-to. I'm afraid a simple "don't act like that, please" wouldn't have been very effective. Furthermore, Jasper was really worried about her; so much so, that he felt the need to do the cursing and the grabbing to help her.

**Special Thanks To:**

_Cheesepuff311—_I'm glad you liked it and that you are honest enough to point out my mistakes instead of telling me not to worry about it; it shows that you care enough about the story to want it to improve, and it makes me happy. I also loved that you commented on my signing and want to help me improve that, too. Thanks so much!!

_PrettiaLydia_—I did the happy façade thing, too. Still do it sometimes. And I have the feeling many more people do it than we ever notice. And it makes me smile that, like you said, I'm not the only one. And that you feel like you can connect with Bella. Furthermore, I'm glad that you no longer find yourself in that position. Personally, I have learned to look at the happy parts of life and always look for a silver lining, but to also express when something upsets me or I am simply not in a good mood. Being yourself is much easier than being whom you think you should be. =]

_TeamASHLAN_—I love your reviews…so much. So, first off, school is pretty great, not too tough. I'm dealing easily enough. And the play was great. Right now I'm actually involved in another; I'm the Chief of Props for our production of _The Crucible_. It's great fun! Anyway, moving on to the story…First off, James' reaction. He did not have a vindictive reaction for the mere reason that he _enjoyed _destroying Bella's façade. He knows how much it means to Bella to be included with the Hales and he was happy when it came apart. As for the chapter-changing and the POVs…is this chapter better? I'd been fiddling with the idea of bringing the two together, but hadn't really done much with it until now. Was it OK? And, as for Alice….well, I hope this chapter kind of covered that. On to your next review…

Bella was meant to be all emotional in that chapter, although, as you say, I think I over-did it a bit. I hope this Bella made up for it, a bit? The end is mushy, but at least she shows some backbone. I'm glad you liked the flashback, though. I did feel, like you said, that Bella reacted in an older way than she seems she should have, but I think that, having grown up with a father who is cold towards you and no mother, you grow to be more resilient to things such as that than if you had been coddled. On to Alice…you're right. I feel like that scene is pretty much necessary now, and I feel bad for not having seen it before. Ugh. OK, next chapter, we're having a little heart-to-heart between Alice and Edward.

As for Jasper…has your opinion of him changed, based on this chapter? I must admit, he seems a bit OOC, even to me, but I feel like he feels entitled to the anger, because has been there for Bella all along and suddenly she doesn't seem to need him as much. I'm going to work on that a bit, figure out how I can show it. Any ideas? I feel like a talk between him and Bella about this wouldn't be very realistic, but maybe between him and Rosalie? This needs some thought. And, finally, back to James. I do see him as definitely taking advantage of the situation, but not quite yet. Again, he enjoyed revealing Bella's secret, but he _is _James and he is going to squeeze the situation for all it's got. Not quite yet, though. That is yet to come. And, with that, I think I've covered everything. Did I miss anything? Anyway, I look forward to your review for this chapter; I think it's pretty different from previous ones. We'll see, right? Until then, take care!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** SMeyer gets to devote all of her time to writing what she wants whenever she wants to and nobody complains. I have to divide my time up between writing, school, drama, and those pesky things called sleep and food. So, no, I am not SMeyer and no, I do not own Twilight. I do own a very pretty laptop called Muse and a bright red rain jacket that I like to wear on gray days to brighten things up.

Chapter 22

It was raining torrentially—big surprise there—, something to which Edward had yet to get used to. He had nothing against the rain, not at all, but all the water was beginning to wear him down; he missed the sun. His thoughts reflected in his actions, as he doodled a sunny landscape. He was brought out of his reverie when a large object landed on his bed, making him bounce on it. He looked up. It was Alice.

_What's up, Alice?_ He asked, happy for the distraction from his boredom. He had begun to dread Mondays; they marked the end of a weekend with his friends, since Bella could not hang out after school during the week. Chores, she had said.

_Not much. I just wanted to talk. It's been a while, right? We're always hanging out with Bella and the Hales lately._

Edward acknowledged that as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed, ready for a talk with Alice. They were very close to each other and had always confided on each other about everything, but they had not had much time for heart-to-hearts since their coming to Forks. Unfortunately, so much had happened since then that one seemed absolutely necessary by this point.

_OK, what shall we talk about? _Edward asked, a fake thoughtful look on his face. _Oh, I know. How about a certain blond senior?_

_Oh, Edward, Bella would be so disappointed!_ Alice teased melodramatically. However, she then donned an unfamiliar serious look. _But I did want to talk to you about Jasper. And Bella. But let's go in order. I think I know but…why exactly are you and Jasper so tense around each other lately?_

Edward and Jasper had yet to make up. It had only been four days, sure, but in such a small group of friends such a rift was quite noticeable. Both boys refused to take the first step and admit their wrong, though.

_It's silly. He said some things I disagreed with, so I told him so. He did not take it well. There's nothing to it, _Edward answered matter-of-factly. Alice did not believe him.

_Edward, I'm not stupid. I know it has something to do with Bella and I know neither of you think it's "silly." Come on, there are never any secrets between us. Tell me? Please?_

Edward thought about it. It was true, they had an absolute confidentiality pact; neither had ever given away anything they had confided on the other. Why should this be any different? It really wasn't, he finally decided. So what if there were other people involved? Alice was still his sister and confidante; his best friend.

_It's about Bella. Jasper told me that I had to be careful with her because she was different. It pissed me off. You know what it's like for me, when people do that to me. I definitely do not want to do that to anybody else. So I told him that what happened between Bella and me would stay between Bella and me; that nobody had asked him to butt in. He did not take it well, I'm afraid._

Alice nodded; she had suspected it was something along those lines. She agreed with her brother to the extent that she knew how much he hated to be treated differently because he was Deaf, but she could also definitely see Jasper's point. After all, it was obvious to the most inexperienced observer that Bella was not like other girls. From what she had made out, Alice had a pretty clear picture of what Bella's home life probably was, and she understood Jasper's worries. This was something that she needed to discuss with Edward, she realized.

_OK, well, that's a start. Let's discuss it all, point by point, alright?_

When she talked like that, Alice reminded Edward of their mother. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and merely nodded his head.

_We all agree that the center of this issue comes from Bella. _At Edward's outraged look, Alice amended her statement. _I do not mean that Bella is causing problems, but that these problems are all related to her. So, I suppose, we should solve them by talking about her, right?_

Edward nodded reluctantly. He did not like where he thought Alice was going with those claims.

_So, we both know that Bella has a difficult home life. We know nothing about her mother, other than the fact that she does not seem to be in the picture. We know her father is an asshole with whom she does not get along. And we know that she seeks refuge from him every weekend with the Hales. Those are all facts and they all prove that she is, indeed, different from other girls. We cannot argue that point, right?_

Edward nodded reluctantly once more before raising his hands to speak. Before he had finished a single sign, though, Alice was already starting her next argument.

_We have also seen through the past few weeks that Bella seems to be remarkably dependent on Jasper, right? _Edward crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded, looking like the quintessential petulant child. _So, to all effects, Jasper has been her brother and, maybe even to an extent, father figure. He has been looking out for her well-being, physical, emotional, and mental, all this time. So, really, he knows her better than us. We cannot argue against that point, so don't even try, _she stated when she saw Edward's attempt to interrupt her. Edward did not let that deter, him, however, and he finally got to voice his opinion.

_The fact that he knows her better than us does not mean he knows best! What right does he have to tell me how I should treat her? She is her own individual. And, besides, he does not know how annoying it is to be treated differently because of something you cannot help. I do, and I refuse to do that to Bella. She is not a child!_

Alice responded nothing, watching him quietly for a few seconds. Edward shuffled awkwardly, wondering why his usually vociferous sister was not replying to his statements. Finally, she asked something that shocked him.

_You really like her, don't you? As in, really, really like her. More than you ever liked Tanya._

_What are you talking about? _He asked, trying to seem oblivious but failing. He knew very well what she meant but he felt a certain weakness about admitting that he liked Bella as more than a friend. That created new expectations for their relationship; expectations he did now know he could fulfill. After all, Bella was Hearing. She probably wanted a Hearing partner; she experienced life so much differently from him, how could they ever fully understand each other if they were both physically unable to experience the world as the other did? She would never know him as well as one of his Deaf friends could and he could never understand her as well as her Hearing friends could. When Alice insisted, he explained his thoughts to her and, much to his surprise, she laughed at his face.

_Edward, that is one of the silliest things I have ever heard. With any other person, you could use that claim successfully, but with Bella? From the very beginning she has showed that she is so incredibly aware of you and she has put herself out of her comfort zone to make you happy. And you have done the same thing right back! Sure, there are things neither of you will never understand but, really, if that were really that big an issue you would not have been able to develop your relationship this far. You have both proved that you are willing to fight and do your best to be there for each other; anything else is secondary._

Edward stared at Alice for a few seconds as he processed what she had just stated. Was that true? Had they already proved that they had the drive needed to work their relationship out? He could not believe it, and he said as much.

_Has there been a time over the past few weeks that Bella did or said something that proved that she could not understand you? Has she been offensive about the Deaf Community, has she ignored or been rude about it? _When Edward merely shook his head she continued. _She has been nothing but supportive; she has been the most supportive in the entire school. And she didn't even need to! She is doing it because she cares and because she understands. After all that, are you really just going to turn your back on her?_

Edward had no reply to that. Alice watched him for a bit before excusing herself.

_Think about that, OK? You know I'm right. Trust me, the two of you are meant for each other, _she said finally, before jumping off the bed and heading out, probably back to her own room. Edward leaned back and stared at the ceiling for a while. Everything Alice had said was true. His only argument—that he was Deaf and she Hearing—lost any argumentative weight once he thought about it. Yes, it was true, there were certain things she would never understand, just as there were certain things he would never understand about her. But, was it not the same for inter-racial marriages? And were there not also certain aspects of life that a man could never experience that a woman could, and vice versa? If one followed that logic, practically no two people in the world made an appropriate match. Edward smiled. He liked that logic.

From there, he moved on to think about her home life. He still did not quite understand the concept of "not getting along" with one's father; his family had always been loving and doting. What could drive a child to reject her own father and turn to a different family? Could it be—the thought chilled the blood in his veins—could it be that Mr. Carper abused Bella? The mere thought made Edward tense in anger and, at the same time, helplessness. If that was true, could he do anything to help? But he was getting away from himself; he had no proof and no real claim, merely conjectures. Maybe he was simply cold. Her mother seemed to be out of the picture; it was possible that she had died when Bella was young and that she reminded Mr. Carper too much of her mother, so he turned her away. He had read something about a situation like that somewhere. That would not necessarily be anybody's fault, and it would explain Mr. Carper's bitterness and coldness. Yes, Edward decided, that was probably it.

With all those issues solved so clearly in his head, Edward returned his thoughts to Bella as a whole. He thought back to that Friday, only four days ago, and how she had kissed his cheek, and how they had sat so close, leaning on each other while they watched the movie. He smiled. He could not lie to himself; he liked Bella. And, in all sincerity, he could only hope that she liked him back as well.

Bella had had a hard time deciding whether to squeal in joy or bawl her eyes out over the past four days. On the one hand, she was beyond happy about how things were going with Edward. She had kissed his cheek and had snuggled up to him to watch a movie! And they had eaten a dinner she had made for him together (granted, his family and their friends were also there, but it was the thought that counted!). And, over the weekend, they had just hung out happily, by themselves, having tickle fights and sharing secrets (his celebrity crush was Sandra Bullock, he had had a crush on Alice's middle school English teacher once, and he was unable to go anywhere without a book somewhere in his person).

It had all been so wonderful and she could not lie to herself anymore; she liked him. As in, really, really liked him. He was all that she could think about. Or, at least, all she wanted to think about, for there was something that kept interrupting her joy. This something, the reason for her wanting to bawl her eyes out, was Jasper who, ever since his argument with Edward on Friday, had been giving her the evil eye. She finally decided to confront him on Monday after school, as he drove her home for the week.

"Jasper? Are you angry at me?"

Jasper kept his eyes on the road but his hands tensed around the steering wheel. Silently, he shrugged.

"Come on, Jazzy, tell me what's wrong? Have I done anything?"

Jasper remained as silent as before. Bella groaned and let out an exasperated sigh. She took out the big guns.

"Does this have something to do with Edward?"

Jasper's jaw tensed, his knuckles turned white around the steering wheel, and his eyes turned into little angry slits.

"Is everything about darling Edward to you?" he asked coldly. Bella was surprised; she had assumed it was about Edward but she had not thought there would be that much anger.

"No, it's not. You know that. But I don't understand why you're so angry at each other. Care to share?"

Jasper remained silent for a minute. Bella had given up on ever getting an answer when he finally spoke up.

"Why are you siding with him?"

"What? I'm not siding with anyone, I'm just curious!" Bella answered, outraged. She was trying her best to not take any sides and to let the boys just work their frustrations out on their own, but they were starting to make things awkward and uncomfortable for her.

"Really? Then why did you spend so much free time with him this weekend? Why are you two so close? And why do you keep bugging me about being angry at him?" Jasper asked one question after another in quick succession, sending each out like a jab.

"You're being so childish!" Bella answered, obviously annoyed, "I spent time with him because I like to. I spend a lot of time with you, too, in case you hadn't noticed! And I want to know why the hell my two best friends are fighting and making my life so difficult!"

"So he's your best friend now, huh?" Jasper asked coldly. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You both are. I know you didn't miss that, so stop being silly and jealous. Jasper, I don't know why, but Edward gets me. And I get him. Being with him…it's so easy. I feel like, as long as he's happy, everything's well in the world. And I know I sound like a sappy teen girl, but everything seems to be falling into place. James hasn't been too bad lately, school is going fine, and I finally have some true friends besides you, Rosalie, and Emmett. Is it too much to ask for my best friend forever to be happy for me?"

Bella sounded truly sad when she said that, and Jasper felt guilt begin to creep up in him. He was jealous, he admitted this to himself. He had been the most important part of Bella's life for so long, it hurt to share that spot, let alone lose it to a newcomer. And what bugged him even more than that was that Edward seemed to understand Bella so well already; he had known exactly how she would feel about his and Emmett's intimidation stunt and, instead of going along with it for the sake of the cliché, he had stopped it because he did not think it was fair to Bella. Jasper felt like he thought fathers felt when giving their daughters away at the altar; replaced. And he hated that feeling.

He stopped the car; they had gotten to Bella's. She sighed and started gathering her things, readying to go back into the house. Jasper stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not too much to ask. I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella smiled and turned to him. She put her hand over his.

"It's alright. But what exactly is going on? What has the two of you so on edge with each other?"

"It's just…" Jasper sighed. How could he explain it without sounding like a possessive asshole? "I've been the only guy you needed for so long. And suddenly along comes this guy and, within a matter of weeks, he seems to get you better than I do. And you want to spend all your free time with him and it is obvious that you like him and he likes you. And don't deny it, Bella, because we both know it's true. I guess I just feel…replaced. And I hate that he sees things about you that I don't, because that makes me feel like such a bad brother. And I'm sorry I'm such an asshole sometimes and that I say stupid things and treat you like a little kid. I just love you so freaking much and I want to protect you. But Edward's right; you're not a little girl. I have to stop acting as if you were. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk."

Bella stared at Jasper in surprise. She had most definitely not been expecting that sort of a speech from him, but, to be sincere, it had brought tears to her eyes. She had always known Jasper loved her, of course, but this reassurance meant so much to her. And, above all, the fact that he acknowledged that she was not a little girl made her feel like she was soaring. With him, she always felt as if she were a little girl, being told to stay on the sidewalk, to look both ways before crossing, to not run with her shoelaces untied. And, while she loved the feeling of being cared of, she also loved feeling independent. It seemed as if Jasper had finally grown to accept that.

"I love you, Jasper. And thank you for finally acknowledging that I'm not a little girl." Jasper laughed nervously and Bella continued. "I promise I'm still your Bella; I will still come to you when I need help, but…I'd really appreciate it if, from now on, you could wait until I asked to come to my rescue. I need to learn to fight my own battles and all that jazz."

Jasper smiled and nodded.

"You got it. From now on, I'm cool. No more over-protective older brother."

Bella arched an eyebrow and watched him quietly for a few seconds. Finally, he cracked.

"Fine, we both know that's not really true. But I'll do my best to keep it down, OK?" Bella smiled and nodded. "You better still come to me if anything happens with James, though. Oh, and if Edward does anything to hurt you, I'm going to kick his ass, Deaf or not. Got it?"

Bella rolled her eyes dramatically before smiling at Jasper and nodding. She then lunged herself over the car's console and hugged Jasper tightly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. I love you, big brother."

"Love you, too, Bells," he said, returning the hug before finally releasing her so she could get out of the car. Just as she was at the front door, Jasper called out from the car.

"Oh, and…Bella?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning around, trying to figure out if she had forgotten something in the car or if he had simply forgotten to tell her something.

"I'm telling Alice and Edward about it being your birthday on Friday. You're not getting out of celebrating your 17th birthday that easily."

With that he drove away just as Bella groaned. She almost wished Edward and Jasper stayed angry at each other until after the weekend now. "Almost" being the operative word; everything seemed to finally be working out and she could not be happier.

**Author's Note**: Ha! Two chapters within 6 hours of each other. I'm on a roll! Yay! Anyway, I wanted to write happy fluff and resolve some of the tension, so here you go. How was it? Did you like it? Again, with these chapters I'm trying out new things at the same time as I try to get the plot to move forwards a bit. How am I doing? Please, be sincere! Anyway, it is pretty late over here, and I have yet to do my homework, so I shall now retire to the warmth and comfort of a mug of tea while I do that before going off to sleep. I promise another update tomorrow!

**Thanks to**:

_Bellaleigh2009_

_Gothgirl1245_

_FRK921_

_A. Fire. In. The. Attic.—_well, I hope you don't mind the incredible amount of dialogue here…I needed them to work things out and I needed a lot of dialogue to achieve it. I think we'll be back to normal in the next chapter, though, so don't worry! And I'm glad you like it.

_Kristin04_—I really liked your review, actually. The fact that you paid enough attention and cared enough about the story to review on stylistic differences means a lot to me and I am very glad that you like what I am writing. I hope to see more reviews in the future!

**Questions/Comments:**

_GabrielsDoubt_—To "shout" in ASL you would exaggerate your signs and make them very large at the same time as you put on an angry facial expression, from what I have researched. As always, though, you might want to ask somebody who is part of the Deaf Community, because anything I tell you has come from my personal research, not personal experience. As for Victoria…she will come into play soon. You're a few steps ahead of me. Just wait.

_Incredibelle_—well, Victoria is James' mother, who has been mentioned a couple times before. As for Laurent…I have to figure out where I can put him, but he will definitely come into play at one point or another. Not to worry!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: I'm not SMeyer. I don't know how to prove that to you and I don't feel like coming up with anything right now. Let's just say that I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 23

Edward and Jasper both strived to get over their anger and frustration and, although they were still somewhat awkward around each other, they got along just fine, if only for Bella's sake. In fact, currently, taking advantage of her having to go home straight after school on weekends, the rest of the group had gotten together at the Cullens' to plan her surprise birthday party for that weekend. It had worked out nicely enough that year that her birthday was on a Friday and so she got to spend all of it and the following days with her friends.

_So, wait, are we taking her out before or after? _Edward asked, having gotten lost somewhere along the way. Each one of them wanted to do something special for Bella and so they were organizing an entire weekend for her to enjoy. The problem was coordinating it all.

_I think the current plan is lunch, then Build-a-Bear, then your place, then sleepover at ours, then on Saturday we go to Seattle for the zoo and, finally, your museum, _Jasper listed, signing as well as speaking out loud for Emmett and Rosalie's benefit.

Each of them had organized a different activity; Rosalie was treating them all to lunch, Emmett was treating her to a Build-a-Bear bear, Alice was throwing her a party at their home, then the next day they were going to Seattle where Jasper was taking her to the zoo and Edward was taking her to see a Van Gogh exhibition. Overall, she had a remarkable weekend to look forward to and they all hoped she would enjoy herself. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in particular; this was her last birthday with them.

_And you're sure her father will not want for her to spend her birthday with him? _Edward asked tentatively. Alice placed her hand on his shoulder, though, and shook her head in way of an answer; she already felt as if she had a deeper insight into the situation, and what she saw was far more serious than what her brother seemed to think.

Jasper's eyes met Alice's and they smiled at each other. Lately they had been spending more and more time together, particularly at lunch, when Bella and Edward seemed to forget all else in the world and focus merely on each other. At first, Jasper had been bothered; he felt as if Bella were ignoring him. However, as he had promised her, he allowed her to act as she pleased and he treated her as an equal, not a child. Alice, who had noticed his unease, had used it to her advantage, getting closer to him under the guise of helpfully distracting him.

Without any of their friends' knowledge, the two had a plan to meet up for coffee that Sunday; if it went well, they would tell the others. If not, they would simply return to being friends. Alice did not agree with this procedure; she was absolutely confident that they were going to work out and she complained that Jasper was just making her wait. Furthermore, she felt incredibly hypocritical, calling Edward out on keeping secrets at the same time as she had one of her own. If he confronted her about it, she knew she would crack.

At the same time, she had figured much of Bella's story out, or she at least believed she had, and she felt guilty about keeping that from Edward. Should she tell him her suspicions, even though she did not know it for sure and it was not her secret to tell? She hated keeping such large secrets, but it seemed she had no choice, since neither secret was hers alone. She groaned, calling Jasper's attention to her.

"You OK?" he asked, concerned but somewhat amused by her frustrated sound, as he pulled her aside, taking advantage of the conversation's having lulled.

"Yea, just thinking."

"You look much too frustrated to be merely thinking. What exactly are you thinking about?" he asked, trying to be tactful.

"You. And Edward. and Bella."

"That's…" Jasper hesitated. "That's quite a long list. Do you want to talk about it? Any one specific you want to talk about?"

Alice watched him carefully, trying to figure out if he meant that or if he would shut down if she asked about something he did not want to talk about.

"Maybe. If you're willing to actually talk about it. Will you tell me the truth?"

Jasper looked taken aback and he averted his eyes for a few seconds, thinking about it. Finally, he met Alice's eyes once more, a new strength in them.

"I will strive to help you and tell you the truth. I will not tell you anything Bella has told me in confidence, though."

"How about if I ask a yes or no question? Will you answer then?" she asked pryingly.

"Well…I will. If you actually believe it, OK? Don't take wild guesses."

Alice rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I wouldn't do that, Jasper. But I wouldn't be wrong if I asked, anyway. You can ask Edward; I am never wrong," she replied cheerfully, emphasizing 'never.' Jasper rolled her eyes and she, unbothered, leaned up and poked his nose quickly before winking and skipping back towards the larger group. Jasper remained behind, watching her pensively for a few minutes, before finally returning to the group.

As it often did, school dragged by slowly that week, in particular for the five friends who were so looking forward to the weekend. Bella, however, remained aloof, going about her week normally. Her routine lately consisted of going to school in the morning, enjoying her time with her friends, Edward in particular, then returning home, making dinner, and retiring to her room. She interacted little with James, if at all, and she was relatively happy. She was her happiest, however, at lunch time, when she could forget her worries and lose herself in Edward's witty conversation, cheerful jokes, and playful banter. She was torn from her musings by Jasper's arrival by her side.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Edward lately," Jasper remarked, bumping her shoulder with his. "How's that going?"

Bella looked around; they were in the cafeteria, simply waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive, and she felt a sort of shame speaking of such matters—at which she had always laughed, thinking only silly teen girls with nothing better to do worried about boys. However, lately, she had found that speaking about Edward and her interactions with him made her feel giddy and happy all over.

The fact that Jasper had asked her about it so easily also helped the matter, since it proved that he was finally accepting her less-than-childish feelings towards Edward. Because she could no longer lie to herself; she liked Edward as more than a friend. She felt somewhat guilty—again, she felt like one of those silly, giggly girls at whom she had always laughed—, feeling as if she were objectifying Edward. After all, she had known him for just about a month; how could she possibly like him in a deep, personal way in that short a time? Logically speaking, her attraction to him should be merely superficial. Yet that was not what she really felt at all.

Jasper, reading the conflicted look on her face and realizing that with every passing second Edward was more likely to finally show up at the cafeteria table, brought her out of her inner monologue.

"Bella, stop thinking and take a deep breath. Now, tell me what you feel about Edward. Does he make you happy? Sad? Melancholy?"

Bella hesitated for a few seconds before answering, still not sounding quite sure of herself.

"Well, he makes me feel important, what with the way he pays attention to my every word and remembers them. And, when he smiles, it makes me want to smile as well. Oh, and when he helps me up when I trip or when he hands me something, I feel his hands on me for a long time afterwards."

She looked as if she could continue for hours, but Jasper cut her off, having finally seen Edward and Alice come into the cafeteria.

"So, all good things, right? No bad?" he asked hurriedly. Bella smiled and shook her head. "Good, then just keep on being happy and don't over think it. Just enjoy yourself, Bella."

She looked dubious, as if she did not quite know what to make of Jasper's words, but when she finally caught sight of Edward her smile widened and she sat up a bit more straight, turning on her seat so she had one leg on each side of the bench; they had changed their seating arrangements lately so that Jasper and Alice sat together, on the same bench as Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella sat together, across the table from them.

_Hey, guys!_ Alice signed happily, sitting down by Jasper gracefully. Her outfit, made up entirely of burnt oranges, reds, and dark browns, reminded Bella of a fluttering leaf, and she giggled.

_What is it?_ Edward asked as he sat down next to her. When he had finished asking, he squeezed her shoulder gently, a habit they had picked up to reassure each other of their moods. They had learned that there were times when they did not feel like talking at all. To avoid any possible conflicts, they had come up with their system, through which they would squeeze each other's shoulder if everything was alright but squeeze the other's hand if things were not right. The more personal connection symbolizing bad mood had been Bella's idea; she argued that she would like to be reassured that, despite their anger or moodiness, they were still friends. A more personal touch would serve to remind the other of that.

_Nothing, just Alice's outfit. She reminds me of the fall._

Edward turned to look at Alice and smiled before nodding.

_Yes, I can see that. _He reached down for his bag and took out his lunch, setting it next to Bella's. _Anyway_, _how are you?_

They had just seen each other fifteen minutes ago, in art class, but this was different. In art class, they shared each other with the rest of the group, the teacher, and the work. In the cafeteria, though, at the table, they devoted themselves to each other; the table separating them from the rest of the group seemed to be a physical representation of it. Nobody in the group seemed to mind too much; Alice was happy for her brother and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were delighted to see Bella so happy.

_I'm just fine,_ Bella signed as she chewed part of her sandwich. _However, I'm so not looking forward to that test in Biology next period._

_That sounds yucky, _Edward signed, but it was obvious to Bella that he did not really believe that. To him, whose teacher treated him as a five-year-old, a Biology test probably sounded wonderful. Bella felt guilty for upsetting him, but Edward did not let her dwell on it. _You'll just have to tell me about it in P.E. Or, maybe we could hang out today after school? _He looked eager. _I know you said you can't really go out on weekdays, but maybe you can make an exception? We can just hang out, maybe go to the diner to have some junk food. What do you think?_

Bella bit her lip and fiddled with her water bottle to gain herself some time. When it became obvious that she had to answer, she set the bottle down and wrung her hands before finally answering.

_You know I'd love to. But I really can't. James wouldn't like for me to be home late._

Edward nodded tensely; he was beginning to grow a sore spot about Bella's devotion to her father. He felt as if she were always turning him down to go spend time with her father. For a girl who claimed to not get along with her father, she spent a remarkable amount of time making him happy.

_Alright. But you'll be mine and mine alone, soon, _he promised,_ I want to talk with you calmly, for more than a half hour, _he paused here and looked over the table at Jasper, who was watching them conspicuously, _without your brother watching my every word._

_My, my, Edward, _Bella signed, a melodramatic scandalized expression on her face, _do you mean to tell me something inappropriate, not adequate for my sensible brother's ears?_

_When do I ever say something appropriate? _Edward asked teasingly. He smiled reassuringly, then, and leaned a bit closer to Bella, his eyes theatrically wide and his signs very large, meant to catch Jasper's attention purposefully; _however, I must admit, Jasper intimidates me. He is always watching us, like a vulture! _

Both of them broke out in laughter while Jasper pouted on his side of the table. Rose and Emmett looked on in confusion before Rosalie decided that, whatever it was, was probably more than they wanted to know. Emmett turned back to his conversation with her somewhat dejectedly, looking over at Edward and Bella every once in a while, as if trying to figure out what the big joke was.

_We have all weekend to spend together, though, _Bella pointed out, now back to their conversation. _And I will try to make some room to hang out after school next week, OK?_

Edward sighed dramatically and nodded, making a show off it despite his feeling like a petulant child. Was he pushing Bella too much? He liked her, and he thought that much was obvious to the general public, yet he was not sure how Bella was taking it, nor was he able to interpret what he was sure were signals she was dropping for him. He had grown to rely on Alice too much when communicating with Hearing people; ASL required a great ability to show emotions on one's face and, although Bella obviously tried and she could not hide her more superficial emotions well at all, there were certain things that she seemed to be so used to keeping secret, and, whenever she spoke of anything about them, her face went blank. Edward found it so frustrating that, where he could usually read everybody easily, Bella could block him so mindlessly, without even seeming to notice it. He made a note to talk about it to Alice.

_It's your birthday this Friday, isn't it? _He finally asked, deciding that a change in topic was necessary. _How cool is that? You won't be the baby of the group anymore. _

_Don't remind me. I hate birthdays, _she answered, looking truly annoyed. Edward was shocked. Jasper had warned her that Bella disliked birthday celebrations, but this seemed somewhat extreme.

_How can you hate birthdays? Come on, Bella, don't be a party-pooper. How about the cake, and the friends, and the presents? That's all lots of fun!_

But Bella would hear none of it; she crossed her arms over her chest, pouted her lower lip, and looked away from Edward, ignoring him. After a few seconds, Edward grew tired of being ignored, and he leaned over, poking her very precisely on the side of her belly. Bella jumped half a foot in the air, squeaking, before turning around and beginning to beat Edward jokingly. When they tired of their jest, Bella sat back down and leaned on Edward, allowing the steady lull of his breathing to relax her until the end of their lunch period. Edward massaged her arms slowly and gently, resting his chin atop her head, gaining comfort merely from each other's presence.

**Author's Note**—so, sorry there was no update yesterday (and I apologize about the ending of this one….even I'm not quite sure what it's supposed to say; I'm falling somewhat asleep as I write). I'm Chief of Props for our play and I'm having some issues…and we open in a week! So, I'm somewhat stressed and rehearsals are running late (until 6:30), and writing is getting pushed back a bit. And I apologize for that. Anyway, as always, feel free to comment on the good or the bad and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Thanks To:**

_Hollywood Girl_

_Sammy73_

_Mrs. Dom Masbolle_

_Gothgirl1245_

_FRK921_

_Sweetiedolphin_

_Ceara1888_

_FirstLaugh-LastTears—_yay! Welcome!

_A. Fire. In. The. Attic._

_Bemyescape32_

**Special Thanks To**:

_TeamASHLAN_—as always, you deserve an amazing response to an amazing review, but I am remarkably tired right now…so I hope you don't mind if I PM my reply or answer to your comments in tomorrow's chapter. OK? However, just to let it be known, I (as I tend to do…) really enjoyed your reviews. You give me insights into my characters that I didn't even know existed! So, thanks. And we'll talk more tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Sorry. If I were SMeyer, I'd be writing this for real, not just on FFN. (Sorry I'm not very witty here...I thought you'd appreciate the wit going into the chapter as opposed to the disclaimer.)

Chapter 24

"How can she not like birthdays?" Alice asked petulantly, looking over at Bella, whose head way on Edward's shoulder, her eyes closed. She looked rather exhausted, dark circles under her eyes, but, still…it was her birthday, shouldn't she be at least a bit excited? Jasper shrugged and Bella, who could hear them despite her sleepy state, stuck her tongue out at her.

"I just don't like them, OK?" she said tiredly, not even bothering to open her eyes. Alice and Jasper both frowned; she at Bella's lack of enthusiasm and he at her tired state. She had said that James was becoming more demanding, wanting more intricate meals, a cleaner kitchen, Bella to stay up until the time he went to bed himself. It was obviously wearing her down and he was worried. It was Bella's birthday, for Pete's sake; could her father not even leave her alone on that one day?

"Bella," he asked worriedly, "why don't I take you home now? You can skip your afternoon classes and catch up on sleep a bit. I'll cover for you."

Bella bit her lip, looking tented, before shaking her head.

"It'd be a bit too obvious, what with James working here. I'm OK, I promise."

Edward, who had been following the conversation to the best of his ability, maneuvered his arms to get them in front of both him and Bella, so he could sign.

_Bella, you'll be no good in any of your classes if you're falling asleep. And just imagine P.E.! Come on, just go home. For me?_

Bella hesitated. In reality, she really did want to go home; she had gone to bed very late the previous night and then had had to wake up early to make James' breakfast, as he had started to demand since he began to teach at the school. A bit of sleep before whatever celebration her friends had planned (for she had no doubt that they had planned something against her orders) would definitely be helpful. She thought about what they were doing in her classes; in Biology they were watching a movie while the teacher graded their tests, and the busiest class was P.E., where they were playing tennis. She would definitely not be helpful there. Jasper must have read the defeat on her face.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He started to get up and gathered her things, Bella following close behind.

"Jasper, you can't! We have a chemistry test next period, and you know how Ms. Donohue gets about tardiness! She won't let you take the test!"

Jasper cursed, setting Bella's things back down. He looked at his watch, trying to figure out if he'd have time to take Bella home and come back. He wouldn't; there were barely five minutes left until the lunch period ended.

_I'll take her,_ signed Edward, standing up, _we all know my class will be pathetic anyway, so I might as well use the time for something worth the effort._

Bella looked from Jasper to Edward, trying to figure out what she should do. The two boys were having a wordless conversation, it seemed, and she felt somewhat awkward interrupting it. When it seemed the two were finally done, Edward swung Bella's backpack onto his back and quickly said goodbye to the group, taking Bella's hand and starting to walk towards the parking lot. Once in the car, Bella relaxed and turned to him.

_What was that about?_ she asked.

_What?_ Edward replied, looking truly confused.

_That thing with Jasper. Before coming out here. What was with the mini-conversation?_

_It's nothing, Bella, _Edward said dismissively before starting up the car. Somewhat miffed, Bella put on her seat belt and crossed her arms over her chest, turning to face the window, although her eyes were closed once more. Fine, she thought, if he wanted to be like that and not answer her questions, he could deal with her ignoring him.

Edward drove at a reasonable speed, remembering the last time he had been in a car with Bella. He soon pulled over into the Hales' driveway, though, and turned to wake Bella, who seemed to have fallen asleep over the short time period. She opened her eyes, looking rather startled. She looked out the window and groaned.

_I'm sorry, Edward, I forgot that I had to go by James' to get some things. Would it take you terribly out of your way to take me? As in, were you planning to go back to school or not?_

_I don't mind at all, Bella. In fact, if you don't mind_, he looked shier now, and he seemed to be having a difficult time meeting her eyes_, I was hoping I could just stay with you? You can rest, I don't mind, I'd just like to make sure you were OK and…not alone._

Bella blushed to the tips of her ears and bit her lip, nodding quickly and eagerly. Edward smiled, feeling much more comfortable and relaxed now. He quickly squeezed her shoulder before starting the car again to drive her to James'. Once there, he hurried around the car to open the door for Bella, who looked utterly shocked. He smiled at her as he helped her out of the car and walked her to the front door. He waited patiently while she searched for her keys and finally found them. Bella seemed to be considering something seriously before she opened the door, though.

_Are you planning to come in? _she asked, looking unsure. Edward hesitated.

_If you don't mind. I don't want to make you uncomfortable._

Bella nodded and opened the door. As she walked in, she turned on the light and closed the door behind Edward.

_Um…you can look around while I go get my stuff. Just don't go into the study, which is the room at the end of that hallway, or into James' room, _she quickly amended.

Edward nodded and she hurried up the stairs to gather her things. Edward started meandering around. First, he saw the living room, with an armchair and a sofa facing a large television set. There was also an impressive sound system. Besides that, the room looked rather empty and bare. Edward then made his way into the kitchen, which was just as clean as the living room. It did not look at all like a piece of home, though; he could not picture Bella cooking in that kitchen.

After he had looked around the main floor enough, not having found any real sign of Bella's personality in the house, he saw a half-open door. He pushed it and found a set of stairs; it seemed to be the way to a basement. He opened the door fully, in case Bella came down and could not find him, and made his way down the stairs. He found a cold, rather empty room, the walls and ground all made of plain concrete. There were no decorations, only some shelves full of boxes and a large clock with a dead battery.

He was about to go back up the stairs when he caught sight of some inscription on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Edward found that somebody had carefully scratched words onto the concrete, probably using a screwdriver or a set of keys. Looking closer, Edward read the words. There were a variety of them; some of them read things such as "endure" and "be strong." Others said "hope" or "victory." There was a surprising amount of "hate" entries. And then, there was a different set of words, these repeated many times over throughout the ground: "Jasper," "Rosalie," "Emmett," and, more lightly, "Edward" and "Alice." He was shocked to find that his name and Jasper's were the two most common words, although Jasper's seemed much more prominent than his own.

Upstairs, Bella stood in front of the door to the basement, perfectly still, an expression of fear on her face. Her packed bags lied on the ground, by her feet, where she had dropped them when she realized that Edward had gone down into the basement. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was tired, she just wanted sleep. She did not want to venture down into the basement, which held so many negative memories. Ever since she had discovered the truth about her parentage, she had only been down in the basement under James' orders, when he locked her up for being disobedient or disrespectful. It was not a place that held any appeal to her.

Bella waited for a few minutes for Edward to come back up, but it seemed he had no such intention. There was nothing all that interesting down there; a bunch of boxes filled with her mother's belongings, that obnoxious dead clock, and the tool box. Her eyes shot wide open, though, when thinking of the tool box reminded her of the screwdriver and her particular use for it. Had Edward found her inscriptions?

Those inscriptions were what she did when James locked her down there; there was nothing to do, nothing to keep her mind from the cold and the dampness and, at night, the dark. So she scribbled on the ground, trying to always write positive ideas that would keep her somewhat sane. They also helped her avoid trying to figure out for how long she had been down there; the dead clock, she was sure, was purposefully dead, so that she would always wonder but never quite know the time or for how long she had been down there. Overall, that basement was her biggest nightmare. Why the heck had Edward gone down there? Damn him, why did he have to do this on a day she was so entirely tired and stressed?

Ten minutes had passed, and still Edward remained in the basement. Bella gave up. She squared her shoulders, took a series of deep breaths, and made her way down the stairs. Lucky for her, Edward had turned on the lights, so, at least, she did not have to venture into the darkness as well; she had grown to fear and despise it over the years. Once she had gotten down to the basement, she found him on his knees, facing away from her, reading some of her inscriptions. She stopped dead on her tracks, her heart beating at an incredible speed. What would she tell him? What could she tell him?

Finally, Edward perceived that somebody was watching him. He straightened up and turned around, his questioning eyes meeting Bella's afraid ones. Instantly, he knew something was wrong; her eyes were obviously afraid and, on top of that, they were avoiding him. Her hands were fisted and, still, he could tell that they were shaking. Her jaw was tense and she was biting her lip. And, upon closer inspection, it seemed like tears were building up at her eyes. Yes, he thought, there was definitely something wrong.

_Bella, what is it?_ he asked, worried. He stood up and made his way towards her slowly, as if attempting not to scare her.

Bella brought her hands up, as if to sign, but as soon as she released her fists her hands began to shake so badly she could not sign at all. At this realization, her eyes got bigger, the shaking increased, and her breathing became ragged. Edward was truly worried now and he stepped closer to her.

_Bella, what's wrong? Please, tell me. I just want to help!_

Contrary to what he was expecting, Edward's proximity only seemed to make the situation worse. Bella was having trouble breathing by this point, her chest hurt, and she felt like she was losing control completely. She was shaking all over, she felt as if she were going to pass out, and the only thing she could think about was the fact that she was in the basement, with Edward, and that he had found her inscriptions, that he knew about her punishment, about her deserving being locked up. She fell to her knees, shaking, struggling to breathe.

Edward fell to his knees by Bella's side. He was a smart boy, his father was a doctor, and he had spent a lot of time at the hospital with him. If he was interpreting everything correctly, Bella was having an anxiety attack. He tried to think of what he could do to help, but could not remember any sort of treatment. So, he did what his instinct dictated; he got even closer to Bella and hugged her, pulling her to his chest and rocking her back and forth as he rubbed circles onto her back. He tried to remember everything he knew about anxiety attacks, but he was drawing a blank. He simply kept rocking her back and forth, resting his cheek on the top of her head, waiting for it to pass.

Eventually, she started to calm down and, finally, the attack seemed to have finished. Edward pulled away slightly, to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. Her hands were fisted around Edward's shirt, holding him close. He caressed her cheek with one hand, both to comfort her and to get her attention. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. She looked embarrassed, Edward realized.

_Are you alright? _he asked worriedly.

She nodded but offered no further explanation. Edward would have none of that, though; he was worried and he wanted to know what he could do to help.

_Was that an anxiety attack?_

Bella shrugged, not really knowing the answer, and looked away from Edward, toward the stairs. Edward followed her gaze and realized that she wanted to leave the basement. He arranged his hold on Bella and stood up, carrying her bridal style. She looked surprised and she tightened her hold on his shirt. He strengthened his hold on her as well, reassuring her that she was safe. He then made his way up the stairs, closing the door to the basement with his foot, and taking her into the living room. He set her down on one end of the sofa, sitting next to her.

_Bella, I need you to pay attention to me, alright?_ Edward asked seriously. He was pretty sure that Bella had just had a panic attack but he wanted to know if that was normal for her, if she needed any medical assistance for it, and why she had had it. When Bella nodded he continued. _What you just had seemed every bit like an anxiety attack. You might know it as a panic attack. Have you ever had one before?_

Bella shook her head. She seemed to be getting better, she did not look as panicky anymore, but her position—sitting with her knees folded so that her chin rested on them, her arms wrapped around her legs—was such a defensive and childish one that she still looked like a hurt little girl. She was still either refusing or unable to speak.

_Anxiety attacks are brought on by phobias, anxiety over a situation, place, or person, suppressing emotions, or simply a medical condition. Can you tell me which it was? It's important to figure out what to do from here._

Slowly, as if it pained her to do so, Bella unwrapped her arms from around her legs and signed:

_The situation._

Edward smiled encouragingly at her, relieved that she was resurfacing. She looked even more exhausted than she had before but, at least, she did not look so numb any more.

_What exactly about the situation?_ Edward asked, trying to figure out if the attack had been triggered by some true fear or if it had been random. If it had been brought on by a true fear it would be less worrying than if it had happened out of the blue.

_The basement. And your being there. And finding my inscriptions._

Edward felt as if he were delving into an unknown land. He was somewhat afraid to ask something wrong, to keep prying, for fear of triggering something else. But, what could he do? He was afraid that, if he took her to the hospital or even to his father, she would claim that it had been nothing and that she overreacted. For now, just as it had happened, she could not deny what had happened; he had seen it.

_Alright, why the basement? What's wrong with it?_ he asked cautiously.

_Nothing good ever happens there. It's dark and cold and lonely._

With each answer, Bella seemed to be getting more and more cryptic, and Edward was getting tired of it. He could not let his emotions take over, though; Bella was much too fragile at that point. He felt so curious, though. He wanted to know everything he could about her.

_What happens in the basement? Why is it not a good place?_

_It's punishment,_ Bella answered, shaking. As much as it pained her to reveal the ugly underside of her life, Edward had a right to know. After all, he was her friend and he had held her through her breakdown. Or panic attack. Or whatever he wanted to call it.

_Punishment?_ Edward asked, an outraged yet bewildered look on his face. He could not comprehend why Bella would get punished, let alone what the basement had to do with it. Or, rather, he would not comprehend it, because the pieces were starting to fit together and form a clear picture, but he refused to believe it was true.

_When I misbehave or don't finish my chores, James sends me down there. It's to remind me of my place._

Edward stared at Bella, his face blank, as he tried to process her words. She could not mean what he thought she meant. But then, thinking back to what Bella and Jasper had hinted at and to Mr. Carper's attitude towards Bella…it all seemed to make sense and fit in to form a very twisted, messed up puzzle.

_Please, tell me you're joking, _he pleaded. But Bella smiled apologetically and shook her head. Edward closed his eyes. Why did it hurt so much to think of Bella in that situation? Why did he feel like such a failure for not having figured it out earlier? And why had anybody allowed for it to happen? His eyes shot open when a new question popped into his head. For how long had it been happening? He did not know what he'd prefer; if it had been happening since Bella was a young child or if it had only begun to happen since his arrival to Forks. Either option was too painful to consider. But he had to know.

_How long has this been going on?_ he asked, his face pained.

_Since I was twelve, _Bella answered and, once more, she looked ashamed and apologetic, where Edward felt it should be he who felt like that. He now thought back to what he had been telling her lately, complaining about her going home instead of hanging out with them, asking about her relationship with her father… He should have noticed, he thought. He was her friend; no, he was more than that, because he liked her more than he had ever liked anybody before and he had wanted to protect her from everything, yet he had failed. He had not even seen that something was harming her. And she had gotten hurt for it.

_I'm sorry, Bella, _he signed, his eyes filling up with tears_, I'm so sorry._

It was his turn to cry now, and Bella held him, running her fingers comfortingly through his hair. Now he knew. Now she did not have to lie to him anymore. And, although, technically, her situation had not improved, she now felt strong enough to stand it. She had Edward to help her, after all.

**Author's Note**—how was that? It was very difficult for me to write, I must admit… but it went by much more smoothly than most other chapters have been lately. In fact, I believe it is the longest chapter in a while. So, what did you think? Now she has told him…what will he do with that knowledge? And how will James react? We shall see, right? I'll try to get another chapter out tonight, but it's Homecoming so I might not have time… I've never been to a school dance before, so it should be fun. A bunch of my friends and I are coming over to get ready and then we're going out for dinner. It'll be fun, I think!

**Thanks To**:

_Dahliax4—_I hope that Bio test went well!

_Cabtwilighter_

_FRK921_

_Hollywood Girl_

_Sammy73_

_Reborn-fire-bird—_you don't have to "drop" any comment you make about the story! As I have said repeatedly, I love hearing what you think, since it helps me improve and it shows you care. We're allowed to disagree on some aspects, though. =]

_BreyonnaMorgan_

_PrettiaLydia_

_FirstLaugh-LastTears_

_Silver Fire Vampyre_—all will be answered in time! Don't get ahead of me! In the meantime, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope your busy schedule clears up as well.

_Bemyescape32_

_Chrisyvs_

_Erin Cade_

_Johnny_

**Questions/Comments:**

_Kyrandiana—_you are not far off the track…oh, and Renee is (unfortunately) dead…

_Mrs. Dom Masbolle_—hm. I think the two are separate things; Bella did not want Edward to know because she was ashamed, thinking that she was weak and deserved it. She also does what James says not only out of fear of the basement but because she really does believe that she deserves it. She does not see anything wrong with either, so she tries to avoid weighing other people down by moping. Does that make any sense? I'm afraid I haven't explained it very well…

**Special Thanks To:**

_Tsubomi-Chan—_well, think of it as a welcome home present? I like the improvements in the dynamics between Edward and Bella just as much as you. It did feel as if she were lying constantly, right? But now it's all out…now they can deal with it. And, of course, there will be the repercussions with James. All important things, of course! Anyway, all the activities for Bella's birthday are technically group activities, but are special for Bella and the organizer. For example, they'll all go to Build-a-Bear, but it will be Emmett who helps Bella make her bear. As for your questions about me… unfortunately, they had no more room for the ASL classes. I'm pretty bummed… I am still studying on my own, of course, but it'd be so much nicer to do it in a group. And, going with that, I still don't have a sign name. I've seen that there is an ASL conversation group at the local library, though, so I might build up my courage to go. I just feel somewhat under the curve, since I'm learning on my own and there are so many things I don't know. I'm glad you like how I portray the Deaf community, though, and it makes me happy that it makes you happy, if that makes any sense. I am looking forward to hearing more from you soon!

_teamASHLAN_—you _do _sound like my mother…jeez, I'm getting enough sleep! But writing is fun and helps release stress. Or, at least, that's my excuse. =] I'm glad you liked my video, as well. On to the review. I wanted to have Edward interacting with everybody else; so far we had only seen him in terms of Bella or Alice, and Jasper at some points. I liked his spreading his wings. And Alice… I must say, I'm no big Alice fan. Can you tell? I see her as very controlling and takes too many things for granted. In the books she has grown too reliant on her gift, I believe. I'm trying to not present that, but it is kind of showing through, I'm afraid. Moving on…Bella. I think a little bit of me shows through in all of my characters; I am a firm believer in "write what you know," so my characters all go through emotions I have experienced at one point or another. In reality, I think Edward shows more of me than Bella, actually. Then…um…I think the next thing was Jasper's being all over the place. I'm trying to finally nail his character down completely, and it seems to just be throwing him all over the place. Which "Jasper" have you liked best so far? And, finally, I believe came the Edward/Bella interaction. I'm developing the characters and their relationships so fast lately that I feel like I must be missing some important steps. Having never been in a relationship, though, I wouldn't quite know…I hope this seemed realistic enough. And I think that wrapped it all up now. I'm looking forward to seeing your reaction to this. BIG emotional explosion. And now Edward knows. The next chapter looks exciting.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: If I owned _Twilight_ I'd live off writing and, therefore, would probably be more dependable on it….

Chapter 25

Edward and Bella remained on the couch, holding each other close, for quite a long time after they had both finished saying everything they felt needed to be said. The stillness was comforting, as was the opportunity to comfort and be comforted with no judgment. After a while, Bella took a deep breath and removed herself from Edward's arms. He looked at her, startled.

_We should get going_, she signed, smiling sheepishly.

Edward nodded and stood up as well, stretching and swiftly moving over to where Bella's bags were to pick them up before she even had the chance. She rolled her eyes, but let him do as he wished. Furthermore, she still felt somewhat weak and, while she was not willing to admit it to Edward, lest he think her a weakling, she would not turn down his help.

Once they were outside, Edward opened the car door for her and offered her his hand to help her into the seat before putting her bags away and getting into the driver's seat. Bella smiled lightly, subconsciously, as she thought about his behavior. He was treating her like a princess, and if it had been Jasper doing such things she would have slapped his hands away, accusing him of being overbearing and stereotypical. However, when Edward did these things it seemed so honest, like he truly just wanted to care for her. And Bella really did feel cared for. And that was a feeling she was not willing to ruin because of her pride.

The drive was short and, when they got to the Hales', Edward rushed around the front of the car to open the door for Bella once more. When she moved to take the bags from the trunk, he slapped her hand away jokingly. Once more, Bella refrained from complaining, delighting in the warm and tingly feeling that enveloped her whenever he did something like that. Instead, she waited patiently for him and then led him up the porch stairs and unlocked the door, letting him in.

Once inside, Bella leaned over to get the bags from him, to take them up to her room, but Edward held on to them tightly and shook his head. He smiled shamelessly and motioned for her to lead the way up the stairs. Nervous, Bella did so, hyper aware of the fact that she was going to let Edward into her room, her secret sanctum. As she opened the door to her room, she began to worry about her bed being made, her things being on the floor, and countless other things, all of them impossibilities due to the fact that she had not been at the Hales' in a week and the Hales' maid visited every Tuesday.

Once inside the room, Edward set the bags down by the door and looked around. The room was not highly decorated and did not have very many personal effects lying around, yet it managed to create a feeling of home and safety. The walls were off-white, and there were a few posters hanging up. There were two prints of artwork he had never seen before but recognized as Van Gogh and Picasso respectively. They were both in warm colors, matching the burnt orange curtains hanging in front of the large ceiling-to-ground windows. The lamp, which hung from the ceiling, was also orange, and gave off a warm light. The sheets on Bella's bed, on the other hand, were brown and dark green, and the carpet was the vibrant mix of oranges and yellows of fallen fall leaves. The furniture—a set of tall shelves, a sturdy desk and matching chair, and a tall armoire—was all matching, probably bought as a single set, and matched the color scheme perfectly.

Edward had the feeling of being outside on a cool autumn day and a smile erupted on his face. He turned to look at Bella, who was leaning all her weight on her right leg as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand, obviously nervous. At his smile, she seemed to relax and she smiled ruefully at him.

_Do you like it? _she signed, not quite sure why it meant so much to her for him to approve of the room. In a way, she guessed, that room had become "her space." The Hales did not go inside without her permission and James had absolutely no access to it; it was simply…Bella's. And now that she had shown it to Edward she began to berate herself silently, fearing that he would not like it and, therefore, would taint what she had always seen as perfection.

_I love it, _answered he, causing a smile to spread on her face, reaching her eyes. _It is so…relaxing. I could stay here all day._

_I think the Hales might disapprove of yet another squatter._

Edward laughed, relieved to see Bella smiling and joking once more. Their eyes caught each other's and held them for a couple seconds, exchanging no words. Finally, feeling somewhat awkward, Bella turned to head downstairs, Edward close behind her.

_Do you want something to drink? Milk, orange juice, tea…_, she asked as they stepped into the kitchen. Edward could not help but notice the great difference between the Bella in front of him and the Bella in her own house, just a half hour previous. There, she had been introverted, scared, leaving as little a mark of her existence as possible. Here, however, she seemed free as she led Edward around, making herself at home. Furthermore, besides her own room, the kitchen seemed to be her realm. Edward remembered Bella's love for cooking and, here, he could truly imagine Bella cooking the day away.

_Edward?_ Bella asked once more, her brow furrowed, _anything to drink?_

_Just water, thank you, _he answered, flustered, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming.

Bella served them both glasses of water and took them over to the living room, setting them down on the table before sitting down on the overstuffed couch. She patted the space next to her invitingly, biting her lip. Edward sat next to her and, without thinking much about it, pulled her lip from between her teeth with his thumb. Bella blushed furiously, her eyes meeting his. When he realized what he had just done, Edward blushed too, pulling his hand away quickly. The sudden movement snapped Bella out from her trance and she pulled away, her eyes falling to her lap.

_Do you want to watch a movie or something? _She asked nervously.

_Yes, that'd be nice_, answered Edward, smiling comfortingly at Bella to try and help her get over her sudden embarrassment. _What did you have in mind?_

Bellalooked indecisive as her eyes drifted through the assortment of films on the shelf by the TV screen. _Well…what are you in the mood for?_

_Something light, I guess. A comedy? _

Bella got up to see the films better and pulled something from the shelf.

_This will do, I think._

She put the DVD into the player and went back to her seat on the couch, sitting cross-legged. As the film started, she let her hair down from its ponytail and began to braid it, trying to look at Edward inconspicuously through the long locks. Edward noticed, of course, and winked at her, causing her to laugh. Neither was paying much attention to the film. In fact, fifteen minutes into the movie Bella began to nod off. Much to Edward's delight, her head ended up resting on his shoulder as she slept peacefully. He reached for the remote and muted the film so she would not wake up and put an arm around her as she slept on and he watched the rest of the movie until, at last, he gave in as well, falling asleep with his own head resting on Bella's.

It was in this position that Jasper and Rosalie found the two when they finally returned home from school. The twins shared a look half of relief and half of distress, unsure of how to react to the situation. Whereas they were glad that Bella seemed to be opening up to somebody else and that that somebody was receptive and caring, they could not help but worry that something would go wrong and make Bella retreat further into her shell. After all, there was nothing like a spurned love to lead a girl into melancholy. On top of that, where Rosalie was happy that Bella seemed to be finding somebody in whom to confide and whom to trust, Jasper was starting to admit to himself that he was jealous. It had taken years for Bella to open up to him; what was so special about Edward that created such a reaction? Jasper sighed; he did not like these thoughts, as he wanted Bella to be happy, but he could not help them.

Jasper was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of a camera shutter; Rosalie had taken out her camera to take a picture of the sleeping couple. Jasper smiled sadly at her as he finally moved from the spot where he'd been standing all that time, going into the kitchen to drop off his bag and get a snack. When he went back into the living room, he was startled to find that Edward was now awake, seemingly content with merely holding Bella's sleeping form. He went over to sit on the other couch, facing Edward.

_Hey. How is she?_

_She's OK. Tired, still. We had a… stressful afternoon, one could say,_ Edward replied after carefully maneuvering Bella so that her head was now resting on his lap, not his shoulder, freeing his arms to sign.

_What happened? _Jasper asked, worriedly, his eyes drifting down to Bella's face quickly, looking for any signs of distress. Despite finding none, his face remained worried, tense.

_We went to her house, to get her things. She left me to roam and I went into the basement. When she came down to find me, she had an anxiety attack._

Jasper squared his jaw, feeling fury spread through him, at James, at himself, at Edward, and, he was loathe to admit, at Bella; at James, for being the asshole who could not appreciate his own daughter and who treated her like trash. At himself, for not being there to help her when she needed him. At Edward, for going into the basement and causing her attack, and at Bella, for pushing herself for Edward and confiding in him so quickly. That was not the time or place to let his anger rule him, though, and so he collected himself, sweeping the rage under the carpet, so to say.

_Is she OK now? I mean, after the attack and all?_

_Yea, it was just the situation that got to her, I think. Maybe she should go to the doctor, though. Has she ever had an anxiety attack before? I asked and she said she hadn't, but I know sometimes people dismiss them as emotional breakdowns or such._

_I don't think so, either, _answered Jasper, trying to remember, _I mean, she has had breakdowns, but they didn't seem like panic attacks._

Edward raised an eyebrow, as if doubting he information; he had just said that sometimes people confused them with breakdowns, and then he tells him that they were just breakdowns? For all he knew, they were full-out anxiety attacks. If so, Bella needed help.

Jasper recognized the look of derision and distrust in Edward's eyes, because he spoke up to defend himself.

_I volunteer at the hospital during vacati__on and Rosalie has panic attacks every once in a while; I know how to recognize one. I'm not stupid._

_I know_, answered Edward quickly, _I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you were. I just… I'd feel more comfortable if she saw a doctor, is all._

_Yea, and what would she say?_ asked Jasper, his face twisted into a mocking grin, _that she had a panic attack because she had to go into the basement her father uses to punish her? That would fly wonderfully. Particularly since she has shown so much collaboration in telling the authorities before. Don't tell me, she'll do it if you ask? Never mind that I have been trying to get her to do it for years. Forget it, pretty boy, it's not happening._

Edward's face hardened and he grinded his teeth, his hands tightening into fists for a second.

_I don't know what's wrong with you, but I don't think I deserve it. If I've done something to offend you, tell me, but don't take out your own stress on me. As for the doctor, I was thinking about my father. And yes, I will ask Bella about it, and I hope she will agree to go see him. __And, unless you can control yourself, that will be none of your business, _Edward finished, his eyes cold as ice. Any further discussion was stopped by the fact that Edward's movements had finally caused Bella to wake up and she was slowly stretching and getting up. When she realized she had been lying on Edward's lap, she blushed and pulled herself up into a sitting position, a short distance from Edward.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to crush you. _When she noticed that Jasper was also in the living room, she realized that it was later than what she had originally thought. _Edward, you didn't have to stay all this time! And I was lying on you, so you couldn't even get up to do anything. I'm sorry. _

She looked flustered, her hair having fallen somewhat out of her loose braid and her cheeks still pink from both sleep and her current embarrassment. Edward smiled crookedly, amused by her antics, which only caused her to blush more.

_You should get going, Edward, I'm sure you have homework or something to do. I really did not intend to keep you here this long, _she reiterated, her movements now exaggerated. Edward sighed and, as he had begun to do more often, took a hold of her hands to silence her. It was definitely not a polite gesture and, in a more public setting, it would be highly frowned upon, but it seemed to work in their relationship, since both of them seemed to blabber on when they got nervous, making the other uncomfortable.

_I actually want to talk to Jasper, _answered Edward at last. _Why don't you go shower and do some homework? I promise I'll say goodbye before I leave, OK?_

Bella looked between the two nervously, obviously feeling the tension between them, but said nothing. She took a deep breath and got up, leaning over to kiss Edward on the cheek before crossing over to do the same to Jasper. She then went up the stairs, slowly, looking back at the two constantly, still. As soon as she was up the stairs and out of sight, Edward turned to Jasper, his face angry.

_Why the hell didn't you tell me __about Bella? I could help! Damn it, how could you let it happen? What the hell were you thinking, keeping it a secret?_

Jasper's face grew more and more livid with each of Edward's accusations, which he kept hurling at him, ignoring Jasper's repeated attempt to defend himself. At last, he grabbed Edward's wrists tightly and pulled them down, successfully preventing him from saying anything else. Edward fought to pull away, but Jasper held his grip and glared at him until Edward's entire frame seemed to slump in defeat.

_Now, _Jasper signed harshly, _I talk. What right do you have to make any sort of accusation? Bella is my friend, first and foremost. If she tells me something in confidence, I will keep that confidence. Just because you come in here with your pretty boy looks and get comfortable with her does not mean that you have a right to hear all of her secrets. That is not haw it works._

_You don't keep a secret when it is hurting her!_ exclaimed Edward, outraged, _that just ends up hurting her more. She needs help. More help than you can give her on your own, obviously, since you have not done anything to stop the situation._

_Don't you fucking dare to tell me I have done nothing. I've given Bella a home, a family. What have you done, besides drive her into a panic attack? It seems to me like you are harming her more than helping, _said Jasper, maliciously. The smirk disappeared from his face when Edward lunged at him, shoving him. Jasper returned the gesture, with more force than Edward had originally used.

_Get out of my house, _signed Jasper, furious, _you're no longer welcome._

Edward, in no better shape than him, gathered his things and began to head up the stairs, when Jasper stopped him.

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_

_I promised Bella I'd say goodbye before I left, _replied Edward coolly.

_Like hell you're going up there. You're no good for her. Get out. Now._

Incensed, Edward turned on his heel and stormed out of the house, getting into his car and driving home. Once there, he went up to his room and slammed the door shut, fuming. He paced up and down the room, unable to concentrate on anything but his fight with Jasper. When his door opened slowly, he turned on his heel to glare at the intruder. It was his mother.

_Hey. Alice told us you were with Bella. Is she feeling better?_

Her intentions were good, he knew, but the question caught him at a bad moment. With a glare, he turned away from her, continuing to pace. Esme stepped into the room and went up to him.

_Excuse me, I asked you a question. What's wrong? Did something happen with Bella? _she asked, her face worried as the new thoughts came to her.

_It's none of your business, _Edward snapped, pulling away from the hand she had lightly put on his arm, comfortingly. _Now can you leave me alone in my room, or do I have to leave to find some peace?_

Esme pulled away, hurt, and left the room without another word. Edward groaned, throwing himself on his bed and burying his face on his pillow. Everything was going wrong! And that feeling could only be supported when his door opened once more and, this time, it was his father, a furious expression on his face.

_What did you tell your mother? _he asked, not beating around the bush. Edward groaned.

_Nothing, just to leave me alone. Can't I even be alone in my own room? Really?_

_Your room is in my house, mister. I don't believe you paid the mortgage, did you? So don't get an attitude. Your mother was only worrying about you and your friends, you were wrong to be so rude to her. You owe her an apology._

Edward made a big show out of groaning and hiding his head under his pillow, but he knew his father was right. He simply did not feel like apologizing and acting as the prodigal son once more. He wanted to be alone and think about what he had learned that day. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently not, for when he took the pillow of his head to look at his father one more time, he was gone, the door closed behind him. Edward sat up and leaned against the headboard, his eyes closed, as he took a deep breath. So much had happened, he felt like he had had little time to process it all. Although he had had time to think about Bella's situation while she slept, the new development with Jasper was a completely different matter.

There seemed to be a lot of resentment and jealousy in his part towards Edward, and that confused him, and his holier-than-thou attitude and the possessive attitude he had towards Bella—as if only he could care for her or help her—, did nothing but anger Edward. Edward knew he should not have made the accusations he had; Jasper obviously tried hard to take care of Bella. But he felt in the right; one could not keep somebody's secret when it did nothing but cause pain. And, whereas he admitted to himself that his accusations were not necessary, he felt like Jasper's attack of him was absolutely unfounded.

The anger was not going away, and Edward began to feel locked in; claustrophobic. He stood up, grabbed a jacket, and left his room, quickly heading to the garage. He got the car out and began to drive around the area, with no specific destination in mind. It seemed his subconscious knew what it was doing, though, and Edward found himself parking in front of the Hales' house. He sighed, hitting his head lightly against the steering wheel. When he looked up again, he realized there was a small shape sitting on the stairs of the porch. Edward squinted, attempting to recognize the figure through the darkness of the evening. It was, he realized, Bella.

Before he had even had any time to consider the situation and take a deliberated decision, Edward had opened his car door and was heading over towards Bella. She met him halfway.

_Hi__, _she signed, looking quite nervous. Her hands then fell to her sides; she had nothing else to say. They stood still, a foot of space between them, without exchanging a single word. Finally, it got to be too much for Edward.

_I didn't mean to… interrupt. I mean, you were probably doing something._

Even to him, his words seemed empty. He did not know what else to say, though; he was merely finding comfort in her presence, in knowing she was alright. And, he thought with hope, it seemed she was, too.

_I was actually just thinking about you. I... Jasper told me the gist of what happened between the two of you. I'm sorry, it's all my fault, _she signed, her face earnest and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Edward shook his head vehemently.

_Why would you be sorry? You did nothing wrong, Bella._

_Jasper and you wouldn't have fought if it weren't for me. It's my fault for putting the both of you in that position. I'm sorry. It won't happen again._

Edward did not quite know what to make of such a statement, but the claim that it would not happen again worried him. What did she mean by that? Did she mean to not tell them about her home life again? Did she mean to not let them interact with each other? Was she finally going to seek qualified help for her situation? Or did she mean to do as Jasper said and distance herself from him? The yearning to ask was strong, yet Edward did not dare; he was too afraid of the answer. His tense frame seemed to give Bella a clue that something was wrong, however.

_Edward? __What's wrong? _She looked truly worried as she leaned forward, her lips pursed. Edward smiled weakly at her and shook his head, indicating that he was just fine. Bella did not believe him fully, but she accepted his answer. Then, unexpectedly, she took hold of Edward's hand and led him towards the porch stairs where she had been when he had arrived. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. They stared at the sky, dark now, and covered in stars.

After a while, Edward turned back to Bella, who was still staring intently out at the stars. Her expression was serious, her head tilted lightly to the side, and her hair framing her face nicely. She was no standard of beauty, Edward knew, but something drew him to her, and he wanted to believe it was something more than her ability to communicate with him. Once more, his thoughts went to her knowing ASL. A question he had been wondering about for a long time came to mind, and he finally gathered the courage to ask her.

_Bella? _

When that did not grab her attention from the stars, he tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned to him, her eyes shining.

_Bella, why don't you have a sign name?_

Bella blushed and looked away, the smile falling from her face. Once again, Edward felt like he had stepped out of place. Luckily, Bella turned back to him and answered his question without needing further prompting, only looking slightly upset.

_I never got one, _she answered plainly.

_But I thought you said your grandmother gave Jasper his. Why would she—_he drifted off as he realized the implications of what he had learned. He stared at Bella with something between surprise and pity, making her shuffle uncomfortably and blush once more. _Would you mind… would it be OK with you if I gave you one? _Edward asked hesitantly. At Bella's wide eyes and suddenly smiling face, the doubt left his mind. Now he just had to worry about her liking it.

_You would do that? _Bella asked excitedly, looking at Edward as a savior. Edward smiled and nodded.

_In fact, I had considered some…_ he drifted off, trying to decide on one single name instead of a never ending string of them. As he watched Bella's red face, realization dawned upon him. He leaned over, towards her. Bella stared at him in surprise as he extended a half-closed hand toward her face and placed it on her cheek. She closed her eyes and started to lean into his caress when, much to her surprise, Edward's hand opened and he spread his fingers up her cheek. She opened her eyes and stared at him in surprise. When he saw her surprised face, he blushed and pulled away.

_Sorry, I thought…never mind._

Realization dawned upon Bella; he was demonstrating his sign!

_No! I mean…can you…do it yourself? I didn't see it. Sorry, you caught me by surprise._

Edward looked at her dubious before lifting his right hand, in a fist with his thumb tucked in against his palm, and placing it on his cheek, where he opened his fist until it was in a B-shape. Bella's eyes widened; it was a combination of the B from her name and the sign for "blush." Appropriately, when she realized it, she blushed, causing Edward to laugh.

_Thank you, _she signed, her eyes downcast. Edward smiled and put his thumb under her chin to bring her face up to his level.

_You're welcome._

They sat in silence for a while longer until, once more, Bella leaned her head on Edward's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Smiling, he responded by doing the same to her, and they sat on the stairs of the porch, not exchanging a word.

**Author's Note**—So, I'm sorry I've been gone this long…I can't even believe I last wrote way back in November. What the heck? I'm a horrible person, I apologize. The only excuse I have is that my computer is broken. And, yes, I mean broken. My beloved older brother stepped on my computer and so now the screen is hanging on by bits of plastic. Not even kidding. So I keep being afraid of moving my computer, because I think it'll break. But that's no excuse. So, I apologize. Over and over and over again. Also, I apologize, but I'm trying to get this chapter out ASAP, so I'm not doing individual review replies for it. =[ I'll start again with the next chapter, I promise. So, for now, I'll just send out a HUGE thank you to all the people who are sticking with my stories. Oh, and, guess what? With this chapter we cross over into:

_25 chapters!_

_100,000 words!_

_1 year!_

Exciting, isn't it? Anyway, that's it. Please, review, I look forward to your feedback!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 26

Rosalie and Jasper watched the couple outside on the porch through the window. Jasper was still angry, but after a serious talking-to from Rosalie he was beginning to see Edward's point. Edward had had no right to criticize Jasper's approach to helping Bella, but he did, however, have the right to worry about her. And, Rosalie had gone on to tell him, he was obviously capable of handling the situation, since he had gotten Bella through her panic attack and had gotten her to calm down so easily. Furthermore, Bella had trusted him with her problem and that alone gave Edward every right to try and help.

These realizations, however, did not mean that Jasper felt in the slightest happy about Edward sitting so close to the girl he saw as his little sister, let alone to wrapping his arm around her. Rosalie did not seem to agree, however.

"Aren't they the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Rosalie asked, smiling fondly. "I mean, they're all moody and emo a lot, but that's to be expected from both their situations, isn't it? And, other than that, they're all smiles and blushes with each other."

She would have continued her rampage if Jasper had not, in true sibling fashion, clamped his hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her. A couple years earlier, she would have licked his hand to get him off her. Nowadays, however… she did not trust where his hand had been. So she resigned herself to listen to him until he finally let her go.

"Yes, yes, adorable, cute, hearts and candy everywhere, they're perfect for each other. I get it. You've only told me fifty million times. But… what if he hurts her? What if he can't deal with her problems? Rosalie, if he gives her that hope and then he can't deal with it and leaves her, she'll be completely broke. How can you be ok with that possibility?" he asked, sounding more vulnerable than Rosalie had heard him in years. She sighed.

"Jasper, it's not up to us to decide what happens between them; it's up to them. And, trust me, the two of them look pretty happy with what is going on between them. I know you're worried. Heck, I'm worried. But, if you look at them, you'll see that they really do care for each other. I don't think either could purposefully hurt the other. And, if things don't go well, then at least Bella will have had that time. And she will have realized that people can really and truly care for her. But it's up to her, Jazz. You've got to let her choose. And you've got to stop trying to drive Edward away."

Jasper groaned. He could recognize the wisdom and the truth behind her words. Logically, he knew she was right. It was just difficult to allow somebody to get in a position from which it'd be so easy to hurt her. It went against his every instinct to let anyone get close to her while unsupervised, let alone someone who so obviously wanted to take a position Jasper could never fill. Watching the two, however, it became obvious to him that he could not fight it. He sighed.

"I'll call Alice and tell him where Edward is; he and I have to talk and it'll probably get late. It'll probably be better if he stays the night. You go and tell them they can come in; I won't kill Edward. I'll try and see if maybe Alice can come over to try and make it less awkward," he muttered, somewhat reluctantly. Rosalie smiled and ruffled his hair before getting up and going to get the unsuspecting duo.

* * *

Once he had hung up the phone after talking with Alice (who had gotten permission for the two of them to sleep over at the Hales'), Jasper made his way downstairs wearily. He found Rosalie, Bella, and Edward sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping on mugs of what looked like hot tea.

_Edward,_ he signed, _could I talk to you for a minute?_

Edward stiffened for a second, but nodded and set down his mug, standing up slowly. Bella, on the other hand, tensed up and remained as such, staring at Jasper with a look of sheer horror in her eyes. She grabbed Edward's hand as he was pulling away from the table, squeezing it tightly, not knowing what else she could do. Edward looked down at his hand and then at her and smiled comfortingly, squeezing back. He pulled his hand away. _It will be ok, Bella. Just calm down, alright? I'll be back in just a minute._

And with that he pulled away, walking towards Jasper. The two went into the basement and sat across from each other at one of the tables. Jasper took a deep breath before starting.

_Look, mate, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gone off on you like I did. And I shouldn't have kicked you out of the house. And I had no right to tell you whether you could or could not see Bella. That was wrong of me. But _–he made this sign quite large, seeing that Edward was about to start signing himself and trying to indicate that he was not yet done – _you had no right to criticize the way my relationship with Bella works. And you had no right whatsoever to imply that I was or am hurting her. Am I understood? _Edward nodded. _That said, I understand why you did that. I would probably have done something similar in your place. So, I am willing to forgive and forget as long as you promise to respect my relationship with Bella in the future._

_I understand, _Edward replied, once he was sure that Jasper was done. _I wanted to apologize for my harsh words before. I am sorry I was so rude and I know I crossed the line. But I also need you to understand that I am worried about Bella. She needs help. More help than we can give her. She cannot keep living in these conditions, spending the week with her abusive father, than running away to hide and nurse her wounds in silence over the weekend. We need to stop this situation and we cannot do it alone. _He paused, thinking of how to phrase his next argument. _I care for Bella. A lot. And I need to help her, to protect her. And I'm sorry for my behavior before, but it was my way of trying to protect her at the time._

The two boys stared at each other in absolute silence for a minute, absorbing all that had been said. Finally, Jasper nodded.

_Alright. I'm willing to give you a chance. You can start proving yourself tonight; your parents said you can sleep over, since Bella needs you and since we have all the birthday plans for tomorrow. Alice is on her way. But be warned that Alice says you have a lot of groveling to do back home tomorrow evening._

_I expected as much, _Edward said in response to his last statement, _I was an asshole to my parents earlier. But thank you for arranging for me to sleep over. I… really want to be near Bella right now._

Jasper nodded. And then, as boys are wont to do, without any more words or apologies, the two headed back upstairs, not exactly in friendly terms, but with a common understanding.

Rosalie and Bella, who had been watching a movie in the living room (in reality Bella was paying little attention to the film, her eyes looking over at the staircase every few seconds), stood up as soon as they caught sight of the two coming up the stairs. Bella looked over the two of them, trying to find any signs of a fight or such. When she found none, she relaxed.

"Rose," Jasper said, "I need to talk with you. Upstairs, please?"

Rosalie raised one of her perfectly-shaped eyebrows at him but nodded, following him up the stairs and towards her room. Edward, on the other hand, walked towards Bella, sitting down on the sofa she had been laying on and pulling her down as well, to sit between his legs. Bella smiled, leaning back against his chest, and turned back to the movie, feeling much more relaxed now. Slowly, the two fell asleep.

Not too late thereafter, Alice arrived. At Rosalie and Alice's insistence (and much to Jasper's chagrin), it was decided that Edward and Bella's sleep was not to be disturbed, and so they headed down the stairs to the basement, to play some Guitar Hero.

* * *

Upstairs, the noise of the game and Alice's cheers awakened Bella. She tried to sit up and, upon realizing that she was practically lying on top of Edward, her legs tangled with his, tried to move somewhat away. The result was, of course, that she fell off the sofa, landing butt-first on the ground. Furthermore, the movement had woken Edward, who was now looking down at her as if debating between laughter and worry. She stuck her tongue out at him. He decided on laughter.

_Oh, stop it. I could have hurt myself you know, and then I'd be very upset you were laughing at me, _she signed, huffing.

_I'm sorry, Bella,_ he used her sign name, making Bella smile and feel warmth spread through her, _but if you'd been hurt you probably wouldn't be sticking your tongue out at me._

Bella smiled and shrugged. He was right, after all. Furthermore, his using her new sign name had cheered her up like little else could and she could now not find it in herself to remain even the slightest bit annoyed at him. Instead, she climbed back onto the sofa, cuddling up with Edward while trying to avoid their previous position.

_I love my sign name, _she signed, shyly.

Edward smiled, caressing the blush upon her cheeks lightly as he looked into her eyes, before replying. _I'm glad. I love using it. And I love that I could give you something so important, _he admitted.

The couple stared at each other for a few minutes, neither saying anything, neither moving, simply smiling comfortably in their position. After a little while, Edward brought his hand back to her cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb while his palm framed her jaw. He leaned in slowly, allowing Bella plenty of time to back away if she felt the need. She did no such thing, however. Blushing, she pulled herself up and towards him until they were millimeters away from each other and they could feel the air the other was breathing tickling their face gently. Finally, Bella closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, kissing Edward at long last.

Edward fought the smile threatening to overtake his whole face and brought up his other arm to wrap around Bella's waist, holding her to him. A few seconds later, Bella pulled away from him, but only enough so as to be able to press her forehead to his, her eyes closed, a soft smile shaping her features. Edward held her tightly against himself, feeling a sort of tingling overtaking his every appendage, from the tips of his fingers to those of his toes. He could hardly imagine a happier feeling than that he felt at that very moment. In fact, if he could remain in that very position for the rest of his days he would die a very happy man.

Much against his wishes, however, Bella rearranged herself so that her hands were resting on either side of him and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She then extended her hands, offering them to him so as to help him sit up as well. He took them somewhat sullenly. Bella leaned in and kissed the beginnings of a pout away before pulling away quickly, blushing once more.

_You're beautiful, Bella, _he couldn't help but sign, taking in her flushed cheeks, her bright eyes, and the smile brightening her whole face.

_I… _she paused. _You…_ She stopped once more, obviously unsure of what to say. _Edward, what exactly… I mean… what are we? What just happened? I…_ Once more, in what was becoming somewhat his signature move, in Bella's eyes, Edward took hold of her hands, stopping her words. Before letting them go this time, however, he brought them up to his lips and lightly kissed the tip of each of her fingers.

_Bella, you are wonderful. You are beautiful and smart and kind and loving and just… wonderful. I love every minute I spend with you. And I've been thinking about _– he blushed – _about kissing you for quite a while now. And I've found I quite enjoy spending time with you, and talking with you, and holding you. And I really, really enjoy kissing you. So, if you feel even a small fraction of what I feel for you when you think of me… I think we deserve a chance. I think we make perfect sense, in fact. Personally, I would love to call you my girlfriend. _He stopped. Bella, however, merely stared at him, her hands still, silent. _I'm done now,_ Edward insisted after a bit, hesitant, starting to look worried. Had he misread her?

_Edward, I… _she stopped, unsure of what to say. What does one reply to a monologue such as that? What words could possibly attempt to follow such a declaration? _Yes!_ she finally exclaimed, deciding that that was the best way she could possibly think to express her feelings without making a total fool of herself in comparison to him. That said, she lunged across the small space between them, pressing her lips to his once more.

It was like that that Jasper found them when he came up the stairs not too long after, to wake them and tell them that he was ordering pizza, and ask what kind they wanted. When he entered the room and found the embracing couple, however, he lost track of what he was going to say and could do nothing but stare, his mouth open mid-word. Alice, who'd been following behind him, smiled fondly at the two before grabbing the back of Jasper's shirt, pulling him away and towards the kitchen, giving the new couple some privacy. Rosalie looked into the room for a second before going up the stairs to her room and getting her wallet; she had just lost a bet with Alice, but she could not be happier about it.

* * *

**AN**- sorry I've been gone so long! I know I kept promising to come back and then never did, but college has been kicking my ass and I had horrid writer's block and GAAH. But I'm back! I accidentally disregarded last chapter when I wrote this one, having forgotten about it (oops) and then had to go back and rewrite it, so if you find any inconsistencies that's the reason. Please tell me so I can fix them!

Since I've been gone for so long, I'm afraid I can't really do review replies… I'll start again with the next chapter, I promise. Also, THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER! I figured after 100,000+ words of a love story, you might actually want the couple together, no? Tell me what you think, be it good or bad, please!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 27

After the fateful weekend of Bella's birthday, when so many truths had been revealed and so many relationships had evolved, one way or the other, things had begun to work much better within the small group of friends. It had only been a week since then, but it seemed as if everyone was comfortable in their new role now, the only exception being Jasper, who was very unsure as to how he was supposed to interact with Edward. He did not approve of him, per se, but neither did he _disapprove._ It was mainly a matter of principle; how could he be friendly and comfortable with the guy dating his 'little sister?'

The worst part of it all was that Jasper didn't have anything about which to complain; Edward was a perfect gentleman and he treated Bella like she was the most precious part of his life. They rarely ever kissed in public, they kept a decent distance between them most of the time, and never made even the slightest questionable comment where he could hear. They were just… adorable, much to Jasper's chagrin. And it seemed that Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all agreed. Unfortunately, not everybody was as understanding.

"Yo, Carper!" came the voice of Craig, one of the school jocks, "If you were that desperate, you could have come to me. I have better things for you to do with your hands than talk."

"Shut up, Craig!" one of his buddies rebutted, "can't you tell she's not desperate, just kinky?" He turned to address Bella, "We can help you with that, too. You don't need the damaged goods for that."

Bella did nothing but bite her lip and keep looking straight ahead, at Edward, whose back was to the jocks; he seemed completely unaware of what had just happened. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett, however, were not going to just sit there and let anybody speak like that about Bella and Edward. The four of them stood up threateningly and began to make their way towards Craig and his buddies. Edward watched them, suddenly confused.

"If I were you I'd shut my trap and go apologize to Bella and Edward right about fucking now, _Pearson_," growled Emmett, using all of his superior height and size to intimidate his teammate.

"Or what? You know if you touch any of us you're off the team, McCarthy," Craig mocked.

"Yea, well, I don't care about any stupid sports teams, now do I?" asked Rosalie, lightly pushing Emmett to the side so that she could stand right in front of Craig. Her eyes were hard and cold and her lips seemed to be just a thin, straight line upon her face. Craig winced, then turned back to Emmett with hateful eyes.

"What, hiding behind your slut now, are you? Coward. You're no better than the damaged goods; just a waste of space, using up a perfectly good pussy—", before he could continue, however, he was forced to shut up when a fist impacted with his face with enough force to knock him over. Everybody in the cafeteria fell entirely silent, every single pair of eyes glued to the heaving, furious frame of one Jasper Hale.

"Don't you _ever _talk about either of my sisters like that again, you mother fucker. And shut your fucking trap about Emmett and Edward; they are so much better than you there aren't even any words to compare."

Just as Craig was beginning to get up again, before anything else could happen, the teachers in charge of cafeteria duty finally appeared, dragging Jasper and Craig away, towards the principal's office. Silence still reigned over the cafeteria as Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice made their way back to the table, where Edward still sat, looking confused, outraged, and worried all at the same time, and Bella looked like a deer in the headlights, her face ten shades paler than normal. Rosalie instantly sat down next to her, pulling her close and hugging her tightly, while Alice explained what had just happened to Edward, whose jaw tensed more and more with each new word. He turned to Bella, looking furious.

_Has this been happening a lot?_ he asked, his signs fast and furious. Bella just nodded. _While I've been with you? Have people been calling things out, and you haven't told me?_ Bella bit her lip and looked down at the table, looking entirely uncomfortable with the situation and Edward's words. After a couple seconds, she nodded once again. Edward's glare could have killed. He banged on the table, the loud noise startling Bella and calling her attention back to him. _You don't get to decide what I get to know and what I don't. When people say something about us—about me—you can't decide not to tell me. That is rude and manipulative and disrespectful and patronizing._ He stood up and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder, _I expected better from you, Bella, but I guess Craig and his buddies are right: you are just another Hearing girl, playing with the freak to feel special. Well, fuck you. I'm done playing for you._

With that, he turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria, oblivious to Bella's cries for him to return. He walked directly to the parking lot, threw his bag onto the passenger's seat, and just drove away aimlessly. Back in the cafeteria, Bella was sobbing into Rosalie's arms while Emmett awkwardly rubbed her back. Alice looked shell-shocked and remained mute.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to calm down, alright? Just calm down and tell us what just happened; you know Emmett and I can't understand when you sign. Come on, sweetie, just breathe and calm down," coached Rosalie. When it became obvious that Bella was not likely to explain anytime soon, Rosalie turned to Alice. "Alice? What happened?"

"I… uh…" she stared at Rosalie, then at Bella, and back at Rosalie, her eyes wide, "I… I have to go," she exclaimed before turning and running outside, too, her phone already out. Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett were left alone at their table in the cafeteria, everybody's eyes trained upon them.

"Well, then. That could have gone better," stated Emmett, his voice strained. Rosalie extended her arm around Bella and took one of Emmett's hands in her own, holding on to it tightly just as the bell announcing the end of the lunch period rang.

"Emmett, I'm sorry to ask, but could you please take Bella home and stay with her until I get there? I'm sure the teachers all heard about what just happened and won't object to your missing class. I'll join you as soon as I know what's going on with Jasper."

"You didn't even have to ask, love," soothed Emmett, rubbing her hand lightly with his thumb, "I'll take care of Bella. You go find your wayward brother."

The two stood up, Emmett holding Bella up to his chest, like a child. Rosalie grabbed his bag and Bella's and placed them delicately on Bella's lap. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed Emmett gently on the lips. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Not if I see you first," replied Emmett cheekily, before turning around and making his way outside, towards his car. He spotted Alice sitting on the curb and walked over to her. "Feel like telling me what happened?" he asked.

Alice looked up at him with some surprise, then at the silently sobbing Bella in his arms, a worried expression on her face. "I… I think Edward just broke up with her."

"Well, I kind of figured that out myself," he replied, somewhat impatiently, "but why? What happened?"

"She… um… she didn't tell him about some things people had been shouting out at them in the hallways. He hates it when people don't tell him what's happening. He got upset."

Emmett said nothing for a little bit, then addressed her again. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thank you," she held up her phone, "my mum's on her way over."

"Alright. Want us to wait with you?" he insisted.

"No, it's fine. You take Bella home." She looked down at Bella, her features softening, "Tell her I'm sorry, alright? And… that I'll call her," she whispered. Emmett nodded and gave her a small, weak smile before finally making his way to his car, setting Bella down carefully on the passenger seat and driving to the Hales'. The house was empty, but Bella had a key. Once inside, he sat down on an armchair, Bella climbed onto his lap, and he held her against his chest once more, rubbing her back gently and doing his best to soothe her as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A half hour later, Rosalie and Jasper finally walked into the house, talking in hushed voices. As soon as Jasper caught sight of Bella, he rushed to her side, falling to his knees by the armchair and gently rubbing away the tear tracks on her face. Bella moved a bit at his touch and soon her eyelids fluttered open. As soon as her eyes landed on him, she threw herself into his arms, crying all over again. Meanwhile, Rosalie kissed Emmett lightly on the lips, rubbing her hand through his hair affectionately, a silent conversation going on between the two.

"Shh, Bella, calm down. Tell me what happened, honey. Rosalie says Edward stormed out? What happened?" At his words, Bella began to cry harder.

"I screwed everything up, Jazz. And now Edward hates me and Alice doesn't want to talk to me and you got in a fight because of me. And everything is just wrong and it's all my fault. I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm so sorry I messed everything up." She kept on crying and apologizing repeatedly until Jasper cut her off sternly.

"Isabella Carper, you listen to me. This isn't your fault. This is Pearson's fault, alright? You did absolutely nothing wrong. And now, why would Edward hate you? And why would Alice not want to talk to you? You need to explain it to me, sweetheart, please. I can't help if I don't know what happened."

"Alice told Edward what had happened," Bella explained slowly, "and then he asked me about it, and asked whether people have been saying that kind of stuff to me—to us—in the hallways, and whether I'd been keeping it all a secret from him. And… and when I told him they had and I had, he got so angry. He told me… he told me I was awful. He told me all these horrible things. And he told me that he was done with me. And… and… and he walked out, so furious. And then Alice left, too. And I don't know what to do, Jasper. I… I don't want them to hate me, I don't want them to stop talking to me. But I don't know what to do."

"Shhhh," soothed Jasper still, his arms tightly wrapped around her, holding her close to him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Bella was supposed to do, either. But he certainly knew that Edward was going to pay for leaving Bella like that; she had done nothing to deserve his cruelty. "Bella, listen, let's go get you showered, alright? And then you can sleep a bit in your room. You'll feel much better afterwards, ok?"

Bella nodded wordlessly and allowed him to pull her into a standing position and lead her to the bathroom upstairs. When he saw that she was going to go ahead and shower, he went back downstairs and found Rosalie and Emmett sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and looking generally somber.

"Is she alright?" asked Rosalie immediately, jumping off her seat and approaching Jasper worriedly.

"She's… well enough, I suppose. She's in the shower now, and I told her to try and get some sleep afterwards. She's going to wear herself out with all the crying and worrying and overthinking, otherwise."

"Did she tell you what happened, exactly?" Rosalie pried. She and Emmett were still feeling pretty left out, not knowing what exactly had gone down, and unable to tell Jasper anything helpful.

"Edward broke up with her. He fucking screamed at her and called her awful names and broke up with her right there, from what I gather. And all because she didn't fucking _tell_ him that people were calling out insults at them in the hallways. What kind of a reason is that?" he asked, furious.

"Alice told me the same thing, basically. Well, not that he'd called her awful things," he amended, sounding outraged, "just that he got 'upset' because she had not told him about it. I can't fucking understand it. If people had been actually addressing him in a conversation and she had said nothing, then I might possibly begin to understand. But because she didn't tell him people were insulting them? How could he expect her to just… tell him that? You heard what Craig said, and that was when we were there. I don't want to begin imagining what he might have said to her in the hallways, where we couldn't do anything. How could Edward expect her to just turn to him and tell him the awful things people were saying? That'd be crazy."

Rosalie nodded along, agreeing completely with her boyfriend.

"I just… I have to believe there is something else!" cried Jasper. "I mean… you've all seen him with her over the past few months. He adores the ground she walks on. I hate to say it, but they had been building up to being a couple from the moment they met. They make each other so happy. And he fought so insistently with me for the right to be with her. So I just… I can't believe something as stupid as her not interpreting an insult would make him be so… so cruel with her. He _knows_ how delicate she is. So, there is either something more, or I completely misjudged his character, and I _never _do that."

"I don't think we should be worrying about how we might have misjudged him or what his reasoning might have been," said Emmett seriously, "I think our only worry right now should just be taking care of Bella. She is devastated. She needs our help."

Rosalie squeezed Emmett's hand. "But it's not that simple. We can try and cheer her up or whatever, but she's still going to beat herself up about it; Edward _blamed_ her for his rage, to her face. He's going to be the only one who can convince her she did nothing wrong."

"Then I will drive there and bring that fucking jerk here and make him apologize to Bella!" screamed Jasper, unable to contain himself. "He doesn't get to break Bella. Not after all the shit she's had to deal with, and how much she's improved over the past few months. I refuse to let him do this to her."

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Jasper. It's all up to the two of them. We can only try and help, and support Bella when she needs us."

Jasper groaned and collapsed onto one of the chairs at the table. Why did everything always have to be so difficult?


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 28

Edward laid on his bed, repeatedly tossing a small rubber ball into the air and catching it again as it fell back towards him. He was furious, hurt, confused, guilty… On the surface, he was really just furious at Bella for trying to control him and what he knew; it was wrong of her, there was no going around that. He hated it when Hearing people thought it was up to them to decide what he should or should not know. It always felt like they were trying to show that they knew better than him, but they never did.

Beyond that fury, however, he was very upset and conflicted about what had just happened. He had idealized Bella completely, almost forgetting that she was Hearing, not Deaf like him, and that she could not truly understand him. Tanya had told him so many times, back when they lived in the East Coast, that Hearing/Deaf couples could not work, because the Hearing person would never be able to understand the Deaf one, and he had always waved away the concern, thinking that that was just an excuse people used when their relationships didn't work. But now… now he could begin to see how that might be true.

However, Bella really did try, and she was so good about trying to understand him. If things were any other way, he would have _understood_ that she simply could not understand how he felt about something like not hearing when people insulted him. Not that that bothered him tremendously; he was used to people making rude comments about him. What upset him was that people were making comments to Bella, about him and her, and she had not told him. Bella, whose life had gone so wrong for so long, did not deserve to have anyone treat her like he knew Hearing teenagers could treat Deaf ones, particularly not when it was because of _him_. And, most importantly, she should not be keeping it to herself, bearing the brunt of it while he went about his life, oblivious, unable to protect her in any way from it all.

And that, he realized, was the reason he had gotten so very upset. Yes, he would have gotten upset at Bella and he might even have said a few rude things to her , if she had been not telling him about people, say, calling _him_ a freak, or some of her friends generally teasing her about holding hands with him, for instance. But the sheer fury that had overcome him was based upon the helplessness he had felt in that situation, and the horrifying thought that Bella was being bullied because of him and she had tried to shield him from it, while it was he that should be protecting her, not the other way around. He felt… emasculated and useless because of his lack of hearing and Bella's attitude towards the entire situation, and _that_ was why he had lashed out at her in such a way.

He closed his eyes as he remembered his words to her and her face afterwards. He had hurt her. In fact, at the time, it had been his intention to hurt her. Anything that would have made him feel slightly in control. Looking back at it all now, however, he felt completely rotten and furious at himself. Bella hadn't deserved his horrible words, his insulting her, and, most importantly, his cold and harsh "Well, fuck you, I'm done playing for you." Just his memory of her face upon those words broke his heart.

He tossed the ball again, this time more forcefully. So forcefully, in fact, that it hit the ceiling, bounced off, and fell back to quickly for him to grab it. It hit him on the head, and he finally sat up, rubbing at it, annoyed. Just then, his door opened, revealing Alice's worried face.

_Are you ok?_ She asked tentatively, stepping cautiously into his room.

_Yes, I just don't know how strong I truly am, I guess,_ he tried to joke. His morose face belied any humor, though.

_I meant after that scene at school,_ Alice stated, sitting at his desk.

Edward grimaced, looking down at his lap for a few seconds, unsure how to answer. _I'm not alright, exactly. I… Well, I've calmed down, at least. _He paused. _I feel like a jerk. I am a jerk, in fact. I can't believe I blew up at Bella like that._

_She was playing filter for you_, Alice signed, _your being angry was understandable. But…_ she looked uncomfortable, _you went overboard. You really hurt her._ She paused again, unsure of whether she should continue or not. She took a deep breath and decided he deserved to know. _She broke down. Kind of froze up, crying. Emmett had to take her home. I don't think she even noticed any of it. She just cried, without making a sound._

Edward closed his eyes, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. After all his promises about taking care of her and her being able to trust on him, it had only taken a week of their dating for him to break her. He was so entirely disgusted by himself. _I'm an asshole._

Alice didn't disagree. The pair sat, wordlessly, for a few minutes. Finally Alice began signing again. _You need to talk to her. You need to apologize, ask for her forgiveness, and make it up to her._

_Do I?_ he asked. _Wouldn't it just be better for her if I left it like that? Left her alone, so people would stop calling her names and mocking her. She doesn't deserve that, and it's all my fault. And I just demonstrated that I am particularly good at hurting her, so I should probably stay away._

_SHUT UP! _signed Alice vigorously. _You are being ridiculous and cowardly. Yes, you are very good at hurting her. But you are also so very, very good at making her happy. Doesn't she deserve that? You just don't want to apologize; you are scared. And I understand that, but you need to get over yourself. She's going to get teased one way or another, she is in high school. It happens. You, however, can make her happy. And she deserves to be happy. So get over yourself, stop moping, and go talk to her._

Edward stared at his sister in complete shock. It had been a while since he had been on the receiving end of such a tirade, and he was not at all used to her siding with somebody else when there was the slightest possibility his being upset had been caused by something to do with his being Deaf; she usually went up in arms over the slightest offense against him, trying to protect him even when he himself hadn't taken offense. It was… refreshing to see the situation reversed. And very revealing of her emotions.

_You really like Bella, don't you?_ he asked.

_She is becoming my best friend,_ Alice replied calmly, _and she is one of the kindest people I've ever met. _She smiled wistfully. _She kind of reminds me of mom, in a way. And, besides, even if I didn't like her, personally… she means the world to Jasper._

Edward said nothing for a few seconds, thinking over what she was saying and what she was not saying. _You really like Jasper,_ he finally stated.

_Yes. I… I feel like we're an old married couple at times, and then at other times I find myself completely wondering whether I'm just reading him wrong and he's just humoring me or something. It's stressful. But I enjoy every second I spend with him. And I, at least, want more._

_Does his relationship with Bella ever bother you?_ the sureness of his signs made Alice rather sure that he had thought about this question a lot before daring to ask it. She smiled.

_It did, at first. After we figured out they weren't siblings, I couldn't understand why he would be so devoted to a girl if he weren't in love with her. I think… if the two had met under different circumstances, and she hadn't needed him so much… they might have fallen in love and become a couple. But Bella didn't need a boyfriend, she needed a family, and Jasper became what she needed, and now there is no going back. Bella is his sister, in his mind. The likeliness of something happening between them is the same as that of something happening between us._ She paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. _Bella comes first for him right now. Maybe she always will. But… I can't find it in myself to be upset about it, because Bella needs to come first with somebody; she has never had that before. And if Jasper is the one to provide that for her… well, I can't say I'll never be jealous. But I don't think I'll ever truly be upset about it._ She glanced at Edward, mischievously, and winked. _And besides, I think she might come first for somebody else quite soon, and then I can have Jasper all to myself._

Edward growled mockingly and hit her lightly with his pillow. The twins fell back on the bed, side by side, their laughter shaking the bed underneath them. Edward raised his hands high above them, so that Alice could see him signing. _Of course, for that to happen, she has to forgive me for being the biggest dick in the world._

_She will, _Alice replied, her hands side by side with his, _trust me. I have a sixth sense for these things._

The two smiled and then stretched out on the bed again, simply calm and content in each other's presence.

* * *

While the Cullen twins bonded in silence, Jasper and Rosalie tried their best to drag at least one word from Bella's mouth. After her shower and her nap, Bella had stayed in her room and had refused to come outside or communicate with anyone, much to the Hales' chagrin.

"Bella, come on, just tell us you're ok and we'll leave you alone," implored Jasper.

"Jasper, really, she's not 'ok,' don't patronize her. She's hurt and angry and upset, obviously. But, really, Bella, just let us know how we can help? We're here for you," Rosalie argued from her resting place, sitting against the door to Bella's room. It was locked.

"Bella, we are worried about you. Please, at least let us in. We won't say another word. We just want to make you feel better."

There was no response, and the Hales simply decided to set up camp outside her door; she would have to open the door at one point or another. Of course, the fact that it was Friday was on Bella's side, as she did not have to go home until Sunday night; she could stay in the room all weekend long without wreaking havoc in her life.

And staying locked up until Sunday evening was looking like quite a good approach. Bella had absolutely no desire to talk with anyone. She only wanted to stay under the covers for the rest of eternity and mope. She felt awful; not worthy of being in the presence of even her quasi family. Edward's words kept running through her head, reminding her that she had hurt him terribly, badly enough that he had walked out on her in front of everyone.

His words had hurt her so badly; his claiming that she was "just another Hearing girl," that she was "playing with the freak to feel special," that she had manipulated him and disrespected him… it broke her heart that he would ever think that about her. She had only wanted to shield him from the meanness of the people who did not understand him. She could not begin to comprehend that he might have wanted her to tell him about the horrid things people were saying about them in the hallways. That would simply be cruel, in her eyes and, much as he might hate her for it, she could not bring herself to be sorry. She would always protect him when she could; why could he not understand that?

She sighed, rolling over in the bed, reminding herself that she was the one who had messed up, not him. She _should_ feel sorry, and she felt all the worse for thinking that she would do it all over again, if given the chance. But, she thought, would he not do the same for her? She could not imagine him relaying an insult addressed at her if she had missed it. He would act like he had not noticed. Or, depending on the situation, he might try to actively defend her, as Jasper had done in the cafeteria. But simply telling her that she had been insulted for absolutely no reason, and then move on? That was wrong. She _knew_ Edward would never do that. So why was he asking it of her?

Once again, she groaned as she rolled over. Why did she keep trying to place part of the blame on him? Obviously, he didn't deserve it; she could not understand why he would have blown up at her as he had otherwise. So why did she feel like she wasn't entirely on the wrong? _Was she_ in the right, at least slightly? The thought hadn't occurred to her before; that she had done something wrong, yes, but that Edward had retaliated with something _wrong_ as well. Maybe… maybe, she thought, she had been idealizing Edward. He had swooped in one day and had done no wrong in her eyes since then. He had been perfect, even though she knew very well that there was no such thing as a perfect individual. So, maybe, just maybe… Edward was just as _human_ and imperfect as her.

Somehow, this revelation made her feel much better about her situation and herself. She was human and she made mistakes, and so did Edward. And so, while he had to forgive her for… well, for upsetting him, she had to forgive him as well, for being so cruel to her. The realization that she had some control in the situation—that she didn't have to grovel for his forgiveness, but that she, too, had to forgive him—instantly relieved her. And, with this change in her attitude, she threw off the bed covers, got off the bed, and opened her bedroom door.

Only to have Jasper and Rosalie literally fall on her feet.

* * *

The Hale siblings were shocked but very relieved to see the change upon Bella. She looked more at ease and more confident now. They did not know what had caused it, but they were thankful for whatever it was.

"You look much better, Bella," Jasper pointed out, smiling at her across the kitchen table.

"Thank you. I feel much better now, too," she replied, leaning across the table to serve him some water.

"What happened, exactly? I mean… what changed? You were so beaten up before and now you look so much… lighter," stated Rosalie.

"I just did some thinking. Things aren't particularly good with Edward, I know. He's angry at me and I have to apologize for trying to control things too much. But it's not the end of the world and I'm not an awful person. We will talk about it like adults, and everything should improve. If not…" she drifted off, a frown upon her face, "well, if not, it will be through no fault of mine. And it will hurt and I will be very upset, but I won't feel guilty about it," she stated firmly.

Jasper and Rosalie smiled at her proudly. Little Bella was growing up.


End file.
